Between Love and Truth
by MelissaW
Summary: Two new American transfer students arrive at Astraea Hill with more than the intent of learning the Japanese culture. Will they be as focused on their goal after they start falling love? Pairings Mystery/Shizuma, Mystery,/Miyuki/ Nagisa/Tamao, and 5 more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of the creators ideas.

If you start reading this fan fic and you like it have no worries it will be completed.

--

It has taken me three hours to open three of the four doors inside the Chastity Museum's inner security system. I feel more nervous now than when I was on the plane flying to New York. I guess it's because I am getting so much closer to what we came for. As the third door slides open I make my way down the corridor into the next room. The room was quite spacious. It made me feel very uneasy because of the gloomy coloring it was decorated in. The room had dark red wall paper on all of its four squared off walls and had thick red carpet flooring and nothing more, very simple. You could obviously tell the room was only used to store the artifacts that weren't put on display out in the main lobbies of the museum. The red room had a lot of artifacts that looked as if they were worth a quarter a piece but in reality they were worth hundreds of thousands of dollars due to the location and origins they were found in. None of these artifacts caught my eye the only thing I was focused on was the last door in front of me which was probably not a good thing seeing as how I had just now noticed someone in the corner of the room rummaging in a bag.

"Damn it took you long enough."

I recognized the voice and was grateful it wasn't one of the others. "How did you get here before me.?"

"Ha I went through the air conditioning system. You think people will learn to stop making them so big after everybody keeps getting robbed."

"How long did it take you to crack and re feed the surveillance system?" I saw her pull a case out of the bag as she made her way over to me and I knew what it was for.

"About a hour and a half. Don't look so pissed off. Sorry you had to have the crappy job of opening the doors in order but, you know we can't open the last one if we go to it first that would definitely set off the alarm. Don't forget that you are also the only one of all of us that knows exactly how to open the doors.

As I made my way to the last door I tried to calm myself down. This took a lot longer than I thought it would but it was almost over. As I looked to my right I noticed that Tysha and I weren't the only ones doing our part in this robbery.

"Are they dead?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know. I let one of the others go first to take care of them. By the time I got here they were already down. I didn't check or ask. I kind of don't want to know."

"Right well this is the last door and it wont take as long to open at all seeing as how it doesn't exactly need any codes."

"Alright, lets do it."

I placed my finger on the finger panel and waited to feel the sharp pain that I knew was coming. The system for the last door only allows access to people with a certain DNA mapping. This is why a couple of Freshman in high school from Miami Florida were breaking into and robbing a museum. My father is a very smart man who builds security systems for companies or businesses that store high valued items. As for Tysha she is a complete brain when it comes to security systems. I started teaching Tysha about them a long time ago and her skills now have far surpassed mine. The most important reason why I am involved in this operation is because I am the only one that can open the last of the four doors other than my father who programmed his DNA into the system. The door that I was about to open wasn't supposed to be opened for a very long time. That would have been the case but who expects their own daughter of even making it to New York and back in 12 hours to break through your own security system.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to take long."

"I said it wouldn't take AS long." I could hear something happening on the other side of the door but the door itself wouldn't move. "Just be patient."

"Man I can't wait till we get our cut of the money. Psh we should of got a bigger cut now that I think about it we did all the hard work and we are the kids here."

"Yea but we didn't plan all this out. It was their idea."

"Yea but they need…..Hey the door is opening I think."

Awesome! Finally we will get to see what we were told would make us very rich. Unlike the artifacts that were in the red room this one was worth millions. As the door slide open and we stepped into the room chills ran down my back. Not because I was nervous but because it was so damn cold. There it was resting on a glass pedestal a perfectly naturally shaped diamond with gold surrounding it as a diamond shaped background. I can see speckles of diamonds pressed into the gold. The gold was so pure I knew I would be able to mold it like dough if I wanted but, that would ruin the pretty vine design it had. It was small enough that I know I could hold it in the palm of my hand even if it was in the case we brought to store it in. Then I realized something and looked over at Tysha.

"Tysha, your mouth is hanging open and you're drooling on yourself. It's not all that pretty."

"Yea but I know how much it's worth."

"I just realized something. If we get caught we are going to be in a world of shit."

"Ugh we had this conversation a thousand times. We aren't going to get caught because for one nothing is documenting us flying to New York, Second there is absolutely no proof that we were inside this building I know I didn't miss anything because I am to damn good, Third even though we used your blood we know that both your father and you have had blood tests in the past so there are a lot of suspects who have handled your blood and no one is going to assume you did anything. Satisfied?"

"Whatever just grab it and put it in the case so we can leave."

"Not a problem."

All of a sudden as soon as Tysha grabbed the artifact there was a loud alarm sounding. It sounded like the wails of a warning horn that was used in Brittan to alert the civilians of an incoming bombing.

"SHIT!" Tysha hissed as she gave me one of the most pissed of looks she's ever given me. "Why did you tell me to grab it!?"

"I thought you were "that damn good."" Although I was being a smart ass the wails of the alarm were making my nerves go out of control and all I wanted to do was throw up.

"Ah you shut up. Lets move go!"

"What about the others?"

"Do you think they are thinking about how we are doing?"

With that Tysha placed the artifact in its case and we both ran towards the closest exit. As we were making our way to the exit I heard loud gunshots echoing throughout the museum I could tell that the weapon was on a three round burst. The others only had pistols on them. The remaining security guards probably found the others. It took us thirty seconds to make it out of the building that took me three and a half hours to get into and took a cab straight to the air port.

When we arrived at the airport we used our fake IDs that the others gave to us to get through security. We had an hour to wait so we took a couple of seats in a corner were no one would notice us.

"where is it?" I couldn't help feel like every time I couldn't see it we had dropped it or left it somewhere.

"Its in my bag. Don't worry I can feel it…… You know….. We wont be able to keep it. If we get searched or our houses or even the general area and the police find it it's all over. I have a feeling someone was caught and that means someone might give us up. The only thing that can prove our guilt is if they found it on us or anywhere near us."

" It's a good thing we know someone very far away we can trust then right?"

"Do you think she'll help us out?"

"Yea I'm sure she will."

"Ok well we will send it to her through the mail. Get it priority shipped with like ten thousand fragile stickers on it. I don't like the idea but that's all we got."

When we got back home we were exhausted but, we still made the arrangements to send the package overseas. I wrote the address down like I've done dozens of times now on the package and personally gave it to the mail carrier. Hopefully it'll make the journey ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later

I was very grateful that the new transfer students were running late even more late than I was but after waiting for over thirty minutes my patients was starting to run thin. I know that being the council president for Miator holds a lot of responsibilities one of which is to greet new students entering the school but the least they could do was not be so late. At that moment I saw a cab make its way through the trees and down the narrow road toward the school. Everyone has been talking about the two new American transfer students since yesterday which made them very popular before they even arrived. The younger girls make it seem like we are having two aliens coming down from space that they want to learn and ask questions about them.

At that moment the cab came to a halt in the driveway in front of the school. Two girls stepped out of the back seat. Both girls were a little taller than I was and had straight black hair and tanned skin. Both looked like they had a lot of confidence but one looked a little more bolder, she had long hair that went to the middle of her back with long bangs that went down to her chin and instead of framing her face they curled up at the ends. She also had high arched eyebrows above dark brown eyes that made her look slightly intimidating. She had the most kissable lips I have ever seen they were thicker than any other girls I met. She was wearing tight black jeans and a white tank top with a light black jacket over it and a pair of white sneakers. She was also wearing a pair of big gold hooped earrings. She looked like a model from South America.

The other girl looked a lot more approachable she had straight black hair that went to her shoulder blades and layered bangs that slightly covered her eyes. Her eyes were brown but they looked a little Asian. Whatever her ethnicity was it was definitely a mix. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans and black sneakers with a white long sleeve shirt under a dark blue short sleeve T-shirt and small diamond studded earings. I wonder if it's cold to them. Unlike the other girl she wore a slight smile on her face as I approached them. Smiling or not she noted that both girls looked very attractive either way.

"Welcome to Astraea Hill. My name is Miyuki Rokujo and I'll be giving you a tour of your new school, Miator." I said with a slight smile.

"I am Tysha Rios." Said the girl with the arched eyebrows.

"I am Nadia Salazar. Thank you for welcoming us. You can just call us by our first names so it wont be as difficult." Said the other girl.

I was surprised how well they spoke Japanese especially Nadia it was as if it was her first language. Tysha had a little bit of an accent but she sounded really good.

"You're welcome. Your luggage has been sent to your room I'll lead you there now."

"Ok."

I lead them to their separate rooms on the third floor of the strawberry dorms. As we were walking I explained everything about Astraea Hill and the three schools that were established here, about the libraries, the dorms and curfews, and Cathedral. Everyone was still in class so nobody was out gawking at the American students…yet.

"Your rooms are right across from each other. Dinner will be served at 7:00pm. I wont be able to meet you here but I will be able to meet you at the dinning hall and I'll walk both of you inside so you can greet the Etoile."

"The what?" asked Tysha.

"There is a small packet in each of your rooms explaining the rules and restrictions of Astrea Hill. You will also find an explanation of the Etoile in there. Well I leave you two now. See you at the entrance to the dinning hall."

"See you later." said Nadia as she waved and followed Tysha into her room.

So with that I turned around and walked back down the corridor towards the stairs. I felt bad for leaving them with only ten minutes worth of reading material but I had other duties to perform.

"So that's Miyuki. She wasn't at all what I imagined her to be like."

"I don't like her. She seems like a real bitch."

"Tysha, you don't even know her." I said while rolling my eyes at her. "You are always prejudging people."

"No you are just blind and can't see the obvious most of the time. You'll see she looks like a kiss ass too. Anyway let us talk business for a minute so I can express how angry I am right now." Tysha made her way to her bed where I was sitting, turned to me, and said surprisingly calm " This place is F-ing huge. There is not only one school here but three, There are dorms, there is a cathedral, and there are three different libraries and I saw some others smaller structures around too…. It can be anywhere! We don't have a single clue where to start looking IF it's even here!"

"Calm down and stop yelling we should start getting acquainted with the school first before we start looking. Don't forget this is our senior year even though we aren't home doesn't mean we can slack off."

Tysha sighed and buried her face into her hands and stayed that way as she talked. "I can still remember holding it. We didn't even have it for more than a day. We had to mail our freedom all the way the hell to the other side of the world."

"We got a whole year to look for it so don't worry. Besides I know it's here."

Then suddenly Tysha's hands came off her face and she sat up straight and looked at me with a sly smile on her face. "hey Nadi this is an all girls catholic school hehe. That means that it wont be boring here at all if you know what I mean."

"Wow you're so easily distracted sometimes. Ha I saw you checking Miyuki out though. She is cute."

"Never will I try anything with her. She might scratch my eyes out if I tried to make a move. Hey Nadi lets check out the "Scenery" at this school. Their classes can't last till dinner."

We decided to walk outside the dorms to look around. All the students were still in their classes so we decided to look at other scenery. There was a statue of the Virgin Mary dug into the side of a huge rock with a small pool of water at the base. I looked around and noticed that the statue was conveniently placed to where everybody would have to walk by it at least once a day. As I turned around to see Miator's school I saw students wearing black frilly dresses flowing out of the school.

"Hey Tysha isn't that the same type of dress Miyuki was wearing?"

"I knew I should have read up on this school before I agreed to come here. That's the uniform. Nadi I refuse to wear that. But those are cool looking uniforms over there."

I followed Tysha's gaze to wear Spica's school was and saw more students wearing a different type of outfit. It was a short white dress that went with a jacket type top and a red bow tie.

"Naw look at those. I prefer those."

I looked in Lulim's direction and thought that their uniform looked so adorable. It was red and white with a red short skirt and white top with a red vest.

"I think we have to wear the black one though Tysha. We are enrolled in Miator."

Then as soon as one pair of eyes noticed us everybody noticed us. There were girls coming from all directions right towards us. I couldn't help but crack a smile when a thought came to my head.

"What are you smiling at Nadi?"

"The scenery here is great." With that Tysha started smiling too.

The girls finally made it to us and tried their best to greet us in English. It was cute. Girls all different ages attended these schools. I wish I would of read up on these schools too so I wouldn't be so surprised about things all the time.

"Hi, I am Tysha Rios and this is my friend Nadia Salazar. Tysha and Nadia is fine." Tysha smoothly stated.

I was still proud at how well Tysha picked up the language when I started teaching her two years ago.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

As soon as they realized we spoke Japanese all the girls started asking a million questions a second. But through it all I managed to hear and answer a couple.

"What year are you in?"

"We are sixth year students."

"You haven't gotten your uniform. What school are you attending?"

"We are both attending Miator."

With that there were a lot of sighs from the students wearing white and pink but a lot of excited shrills from the ones in black. Just as I was wishing they would stop asking so many questions a girl with blue hair accompanied by another girl with red hair spoke up.

"Ok that's enough we don't need to be suffocating them on their first day." She said with a happy and very nice smile on her face.

All the girls actually started to disperse and head into different directions. I was kinda surprised that no one told her to shut up or anything. I guess people's manners here are a lot better than back home. I turned to the two girls and smiled thankfully for being saved. The girl with the blue hair smiled back as did the one with red hair who looked like she was struggling with her books. I guess she has a lot of homework to do tonight.

"Thanks for your help. What is your name?" I said because there was no way Tysha would.

"Suzumi, Tamao and this is Aoi-Nagisa my room mate."

"We are…"

"Nadia Salazar and Tysha Rios. We heard that you were enrolled in Miator that means we'll be in the same school." Nagisa interjected.

"Eh it's just Nadia and Tysha don't worry about the other part. Would you happen to know where the dinning hall is? We weren't exactly shown that far." Asked Tysha.

"Yes we can show you but dinner doesn't start till 7:00pm so we still have an hour. Tamao-chan and I were on our way to drop our books off in our room. You can meet us there at 6:40pm and we can walk you there."

"ok sounds good."

I got directions to the younger girl's rooms and decided to head back to mine to take a nap. Tysha said she wanted to check out the layout of the school before dinner. So we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow Tamao they looked really cool and pretty. Don't you think?"

"Not as pretty as my Nagisa-chan. Here give me some of your books." Tamao said as she grabbed half the heavy stack of books Nagisa was carrying.

"I am not one of Tamao-chan's possessions." Nagisa mumbled while blushing and staring at the ground. "You don't have to carry those they're heavy."

"I know I can see you about to tip over with every step. Don't worry Nagisa-chan I'll always be here to help you with anything that you need and always be here for you in every way."

"Arigato." Nagisa smiled.

"They did look pretty cool though."

"Who looked cool?"

Tamao and Nagisa turned around to see their friends Yaya and Tsubomi.

"We saw the new American transfer students." Nagisa explained.

"Really! How do they look? Are they nice? What are their names? Did you talk to them?" Yaya insistently asked.

"uhhh you'll find out tonight at dinner. We only talked briefly but they seemed nice."

"Yaya stop acting like a fan girl. They are just kids like us that happened to be from America." said Tsubomi.

"Yes miss voice of reason." Yaya said while placing a kiss on Tsubomi's cheek.

Tsubomi's face started to turn pink. "Don't do that kind of stuff in public Yaya."

Nagisa couldn't help but giggle which snapped Tsubomi out of her embarrassment.

"Well Yaya and I will see you two at dinner then. I need to drop my stuff off. Bye."

Yaya followed Tsubomi and Nagisa an Tamao went to their room too.

At 6:40 Nagisa and Tamao opened thier door to Tysha and a very tired looking Nadia. All four girls made their way to the dinnig hall.

"I guess you shouldn't have taking that nap. You look like the walking dead." Tysha said poking Nadia's side.

"Stooop iiitt." The worst thing in the world to me is for people to bother me while im sleeping or straight out exhausted. But she was right I shouldn't of taken that nap.

"Ahahaha you are going to have to greet the Etoile looking like crap now."

"Tysha I don't really care about the Etoile let alone what she thinks of me."

"Nadia, you shouldn't say such things." Tamao exclaimed. "Do you know about the Etoile?"

"No actually I just know it's a person. We were supposed to read this packet but we go distracted."

"Ok I'll tell you myself then."

Tamao explained everything about the Etoile and what she represents in all of one minute. I was kinda shocked how she explained it though its as if this girl was some type of goddess. I couldn't understand how a person who won an election of being the most popular could have so much power and influence. That's like the cheerleader of the football team being in charge. Now I really didn't care about this girl she was probably some retarded air head. Just as Tamao finished explaining I looked at Tysha who I could tell was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. I guess we both new that this was important to Tamao and all the other students so we respected it. When I saw Miyuki up ahead I realized that we were outside the dinning hall.

"Tamao-chan, Nagisa-chan I see you met the new transfer students." Miyuki stated.

"Yes Rokujo. We were showing them the way to the dinning hall." Nagisa said.

"Oh I didn't show you where to go did I. Well you're here. Nagisa and Tamao you can go ahead inside."

"Hai"

As the two left Miyuki turned to Tysha and I.

"Did you both read up on the Etoile?"

I let Tysha take this one "Sort of. We get the point." She said slightly annoyed. I know she was getting annoyed at how everybody treated this one girl and Miyuki's Tone as if she was talking to a child probably pissed her off more than anything.

"Good follow me."

"Sure" I said letting out a yawn. I went first and Tysha followed behind me but slightly staggered to my right. When we entered the dinning hall there were a lot of long tables enough to sit every one in all three schools. The dinning hall had lights on the ceiling and plenty of windows on the two outside walls. The floors had a dark pink color and the walls were white. The tables even had lit candles on them. Every chair around the tables was full and everyone was watching us. I could see that the girls had their own little clicks some where mixed with different schools but mostly they all were the same age in each group. I saw a lot more girls that looked my age than I did earlier. I guess they were all busy doing stuff.

I saw Miyuki stop out of the corner of my eye. When I stopped I finally faced forward and thought I was going to choke on my own spit.

"Nadia this is Etoile-sama." Miyuki introduced

For some reason I forgot how to speak any of the two languages I knew. Maybe it was because the Etoile's hair was so pretty or maybe because her eyes were so gorgeous, It could have been because she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Whatever the reason I knew I was being rude but I knew that someone would pull the "American" card out and say I just didn't know the customs. Even though I knew them very well. After a pause the Etoile took the initiative first. Kind of like it happened all the time.

"Hanazono, Shizuma. Nice to meet you." she said while extending her hand in an American greeting.

I felt a small pain on my head as Tysha discreetly pulled a strand of my hair out so I could snap out of whatever I was in. I took the Etoile's hand and noted how soft it was. Then I recognized the name. It hit me hard enough to knock me back into reality. So Shizuma is the Etoile? When did that happen?

"Nadia Salazar. Nice to meet you too." I barely managed to say. I stepped out of the way so Tysha can be introduced too.

"Tysha Rios." Tysha said while taking the Etoile's hand.

After the introductions we sat across from Nagisa and Tamao at one of the large dinning tables. We listened to the Etoile say a prayer and began eating. We were introduced to two of Nagisa and Tamao's friends Yaya and Tsubomi. It's funny how the little pink haired girl was the more mature one in the relationship. I guess somethings happen no matter where you live.

Meanwhile two tables down and four tables to your left. Shizuma and Miyuki were talking quietly to each other.

"Did you see it too Shizuma?"

"I did. But I don't know what it was exactly I saw."

"When I saw her get out of the cab they drove in it took everything I had to keep a straight face."

"Miyuki, It doesn't really matter does it?"

"No I guess not."


	4. Chapter 4

"I HATE THIS CRAP!!"

"Tysha, why do you always have to yell out of nowhere like that? It pisses me off."

"If you most know it's because we've been here a week and the first day of class we get piles of HW that we don't know how to do because the curriculum in this country is a lot harder than what we're used to, we haven't been searching for the artifact, I have to wear this ugly dress everyday, and Miyuki always gets on my case ever since the sister told her that she was supposed to make sure my grades are kept at least a B level, and there is so much more I could bitch about but I don't feel like it. That's why I yell because that's what pisses ME off."

"Oh….Do you want to start looking for the artifact this weekend? I guess we know the school pretty well now. As for all the other stuff I either can't help you or I'm in the same boat. Shizuma was supposed to make sure my grades didn't slip but, she has been avoiding me like the plague."

"I guess we can start this weekend. Oh but not tomorrow."

"Why not it's Saturday?"

"Oh we have a match tomorrow."

"What do you mean we? And what match?"

"Well you know how sometimes I have a big mouth. Well Miyuki and I were having one of our usual arguments when Spica's president Shion had to put her two sense in. She pissed me off so I kinda said some messed up stuff about her school. Stuff like you guys suck and blah blah blah. You know? Of course you do so we ended up challenging each other to a tennis match."

"Unbelievable. So we are going up against Shion and who?"

"No no we are going up against Amane and Kaname. It's like the battle of the schools."

"Ha so how does Miyuki feel about this?

"She doesn't know. She left before the challenge was made."

"Great."

"She doesn't have to know. No one has to know its just going to be the five of us."

"Shion said that?"

"No. Why would she?"

sigh "I heard they're good. Ok fine whatever I don't care I'll play but I'm not gonna be all stressed out about it like you already are. You're the one that shot your mouth off so if we lose it's all on you."

"Ha we wont lose. Come on I'm on your team. I'm just that good."

"Great we are going to lose for sure now."

"hey that was your fault last time."

After school Tysha and I went to our rooms to get ready for the tennis match that Tysha thoughtfully dragged me into. I wore a pair of black shorts with a white stripe down the side and a black sports top with Nike checks on the sleeves. Tysha wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a gray plain T-shirt. As we made our way to Spica's tennis courts I saw a lot of people gathered around them. As I got closer I realized there was more than a lot. It looked like a more than half of Astraea Hill was there.

"I wonder why they're here?" I said with sarcasm.

"feeling the pressure Nadia?"

After making it past all the girls that were surrounding the courts I got really nervous. It wasn't the fact that there were a lot of girls screaming out each of our names but because this match had become more than a feud between Spica's council president and Tysha.

"Hey shion did you feel you had to invite the whole world out here?"

"No of course not Tysha I mearly told one person about a tennis match between Miator and Spica. That's all I really had to do."

Tysha turned to me and looked a little worriedly at me.

"What?"

"You look nervous. We've been through a lot more pressure than this before what's the big deal?"

I looked over and Tysha followed my gaze to where Shizuma, Miyuki, and rest of the Miator student council where sitting down. Shizuma was expressionless as always but Miyuki was burning a hole threw Tysha with her eyes.

"Are you nervous about what they will say if we lose Nadi?"

"Yes and no. They are our only leads when it comes to people."

"You know what don't worry about that right now. Just play to win and at least help me keep my pride here ok."

"The Match will start in five minutes!" Called out a girl that was standing close to Kaname. She had brown hair and bangs that went down to her eyebrows. She looks just as conniving as Kaname. I turned to my left and saw that Tysha had made her way over to Miyuki. I didn't even bother I just started to stretch and get ready.

"Hello there Rokujo. How are you feeling today?"

"Well I was doing good until I heard you were causing trouble like usual. When anybody does what you have done you better not fail and you better back up your words. If you lose this match I swear I'll make your senior year the worst year of your life. You have put Miator's reputation on the line."

"I love it when you sweet talk to me Miyuki. You don't have to worry about your little schools reputation Nadia and I are quite skilled. I know how much your whole life revolves around this school so I'll keep you out of the corner of shame. How about you Etoile-sama? What brings you out to even watch this match? I thought you were staying out of a mile radius from my best friend."

"I am here because it is my duty to over see events and challenges like these. As for your friend we are just never in the same place at the same time. I'm sorry you feel the way you do."

"Riiiigghhht. What do you do congratulate the winners or something like that?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Tysha! Come here we got like two minutes left!"

"Ok! Well Rokujo, Etoile-sama enjoy the match."

"Tysha, catch!" I said as I tossed a hair tie at her. "Tie your hair up it's going to get in your face."

"Thanks mom."

"Ok so you don't have to worry about pissing those two off cuz I already did it before the match even started. Feel better?"

"Ahhaaa a little thanks. Eh don't worry about it I having a feeling we are going to pull this off."

We made our way past shion who was distracted by the cute lulium president and past what looked like Kaname's girlfriend and Amane's new love interest towards the net. I think her name was Hikari.

"To bad we don't have cheerleaders too." Tysha always said stupid stuff to make me crack a smile.

Kaname and Amena were already at the net having small talk.

"Well I hope you both are happy with pulling me into this awkward match as Amane's partner." Kaname scowled.

"It was all Tysha." I said while looking towards Aname. "You are the one they call prince of Spica right?"

"Yea I guess that's the name I'm stuck with."

"Well lets have a good game."

"Don't worry Nadia." Said Kaname "You're not going to know what hit you."

In the bleachers over looking the court surrounded by girls sat Tamao, Nagisa, Yaya, Tsubomi, Chiyou and Kagome. They were all admiring the four girls on the court talking to each other except for one.

"Hmph I guess it's true how Americans think they are better than everyone else. Always running their mouths."

"Tsubomi, that is not a nice thing to say." Yaya said shocked at Tsubomi's words. "We don't know what happened or why this match is such a pride struggle between the two schools."

"That's true" chiyo piped in "besides they don't seem like bad people so it wouldn't be fair to treat them like so. Right kagome?"

"Oshibaru agrees." Kagome held up the bear that she always carried with her and held out his arms as if in agreement as chiyo giggled at her. Tsubomi had nothing else to say and seemed to be wondering how Yaya seemed to sound like the mature one this time.

"They are so cool!!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Look Tamao they have their hair up in messy ponytails but they still pull it off."

"They look in shape just like Spica's students and they do look good no matter what they are wearing or how their hair is" agreed Tamao. "You are really fond of them aren't you Nagisa-chan?"

"I just think they are cool. I can't wait for the match to start I'm so excited!" Exclaimed Nagisa as she took hold of Tamao's hands in excitement. Tamao liked the feeling of holding Nagisa's hand and blushed slightly as she held tighter.

"Ok the match will start right now. Both teams go to your positions." Shion yelled.

Shion threw me the ball to me first to indicate that our team should serve first but, I tossed it to kaname who was on the opposite serving side.

"When we win I don't want to hear any excuses." I said toward Shion feeling a little bit more relaxed. I willed myself to not really care and it was working.

The match that was a three set match was the longest I've ever played. It just would not end. Both teams were really good and an even match so everything we did was like leap frog hopping. Both sides had won a set and each game a deuce was called. I was exhausted and I can tell the other three players were tired too. No one in the stands were talking as if one sound would throw the players off.

"Hey Shizuma, Nadia and Tysha are better than I thought. I've seen Amane and Kaname play and they were the best I've seen but, Nadia and Tysha have some pretty good moves and tactics."

"Miyuki, are you admiring them?"

"I'm just giving credit where credit is due. I would never tell anybody else that especially Tysha. Are you telling me you are not impressed at all."

"Slightly. You think they are attractive don't you?" Shizuma was fishing for the answers she already knew out of Miyuki.

"Huh? Why would you even entertain such a ridiculous notion?"

"Because the only one of the players you've been watching is Tysha. Are you going to give credit where credit is due this time Miyuki?" Shizuma smiled and narrowed her eyes at Miyuki.

"Hmph. She is ok but I can't stand her about ninety percent of the time. I already know you think Nadia is attractive."

For a second Miyuki thought she saw Shizuma's eyes widen but, it was to fast to be sure.

After the first day Nadia had transferred to Miator there was something about her that neither of the two girls could put their fingers on. A couple of days later Miyuki finally figured it out. Nadia looked like a older version of the late Kaori Sakuragi. Miyuki knew that what she had just said was probably a low blow but Shizuma should know better than to try to pry into her mind.

"I have no comment." Shizuma said with an unreadable expression on her face and went back to watching the game. Miyuki let it go and resumed watching the game or more likely Tysha.

Damn these Spica girls are good and I wasn't sure if the last few trick tactics Nadia and I had would work. I look over and see a Miyuki staring at me as I walk back to the base line to serve the ball. We were in our third set and it was game point for both teams. This was it the last point of the match. I decided to play this point as strange as possible just for the simple fact of throwing Kaname and Aname off.

"Nadia, street." I told her and waited for her to get in a kneeling position in the middle of our box. Kaname looked at us as if we were retarded but whatever it might work. I threw the ball above my head and called out "Two" right before I hit it into the box we had labeled two. We hadn't been calling out numbers and Nadia nor I ever knelt there in that spot so I as hopping that I was causing a lot of confusion. Amane was there in no time to return the ball but Nadia was practically on the net already that as soon as Aname hit the ball Nadia Had already started to swing her racket in area she had thought would be most likely where Aname would send the ball. This tactic was a blind shot and rarely worked but we were out of options. She either hit it and made the point or not. Nadia being so close to the net so fast scared the crap outta Amane causing her to hit the ball with a slight flinch away from Nadia's racket right at me. It was perfect I returned the ball in Amane's direction and she let it slip right past her giving us the point. Kaname looked she was still trying to figure out what happened.

The crowd immediately burst out into screams and cheers as soon as the point was scored. I was damn pleased with myself too and everyone who pissed me off today is going to know just how pleased I am. I looked towards Miyuki and winked and held up my thumbs in the most obnoxious way I could think of. Kaname looked like she wanted to stab me and watch me bleed out on the courts. Amane actually approached Nadia and shook her hand as she said "good game. We'll have to play again but next time just for fun ok." Nadia nodded in agreement and Amane headed towards me and actually congratulated me at that moment I told myself that she was the only one I liked out of everybody in all three schools besides Nadia. As Kaname and Amane made their way back to Hikari and Momomi both couples took each others hands and walked away from the courts as it slowly started to get filled with more girls.

"Tysha, You won this battle but you haven't lost this war you started."

I turned around to see a very angry Spican president.

"Why don't you turn around and walk back to your office in shame." I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear me. This caused Shion to look like she might have a heart attack right there on the courts because of how angry I made her. She started toward me like if she was going to hit me or something but then was suddenly stopped. She wasn't stopped forcefully but actually with a gently placed hand on her arm. It was Chikaru's hand on Shion's arm.

"Shion calm down. Just let it go it's not worth taking to the next level." Chikaru reasoned.

Almost immediately Shion's expression calmed and she looked at Chikaru and back at me. I guess she decided that Chikaru had a good point because she turned around without a word and stomped off.

"Thank god it's over!" Nadia said as she rested her arm on my shoulder. "Now can you please stop pissing people off?"

"Ok I'm done." I looked over to where Miyuki and Shizuma were sitting and saw that they had already closed half the distance between us. "Hey Nadi, Shizuma is coming her to congratulate us. Thought i'd let you know so you don't freeze up again."

"Thanks."

"Nadia, Tysha congratulations on your victory. It certainly boosted student moral in Miator and gives us just one more thing over the other schools." Miyuki announced as all the girls started to calm down and watch the exchange of words between the transfer students, Etoile and the President.

"Thank you." Nadia simply stated.

"No problem." I flatly stated.

I noticed that shizuma was staring at Nadia. After a few seconds Nadia noticed and looked a little annoyed. She was tired and always got pissed off easily when she was tired and having Shizuma stare her down was enough to do the trick. Nadia straitened up and returned her gaze. That's The Nadi I know. She was always very passive but when you challenged her directly or berated her views she would speak up without a problem usually because she had a lot of passion behind her.

"Thank you Etoile-sama for coming out to support Tysha and I." Nadia stated first.

"It's my honor. You both played very well. Congratulations."

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

"Nadia Salazar! Tysha Rios!"

"shit"

"damn" we both mumbled under our breath as we turned around to see sister Mizue puff her way over to us.

"Both of you in my office now. Miyuki you come to. Shizuma you may leave."

Shizuam turned around a little confused and wondered if word about how this match started got around to the sister.

Nadia went on ahead and Miyuki and I followed. I tried not to look at Miyuki to much as we walked to the sister's office because she was scaring me slightly with all the looks she was giving me. She must of thought she was in trouble or something but I knew she wasn't. This was probably about how I started a conflict between two schools blah blah blah.

It was two hours later when I finally got to lay down in my bed after a nice shower. I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking a lot about Shizuma. I can't help but wanting to get to know her more. The thought makes me feel guilty but I can't help it. I still don't know why she was staring at me after the game. It threw me off. She never even looked at me longer than two seconds. Aww fuck it I am going to try for her anyway regardless of how weird she acts sometimes. I'm just to curious about her. The thought did make me feel a little guilty though.

"Damn that woman can talk anybody to death." Tysha said as she came into my room without knocking like usual. I should really start locking that door.

"You know it's against the dorm rules to enter someone's room without knocking first."

"Are you going to report me Nadi?" Tysha said as she jumped on my bed an sprawled out next to me.

"Eewwwww dude you haven't taken a shower. You smell like ass and you're infecting my bed now I can't sleep on this." I rolled off the bed and laid on the floor where I had no intentions of moving from.

"So here's the deal we are both getting a punishment of doing bitch work for the student council members for a month for all three schools. The only reason Miyuki was there was to brief her on the situation so she can brief everyone else. You got let out early because you weren't the cause of everything you just contributed."

I laid there hoping that I was dreaming and said "Don't talk to me about this now I just want to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow after we are done searching. I don't wanna hear this right now."

"alright. See you tomorrow."

I fell asleep before Tysha even left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Miyuki told me what the sister had given Nadia and Tysha as punishment my heart sank.

"Shizuma did you hear me?"

"So they're going to be in the meetings as well?"

"Yes. Our lives just got a lot easier we can throw a good amount of our work on them."

"I suppose."

Miyuki didn't know that I didn't want to be around Nadia. Nadia brought back way to many bad memories and desires and at the same time very wonderful memories. Things that are better left alone.

"They start on Monday" Miyuki said as she left Shizuma alone in her greenhouse.

Over in the strawberry dorms Tamao was watching Nagisa admiringly get ready for cooking club.

"Nagisa-chan why did you join the cooking club? I don't mind making things for you to eat. I thought I always made your favorite. "

"Tamao-chan that's why I joined the cooking club because Tamao-chan is always making me such delicious things and I never make her anything."

Tamao eyes gleamed with admiration at Nagisa. She fell a little more in love with Nagisa at that moment.

"Nagisa-chan I like making things for you. I don't expect anything back."

"I know but I want to." Nagisa said as she started to leave " See you later Tamao."

"Good bye."

One story above Nagisa and Tamao's room were two transfer students having a huge brain storm.

"Ok Tysha lets start so you don't feel like we aren't getting anything done."

"Finally."

"Ok so here is what we know first we know that she went to Miator so her room was in this section of the dorms, Second we know that she was good friends with both Miyuki and a little bit more so with Shizuma."

"Wait was Kaori and Shizuma in a relationship?"

"Yea."

"Was it serious?"

"Yea but I don't know any details I just know that she talked about her in her letters a lot."

"So all we gotta do is get it out of Shizuma where the artifact is."

"I told Kaori not to tell anybody and take it to the grave. Ironic huh?"

"Damn ok ok so what else."

"That's all I know really."

"Ok Nadia we basically don't know shit. It's kind of a good thing I got us in trouble now that I think about it. Now we can follow the only leads we have around the school all day. You can take Shizuma."

"Why? That makes no sense you hate Miyuki and Shizuma runs in the opposite direction when she sees me."

"Yea I know but I'm willing to deal with it for you. Come on Nadi I can tell you like her."

"Wh-What no I don't!"

"LIES!"

Nadia couldn't help but start laughing. Tysha knew her to well.

"Ok Tysha lets just try to get them to talk to us on a business level first before we ask them or say anything about Kaori. Until we can talk on a civil level with them lets focus on finding out where her room is."

"How are we going to do that?"

"She died here so that means she probably had a room to herself. How many single rooms do we have?"

"I'm not sure we'll find out though. Then all we'll have to do is trace the rooms history right? Of course assuming she did have a single room. It's a start. Hey lets start now."

Just as Tysha finished her statement there was a knock at the door.

"It's open" Tysha said. There was a long pause at the door as if the person behind it didn't know what the implied statement ment.

"Come in." I said thinking that that might work. Sure enough the door opened up. Tysha and my eyes both had to look down to the small figures in the door way. One was from Miator and the other form Lulium. I saw the blue haired girl before but the one holding a teddy bear I had never seen.

"Hi" I said trying not to scare the already nervous Maitor. "What are your names?"

"Tsukidate Chiyo and this is Byakudan Kagome. Oh and this is Oshibaru."

The girl said a third name but I only saw two girls.

"Oshibaru?"

Chiyo then pointed at the bear Kagome was holding.

"_creepy"_

"Oh nice to meet the three of you. Was there something you needed?"

"Rokujo-sama asked us to tell Nadia Salazar and Tysha Rios to join them in the student council room."

"Them?" Tysha asked slightly annoyed. We weren't supposed to start till tomorrow.

"The student councils from all three schools are there along with Etoile-sama."

"Great. Ok thank you very much."

The two girls closed the door and went on their way leaving the two sixth years by themselves.

"What the hell?" Tysha asked me.

"I don't know lets go see."

In the council room Shion was already thinking about the things she could do to Tysha. Shion had never hated anyone until yesterday when Tysha stomped all over her ego and made her school's reputation of being the most athletic sink.

"So they are going to be our helpers?" Chikaru asked innocently.

"Yes that's right." Miyuki said with a small smile on her face

"Yea Chikaru their gonna help us lighten the load…. A lot." Shion actually laughed at this. "Kaname is there anything that you need to get done" She added jokingly.

"I don't. what about you Momomi?"

"I might have things for them later."

Just then Nadia and Tysha entered the student council room. Nadia was her usually self but Tysha looked very angry.

"What did you need we weren't supposed to start till tomorrow." Tysha said in Miyuki's direction.

"I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same level here. Then you can go about your day."

"Ok. So let's get started?" Nadia said without giving Tysha a chance to snap at Miyuki.

"The two of you will be assisting each council president and staff with their work and usual routines and on occasion the Etoile . You will be a great help to us with your work effort."

Wow Tysha thought I know exactly what that means why is she trying to make it sound all nice. I know that you're gonna dump a shit load of work on us. I used to scam people like this all the time back home.

"You'll learn your responsibilities as you spend more time in this room and with us."

"How much time did the sister say we had to spend around you all" Nadia asked looking very defeated. Nadia also was aware about how horrible this was going to be. They'll be here every night till midnight doing the councils work. Before Miyuki could reply Shizuma cut in.

"The sister left it up to our discretion. You'll only be here three days out of the week and all you'll be doing is assisting and nothing more than that. We are all on the same page you may leave now if you want."

Miyuki and Shions eyes both practically popped out of their heads while Chikaru had to contain herself from laughing out loud. Nadia and Tysha both looked at each other and to everyone around the room and back to Shizuma understanding what just happened.

"Ok sweet see you all tomorrow." Tysha said as she grabbed Nadia's arm and practically ran out of the council room.

"What the hell Shizuma? We didn't discuss any of that." Shion said while standing up.

"To put all the punishment on those two without taking any responsibilities ourselves will not happen while im here. My job is to mediate in these meetings. Shion you made the challenge if you don't remember and Miyuki you played along. Chikaru and I also sat and observed the Match and Kaname and Amane got off without any punishment. So it is obvious that, as the sister had put it, we all had made a big disruption in our normal school routines."

Without another word Shizuma got up and left the room. Shion was looking ever so pissed off while Miyuki just sat there with a raised eyebrow.

"She has a good point though. I agree with her." Chikaru said.

"You're supposed to be on my side Chikaru." Shion said looking down as she listened to Chikaru.

"You don't think that Shizuma's explanation was justified?"

"I guess it was."

Everyone got up and left except for Miyuki. Miyuki started to wonder if the real reason she said what she said was to be fair or to lessen the amount of times she would have to be around Nadia. After a few minutes she decided it was both and that it just worked out that way. She gathered her things and left.

Later that night Nagisa started her walk back from her cooking club to her room where she was hoping Tamao was. It was strange how hard she worked on the box of muffins she made. It was true that Tamao was always making her things and doing nice things for her but she felt like doing something nice for Tamao for once. But it felt like that wasn't the only reason why she worked so hard and she couldn't figure out what it was. As Nagisa got closer to her room she started to feel really nervous. She really hoped that Tamao would like what she made.

As Nagisa opened the door to their room she saw Tamao at her desk doing homework.

"Welcome back Nagisa-chan." Tamao said without looking up from her work.

"Tamao-chan I brought you something." Nagisa said as she made her way over to Tamao.

Tamao looked up and saw that Nagisa was holding a cardboard box and stood up.

"What is it?" Tamao said with a good idea of what it was already. Nagisa just extended the box for her to take. Tamao took the box and opened it. It had six blueberry muffins inside. Tamao broke off a piece from the top of one and started to eat it. After she had swallowed she looked at Nagisa and smiled.

"Arigato Nagisa-chan. They taste great."

Nagisa's face light up. "Really?"

"Yup we should share them tonight at our tea party the other girls would love them."

Nagisa hadn't even thought of that. Tamao made or ordered special treats for our tea parties and tonight she wont have to.

"Ok that sounds great. I can't wait for tonight's tea par-."

Tamao gave Nagisa a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I can't wait either. I have to finish up my homework though." Tamao laid the box on her desk and went back to doing her homework. "Nagisa you are to cute"

Nagisa sat down at her desk to do her homework as well with a smile and a blush that should could not take off her face no matter how hard she tried.

Author Note: THis is my first fan fic so please send me reviews at any point in time if you have any advice, you don't like the story, or if i'm straight up not good at this. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amane, I think you've accidently taken one of Miator's copies

"Amane, I think you've accidently taken one of Miator's copies." I said while Amane took half the stack of copied papers from the copying machine.

"Sorry Nadia, here."

"Thank you. Hey Amane, why did you volunteer to help out the student council." It had been two weeks of tedious work with the council. Yea sure it was only supposed to be three day but we ended up spending up to five days helping out. As we started working with the council Tysha and I had come to grow quite fond of Cikaru. She was so nice and sweet we couldn't leave her with any work left over for the weekend so we spent the two extra days helping her. We spent two days with Miator and Lulim and one day with Spica seeing as how Amane was making up for it.

"Everyone that was involved with the tennis match was working hard in the student council. It felt wrong that I didn't do anything and sat back and watched. Besides I only help two days for a couple of hours so it really doesn't interfere with my training with Starbride."

"Wow I'm impressed. Well it's you so I guess it's not a big surprise you said that. Well I'm done. Are you ready?"

"Yea let's go the meeting starts in ten minutes."

It had only been two weeks and neither I nor Tysha had gotten to work with Shizuma. It was like every time she saw me she has put on a pair of running shoes and ran away as quickly as she could. We did have some exchanges with each other but no more than five sentences at a time. Tysha and Miyuki were still at each others throats but they still got things done.

"Good afternoon." Amane and I said in unison. We were the last two to arrive. I handed the stack of papers I was holding to Miyuki.

"Give them to her." Miyuki pointed over to Shizuma. Even though it had been two weeks I still got nervous when I had to interact with Shizuma. I placed the stack next to Shizuma and went back to my seat next to Tysha.

"So we are having guests visit our school to next week. These guests are the mostly family and friends of the Saintly chorus who have heard about their talent. This is an important event for the girls because there will also be representatives of different colleges trying to find new talent. We want to make sure that everything is in order and that the cathedral has a warm, clean, and welcoming environment."

" Flowers!" Tysha made everyone in the room jump at her sudden outburst.

"What?" asked Miyuki

"I think we should have lots of flowers in the cathedral." Tysha looked determined.

"Tysha when did you start to care?" I asked thinking that maybe Tysha had lost her mind.

"Flowers always provide a serene environment and they add a nice aroma to a room and I feel they will accompany the chorus very well. If we had a lot we could make the cathedral look so pretty." Tysha gleamed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" I was so confused. Tysha just smiled at me.

"I like it. We always have flowers in the cathedral but we never over due it. I'm curious to see what it will look like."

"I agree with Chikaru." Shion added.

"Where do you suppose we get all these flowers from?" I asked still a little thrown off by Tysha's behavior.

"We have a greenhouse that the Etoile takes care of however, it'll be a lot of work and I don't think that she'll be able to prepare all those flowers before next week." Informed Miyuki.

"I'll help her." Tysha offered. "I wont stop working until we complete our goal."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said in English.

"Nadia please just be quiet and have a little faith in me." Switching back to Japanese Tysha added. "So is that ok with everyone?"

No one in the room said a word. Everyone was probably shocked at the very extreme change they had just witnessed in Tysha she didn't say more than a yes or no in every meeting that she attended.

"Ok what's next?"

After the meeting I went to Miyuki and asked if she needed anything before I left.

Miyuki and I got along more than Tysha and her but Tysha got along with Shizuma more which kind of pissed me off. It's not like they were buddy buddy but she made more progressed with the girl I just wanted to have a simple conversation with. I went back to my room to start my homework when I saw Tysha in my room leaning back in my chair with a grin on her face.

"Ok start explaining Tysha. Why are you so eager to help Shizuma with her flowers."

"Jealous?" She paused to see my reaction but I actually held one back for a change. "I'm just kidding. Nadia come on I am not helping that girl plant and arrange a crap load of flowers."

"What do you mean? You said you would."

"You are the one who loves flowers and planting them and hippie stuff like that. You are going to help Shizuma with flowers. I have a feeling I'm going to be called into the sister's office everyday till the saintly chorus performance. Hmm I guess that means that there is no one else to help out Shizuma except for you."

"Ok first of all im not a hippie. I just like how pretty flowers are and how they make me feel when I take care of them. She definitely wont be happy to see me though."

"Nadia you are moving to slowly so I had to take action for you. Stay focused who cares about her feelings. Don't forget why we are here."

I didn't like the way Tysha could so easily separate business from pleasure. It made her seem a little cold.

"I haven't forgotten I've been doing my part. I've already investigated my twenty of the fifty single rooms here and found nothing. So have you. We only have ten rooms left. I think that is progress.

"Yea it is but not enough."

Tysha got up and left me in my room while I thought over how I was going to explain why I showed up in the greenhouse except for Tysha. I would use her excuse but I don't know how to word it. I feel like I'm a little kid again trying to figure out how to ask that one cute girl who sat in front of me to play.

Meanwhile Miyuki and Shizuma decided to stay back in the council room.

"I am kind of happy that Tysha has come to participate in the school activities. I feel like I have made real progress with her."

"I guess."

"Shizuma I've noticed that you have been a little cold with Nadia. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk as much as she did before."

"You are always on Tysha's throat and she doesn't seem to have a problem talking."

"Ok that's enough Shizuma I know why you act the way you do. She is not Kaori. I know that it seems a lot like it but no that is not the case. You are not fooling anybody.

Shizuma continued looking over paper work and without saying anything. Miyuki stood up and got ready to leave.

"Why don't you just think about that while you look over these." Miyuki added as she handed Shizuma another large stack of papers and left the room.

As Tysha walked around the grounds of Astraea Hill she hummed the rhythm of her favorite Hip Hop song trying not to forget the lyrics. There was no electronics here and it was killing her. The things back home that she used to do like listen to the radio or go online would always make her relax. There were no sources of entertainment except for clubs and sports which where fine but Tysha was ready for something new. Because of the lack of stress relievers Tysha wasn't planning on doing her homework tonight she couldn't take it anymore she HAD to do something.

Just as Tysha rounded the corner of Lulium's library she started to hear someone crying. It actually sounded really sad like at a funeral she had attended. Tysha didn't like getting involved with anything but she was curious of who it was exactly that was probably crying a lake. As she got closer she saw two small figures sitting on a bench at the entrance to the library and realized that it was the two girls that came to call Nadia and her to the meeting on Sunday. What were their names again? Tysha thought to herself.

"It's ok Kagome we'll find it." Chiyo said as she desperately tried to will the young girl to stop crying.

When Tysha satisfied her curiosity she turned around and started to walk away but something stopped her. This seemed really familiar. Then it hit her and she started to recall the events of that day when she met the only two people that she ever really cared about.

**Flash Back.**

"_It's ok Kaori don't cry I'll find it for you."_

"_But Nadia it could be anywhere. There is no way we are going to find it."_

"_Hey have I ever let you down?"_

**Present Time**

That day was the day Tysha first met Nadia and Kaori. Kaori had lost a bracelet their mother had given to her and was completely hysterical over it. They were so young compared to now. Nadia and Kaori were the only ones Tysha felt loved her for who she was and understood her and the things she did. Tysha new she wasn't perfect and did things she knew weren't right but even though she knew this she couldn't stop herself most of the time. Nadia knows this but still sticks by Tysha's side no matter where Tysha goes.

Tysha couldn't just walk away with the flood of emotions that this scene behind her had just caused. She had to help the girl stop crying.

"Hi" Tysha said as she approached the two small girls.

Both girls were startled by the upperclassmen before them. To most of the younger students in Astraea Hill Tysha seemed very intimidating. Nadia on the other hand seemed a lot more friendly.

"You're names are Chiyo and Kagome. Right?" Tysha wasn't sure but she thought she remembered their introduction correctly.

"Uh Yes that right." Chiyo confirmed as she started to straighten up and stand.

"Hey hey none of that I'm not your teacher. You can sit down if you like just relax."

Tysha noticed that this happened a lot with the younger girls when an older one came around. Ha if the kids back in America were like this it'd be so much nicer than how they are now. Little kids back home aren't scared to mouth off to anyone.

Chiyo didn't know what to do at first. She finally decided that to sit back down and looked at Kagome who was crying softly now.

"What happened?" Tysha asked.

"Oshibaru lost his eye." Kagome said as she held her Teddy bear up to show Tysha.

Tysha remembered the bear now too. She didn't really like it when kids had stuffed animals that they talked to or imaginary friends but it seemed like Kagome really loved her bear like a real person. Wow it really was like that one time with Kaori and Nadia. Tysha decided that she would carry on the legacy then.

"Oh I see. I'll help you find it." Tysha couldn't believe she was being nice to this kid but she just felt so sad for her she couldn't ignore the poor girl.

"But I don't know where Oshibaru lost it. It could be anywhere." Kagome explained.

Wow just like last time.

"That's ok we'll find it." Chiyo added in with a smile as she realized that there might be a better chance of finding Oshibaru's missing eye now that Tysha was going to help.

The three girls looked for a whole hour for Oshibaru's missing eye but came up empty.

Tysha noticed that both of the girls were starting to lose hope. Then she thought of the only thing that might help.

"I know. We need another person to help." Tysha said. "follow me"

Both girls followed Tysha with even less enthusiasm than before.

"Nadia we need your help."

Nadia turned around to see that Tysha was standing in her room with two young girls out side in the hallway.

"Go back outside and knock or im not helping you with crap."

"Are you serious? Come on I really need help stop joking around."

Nadia just sat at her desk and waited.

"Fine."

Tysha walked out and knocked.

"Come in." Nadia called. "Ok whats up?"

"You remember Chiyo, Kagome, and Oshibaru?" Tysha asked as all three walked inside

"Oshibaru?"

Tysha pointed at the teddy bear Kagome was holding.

"Oh yea of course."

_Creepy_

"Well Kagome has lost an eye and we are trying to find it."

Nadia looked at the bear for a long moment. As if contemplating something.

" Wait right here."

Nadia walked outside of her room and closed the door. The two younger girls looked at each other puzzled while Tysha thought to herself that she knew Nadia would think of something. But what was it she was doing.

A moment later Nadia came back into the room and sat down at her desk.

"I think I saw it and I picked it up. But I left it in your closet Tysha. Go look."

What the? Tysha asked herself but went anyway while she told the younger girls to wait.

What was Nadia talking about why would she be in my closet? Has she even been in my room today. Tysha thought as she made her way to her room across the hall and went to her closet. She opened her closet and found her jacket facing her. She knew she didn't hang it that way. Then she realized what Nadia was talking about as she looked at the buttons on the jacket.

"Ah shit." Tysha said aloud to herself as she stared at her favorite jacket she wore on the flight to Japan.

They are an exact match to Oshibaru's other eye. Well it's not like she isn't going to do it she thought to herself as she pulled off a button to her jacket and started back to Nadia's room. Telling herself that she did just rip off a button off her favorite jacket that cost her two hundred dollars. Damn.

"Did you find it?"

Tysha turned quickly as she entered the hallway to see Miyuki staring at her with a grin.

"What?"

"The missing eye?"

"Stalker how do you know about that?" Tysha asked cursing herself for not making sure nobody found out she was being nice to little kids.

"I was leaving Luliums library when I saw you offer help to that young girl."

"Yea well that's nice. Just keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry no one will know that the girl with the biggest attitude problem in the school who doesn't really like anybody has a nice and kind soft side."

"Don't you have paperwork you need to do? Leave me alone."

Miyuki just smiled and walked by Tysha. Tysha then found herself "accidentally" Checking out Miyuki as she walked away. Eh I guess she can grow on you after you see her as much as I have. Tysha thought and went into Nadia's room."

"Here you go Kagome." Tysha said while kneeling down handing the button to Kagome. "I don't know how to sow but I know Chikaru does. Why don't you run along now and see if she can help you now."

"Thank you very much." Kagome cried as she jumped up to give Tysha a hug.

Startled at first but soon enough Tysha gave into the hug and embraced the girl back.

"You're welcome. Now you two go find Chikaru."

The two young girls said goodbye as the left the room hand in hand.

"That was cute. What possessed you this time?" Nadia smirked.

"Ah don't worry about it. I got homework to do I'll see you tomorrow."

Tysha walked back to her room while she played out the events that happened the day she helped find Kaori's bracelet.

**Flash Back**

"_Thank you so much Tysha. I can finally relax now."_

"_Ok Kaori hurry up and go inside before mom finds out you were out here playing you know you're supposed to be resting." Nadia told her younger half sister._

"_Thanks for helping us out Tysha. Hey why don't you come by tomorrow and play with us?"_

"_Uh um….. Sure that sounds like fun."_

"_Ok see you tomorrow Tysha."_

**Present time**

Tysha sighed and started her homework hoping she would have a dream with the three of them together again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nadia do you and Tysha want to come to a Tea party tonight?" Hikari asked me.

"Uh I don't really like tea Hikari."

"What? How come it's so delicious and there are so many types of blends and when you eat them with cakes tea tastes ten times better." Hikari exclaimed.

"Hikari I am a hard core American coffee drinker and the only reason I drink that is because it wakes me up when I need it and it tastes like crap but, I drink it anyway because it has a purpose. Tea does not have a purpose at all and I don't think it tastes good on top of that." I said without trying to seem rude but I'm sure it came out that way.

"That's because you live in America where it's not that common to have tea all the time. You probably never tasted good tea." Amane pointed out

My mom used to make me tea all the time and that crap was gross. But then again she only made on type and that was her favorite. I thought to myself.

"Yea maybe." I said still pondering the thought. "Ask me again the next time you have another tea party ok Hakari. Tonight I want to sleep."

"Ok." Hikari said satisfied.

"Tysha what's wrong? You haven't said a word."

"What? Nothings wrong. Why do you ask Nagisa?"

"It's like you can't sit still and you're looking at everyone that walks by you. You haven't even touched your food."

Tysha and I have sat with the same crew for our meals since we arrived at Astraea Hill which included Nagisa, Tamao, Yaya, Tsubomi, and the new addition to our table was Amane and Hikari. A very unique crew but we all enjoyed each others company. It was true something was up with Tysha but I couldn't tell. If anyone should look like they are about to have a heart attack it was me. I had to meet Shizuma at the greenhouse after lunch and she didn't know it yet. I was eating very slowly.

"You wouldn't understand."

All eyes were on Tysha now.

"Sure Tysha come on spill it. What did you do?" Tsubomi interrogated.

"Whoa whoa why does it gotta be something I do? I swear it's not like that."

"Well something is different about you and we can tell. Tell us what it is so we will stop assuming things." Amane smiled

Hikari giggled at the psychology Amane was trying to use.

"Nice try Amane. You still wont understand but I'll kinda tell you anyway. If you don't understand to bad im not explaining myself. Ok?

Everyone at the table nodded their head. Tysha and I grew up together so I'm sure I would understand.

"I woke up this morning very "frustrated"" Tysha said in a low voice.

I looked at everyone at the table and only Amane seemed to get it. Well she seemed like she knew.

"I don't get it. Tamao do you get it." Yaya asked.

I didn't really look at Tamao but it seemed like she might be the only one who reeeaaaally got it. Ha she was smiling.

"I do." Tamao said.

"Wow Tamao good job. I can tell you know." Tysha laughed as she looked at Nagisa.

Tamao blushed and looked back at Tysha and they both exchanged a look of understanding.

"Oooooh!!!! I get it!" Yaya said wayyy to loud.

"Yaya be quiet" Tysha said in a whisper as she motioned her to keep the volume down.

I looked around the dinning hall and everybody was looking at us even the sixth years on the other side of the large room heard Yaya's outburst. It kinda made me mad for some reason.

"Ok no miracles were performed at this table you can turn around now." I said as I stood up little annoyed. The last people to turn around were Miyuki and Shizuma. Eh I felt sick when I saw her looking at me. I can't believe how nervous this girl makes me. Tysha and I used to go out at night and go clubbing and make girls feel all nervous around US. This just ain't right. I sat back down after everything had calmed down and Tysha continued on with the conversation.

"Geez Yaya you're so smooth."

"Haha Sorry Tysha I couldn't help it."

"I still don't get it." Mumbled Nagisa.

"I kinda wish I didn't ask." Amane said as she tried to retain laughter. "You don't get it do you Hikari?"

"Neither does Tsubomi." Hikari stated looking lost.

"Ha you can definitely tell the innocent ones in this group." I said a little amused we hadn't been here that long and Tysha was already fiending to get with a girl. "Lets continue this conversation so I can laugh a little bit and so you can let us be good friends and listen to your problems most of all."

"Whatever Nadi this really sucks and it's not like I can do anything about it because I have a feeling everyone will know about it later."

"I wanna know what you are talking about Tysha." Tusbomi said a little irritated she didn't understand the topic of discussion.

"Ok Tsubomi what I am saying is that I.. Hmm how should I put this?"

"She's horny." I died of laughter a little at that moment.

"Ahhh ok I see."

"Well thank you Nadi." Tysha rolled her eyes at me.

"No problem friend anything for you."

"Well this has been interesting." Amane said while getting up. "I'm going to practice with Starbride right now so you all have fun." Amane leaned down and placed a kiss on Hikari's cheek.

"Amane not in public." Hikari blushed.

"I can't help it sometimes." Amane said as she left the dinning hall.

"See Tsubomi? Amane has a perfect outlet to relieve frustration." Tysha said while pointing at Hikari. "I don't hence why I'm frustrated." Tysha explained as professionally as she could sound."

"Uh I have to go too. I have to start homework early today." Hikari said as she got up abruptly and very embarrassed by Tysha's comment.

"Well Tysha you're problem does suck. I can relieve frustration whenever I want." Yaya said while smiling at Tsubomi but moving in a defense position just incase Tsubomi wanted to hit her for the comment. Instead she simply stated.

"You think it's whenever you want but it's really whenever I want. Just for that comment I don't think I'm going to be frustrated for awhile." With that she got up leaving a dumbfounded looking Yaya.

"Yaya this is the part were you run after her and say you were just kidding. You know the rest don't you." I asked while laughing.

"Yes Nadia I've done this way to many times." Yaya grinned as she got up.

I looked over to where Nagisa and Tamao were and noticed that they hadn't said a word since Tysha gave Tamao that look of understanding. They were looking at each other as if they weren't sure what to say to each other.

"Weellll" Tysha said towards them causing Nagisa to drop her stare to the table. "I guess Nadia and I are going to go too. We have things we need to get done. See you two later."

With that Tysha and I got up and walked out of the dinning hall into the hallway.

"I think Nagisa just had an epiphany about Tamao." I said a little worried about the younger girls. Would this affect their friendship?

"Well I guess I did my good deed for today then. Tamao has been dropping clues left and right to Nagisa. The girl just doesn't seem to take the hint. Ha I bet she does now." Tysha smiled.

"I guess so but you don't know if Nagisa just needed to get her thoughts straitened out first or not. Anyway are you going to try to pick up any girls here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Tysha confessed. "But Nadia let me tell how bad it is." I caught myself checking Miyuki out again, Miyuki of all people. Yeah I did it like once in awhile at first but now it's like every time I see her. I just want to grab her and throw her against the wall and start making out with her. The funny thing about this situation is I can't stand it when she talks. It always leads in some type of argument."

"That's because we aren't in a real social atmosphere when we are in the meetings or discussing school issues. Who knows maybe Miyuki is actually cool." I wondered if it was the same way with Shizuma.

"How come you aren't in the same boat as me Nadi?

"Because I have other things to worry about."

"Uh huh. Righhhttt. All right well I know you have somewhere to be I am going to hang out with Amane by the stables."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Oh Nadi." Tysha looked back at me as she walked away. "Don't choke."

"Just get out of here already." I smiled. She does know me way to well. I started making my way to the greenhouse. I knew I'd get there first which is what I wanted. I thought I'd feel better if I knew my surroundings before Shizuma got there to throw me into nervousness again. I could hide my feeling a lot easier now than when I was younger thanks to Tysha but, I still slip up sometimes. Oh well here goes.

The greenhouse was a little secluded in a small patch of woods so I decided to take a short cut I thought I knew. As I walked I thought about what it might look like and how many flowers there were inside and what kinds. I didn't even give myself time to actually anticipate and enjoy the fact that I got to work inside a greenhouse because I preoccupied my mind to much with Shizuma. Even if this week turned into the most awkward position I had ever been put in by Tysha at least I can enjoy the work I was doing. I made my way through the trees and could see the top of the greenhouse, almost there. Then something silver caught my attention but it was gone when I turned to look. Was I imagining things? No I know I saw something. I was still ahead of Shizuma as far as time went so I decided to check it out. I went through the forest a little more until I could here voices. I started to step softer. I know if I can here whispers someone could probably here my steps. They were real close but I couldn't see them. As I side stepped to the right I saw long hair and it was silver. Instantly I knew who it was, duh, but who was she talking to? I backed behind a tree more to my right and saw a younger girl I didn't recognized. The girl looked like she was in a trance but also scared she seemed like she didn't know what to do either. Shizuma was seducing this girl. Was this how Kaori looked. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help what I was about to do.

"Shizuma." I said a little louder than I meant to. Both girls looked up the younger one startled but Shizuma had a quick flash of anger before she returned to her emotionless face. "Tysha isn't going to be able to make it today so she has asked me to fill in for her."

The younger girl looked relived all of a sudden. I wondered if she was pressured to come all the way out here in the woods. She quickly said goodbye and left Shizuma and I alone.

"It's not polite to walk in on other's intimate moments Nadia." Shizuma tried to lecture.

"It didn't look like that girl was sharing your intimate moment with you Shizuma. I'll meet you at the greenhouse." I turned away to start heading back and leave Shizuma by herself like everyone here seems to do to others.

"I have no where to be now so I'll walk with you." Shizuma walked next to me without a word. I was surprised. I could of sworn she was angry for a second back there.

"Do you like flowers?" All of my nervousness came back with her question. A simple question but the only one she has ever asked besides 'Are you finished with your work?'

"Um yea actually I do."

"Good because you'll be around them for quite some time today."

As I opened the door to the greenhouse I let Shizuma go in first.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When I entered behind Shizuma I noticed the aroma of the greenhouse was really strong. I already knew I was going to love it here. There were beautiful Japanese flowers everywhere even my favorite Tsubaki or Camelia I loved the pretty red color they generally had but I loved the pink ones even more. It was Kaori's favorite too, our mother used to put them in our kitchen back home when she would order them. Kaori would love this place to. Had she been here? I guess I had been staring at the Tusbaki flowers for awhile because when I looked up at Shizuma she was looking at me questionably.

"I guess we know which flowers there are going to put on the best display. You like them that much?"

"Yea they are my favorite."

"Well there are plenty of them. I was thinking that we mix up flowers from different continents. Those might look familiar to you." Shizuma pointed to some yellow flowers that I didn't know the name.

"I don't recognize those."

"Really? They are Glacier Lilies they are from North America."

"Oh ha I never stopped to admire my own continents flowers because I felt foreign ones were always more prettier." I explained. "We are trying to appease the senses of the guests who are from Japan so I think I'll leave it to you on which flowers to display since I'm not from here."

"That's fine. Well let's get started then." Shizuma lead me to the work stations that were set up and gave me the materials I needed to work.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Shizuma said while I up rooted one of the flowers.

"My little sister and I used to take care of a small garden in our back yard so I had to read up on how to manage it."

"Oh I see."

We continued to work for three hours when we decided it was time to stop. My nerves had calmed down and I could easily talk to Shizuma now. There was something different about her. She seemed more open to conversation. Well sort of it was more like small talk but, I'll take what I can get. I liked everything about Shizuma she was beautiful, smart, and very strong. I wondered how Kaori felt about Shizuma. I didn't know anything about their relationship. Yea Kaori mentioned her a lot but she never told me if they were in love or any details. Was this wrong that I liked Shizuma?

As we finished washing our hands I turned to Shizuma to say good bye but before I could say anything she spoke first.

"Do you want some tea? I always make some after I'm done here at the greenhouse. You are welcome to stay and join me."

Damn it not tea. I sighed inside to myself as I said.

"Sure."

I ended up doing things I didn't want to do just to please a girl and this time was no different. Well I guess I'll get to spend more time with her…. While drinking tea….That I don't like. This is going to be worse than slowly drinking a shot of liquor.

Shizuma poured the tea she made into two tea cups. They reminded me of that one ride at Disney World.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you come to the greenhouse a lot?" I asked

"Yes it's one of my duties as the Etoile."

"To take care of all these plants by yourself?" I asked a little shocked

"Y-Yes why do you ask?"

"It seems like a job for two. The Etoile should have a partner or something."

Shizuma sipped her tea at this point and I realized I hadn't even touched mine. I knew it had to be done or else I would seem really rude if I at least didn't take one sip soon.

As I held the tea cup to my mouth I sipped it slowly. It was very warm but the taste caught me by surprise. It actually tasted really good. It lasted like oranges.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It tastes really great." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Then Shizuma gave me my first smile. It was even more beautiful than I expected and it looked so genuine. I couldn't help but want to know more about her. But tomorrow was another day.

"If you like Nadia you can come tomorrow too if you're not busy."

"Sure I'd like that." I felt relieved now that she didn't mind being around me anymore. What changed with her? I didn't know but to be honest I didn't care either.

After we were done with the tea I insisted on washing what we used. At first Shizuma wasn't going to let me though.

"Hey you made the tea right? That means you did the most work. The least I can do is wash the cups."

She finally agreed and gave me her cup she was holding.

"See you tomorrow Shizuma." I waved goodbye and left feeling a lot better. Finally I got through Shizuma's first barrier. How many more can I get through this week I wondered and went to my room to take a shower and go straight to bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I put my head on my pillow and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Thanks again for the reviews You guys are awesome! Um just wanted to let you know that this is looking like it's going to be pretty long soooooo yea. Enjoy!

"Shizuma and Nadia did a good job didn't they?" Miyuki said admiring the Cathedral.

"Yup." Tysha said as she was taking pictures of the Cathedral for the Saintly chorus.

"What do you think Shion?"

"I guess it'll do." Shion plainly stated.

"Are you still ego hurt over the Tennis match. Look I'm over it and that is saying a lot. Let's just say if I'm over it you should be too."

"Tysha when Spica's candidates when the Eolie election later this year Miator's little victory will be out of everybody's mind."

"I thought it was MY victory but whatever."

The three girls gathered at the Cathedral to approve the flower decorations. There where flowers along the walls of Cathedral and on the stage. Shizuma somehow managed to get wall mounts full of flowers that bordered the stained windows behind the stage and the entrance was surrounded by flowers as so when you entered it felt as if you were walking into a garden. It was a beautiful pattern with different colors and the aroma the flowers were setting off was slowly smothering the smell of pine that was used to clean the floors.

"You think Spica is going to win the election?" Miyuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it."

Before Miyuki could respond Tysha cut in

"Ok save that stuff for the meetings. The meetings are now both of your designated arguing locations ok." Tysha smiled as she clicked the camera the sister lent her.

"So we all approve right?" Miyuki changed the subject.

"We sure do." Tysha aimed the camera at Miyuki and took a picture. "You're supposed to smile when someone points a camera at you Miyuki." Tysha joked.

"Stop messing around Tysha those pictures are reviewed by the sister." Shion pointed out.

"Yea I know. Do you think she'll laugh when she sees this one." Tysha took a picture of herself with her tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed.

"Stop that." Miyuki added.

"No." Tysha point the camera at Shion and snapped a picture.

"Do that again Tysha and I'll claw your eyes out." Shion threatened.

"You both are no fun."

"You're too childish." Miyuki stated.

"Hey I've been stressed out with all the paper work you've given me and now I want to have a little fun so let me be."

Miyuki just rolled her eyes at Tysha.

"You know you're gonna miss me when I leave. It's ok I already know it."

"Don't flatter yourself Tysha." Shion looked over the Cathedral once more.

"She loves flattering herself." The three girls turned to see Nadia and Shizuma walking towards them with more flowers.

"Hey put those down and stand next to each other." Tysha ordered the two girls.

"Tysha don't involve me in this." Nadia begged Tysha. She wasn't photogenic at all and Tysha knew this.

"Come on one out of every hundred pictures you take comes out good and it's been awhile. Shizuma you don't mind do you?"

"I don't but, that's because I am photogenic."

"See she wants to take a picture Nadi." Tysha said knowing her friend all to well.

"Fine."

Nadia stood next to Shizuma and waited for Tysha to take the picture.

"Oh come on get closer. The two of you have just created a flower masterpiece why don't you act a little more proud of your accomplishments."

Nadia glared at Tysha but did as she was told and closed the distance. Shizuma smelled really good Tysha thought as she got closer.

*Snap*

"Hey wait I wasn't ready. Take another one." Nadia said as placed bunny ears at the top of Shizuma's head and smiled cheesey.

*Snap*

"Ah ha that's an album cover." Tysha said as she looked over at Miyuki.

"Nadia you aren't supposed to do those things to the Etoile." Miyuki stated.

"Americans." Shion added with a sigh.

"What?" Shizuma asked not knowing what had happened.

"Nothing." Nadia said while picking up the flowers she placed down and setting them in their proper spots along the Pews. Shizuma shrugged it off and followed Nadia's example on the other side of the Pews placing her flowers as neatly as she could.

"Are you both done now?" Shion asked impatiently

"I think so." Nadia said while standing up. "So are we done?"

"Yes I'm sure that's all there is to do." Shizuma responded. "Thank you for all your help."

"Speaking of help weren't you supposed to help out with all this Tysha. Come to think of it this was your idea." Shion thought aloud.

"Yea but you know how it is. I got busy with homework." Tysha said as coolly as she could.

"Oh yea spending all your time with Amane riding horses." Shion sold Tysha out.

"I was doing a research project on horses Geez."

"Ha waving at all the girls as they watch you and Amane ride around right?" Miyuki joined in on the interrogation.

"Hey hey what's with you two. You don't know. I have other classes besides the one with Miyuki, Nadia and Shizuma in it."

"Right sure." Miyuki stated as she started to leave.

"Anyway speaking of classes I have to study for all of them seeing as how exams are coming up." Nadia changed the subject thanking her luck that she didn't use the excuse that Tysha was in the sister's office the past week. How the story did change. "So I'll see you all later. Tysha you should study too seeing as how you never do anymore."

"Speaking of grades now that we are on the subject Tysha, how are your grades?" Miyuki asked realizing that she hadn't been checking up on Tysha's grades regularly.

"Oh wow look at the time I got to go. See you all later." Tysha left so fast Miyuki didn't have a chance to stop her and when she looked back at Nadia she was gone as well.

"Shizuma, do you know if they have been keeping up with their school work?"

"I don't think so. Every time Nadia leaves the greenhouse she always says she is going to sleep."

"Damn. I can't remember how those two became our responsibility"

"Looks like you two have your work cut out for you." Shion said as she started to leave the Cathedral.

"Yea thanks a lot." Miyuki called after her.

Shion just smiled and kept walking.

Outside on their way to the dorms Tysha and Nadia walked side by side.

"Ha that was close. Hey Nadi have you been studying?"

"No I'm always to tired. You know I'm half Mexican. Sleeping is what I love to do."

"Wow don't blame your laziness on you heritage .But yea me either but that's because I don't feel like it. Oh before I forget to tell you we aren't going to be sleeping much tonight."

"Why? Tysha what did I just say. I want my sleep."

"You're just lazy. Anyway I finished investigating the last ten dorms while you were hitting on Shizuma"

"Dude I wasn't hitting on her." Nadia exclaimed "I was getting to know her."

"Ok whatever you want to call it these days. Well I found one room that no one ever answers. I think that it's locked up."

"So?"

"So I want to know what's in it."

"If it's locked that means we can't get in without a key."

"What the hell Nadi what do you think I am a rookie? After dinner tonight I'm going to the janitor's closet and "borrowing" a couple of things."

"You're taking the door knob off." Nadia stated

"There you go smart one."

"So WE are doing this at night?" Nadia clarified

"Yes WE are. You had your little break with Shizuma now we are going to do work."

"Fine. Well I'm going to take a nap then."

"You're so lazy."

"What are you going to do?"

"Study?"

"Really?!?"

"Psh no. Ha I'm going to hang with Amane and check out girls. I know I know but I need to do this or else I'll keep hitting on Miyuki. But even now I notice that I still do it more and more. Of all people. It's funny too because she still is so firm with me and stuff. At least you and Shizuma get along better."

"Yea it took me a whole week of flower planting but whatever. Ok I'll see you at dinner then."

A few hours later I woke up and checked if Tysha was ready for dinner but she wasn't in her room. She probably was still at the stables. I decided to make my way to the dinning hall on my own. As I was walking I saw Tamao and Nagisa walking down the hall. Since the conversation a week ago about "frustration" Tamao and Nagisa have gotten a lot closer. It was cute they did things a young couple would do. I didn't think they had done anything other than kiss each other because of how shy the two were but, that made it all the more cute and innocent.

"Shizuma we are a little late. You have to say the prayer in fifteen minutes." Miyuki reminded me.

"Ok let's go." We started to walk back from the Cathedral after I made another but last overview of Nadia's and my work. I was very satisfied with it.

"So how are you and Nadia getting along?" Miyuki cautiously asked.

"Very well I enjoy her company." I said while thinking that it was to bad today was our last day together in the greenhouse but, then again maybe it was for the best or was it. I realized that at that moment I was confused about what I wanted. "How are you and Tysha?" I smiled

"I guess we got used to each other. She is a lot more comfortable around me either that or she doesn't care about how she acts here anymore. I think I can see the real her now. She isn't so mean now."

"I see." I said feeling amused that Miyuki either didn't know or refused to admit that Tysha was attracted to her. The best thing about being quiet most of the time is that people tend to forget you're there and act as if you weren't. Tysha for example loved to check Miyuki out.

Meanwhile in the dinning hall

"So are you three excited about tonight." Nagisa asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Yaya, Hikari, and Tsubomi said in unison.

"Hey have you guys seen Tysha?" Nadia asked.

"Think she is still talking to sister Mizue." Amane said.

"Ha what'd she do now?" Yaya asked.

"She went to see her. She said she had to ask her something."

*Snap*

"Tysha! Did you just take a picture of us?" Amane asked startled. "Where did you get that?"

"The sister gave it to me to take pictures of the Saintly Chorus tonight and I asked her tonight if I could keep a hold of it to make a year book."

"Really?" Nadia said while looking at her friend. "So what did she say?"

"Hehe she said yes." Tysha smiled broadly.

"Wow Tysha why are you so happy about this? I'm still trying to process the fact that you volunteered for that." Tamao asked.

"I love taking pictures."

"Yea she's a camera whore." Nadia laughed.

"Hey!" Tysha lightly pushed her friend. "But I do love taking pictures though and with this professional camera they will all come out looking awesome."

"I can't wait to see the ones from tonight." Hikari beamed.

Just as Hikari finished her sentence Miyuki and Shizuma walked into the dinning hall.

Shizuma stood up as everyone fell silent and started the prayer.

"Nadia you're not supposed to stare." Tysha quietly pointed out. Nadia blushed and put her head down. "Busted."

Two hours later the Cathedral was full of guests and the Saintly Chorus was about to perform. Everything was going smoothly as planed and everything looked great. Miyuki, Shion, Shizuma, and Nadia were standing in the back waiting for the performance to begin as Tysha was taking pictures of the chorus girls as they were filing into their assigned positions.

"It looks as though Tysha is a professional photographer." Shizuma observed.

"Yea she took a lot of pictures at our high school on special occasions like this one." Nadia looked over at Miyuki who was watching Tysha. Nadia had to blink a couple of times to register that Miyuki looked like she was admiring Tysha.

"No way." Nadia said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Miyuki turned to Nadia.

"Nothing just thinking out loud."

The intro music had just started and the girls were about to begin. As expected the girls sounded great. Yaya was in the middle and she looked as confident as ever Tysha took an individual picture of Yaya. To Tysha taking pictures was not just about making things look good but also to capture the moment and other people's emotions. Yaya was always confident but when she was on stage it changed into a different kind of confidence.

After the performance ended the guests started forming in groups and making small talk with their daughter and their performance as their main topic. Tysha then started taking family shots for the girls as well. Nadia made her way to Tysha.

"Hey I'm going to my room. See you later tonight?" Nadia asked

"Yup I'll come get you." Tysha replied as she continued what she was doing.

Nadia made her way over to Shizuma, Miyuki, and Shion.

"Congratulations Shion they did great." Nadia smiled after hearing the Saintly chorus perform it had put her in a good mood.

"Thank you Nadia." Shion didn't know how to feel towards Nadia. Sure she was Tysha's good friend and partner in the tennis match but that was really all. Shion realized she had no reason to be at ends with Nadia.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow. Shizuma don't worry about cleaning up the Cathedral tomorrow. I already got a few people to help me out after classes so you can relax." Nadia waved good bye before Shizuma could say anything.

"Wow Shizuma you can relax." Miyuki laughed a little. "Someone is getting spoiled."

Shizuma looked at Miyuki and walked away.

Where is she? I wondered to myself while I paced around in my room. It was two in the morning and classes started in six hours and we hadn't even started working on that door. Man I'm going to be tired tomorrow. Just as Nadia finished her last thought her door opened slowly.

"Ready?" Tysha and I were dressed in black pants and a black long sleeve with our hair tied up as if we were about to rob someone. If anyone were to see us they wouldn't be able to tell who we were since we were only using a small flash light and a key chain light it'd be way to dark.

"Yea I've been ready." I headed towards the door to follow Tysha out but she didn't move just yet.

"Ok we can't be getting caught by the sister so we are going to do this seriously. Meaning walking in the shadows, Using hand signals, and minimum light we aren't going to use light till we get to the room. Understand? We are doing this just like we would anything else we have pulled off."

"Ok I got it. This isn't my first time."

With that Tysha turned around and I followed her closely. This wasn't going to be to bad it was only one story up and what are the chances that the sister was going to be patrolling the hallways at two in the morning. Just as I was sure this wasn't going to be that hard Tysha stopped suddenly in front of me I was an inch away from running into her. Damn! I thought as I saw Tysha's nose was practically in Sister Mizue's hair bun.

I was the one who reacted first this time and pulled tysha into a corner with me. The light from the window was almost touching our feet but we were covered in the dark shadow. The sister turned around as if she felt something. I knew we had a sixth sense and if this didn't prove it I don't know what would. The sister didn't move for what seemed like forever. When she finally did move she stepped towards us. SHIT! She is looking right at us. Can she see us? She was only an arms length away from us now. Damn it. Suddenly she lifted her hand up and at the last second Tysha and I separated just enough for her hand to go between us. I felt the air part between us as sister Mizue let her arm fall to her side. After standing there for a little while longer she turned around and started to head up stairs. Tysha and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes in unison. We followed the sister up the stairs from a distance hopping from shadow to shadow. As we followed her down the hall we stopped at the locked room and watched her turn the corner. Tysha motioned me to stand watch at the corner incase the sister came back. Tysha turned on the key chain light and started work on the door knob she should be done by the time the sister makes her way around again and she did. Tysha opened the door and replaced the door knob just in case someone noticed it was gone and closed the door behind us.

The room was vacant and it was obvious no one had been living here for awhile. There was nothing around on the walls, on the desk, and I even opened the door to the bathroom to see what was inside. Tysha walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. I stepped into the middle of the room and waited for Tysha to move again. I saw her turn on her flash light and pull out something from the drawer and look at it for a moment. Tysha turned towards me and handed me a picture frame. It was a picture of my sister and Shizuma. Shizuma had her arm around Kaori lovingly. Tysha took the picture out of my hand and opened the frame to look inside. Tysha pulled out the picture and turned it around. After A few seconds she handed the picture to me.

To my love

I hope I will forever stay in your heart as I know you will stay in mine. I love you.

Shizuma

I put the picture back in its frame and handed it to Tysha.

"I guess its safe to say this was her room." I said in a low whisper.

Tysha looked at me for a moment trying to read my expressions. I hope it is to dark for her to see my face because honestly I felt sick to my stomach. She finally turned around to put the picture back but stopped. She reached in the drawer and pulled out a wooden box and laid it on the desk. It had a glass window on the top and I could see something inside. I turned on my flashlight and opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with a red stone hanging from it on the left but to the right there was a space as if another necklace went where the empty space was. I looked at Tysha and she looked back at me. We didn't know what to make of it. Tysha put both items back in the drawer.

"Let's take a more thorough look around." Tysha whispered to me.

We both started looking a little better in the room. I unmade the bed and examined every inch of it while tysha was examining ever inch of the desk. We checked the bathroom together and found nothing else. Tysha looked at me and signaled it was time to leave. I turned around and reached for the door knob.

"wait." Tysha said startling me.

I saw her go back to the desk and pull out the wooden box. She opened it and pulled part of the box the necklace was resting on out. She looked at me and grinned triumphantly. I made my way over to her as she lifted a piece of paper from the box I could tell that this was the first time in awhile that it had been moved. I started reading it over Tysha's shoulder. It was addressed to Shizuma from Kaori.

Dear Shizuma,

Shizuma you'll read this letter someday when you do I wonder how you will feel. Right now I have no regrets. Just that I pray that someday this letter will reach you. Do you remember the days after we became Etoile? Under the guidance of the past Etoile the first time we entered the greenhouse I fell in love the first time I saw it the greenhouse is pretty no matter what season it is, there will always be the sweet scent of flowers and plants. Cold winds and rain don't reach there just like the place we live Astraea hill. Hey Shizuma ill disappear before I'm able to see the outside world. To be protected by your warm love, and seeing the rain pouring down on the outside, I feel very happy I have never once thought of leaving. I love it here. But Shizuma you are different. You can walk under that cold windy rain and look at the new world. There should be someone beside you who is always supporting you. And.... look ahead. A brand new world definitely awaits you over there You will surely have new encounters Shizuma, I love you. Shizuma, be free. Stay the way that I love, the beautiful, strong, capable, and free Shizuma. Forever and ever. Please Shizuma.

Love, Kaori.

P.S. I have a feeling you'll be meeting my sister one day. She is strong girl who has always looked after me since I was born and has helped me through all my hardships until I came here. When you see her tell her that I thought the glass was pretty and that their voices painted its picture. Left 2 up 15.

Tysha folded the letter just below Kaori's name backwards and forwards several times and tore the bottom portion off and handed it to me. She placed the top portion of the letter back in its original spot but left the corner out a little.

"Let's go." I followed Tysha out of the room. My head was spinning after seeing that picture and reading Kaori's letter. Shizuma and Kaori were elected the Etoile together? And when she died Shizuma was left with all the responsibility. I knew that Shizuma was probably a different person now than before Kaori died. All of a sudden I felt guilty for liking Shizuma. Was it right that I was trying to take my little sisters girlfriend. What was that last line about glass and voices? I knew I wasn't thinking straight.

We finally got back to my room and Tysha closed the door behind her.

"Hey don't think about any of this tonight ok Nadi." Tysha said as she gave me a hug. "We'll talk about it tomorrow ok." She broke the hug and headed towards the door.

"Tysha, do you think I'm a horrible person for liking Shizuma?"

"I said don't think about it. If you go to sleep now you'll get four hours of sleep now go."

Tysha left me alone in my room and I started getting ready for bed. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling doing what Tysha told me not to do. It was still a lot for me to deal with right now considering the fact that I was tired. All of a sudden I couldn't think of anything else except for Kaori and how much I missed her. I don't know how I dealt with her death we were always together. Have I been dealing with her death? And with one visit from our mother I was told I would never be able to see her again. I hadn't realized that I was crying. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Thank You all again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter it's the longest one I have written.

Last night after the Saintly Chorus performed I spent a lot of time thinking over my feelings. I missed Kaori and I wish she were alive today but, she isn't and for the longest time I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I didn't feel much of anything anymore but, ever since Nadia came to this school I did start to feel. It wasn't anything I wanted to feel at first. I felt as if I was betraying Kaori. Nadia, after awhile made me feel I was able to smile again and be happy. From now I've decided to just go with what I feel.

"Shizuma." Miyuki said in a low voice as she pointed to a sleeping Nadia sitting next to me. She looked very cute and peaceful when she was sleeping. If Nadia didn't wake up soon it looked like she wasn't going to be prepared when the person behind her stops reading. I reached over and shook her arm. She didn't wake up. I tried a little harder. Damn did this girl sleep last night? It was almost her turn and the teacher was going to look up soon. I did the only thing I knew would work. I put the tip of my finger in my mouth and stuck it in Nadia's ear. Nadia almost hit the ceiling. I had to put my hands over my mouth to muffle the laugh that escaped.

"Nadia is something wrong?" the teacher asked

"No ma'am" Nadia said sitting up.

"It's your turn to read."

I tilted my book open towards Nadia and pointed to the place we were at. She started reading aloud while Tysha who was sitting behind me was laughing in her arms.

When our class ended the four of us walked down the hall to have lunch in the dinning hall.

"Wow Nadi, Shizuma scared the crap out of you." Tysha teased

"Nadi?" I asked.

"Yea Nadi. I don't call her Nadia I haven't called her that in years."

"I see." I thought Nadi sounded cuter.

"Well whatever you two want to call each other how are your grades? Shizuma and I are responsible for both your education." Miyuki killed the pleasant mood. "There is no escaping the question this time. I'll remind you that finales are in three weeks."

"Relax we are passing." Tysha looked away from Miyuki then walked to her side and faced her. "Unless you wanna spend hours with me in my room studying. I take a lot of breaks." Tysha looked Miyuki up and down smiling mischievously.

I laughed out loud as I saw how uncomfortable Tysha was making Miyuki. Miyuki glared at me and turned back to Tysha.

"Tysha anything below a B is unacceptable."

"Why?!? It's passing."

"We don't do average here in Miator." Miyuki glared at Tysha

"Ok but Technically the sister would let me graduate if I graduated average."

"Yes Tysha however, I wont accept it. I don't care if you are a transfer student."

"Oh ok. Well then I feel it is my duty to tell you that I am below average."

"WHAT!?!?" Miyuki said more pissed off than shocked. This caused another argument to ignite between them. I looked over at Nadia noticing that she looked really tired and hadn't said much today.

"How about you Nadia?" I asked as softly as I could.

"What?"

"You're grades."

"Oh yea. I'm not as bad as Tysha but, I am doing average." Nadia let out a yawn and looked at me noticing my expression "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Are you sure you don't want help today in the Cathedral."

"Yea. Don't worry about it Shizuma I'm not that tired" Nadia smiled at me and added. "But thanks for worrying about me."

I guess Tysha wasn't the only one getting comfortable around here.

"Ok Ok here is the deal Miyuki and Shizuma." We all stopped at the door of the dinning hall and looked at Tysha. "I can raise my grades up to a C and graduate and Nadi is already there and trust me the both of us have no problem with that. But I know you both will look extremely bad if we don't do above average on the exams sooooo this is what I suggest but first let me ask you both a question. After exams are you two going home to visit your families?"

Miyuki and I looked at each other knowing that we never leave Astraea Hill but, confused as to why Tysha was asking this.

"We stay here for the break." Miyuki answered for the both of us.

"Ok well if you want us to succeed then this summer you are not staying here. You will go with Nadia and I to Tokyo and show us around for a week." Tysha Negotiated.

I looked over at Nadia who had a slight grin and a raised eyebrow as she nodded her head.

"Wow Tysha, Did you just think that up now?" Nadia asked looking very approvingly.

"Ha yea. I'm a genius."

"You're an idiot if you think that we are going to agree to that." Miyuki said getting even more angry.

"Nadia let's go looks like we aren't getting anything out of this. Let's get our C's and graduate."

With that the two went into the dinning hall to sit at their usual table.

"Can you believe her Shizuma?" Miyuki turned to me.

"Let's do it."

"What?! Are you serious.?!?" Miyuki looked really stressed right now.

"Miyuki calm down it looks as if you had ten minor heart attacks on the way here."

"Between Tysha and now you who can blame me. We are not going to hang out with them outside Astraea Hill. If you hadn't noticed Tysha is a wild girl. Who knows what we'll end up doing. I don't know about Nadia."

"It sounds like a lot of fun actually. Miyuki are you worried about how you're going to feel if you are taken out of your comfort zone? Well you think about it. I decided I want to go. Oh and think about their grades too. " I entered the dinning hall and looked over to where Nadia was sitting and smiled. Ooops I thought as I heard a few girls gasp and look at Nadia. I guess I forgot that everyone looks at me when I enter a room. I sat down at my table and waited for Miyuki to sit down.

"Fine I'll go." Miyuki said looking irritated. "I'll tutor Tysha and you can have Nadia."

"That's fine with me." I stood up to say the prayer. I was excited and it felt great. As much as I loved Kaori I don't want to stay the way I was before Nadia came to Astraea Hill. I like the way I feel now. No I like the way Nadia makes me feel.

"Wake up Nadia." Tysha shook me awake. Again.

"Noooooo." I whined as I pushed Tysha's hand away. "We aren't in class anymore just give me five minutes."

"No we have to get this place cleaned up and Amane, Hikari, Yaya, and Tsubomi just got here. Did you sleep at all last night? Four hours should have been ok for you."

"I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't." I sat up in the pew I was laying in.

"Come on." Tysha said while helping me to my feet. "When we are done here you can go to sleep. It shouldn't take to long ok. "

"Hey you two." The four Spican girls walked over to Tysha and I. "So what's the plan?"

"Ok here is what we are going to do. The plants that are already dying we are going to throw out. The ones that Shizuma and Nadia placed in water are going to be displayed throughout the school."

"Ok." Everyone said in unison and started working. I was like the walking dead I don't know how I was moving around, it felt like my body was moving on its own I was so tired. I felt something tugging on my sleeve I looked down and saw Chiyo and Kagome.

"Nadia-sa-."

"None of that sama stuff chiyo." I told the younger girl.

"Oh uh Nadia."

"Yes?"

"After you're done Miyuki and Shizuma wanted to meet you and Tysha in the library."

Oh hell no. I am to tired to study.

"Tell Miyuki that Nadia said 'no'."

Chiyo looked shocked as if it wasn't the answer she was expecting. "O-ok." Chiyo stammered and turned around and left the Cathedral. It took us about an hour and a half to clean up all the flowers and put half of them in random spots around the school.

"Hey I'm getting kinda tired too." Tysha said as she walked towards me. "lets go to the dorms"

We said our goodbyes and thank yous to the girls and left to get some sleep. Finally. Tysha followed me into my room. I looked at her and it seemed like she had something to say.

"Whats up?" I asked, Tysha made her way to the center of the room and sprawled out on the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I laid down on my side on my bed and looked at Tysha."

"I'm ok."

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel bad or guilty or anything for having feelings for Shizuma. I mean the letter Kaori wrote to her clearly says that Kaori wanted Shizuma to move on."

"Yea I guess you're right. It's just I realized that when I found out Kaori had died I didn't stop and let it really sink in and I still haven't. When we both found out yea we cried and everything but the next day we insensitively brushed it off and started preparing to get the artifact. Do you remember? Ever since that day we've been using the artifact to run away from the fact that she is gone. Look how far we've run we are in Japan. Shizuma had nowhere to run to. She had to stay around everything that reminded her of Kaori. I feel guilty because Shizuma has accepted that Kaori is gone while I, no we, are still running away."

"If you don't mind Nadia I'd rather keep running a little longer." Tysha closed her eyes and curled up on the floor. My eyes started to close and I started to dream of Kaori again.

*KNOCK !* *KNOCK!*

"uuggghhh Whhhaaatt?" I yelled as I rolled around on the floor.

"Tysha are you in there too?"

"Aww man it's Miyuki." Nadia said without moving. "I can't deal with this right now. We have only slept for an hour."

"What does she want? I don't remember making any plans and there are no student council meetings and I swear I've been staying out of trouble." I know I didn't piss her off this time.

"Open this door." Miyuki demanded.

"Oh I remember now. She sent that girl Chiyo and her friend with the bear to come and get us to go to the library. I told her no."

"Aww Nadi that means that she is pissed off and I don't really want to open the door." I looked towards the door and yelled "No one is home."

"Tysha if no one is home no one would have said a damn thing."

"It's open." Nadia said after a long moment.

Miyuki entered the room and looked at me first.

"Hey I don't have anything to do with this one."

"So you don't mind coming to the library to study then?"

"Actually"

"Nadia." Miyuki cut me off. "You get up too we've decided to take you up on your offer."

Sweet I thought. If I know Nadia she isn't going to get up though.

"I'm not studying tonight I'll start tomorrow." Nadia covered her head with her blanket and rolled over. "I don't care about seeing Tokyo that much I'm to tired."

I knew what would work.

"Nadia get up you're making Shizuma sad." I said as if she were in the room. Miyuki looked at me and I just shrugged.

Nadia slowly sat up and scanned the room. After realizing that I tricked her she looked up at me and glared.

"I hate you."

"Let's go." I picked up Nadia's hand and led her out of her room and the three of us walked to the library. Miyuki was leading us while Nadia and I hung back.

"Why do you want to study we could of seriously said no." Nadia asked me.

"That's true." I said as I realized that I got used to doing everything Miyuki said without even thinking about it anymore. Damn that sucks. "I don't know what to tell you."

"You two are something else." Nadia said looking at Miyuki's back

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Nadia walked ahead of me. What the hell is she talking about?

We entered the library and saw that it was packed with students. Shizuma was at one of the far tables in the back of the library.

"Shizuma is waiting for you Nadia." Miyuki pointed at Shizuma to show my half asleep best friend where to go.

"Tysha we'll be over here."

"Well we aren't alone but I guess this will do." Damn I was doing it again. I kept flirting with Miyuki. I knew I was always a flirt but I never felt that there was someone I didn't want to flirt with till I met Miyuki. Well ok she was pretty hot I finally admitted to myself. But sometimes I just…..aaggh. She was always pissing me off.

"Yea too bad huh?" Miyuki said sarcastically. "Anyway I went and got your grades from your teachers."

Uh oh.

"Let's just say that we are going to use every second of these three weeks to get your grades up. We need about three months but I'm going to attempt to perform a miracle with you."

I smiled at her and waited for her to begin. It was kind of cute how she tried to take charge. I can't wait to get her out of this school. I guess I should start stepping it up in class though or else our deal is off. Ha I really can't wait.

It had been three stressful weeks since Shizuma and I started tutoring Nadia and Tysha.

Shizuma was the lucky one because Nadia actually had an attention span longer than a three year old child unlike Tysha. Sometimes I wonder if she was just trying to make me angry on purpose. Finales are tomorrow and it looks like everyone is waiting to see how the two transfer students do. I guess word got around after they saw us in the library every night. Either way I lost. If Tysha and Nadia pass then Shizuma and I have to show them around Tokyo. If they don't pass then it would make us look extremely bad. Tysha and I haven't been arguing as much simply because we didn't have time to which was fine by me.

"Miiyyyyukiiii." I looked over to see Tysha smiling at me. "Are you ready to go to Tokyo next weekend?"

"We go if you pass with an acceptable grade." I felt like smiling but didn't, thinking that it would be giving her too much. I was proud of Tysha regardless of how much of a struggle the last three weeks had been. She had improved a great deal. "You can leave early tonight so you can rest for tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Tysha just say ok and get up." Nadia stood with Shizuma behind Tysha. "Let's go Tysha."

Tysha looked up at Nadia and smiled. "I'll see you later Miyuki."

"Bye Shizuma." Nadia smiled at her tutor and walked out of the library with Tysha.

"They'll do just fine." Shizuma said as she sat across from me at the library table.

"I think so too." I agreed

" It's funny how I prejudged them completely wrong."

"You mean how they looked and acted like they were going to be trouble?" I remember seeing Tysha for the first time and thinking "Great". In the beginning she was trouble though but she turned out ok as she adapted to the school.

"Yea. But they are good people once you get to know them."

"Maybe."

"I guess we should start packing then right?" Shizuma asked. She looked happier lately. It's been a long two years since I've seen Shizuma the way she is now.

"I guess so. I know Tysha will pass. Are you sure Nadia will?"

"Of course." Shizuma started to laugh. "If Tysha can do it Nadia can."

"Ha that's funny. You really want to go with them don't you?"

"Yes. Nadia and I have been talking about it a lot lately."

I sighed as a stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Well Shizuma good luck tomorrow."

"You too." Shizuma got up and left the library after Miyuki.

In the Strawberry dorms Tysha was rummaging through her closet as Nadia sat on her desk chair patiently but curiously waiting.

"What did you hide in there so well?" Nadia asked.

Hold on a second I told her. I wanted to make sure no one found what I got sent in the mail from our buddy Jim back home. I sent him a letter in the mail three weeks ago when I made the offer to do well in class and on the exams to Miyuki and Shizuma. I pulled out a card board box and turned around to see Nadia's eyes widen.

"That's from back home." Nadia stated the obvious as she looked at the sending address.

"Yup." I opened the box and pulled out two bank cards that had a Japanese bank written on it, two cell phones, and a digital camera.

"Do those phones get internet?" Nadia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes!" I said smiling very wide.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Well not lately." I said while giving my friend a bank card and a cell phone. The Cell phones were nice too. They had every feature on it that I could think of one was blue and one was black. "The black one is mine."

"That's fine with me." She said as she looked over the bank card. "How much is on this?"

"1,000,000 Yen."

"Soooo that is 10,000 American dollars right?"

"Yes ma'am. I couldn't have us going to Tokyo broke and without phones so I asked Jim back home to hook us up. It's not his money though I told him to withdrawal money out of our account we had." I explained while I watched Nadia looking through her new phone. We worked our asses off for two years after Kaori died to save up money to come here just incase. Fast food restaurants suck.

"How did you get this past the sister? Didn't she look inside the box?" Nadia said finally looking up.

"Ha she sure did. I had Jim put some of our cloths we left in there as well to make it look like I just wasn't getting shipped a sports drink."

"Sports drink?"

"Yea I had him put this stuff in one of those large Sports drink bottles. He drank some and put this stuff in plastic baggies and threw them in there."

"Wow I feel like you just smuggled contraband inside a prison."

"I knoooooooow right." I felt so much better now that I had a phone. It was like being connected to the world again.

"And the digital camera?"

"Memories. Duh." I said while smiling. "Ok Don't get caught with those ok."

"Psh please who do you think I am." Nadia was obviously overjoyed and was probably feeling the same way I was.

"I programmed the numbers Jim sent us of our friends in your phone also. Have fun."

"Oh I will." Nadia stood up. "I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything." Nadia waved her phone at me as she walked to the door.

"Or I could just knock on your door."

"No No call me I want to answer a call." Nadia said cheesing.

"Wow ok we weren't deprived that long but ok."

Nadia walked out of my room. I didn't know what to do now I didn't feel like surfing the internet because I had the phone since yesterday. I laid down on my bed and started thinking of next week when we would get to leave. Shizuma seems curious about Nadia and I think will be up for anything but, Miyuki is a different story. I'm sure I'll need something to persuade Miyuki to open up and have fun but I don't have anything else to bribe her with. I wonder how old you are supposed to be in this country to buy alcohol. On top of that what kind of alcohol do they have here? I took my phone out and decided to do some research on stuff to do here. About an hour after Nadia left my room I heard a knock at my door.

"If you are Miyuki no one is home." I called towards the door. I heard someone laugh on the other side.

"It's Nagisa."

"Oh cool you can come in."

Nagisa entered my room and took a look around. I had only one thing on the wall and it was a poster of the most sexiest American actress that had long black hair and thick lips who came out in that one movie that was based off that one video game. Nagisa looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Nice."

"Isn't she? So does this mean you finally jumped out of the closet?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Nagisa looked confused. I guess the expression hadn't reached Japan.

"I'll explain some other time. So what's up?" I asked curious that Nagisa came to my room.

"What are you and Nadia doing for the break?"

"Top secret kid. Why do you ask?"

"Awwww." Nagisa made her way to my desk chair and sat down. "I don't want to be the only one left here."

"Why aren't you going with your parents like everybody else?"

"They are overseas."

"Tamao isn't staying?"

"I don't know. She said she would stay here with me but, I wanted her to go see her family. I don't want to be selfish. They must miss her."

They were so cute. It reminded me of my innocence that was loooooooong gone. A thought crossed my mind at that moment.

"Nagisa go across the hall and tell Nadia to come in here."

Nagisa did as she was told and brought Nadia back with her.

"Hey Nadi, Nagisa is going to be stranded here on the break."

We looked at each other for a little bit.

"Tamao?" Nadia asked.

"She wants to stay with Nagisa but, Nagisa doesn't want to be selfish and keep her from her parents." Nadia and I looked at each other again and I can tell she was reading my mind. That's the thing that I loved about Nadia. I didn't have to say one word about what I was thinking and she already knew. Nadia turned towards Nagisa.

"How would you like to go to Tokyo with Tysha, Miyuki, Shizuma, and myself?"

Nagisa's eyes widened "Really?"

"On one condition." Nadia squared herself off toward Nagisa. "Tamao comes too."

"But."

"No buts" Nadia cut the younger girl off. "You have three choices either you one stay here by yourself, two you have Tamao stay here with you by yourselves, or three you and Tamao can have one of the best times of your lives together hanging out with two Americans and watching how Miator's Student council president and the Etoile act outside of this school."

Genius I thought as I saw Nagisa's eyes widen. It wouldn't be fun for Nagisa if she had to be the fifth wheel. "Nagisa I think you should go with choice number three. I know you don't want to keep Tamao away from her family but come on this is something you don't get to do everyday. Also I think you and Tamao will become closer during all of this too."

Nagisa thought it over for a couple of seconds. "Let me talk to Tamao and see what she thinks."

"Sure but don't forget about what you think and what you want to do ok." Nadia smiled lightly at Nagisa.

"I think I want to go with you all."

"Come on Nagisa how can you just 'think' you want to go? Here is a little lesson for you here. Be more decisive. If you don't you'll end up doing a lot of things you don't want to do just because you didn't want to make a decision on what you wanted."

Nagisa looked up at Nadia and smiled.

"ok thank you Nadia."

"No problem kid."

Nagisa said goodbye and left my room. Nadia turned to me with a serious face.

"I swear you better pass your exams."

"Shut up I'm well prepared you jerk." I laughed as I threw my pillow at Nadia.

She caught the pillow and laughed. "Ok I'm going to sleep I'm not hungry tonight so im going to skip dinner."

"Yea me too. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too." Nadia left the room. I got ready for bed and put my phone on it's charger. Tomorrow was the first day of testing and I knew I was going to pass all of them. The only thing about exams is that they were so long. Oh well. I went to sleep dreaming of playing my playstation back home.

It had been a long week of testing and I was proud that Miyuki and my hard work paid off extremely well. Tysha's and Nadia's exam scores were in the top ten percentile in the school. I was the last one of the four of us to take my last exam. I walked out side of Miator to see Tysha and Nadia lounging on a bench watching girls go by. I smiled just imagining the conversation between the two. As I got closer my thoughts turned out to be correct.

"The other one was cuter." Nadia said.

"No way. Look what about that one?" Tysha nodded her head to another girl walking by.

"Nah." Nadia shook her head and looked up as she saw me walking towards them. "Now that one is a winner. No competition." She smiled as she pointed at me. I was really hoping I wasn't blushing.

"How do you two think you did on the last exam?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't hear Nadia's comment.

"Passed of course." Tysha said still looking at the girls walking by.

Nadia sat up straight and nudged Tysha over. "Sit down." Nadia pointed at the empty spot she made. "We are waiting for Miyuki. She said she wanted to talk about us going to Tokyo. We also have something to tell you both as well. So you might as well hang around and kill time with us while we wait."

"Sure. I don't have anything to be doing right now anyway." I sat down next to Nadia.

"Ok Shizuma what do you think about that one?" Tysha asked nodding to a girl passing by. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wow she laughs. I didn't know Etoiles laughed. Did you Nadia?" Tysha teased.

"Stop being a jerk Tysha." Nadia said playfully as she laughed along with Tysha.

"I don't like that one." I said playing along with Tysha's and Nadia's game.

"Why not?" Tysha asked "She's got a good body and a cute face." Tysha reasoned

"You haven't seen her smile." I pointed out. "I mean I don't demand perfect teeth or anything but damn you should see hers."

Tysha and Nadia burst out laughing.

"What are you three doing?" We all turned around at once to see Miyuki standing over us with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Tysha said first. "But yea we had some things to go over too about hanging out in Tokyo. You first." I noticed Tysha had figured out a good way of keeping Miyuki from getting angry. She would simply talk about something more important to her and Miyuki would move past whatever Tysha did that pissed her off.

"I don't have much to say I just have a few things I want to point out. Shizuma and I aren't telling our parents that we are leaving the school because they'll ask a million questions and probably will make sure we don't leave. Because of this we don't have any money."

"Don't worry Miyuki." Tysha said holding out what looked like a bank card I saw in my fathers wallet one time. Where did she get that? She came here directly from the airport. "Nadia and I will take good care of the both of you." Nadia also held out an Identical card and looked at me. Miyuki looked at me confused but I was just as confused as she was.

"Oh." Was the only thing Miyuki could think of to say.

"What else?" Nadia asked.

"Just one more thing." Miyuki's face turned very serious. "We better not get into any legal trouble by the two of you."

"Trust me we wont be doing anything THAT stupid." Tysha said making Miyuki shift uncomfortably. I knew Miyuki was nervous about leaving the school with no adults around and Tysha wasn't making things any better.

"Well that's all." Miyuki finished.

"Ok now it's our turn. I think I know the answers to these questions but I'm going to ask them anyway, I just want to make sure. You both have enough cloths and stuff for a week right?" Tysha asked.

"Yes" Miyuki and I each said.

"Do you know where hotels are in Tokyo?"

"I do." My cousin came into the city on vacation and stayed in a hotel one time.

"Ok that's all I needed to know." Tysha concluded. "Nadi go ahead tell them the other thing."

"Oh yea Uh Nagisa and Tamao are coming too." I know that Nadia and Tysha were good friends with the younger girls so I wasn't surprised that they invited them.

"Why?" Miyuki asked. "Actually that's probably a good thing. Maybe you two will behave yourself a little more now that those two are your responsibility."

"Uh huh right." Tysha grinned.

"Ok if that's all I'm going to pack." Nadia stood up and turned to Tysha. "Is there anything we might have forgotten?"

"Nah I think that's it Nadi."

"Ok see you all tomorrow. Oh yea I'm sleeping in so we leave like after twelve noon." Tysha said as she got up and followed Nadia to their rooms.

"I guess we better do the same Miyuki."

"I suppose so." Miyuki sighed. "How did they get money and that bank card?"

"I suppose we'll ask them later." I was kind of curious about that as well but I'm sure they had their ways. I went to my room and started to pack. It was so hard because I have been wearing the same thing for years. I wondered if Nadia thought the cloths I picked out were cute. Hmm maybe Nadia was the real reason why I kept dumping my bag out and repacking. I was happy that we were sleeping in too. I haven't slept in in what felt like forever. After I packed my bag for the fifth time I was finally satisfied. It was only twenty minutes till dinner too. I left my room to go to the dinning hall with Miyuki. I couldn't wait to leave this school.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note:Lol I should be doing my Homework but I just can't stop writing. Thanks for the reviews!

As we watched the one O'clock train pass us by I was getting very impatient and upset. Where the hell was Tysha? We decided to head to the city by train and catch a cab. Miyuki, Shizuma, Nagisa, Tamao, and myself were all here on time.

"Soooo we are going to be waiting here for at least another hour for the next train thanks to your friend." Miyuki said to me as she stood up from the bench the other three girls were sitting on and leaned against the railing on the opposite side.

"I am aware of that. Is she not your friend yet?" I asked Miyuki. "You should try not to be so hard on Tysha." I knew that Tysha had no real reason not to be on time. As I pulled my cell phone out I looked over to the other four girls to see their eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" Tamao asked.

I didn't respond. I hit my first speed dial and the phone started ringing.

"Hey." Tysha answered.

"What the hell?" I said in English so I wouldn't contradict what I just said to Miyuki.

"My bad. I over slept. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok but we missed the first train." I told her trying not to sound agitated.

"Yea I know I'm sorry. I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Miyuki. "She is on her way."

"How did you get all the stuff you have?" Tamao asked again.

"Oh don't worry about it Tamao. Let's just say we have friends back home who will go through the trouble for us."

"Are you popular back home?" Shizuma asked me.

"Uh kinda. A lot of people like me but, there are some people who don't like me at all either."

"Why wouldn't people like you?" Miyuki added in on the questions.

"Geez I don't know. The same reason why everybody has people that don't like them."

"You don't have to get defensive." Shizuma laughed.

"I am not getting defensive. I just wish that we didn't miss that last train. Tysha is never late like this."

An hour later the train had arrived, we loaded our luggage, and all six of us left the station.

"What were you doing?" I asked Tysha

"You ask to many questions at the wrong times." That was a hint to shut up and she will tell me later.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Tamao asked no one in general.

"I don't know actually. I know stuff to do in Tokyo but I don't know what you all want to do." Miyuki looked at Tysha. "What did you want to do?"

Tysha thought for a moment. "How is the night life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh the night life…Like at night what are people doing?" Tysha was already thinking of partying.

"I don't know. I don't go out when people should be sleeping."

I couldn't help laughing. Shizuma looked over and smiled at me. She looked damn sexy outside that ugly uniform. She looked good either way but with the tight blue jean capris and white spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing she looked so irresistible.

We all looked way better out of the uniform. It was obvious that Tysha thought Miyuki looked good too because she kept checking her out and didn't even try to be sneaky about it anymore. Miyuki was catching every time. It was like Tysha couldn't force herself to look away at the right moment. Nagisa and Tamao were cuddling in the back of the train talking to each other. It's nice to see that two out of the six of us could talk to each other and say how the other feels. I was amused that it was the youngest of us that didn't have a problem with expressing their feelings. But I guess they don't have as much baggage or burdens.

"Let's not do those things tonight." I told Tysha.

"Why?" Tysha said with a little hint of attitude.

"Don't get an attitude. We need to get situated first." I tried to explain to Tysha but I knew it wasn't working. "What do you think Miyuki?" I smiled at Tysha as she glared at me.

"Tysha I think Nadia has a good point. We have to catch a cab and check into the hotel then we are going to be hungry and tired from the trip." If Miyuki knew what night life Tysha was taking about I'm sure she would have more to say.

"Fine." Tysha reluctantly agreed as her eyebrow started twitching. "Tamao do you have money?"

"Yes of course. That's an odd question. Why would I come along without money?"

"If you only knew." Tysha replied and turned to look out the window.

I decided to sit down next to Shizuma. "So Shizuma what do you wanna do? Something relaxing and simple for our first day."

"It can be anything?" She smiled at me but it was a different smile. It looked like she was setting me up for something and the girl sucker I am I took the bait.

"Yea anything."

"I want to go shopping." Shizuma changed her smile to a cute frown with wide hopeful eyes as she pouted her lips. "Pleeeaaase."

I laughed at her. "I guess that's fine. I guess this is what Mommy and Daddy's little princess looks like when she's flat out broke." Shizuma faced forward still smiling but didn't say anything. " Miyuki do you wanna go shopping"

"I know I do!" Nagisa jumped up in excitement.

"Ok what about you Miyuki?"

Miyuki smiled at Tysha and edged closer to her. Tysha pretended to not notice her and keep looking out the window.

"Ty-sha."

"Yes Miyuki." Tysha already knew what was coming.

"You want to take me shopping?" Miyuki smiled as Tysha turned to face her.

Tysha smiled as she looked Miyuki over and whispered into her ear "What do I get outta this?"

"Perv." Miyuki leaned back away from Tysha.

"What?" Tysha shrugged her shoulders at Shizuma and I and looked back out the window adding. "Of course I'll take you shopping Miyuki."

Miyuki had a satisfied smile on her face and kept it their till we got to the station in Tokyo. Tysha managed to find a van size cab for all of us to fit in. Shizuma gave directions to a hotel in the heart of Tokyo to the driver. I guess the cab driver knew we were American or at least Tysha because he wanted to carry on a whole conversation with her in English. His English was ok but it got on Tysha's nerves so much that she said Japanese was fine. There was a lot of money talk in this conversation that involved rich Americans so it was no surprise when the insistent cab driver wanted a bigger tip from Tysha as we arrived at the hotel.

"Hell no. That is more than enough I aint one of those rich people from America."

Tysha's attitude was starting to come out again. The man didn't look like he was going to let this go and I was scared that he was going to drive off with our luggage before we could unload it. I went to the two and handed the man more cash. He seemed satisfied and sat back in his cab till we were done unloading and drove away.

"I can't believe you just did that. I wasn't going to give him what I did let alone more." Tysha said irritated.

"Geez I can't take you anywehere." I joked as I poked her in the side.

"Hey stop playing this bag is heavy."

The six of us got our room. It was a suite with two bedrooms on the top floor. We didn't buy this though. When we went to check in I recognized the man who was the owner of the hotel. He was a friend of my mother's and he apologized for missing the funeral and to make it up to us he hooked me up with the suite. I'm so happy he didn't say Kaori's name and that the whole conversation was in English.

"Wow this is nice." Nagisa said as she explored the suite.

"The youngest get the pull out sofa." Tysha said winking at Nagisa.

"There is even a kitchen and dinning room. It's like a house. The TV is huge." Tamao's eyes where very wide. "And there are no adults here either."

Miyuki almost choked on air. "Tamao what do you want to do that adults wouldn't approve of?"

"Aww leave the kid alone she is just excited." Tysha said smiling at Tamao.

"You're a bad influence." Miyuki told Tysha.

We agreed that Tysha and I would share a room and Miyuki and Shizuma would share the other.

"I do not plan on sleeping in this room with you by the end of this little vacation." Tysha told me as we were unpacking. "So you better step up your game with Shizuma and keep pace with me before I have to end up throwing you on the couch with Nagisa and Tamao."

"Tysha I have a better chance of getting with Shizuma than you do with Miyuki and I am not even trying. I'm letting things come naturally."

"Oh I will place money on that. How about a million dollars?"

"I don't have a million dollars idiot."

"Not yet. Oh yea the reason why I was late to the station was because I figured something out and I went to investigate it but you called me so I had to rush back. I think I figured out what Kaori's little P.S. in Shizuma's letter meant. You know about the voices and the painting the glass or whatever it was. Well I was turning the pictures I took of the Saintly Chorus in to the sister and I notice the stained windows behind the stage and you know voices and stuff It just made sense."

"The numbers?" I asked

"The pews starting from left to right."

"Well what did you find? Don't keep my waiting like this spill it already."

"I didn't find anything Nadi you called me remember?"

"You had an hour too after I called you. I would of told you if you would of told me what you were doing."

"I'm sure it'll be there when we get back."

"Yea I guess you're right. Lets go back to the living room area and wait."

Tysha, Nagisa, Tamao, and myself waited for the two other girls to finish unpacking while we relaxed on the couches in the living room.

"Tamao I see you are kind of excited about the fact that the oldest people here our sixth year students. What if I told you that I want to take advantage of this situation?"

Tysha was a bad influence. I can't defend the girl no more. Tamao had a smile on her face and looked over to Nagisa who smiled back.

"Damn Tysha you are a bad influence. What have you been plotting in your mind anyway?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You'll see. There is one small problem that's screwing my plan up."

"What is it?" Nagisa sounded a little worried. Tysha was even corrupting Nagisa.

"The legal age to buy alcohol here is twenty."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Tysha's look of defeat. "I'm sure we will have no problem getting around that." I told her.

Miyuki and Shizuma came out into the living room and sat on the couch choosing to sit next to Tysha and I. Sweet.

"Ok so where do you want to go shopping?" I asked

"Shibuya" Shizuma answered. "It's a district that has more young people in it and there are a lot of things to do there besides shop."

"Sounds good let's go." Tysha said while standing up. "I'm real anxious to do anything. Even let Miyuki blow all my money."

"Well then let's get going I am real anxious to blow Tysha's money too." Miyuki gave the first genuine smile I think I eve seen her give to anybody. It was a picture moment that went away to fast.

We took the train to Shibuya and when we exited the station I didn't think that I would be in awe at what I saw but I was. The buildings had Huge TVs on the sides of them and huge billboards that advertised not just Japanese things but English and other languages I wasn't sure of. The place was also crowded but it was a cool looking crowd, kind of the one you would expect to have a crazy time. I could just imagine what it would look like at night. As we started walking down the shopping strips and Tysha turned to Miyuki.

"Your limit is 100,000 yen is that clear?" Tysha held her bank card out as Miyuki went to grab it with a huge smile on her face but she pulled it away at the last second.

"Is that clear?" Tysha repeated as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes yes crystal clear." Miyuki said as she took the card from Tysha and turned towards Shizuma and I.

I looked over to Shizuma as I pulled my card out. "150,000" was all I said. Shizuma smiled and took the card.

"You ass. That's ok I wonder what you do when you're all out of money by the third day of this trip." Tysha pointed at me as she spoke.

"Let's go in this store." Nagisa said as we looked to our right and saw a cool looking store with a lot of cloths in it. They looked like they would look great on the girls if they were to it to the club.

"Yea this is perfect. Miyuki make sure you buy a couple of outfits from here. You'll need them." Tysha told Miyuki as she led her into the store. "Good job Nagisa."

Nagisa and Tamao followed the two in. As I looked to Shizuma she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go I don't have anything like this either." She pulled me into the store as I tried to say ok but failed. I realized I hadn't touched her at all since the day we first met. I just want to grab her and hold her forever.

"Tamao does this look good?" Nagisa had just as she exited the changing room and was wearing a short blue jean skirt with a short sleeve jean jacket accompanied by a black tank top underneath and a black belt.

"Nagisa you look so good." Tamao said blushing while holding her own outfits in her hands.

Miyuki had already picked out three outfits and Shizuma had two.

"Tysha three should be good. I mean we don't want to go out the night before we have to go back to Astraea Hill." I recommended.

Tysha looked at Miyuki "You can spend the rest of the money on whatever else you want three is good."

"Ok." Miyuki said. She was obviously having a good time as she checked herself out in the full length mirror. Tysha was smiling at her.

"You have the high maintenance one." I laughed at Tysha.

"Is that what you think Nadi? I was just talking to Miyuki about Shizuma and her families and Shizuma's family has more money than Miyuki's, so my friend you have the one who is more high maintenance." Before I could respond Shizuma stepped out of the changing room.

"How does it look Nadia?" Shizuma asked me as I stared.

Shizuma had on a black mini dress. It was solid black everywhere except for the sides of her thighs where there was a black but see through material in the shape of an upside down V. The two different materials were held together by a black ribbon stitched through the materials and the top was V cut with no sleeves. She had the perfect body to fit that dress that most girls I knew could never pull off. I felt Tysha pull a strand of hair out of my head.

"It looks great you should definitely get that one." I said surprised I didn't stutter.

"Ok." She smiled as she turned around to change back into her cloths.

"Tysha can you think of something else to do when that happens that hurts." I turned around to see Tysha looking at a pair of panties.

"Nadi these are sooooo cute." They had two strawberries stitched into them and it read 'One for you and One for me'. "Hey Miyuki catch." She threw them at Miyuki who caught them and examined them before looking to Tysha.

"You wish." She threw them back at Tysha. Who smiled.

We left the store and spent 3 solid hours shopping at other stores in the district.

At one point we go separated into pairs. Big surprise. Shizuma and I walked into a jewelry store. Shizuma told me she had plenty of jewelry at home and that she didn't need anymore and just wanted to look. As we were browsing around I noticed that there was all kinds here ranging from gold and silver to diamonds and to different colored stone necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. There was a pair of silver earrings that caught my eye. The earrings were in the shape of a treble clef. They reminded me of Shizuma a lot because they matched her hair and I remember hearing her play the piano one day after she left the greenhouse.

"I'll take those." I told the woman at the counter.

"Those look really nice. You'd look good wearing them." Shizuma told me.

"Thanks." I told her as I paid for them and we both walked back out to the main strip.

Nagisa and Tamao were the first ones to say they were hungry. We decided check out what restaurants were around.

"Oh let's go there!" Tysha pointed to a Spanish restaurant. "It'll be good for everyone because I need some food that comes close to tasting like my moms cooking and I bet you all that were born here never even tried Spanish food."

"I kinda miss your mom's cooking too. Is everyone ok with eating here?" I asked . When no one had any objections we started walking to the restaurant.

"This will be interesting." Miyuki said walking side by side with Tysha.

"They are getting along." I said a little surprised.

"Well I'm sure it has something to do with Tysha spoiling her but also because they don't have anything to argue about. Tysha can act and do whatever she wants outside the school and it wont affect Miyuki." Shizuma told me as we walked stepped into the restaurant.

"Para seis" The hostess asked Tysha recognizing her Spanish decent.

"Si, la aria de no fumar por favor." Tysha asked as we followed the hostess to our table.

"How many languages do you know?" Miyuki asked Tysha.

"Oh just three. I was raised with English and Spanish so those came naturally."

The restaurant was a nice one that had decorations of every Hispanic country's flags draped everywhere. I looked over to the Mexican flag that was hanging over one of the tables and smiled thinking my dad would love that one.

"Nadia take a picture!" Tysha called to me as she wrapped a large Puerto Rican flag around her body.

I took the camera out of my pocket and took a picture of Tysha. Tysha called Miyuki over and draped her in the flag along with her. I took another picture of the two laughing.

"Here." I tossed the camera to Tysha and looked through the stack of large flags for sale. "Here is the best one." I said as I picked out a large Mexican flag.

"Wait give me the camera Tysha. You, Miyuki, Nadia, and Shizuma get in the picture with both flags." Nagisa said.

We did as Nagisa instructed and she took the picture. We finally sat down to look over our menus.

"Ha please we both know which flag is the better one." Tysha said rolling her eyes.

"I realized that I never asked where your family came from." Miyuki told Tysha. "I never thought beyond that you were American."

"Oh yea I'm Puerto Rican and Nadi over there is Half Mexican." Tysha realized that the other half was something I didn't want to let the two sixth years know.

"What's the other half?" Shizuma asked me.

"Japanese." I said reluctantly I should of said Chinese or something and they would of never known but it didn't feel right to lie to Shizuma. I feel like I'm keeping enough from her.

"That's why you can speak the language so well." Tamao figured.

"How do you know how to speak Japanese though Tysha?" Nagisa asked.

"Nadi taught me."

"You too are real good friends aren't you?" Nagisa awed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I can't stand that loser."

"Hey you love me so shut the hell up." Tysha laughed.

After we ordered and ate our food it was dark outside. When we stepped out I was again in awe at what I saw. It looked better at night with all the lights and the people looked like they were about to have a great time. Tysha was spotting all the clubs left and right now that they were all about to be filled with younger people.

"Ahh I can't wait till tomorrow. OMG Nadi look at that." Tysha pointed to a huge poster displayed on the side of one of the building that had a name of a club and under it in English it had a bunch of familiar Hip-Hop artists. "That's tomorrow. I don't care if no one comes with me I'm going and there is nothing no one can do to stop me."

"Calm down Tysha we are definitely going to that." I laughed at Tysha's enthusiasm.

"I don't know how to dance to that type of music though." Nagisa said looking sad.

"Don't you worry Nagisa. We will definitely teach you ok." I said as I started to get excited. Tysha and I loved dancing. When we used to go to the clubs back home we would always be one of the best dancers there. "What about you two?" I looked towards Miyuki and Shizuma.

"Hey don't worry we'll definitely teach you both too. None of that waltzing stuff you all do in this place. I can't wa…" Tysha stopped and looked over to a man sitting on a curb with a big jacket and bag. He looked terrible as if he hadn't shaven in days and didn't eat regularly. "Nadi look a homeless guy." Tysha walked towards the man and knelt next to him as the other girls looked at them confused.

"What's going on? What is she doing? She doesn't know if that man is dangerous." Miyuki ranted.

"You sound like you care." I told her. I knew I was being harsh and that Miyuki had been treating Tysha a lot better but I was still a little upset with her.

"I do care." Miyuki looked down.

"Hey I'm sorry." I apologized to Miyuki she seemed really sincere I guess I should stop being so defensive. "Tysha isn't scared of much and a homeless guy is nothing to be concerned about and if he was Tysha knows how to take care of herself."

I had an idea of what Tysha was doing seeing as how we've done it a few times when we couldn't get alcohol by any other way. Tysha and the man got up and started walking across the street.

"We are going to follow them." I told the other girls and we did as we saw Tysha stop outside a store and the man entered leaving her to wait. When the man exited he was holding two bags one larger than the other. He handed Tysha the large bag and kept the small one. He waved good bye and said thank you to Tysha and went on his way. Tysha walked back towards us.

"Oh I get it." Tamao realized what had just happened.

"Let's go to the hotel." Tysha looked around paranoid.

"No one is going to steal it." I told her

"Yea I know but, I don't know what the age for possession of alcohol is in this country." Tysha said in English.

Miyuki would have a fit if she just heard that.

We safely made it to the hotel and tysha and I started loading up the fridge.

"What is all that stuff?" Tamao asked. "I know what alcohol is but there are so many different kinds you bought."

"I know isn't it great?" Tysha sat on the kitchen counter as she held the fridge open and pointed at the different types of bottles we had just organized. Shizuma and Miyuki were silent during all of this. "Ok first you see all these brown smaller bottles those are beer and over here this is vodka and over here is some more vodka and over here is some liquor and over here is some sissy girly drinks for those of you who can't take the gross taste of those other drinks. Beer is utterly disgusting but if you're playing a game with it you don't even think about the taste. Ok that's not true but it is better while you play."

"This is why you were buying all those shot glasses and cups today." Tamao smiled.

"Tamao I like you. You remind me of me when I was younger. There was this one older girl that introduced me to the world of alcohol and I remember being just like you. You are my new protégé." Tysha declared. "We should just have a little tonight." Tysha thought.

"No." I closed the fridge door "I'm tired and I'm sure everyone will be sleeping by twelve and that's to early for when we are drinking besides tomorrow is going to have a long night."

"Ok ok fine" Tysha said as she went over to the couch to help Nagisa who looked like she was having trouble pulling the pull out bed out.

I looked over to Miyuki who was rubbing her temples and Shizuma who was deep in thought. "Hey don't worry so much." I said to both of them. "I promise that Tysha and I wont do anything that will get you in trouble or cause you harm. Besides it would make us feel bad if we let you both down."

Miyuki sighed and Shizuma just smiled at me making me drop my gaze and look back up at her.

"Ok I guess I trust you for some reason." Miyuki sighed again. "I'm going to sleep I'm tired." Miyuki left the kitchen and went into living room with Tysha and the younger two girls.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." Shizuma said smiling at me. "Thank you for today. It was fun."

"Your welcome it was my 'honor'." I teased.

Shizuma rolled her eyes as I said goodnight to her.

"I think you bought too much alcohol." I told Tysha as we were getting ready for bed.

"Nah." Tysha said as she laid down.

"Yah I think so. Those girls don't know how to drink. If we don't be careful they'll get sick and there is not enough of us to hold everybody's hair up."

"Nadi you worry to much."

I sighed as I went to lay down next to Tysha. "Good night Tysha."

"Good night Nadi."


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Lol Ok this should hold you guys over for a couple of days cuz I gotta do my homework today It's Like piled up on my desk. Anyway yea besides the stealing of an artitact that is supposedly worth millions the things that Tysha and Nadia do in this story is what typical Americans ranging from ages 16 to 25 do when they want to have fun so if you are not from America this is a very informative story I feel lol. Well enjoy and send me a review on this chapter please it's the longest one ive written and I was wondering if it turned out ok.

The next morning Miyuki and I slept till eleven in the morning. We changed into some casual cloths and went out to the living room where we found Nagisa and Tamao sitting awake in their bed watching TV.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Etoile-sama."

"You don't have to call me that here Shizuma is fine."

The two girls nodded at Shizuma.

"Are you two hungry?" Miyuki asked

"Actually very much so." Tamao said as her stomach growled.

"It's a good thing we bought groceries yesterday." Miyuki looked at me "Want to make breakfast?"

"Sure."

Miyuki and I went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" I asked Miyuki.

"Yes I did. We got catered to a lot yesterday though. I kind of feel guilty that we don't have any money and that Tysha and Nadia are paying for everything."

"Nadia and I actually talked about that yesterday while we were shopping. She simply told me that Tysha and her always blow through their money and that they would spend it on things that they shouldn't and don't really need." I explained.

"So they are spending it on us now instead and letting us blow through it." Miyuki asked as she handed me the rice to prepare.

"That's what it seemed like she was trying to say."

"Basically she was trying to tell you Shizuma, that we enjoy spending our money on you instead of doing stupid stuff with it ourselves." Tysha had just come out of her room and was in a pair black basketball shorts and black wife beater showing off her toned arms. She also had her hair up. "Because we have nothing to show for our money after we spend it."

"Good morning Tysha." Both Miyuki and I said.

"What time is it?" Tysha asked no one in particular.

"Just before noon." Tamao told Tysha from the living room.

"Ha woke up just before morning was over I feel satisfied with myself." Tysha made her way around to the inside of the kitchen and looked at what we were making. "What is all that?"

"We are making steamed rice, miso soup, natto, nori, and Tamagoyaki." Miyuki said while starting on the soup.

"Ah right cool."

"Do you want to know what it is?" I asked as I noticed Tysha raise an eyebrow.

"No that's ok you can tell me after I eat it."

Miyuki laughed. "I don't think we should tell you until you have to leave Japan. This is one of the most simple Japanese breakfasts."

"Ok I'll go with that then." Tysha smiled at Miyuki. "I would help but uh… Yea."

"It's ok go watch TV with Nagisa and Tamao." Miyuki suggested.

Tysha turned away to leave the kitchen.

"Tysha where is Nadia?" I asked before Tysha had a chance to leave.

"Where do you think? She is being lazy again and doesn't want to get up. She even draped a blanket over the window when the sun started to shine through it." Tysha lightly laughed as she walked away.

We had just finished preparing breakfast when was saw Tamao, Nagisa, and Tysha pop their heads into the kitchen. "It's ready." Everyone sat at the table as served. "Is Nadia still sleeping?" I asked Tysha. "Shouldn't you get her?"

"Shizuma can you go wake her up? You seem to be better at it than me. Try dumping water on her this time." Tysha smiled as she started eating.

"That's horrible." I said as I started going to where Nadia was.

When I opened the door I noticed the blanket over the window and a lump under the covers on her bed. I pulled down the covers on her face. She was so cute and at the same time so beautiful and strong. I admired her for being so cool and calm in an environment that so different from what she was used to.

"Hey Nadia wake up." I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Why are you always so sleepy?"

Nadia groaned and rolled over on her side and placed the covers back over her head.

"Nadia I have every intention of waking you up so you might as well make this easier on yourself." I walked over to the other side of the bed.

"No." Nadia said through the covers.

"No?" I tried to pull the covers down from Nadia's face but she held them there as she started giggling at my half assed attempt. "Nadia are you laughing at me?" I made my way to the end of the bed and grabbed the edge of the sheets and yanked them off Nadia all together. She was wearing short silver silk like shorts and a spaghetti strapped matching top. That's really sexy I thought to myself. "Get up."

"Nooooo." Nadia whined as she curled into a ball while burying her face in her pillow.

"Come on Nadia." I sat next to her as she covered her face with the pillow. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her neck. With that Nadia shot up and sat up straight. I didn't know you could see a Spanish girl blush so bright. I smiled at her as seductively as I could and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at the table." I said as I left the room.

"She's coming." I told Tysha as she was making her way to the sink to wash her plate.

"Yea right the only way you can get that girl out is if you drag her out." Just as Tysha finished her last sentence the door to her bedroom opened up to reveal a just awoken Nadia. "No way." Tysha looked over to see Shizuma smiling in her food. "Good morning ugly." Tysha told Nadia as Nadia raised her middle finger at her and sat down at the table.

"What is this?" Nadia asked looking at her food.

"Dude don't ask those kinds of questions just eat it." Tysha advised her sleepy friend.

Nadia did as she was told. "So are we going to do anything today or are we doing everything at night." Nadia asked no one in particular.

"Well we have all this time. Do you know of a place to just hang out and kill time?" Tysha asked looking at Miyuki and Shizuma.

"I know." Nagisa said from the living room where Tamao and her were watching an episode of Sailor Moon. "Why don't we go down to the Sunshine City Building Observatory? You take an elevator to the top floor to see the city and I heard there was a coffee shop on the floor below."

"Coffee? Let's go there." Nadia said looking up from her food.

"Is coffee the only thing you heard?" Miyuki smiled while she went to join Nagisa and Tamao.

"What are you two watching?" Tysha asked while Tamao turned her head but not her eyes to Tysha.

"Sailor Moon."

"Dude I used to watch that all the time when I was a kid." Tysha walked over to the TV. "Oh yea and see those two characters. Yea they made them cousins in America."

"What?" I accidently said aloud. Tysha looked at me with a grin.

"You the Etoile watched Sailor Moon?" Tysha asked while Nadia looked at me smiling

then looked at Tysha.

"Tysha the last time I checked Shizuma was still a person." Nadia finished her food and began washing her plate.

"I know. I just like messing with her. But yea Shizuma things are a little different in America."

"But wouldn't that be insestual?" I was curious on why they would make those painfully obvious lesbians cousins.

Nadia started to laugh. "They would cut out parts and reword things. Now that I'm older I can tell that they were definitely lesbians but, when I was younger I didn't know any better." Nadia said

"Yea we I was innocent at one time." Tysha added.

"I can't imagine" Miyuki said over the tea cup she was drinking out of.

"Haha." Tysha made her way over to the couch Miyuki was sitting on and sat next to her. "Hey thanks." Tysha said as she took Miyuki's tea cup, drank a sip, and handed it back.

"Hey! You drank a lot."

"Ooops." Tysha laughed without taking her eyes off the tv screen. Miyuki took one of the pillows from the couch and hit Tysha on the arm with it. "Heyyy." Tysha laughed as she held onto the pillow finally taking it from Miyuki. "I'll pour you more." Tysha smiled as she got up and poured more tea into Miyuki's cup.

"Thank you." Miyuki said as she drank her tea.

Nadia had taken her seat next to on at the table again. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Why should I be?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering. When I was invited to the club the first time I was a little nervous because I hadn't learned to dance yet."

"What happened when you got there?" I asked hoping this was a happy story.

"I picked it up really fast. It was easy. I danced the whole night. But before all that I was nervous."

"You are going to teach me right?"

"Of course. Are you finished eating?" Nadia pointed to my plate.

"Yes."

Nadia took my plate to the kitchen and washed it for me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey guys let's get ready I actually really want coffee." Nadia said

We all got ready and ended up taking a cab instead of a train to our destination. It was a nice sight from the 60th floor of the building. After Tysha had taken enough pictures we went down one floor to the coffee shop. None of us had ever had coffee except for Tysha and Nadia.

"Ok Coffee tastes nasty unless you alter the flavoring with things like cream, sugar, or cocoa and things like that." Tysha explained to me as she dumped a huge amount of sugar into her coffee.

"Here let me show you." Nadia said as she opened the lid to my cup. "You don't want to drink all that sugar that Tysha dumps in her coffee."

"Whatever. Here Miyuki I'll help you with yours."

"Eh you know what Tysha I think I understand I can do it myself. Besides you did put a lot of sugar in yours." Miyuki said as she took the lid off of her coffee too.

"Ok ok fine maybe I do put a little more than your average person but mine still tastes good." Tysha sat and drank her coffee contently.

I watched as Nadia poured an even mix of sugar and hazel nut cream in my coffee and stirred it. "Here try it now." Nadia watched as I drank and set my cup down. I didn't know how to explain the taste. I liked it a lot but, I didn't know how to describe it.

"Do you like it?" Nadia asked after I hadn't said anything.

"Yes but I don't know how to explain it."

"That's ok it's different from tea isn't it." Nadia to a gulp of her coffee.

"How can you drink it like that?" Nagisa asked "I can only take sips of mine."

Tysha laughed. "We are used to it."

"I like it a lot" Tamao had already finished her cup.

"Yes my protégé you have done well." Tysha joked.

We stayed in the coffee shop for a few hours talking about different things. Tysha and Nadia were swapping stories from when they were younger and embarrassing each other.

"I didn't know what you were thinking." Tysha laughed.

"I don't know I wanted to see if the ground would explode." Nadia smiled. "I was just a little kid."

"Ok when we were younger Nadi was playing in the dirt with the water hose and somehow she shoved it into the ground and I mean a lot. She got it stuck on a pipe or something we never figured it out but we spent hours digging this one hole trying to get it out of the ground." Tysha had to pause to recover from her laughter. "It started getting dark so her mom came out looking for her. When she saw us both all muddy and stuff she freaked out then when she found out the water hose was stuck in the ground she freaked out even more. Nadi was so scared her mom was going to whoop her ass she was shaking." Tysha was crying of laughter at the memory.

Everyone was picturing the moment of Tysha and Nadia standing in the dark all muddy in front of Nadia's mom.

"What did you do?" Miyuki asked Tysha.

"Oh damn I ran away I jumped Nadia's back fence and everything. You don't know Nadia's mom was so strict it was scary."

"I still can't believe you left me jerk." Nadia glared at Tysha.

"You did the same thing with me when my dad caught me having that house party."

"I think the scale of those situations was a lot different don't you?"

As I listened to Tysha and Nadia I realized that I had no memories like that. All I ever did was what my father told me and make good grades. We went on vacations when I was younger but I was usually the only child wherever we went. I wish I could have memories like Tysha and Nadia.

After we left the coffee shop we went back to the hotel to get ready for tonight.

I had noticed that Tysha nor Nadia had bought any clothes when we all went shopping. Tysha told me that they both already had clothes they were going to wear.

Miyuki had just gotten changed into one of the outfits she had bought yesterday. She was wearing a dark blue naked back dress. It hugged her body tightly and was dangerously short. She wore blue stockings that went with the dress and a pair of matching heels.

"That's an interesting dress that you chose. Is there any reason you chose to wear a dress like that?" I grinned at Miyuki.

"Maybe there is. I'm not stupid I know Tysha thinks I look good so I was curious as to what she would think if I actually tried. I'm not going to lie I'm really nervous though but I can't get out of this. Besides why did YOU choose that dress? I'm sure it's not because it contains your huge breasts or anything because I can see a lot right now."

"Shut up Miyuki." I laughed as I put my heels on and stood up in front of the mirror. "I bought it because Nadia said it looked good." I smiled at Miyuki.

"I'm sure she did. I'm going to the kitchen to take a shot."

"Why?"

"Because Nadia said it would calm my nerves." Miyuki looked a little nervous.

"Ok I'll be out in a couple minutes I'm just going to brush through my hair one more time."

Miyuki left the room I looked in the mirror and saw the Etoile's necklace hanging around my neck. After a moment I reached up and undid the clasp. I don't want to lose it while we are out. I started brushing through my hair as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Shizuma it's me Nadia. Can I come in?" I hadn't seen what Nadia was going to wear and without this knowledge I became nervous. I don't know why but I was scared I was going to react when I seldom liked reacting to anything.

"Yes you can come in." I watched the door open and I saw Nadia step in the room looking very very very very times a hundred sexy. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun and out of her eyes but she wasn't wearing a dress. Instead Nadia was wearing a black pinstriped pair of suit pants that hugged her body and loosened as they got lower on her legs. She wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a tight black pinstriped vest over it and a black bow tie. She had on a pinstriped hat to match. As I looked down she was wearing a black pair of matching shoes with a thick long heel making her even more taller than me. Something else I noticed was she was wearing make up. She had on eyeliner and a light shade of eye shadow and a light brown shade of lipstick. She didn't need make up at all but it accented her tan features to the max. the only other accessory she had on besides the hat were her usual diamond earings.

"That's different." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good." I thought it was best not to say to much or I might start ranting.

"Here." Nadia opened the lid to a box I recognized and held out a pair of silver earrings in the shape of two treble clefs.

"I thought those were for you."

"Nah they were for you all along. I know you said you had a lot of jewelry but you don't have any from me. Let's just say it's something to remember me by."

"That's such a sad thing to say to someone." I said as started putting the pair of earrings on.

"Oh sorry about that." Nadia got up and stood behind me as I looked myself over in the mirror. "You pull them off better than I would anyway." Another knock came from the door.

"Come in." I called out and Nagisa stepped through the door.

"Hey Nagisa whats up?" Nadia asked.

"Do you think this outfit looks good?" Nagisa was wearing her blue jean skirt and vest outfit she picked out yesterday along with a pair of matching blue jean boots.

"Yea. Why are you so nervous Nagisa don't worry I'll teach you to dance first."

"That's not it. I just want to look nice for Tamao."

"Nagisa I don't know how you can say things so easily like that. It's a good thing." I looked at Nadia wondering if she had trouble expressing herself. "I'm sure she'll think you look adorable. Miyuki is in the kitchen taking a shot why don't you let her give you one. Oh and tell her to just take one ok. But one thing Nagisa." Nadia picked up my brush "Can I borrow this."

"sure."

Nadia went over to Nagisa and took her hair down. "You always have this up." She let Nagisa's bangs hang over her eyes and pulled half of her hair back and retied the ribbon she had.

Nagisa left the room and went straight to the kitchen.

In Tysha and Nadia's room Tysha was diligently working on Tamao's hair.

"Damn you Asians have really stubborn straight hair." Tysha said as she curled the same strands of hair again.

"I know. Do you think its going to look good?"

"I can see now that it looks good. Have faith in me ok. You have a Latina curling your hair you should be sitting back and relaxing knowing your hair is going to look amazing."

Tamao laughed a little. "You look good Tysha."

"Oh girl I know I do."

After Tysha and Tamao finished they stepped out into the living room where Nadia, Miyuki, Nagisa, and I were waiting.

Tysha looked really beautiful in a different way than Nadia. She had curled her hair and had it half up and half down. She was wearing tight black leather pant with high heels that I wondered how she planned on dancing in. She had on an interesting black top that showed of her curves off. It was like a tube top that had extended to and went around her neck leaving her back and shoulders bare but her chest was covered completely all the way up to her neck. She had on a larger pair of gold earrings than usual and had darker eyeliner than Nadia and her lipstick was a light red.

At that moment I saw Miyuki take another shot.

Tamao looked extremely cute just like Nagisa and if anybody knew Tysha they would know she had something to do with how Tamao looked. Her hair was curled and most of it was thrown to one side. She had on a white tube top but it was a button up and the last bottom buttons were undone showing off her slim stomach. She had a pair of tight blue jeans on and a pair of high heeled black boots. It looked like Tysha applied a little bit of make up as well and there was a thin gold chain around Tamao's neck.

At that moment Nagisa followed the example set and took a shot.

"Is everybody ready" Tysha said as she walked over to Miyuki. "How many shots have you had" Tysha said as she held up the bottle to Nadia. Nadia smiled and shook her head.

"Yea you're cut off." Tysha smiled at Miyuki. Miyuki didn't say anything to Tysha but just looked at her. "Yea definitely cut off." Tysha poured four shots of vodka out and placed them on the counter. "For those of us who haven't drank it's time to try and catch up to Miyuki and Nagisa. To a night of fun." Tysha said while she held up her glass. Nadia, Tamao, and I held up our shot glasses to Tysha's and drank all at the same time.

"Gross." Nadia said as she made a face.

"Yea that's pretty bad." Tysha agreed.

Tamao was making faces as she tried to make that horrible burning feeling going to down her throat go away. I was trying not to cough.

"Nadia that isn't good at all." I told her.

"We aren't drinking anymore till we come back so don't worry and I can mix it with something so it wont taste so bad." Nadia took my hand and led me towards the door to the hall way.

"Nadi." Tysha said as she was laughing behind us. As I turned around I saw Miyuki laughing too. "I think Miyuki had to much to drink. She just started laughing. I didn't do or say anything."

"She isn't that bad she should be just right before we get to the club. When we get there buy her something to eat."

"Ha ok Nadi. Nagisa please tell me you are ok."

"Yea I'm ok I only had one Miyuki was drinking before I got to the kitchen and I saw her drink at least two shots."

I guess Miyuki was more nervous than I thought she was. "You seem to know what you're talking about." I told Nadia.

"That's a good thing in your situation isn't it?" Nadia raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you're saying I'm in good hands?" Nadia held onto my hand tighter.

"Very."

I couldn't help but blush and this time I know for sure Nadia caught me.

We took a cab back to Shibuya and headed to the place where we saw the club at. The club was starting to get full real fast and if we didn't hurry we were going to be waiting in a line.

The six of us hurried into the club. It was a big club but it was just one solid room with a a bar straight down the middle. Everything around it was a dance floor. Off to the sides of the dance floor where a few tables. Tysha led us over to a table to wait while she ordered food from the bar. The music was louder than I expected it to be. I liked the atmosphere a lot there was something about the music that made me want to get up and dance now but I had no idea on what I would do or how I would look. Tysha came back with some water and a sandwich.

"Miyuki how are you feeling?" Tysha asked over the music.

"I'm ok I don't feel sick or anything just uh happy."

"That's good." Nadia said "You want to make sure you don't get sick though so you gotta eat a little ok."

"Ok"

"Hey Shizuma can you make sure Miyuki stays alright and eats?" Tysha asked me.

"Yea sure."

"Cool" Tysha and Nadia went over to the dance floor and motioned for Nagisa and Tamao to follow them. I can see that Nadia was explaining the something to both of them and was showing them the rhythm of the beat with her hand. Tysha grabbed Nagisa's hand and led her away from Nadia and Tamao. Tysha asked Nagisa something and as soon as Nagisa nodded her head Tysha placed Nagisa's hand on her hip. Tysha started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song and Nagisa started doing the same. I looked over to Nadia who was doing the same with Tamao. After Tamao looked comfortable with that much so far Nadia started to involve her upper body with the dance. She looked so fluid as she danced to the music almost as if it was apart of her soul. Tamao started dancing on her own and doing different things from Nadia. Nadia looked pleased. Nagisa was dancing a little more bold than Tamao was. Tysha was showing her how to drop down and rise up with her ass sticking out. I started laughing at the two. Nadia and Tamao went over to Nagisa and Tysha and the two younger girls started dancing together. They looked so cute and they were dancing naturally now. I guess they picked up on it fast. I looked over to see that Miyuki was watching Tysha who was dancing by herself now. She had devoured her food.

"You ready?" I looked over to see Nadia standing next to me.

"I'm a little nervous." I admitted to Nadia.

"don't worry it's not hard at all. What about you Miyuki?" Miyuki was still watching Tysha.

"huh? sure."

"Ok let's go."

Naidia took my hand and guided me to the dance floor while Tysha met Miyuki half way.

Nadia Turned me around and pressed her body to my back.

"You can think of keeping the beat like how you learned to waltz." Nadia explained "The only difference is that instead of you just moving your feet you are going to use your whole body ok." Nadia started to sway her body to the beat of the music. I leaned back and fell into sync with her. She was so warm. "There you go." Nadia spun me around and took a hold of my hips. Her hands where firm and it became a little hotter as we danced together. It did come quite naturally I must admit I couldn't understand the words to the song but my body could understand the beat.

"You're really good at this." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Nadia smiled at me admiringly. "You have rhythm so you are going to be just as good. I'm going to let you go now ok."

I reluctantly agreed. Nadia's hands left my hips and I started to dance on my own. It was easy once you can get a grasp of the beat. I closed my eyes and I seemed to move easier. I started using my arms as I dance and had them over my head as I became more confident and started using my upper body as well. I felt Nadia's hands slide down my arms and the length of my body as they rested on my hips. The motion sent chills down my back.

"Look"

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirrored walls I hadn't noticed earlier. I saw Nadia and myself dancing and I was surprised at how good we both looked together. I smiled back and saw Nadia looking at me. This look was different it looked like pure desire and I wouldn't of been surprised if I looked the same way. I turned around and started dancing against Nadia as she placed her arms around me.

"I always said that if a girl was good on the dance floor she was good in bed too." I turned to see Tysha dancing with Miyuki. I was at aww at how Miyuki was dancing. Now THAT looked like sex.

"Shut up Tysha." Nadia said as she scanned the room. "Where are Nagisa and Tamao?"

Tysha pointed across the room where the two younger girls were dancing. It was nothing like how we were it was so innocent. Well at least Tamao was dancing innocently Nagisa took Tysha's dance lessons to another level but Tamao's innocence kept if from looking like Tysha and Miyuki. What the hell happened to Miyuki? I would of never dreamed of her dancing like THAT she had her eyes closed and was completely absorbed in the music. Miyuki was grinding up on Tysha and Tysha loved it. I could hear Nadia giggling.

"Is this what you do back home?" I asked Nadia as we danced.

"Yea but there are a lot more people and the music is usually newer."

"Oh so you dance with a lot of girls like this back home then?" I teased with a smile.

"N-No. That's not what I meant."

"I know." I smiled back at Nadia

Nadia and I danced for an hour straight. I didn't want to stop but I was getting tired and Nadia could tell.

"Do you want to take a break?" Nadia asked me with a concerned look.

"No." I plainly stated.

"Are you sure? We can always come back."

"Ok as long as we dance more later I'll stop."

"Ok we will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

We went to the table that we saw Miyuki, Nagisa, and Tamao at.

"Hey where is Tysha?" Nadia asked Miyuki. Miyuki pointed over to the bar where Tysha was talking to the bar tender. "I'll be back." Nadia told me as she went over to where Tysha was.

"I'm having so much fun." To my surprise it was Miyuki who said this.

"So are we." Tamao added.

"Yea me too. I'm glad we left Astraea hill." I looked at the digital camera Miyuki was holding. "Let me see that." Miyuki handed me the camera and I turned it on and took a picture of Miyuki. "All three of you." I told the girls and they all moved closer together and smiled as I took another picture.

"Let me take one" Tamao extended her hand to me and I handed her the camera. "Miyuki and Shizuma." Miyuki put her hand around me and Tamao took the picture.

"Let me see that." Tysha said as her and Nadia set a few different drinks on the table that I didn't recognize and a few glasses of water. "Nadia and Shizuma."

Naida put her arms around me as Tysha took a picture. Nadia then took another picture of Tysha and Miyuki then of Nagisa and Tamao.

"What are those?" Nagisa asked as she looked at the glasses on the table. "Aren't those full of alcohol?"

"Yea they are. I was wondering how much being American would get me in this club so I went to the bartender and started making small talk before I know it I was asking him for drinks and he was just dishing them out. I kinda had a few and I'm feeling it now. Nadia you gotta drive."

"What? Doffus you had more than a few. We didn't drive here." Nadia started laughing "Oh and just incase you forgot we are in Tokyo Japan. Yea just thought I'd remind you."

"Oh yea. Hahaha. Oops." Tysha was a little tipsy and it was obvious. "alcohol makes you dance better." Tysha passed the drinks out to everyone. "Actually Nadia before we drink these let's dance a little more and let them rest."

"Ha ok."

Tysha and Nadia went back to the dance floor where they started dancing together. Not close like they were with Miyuki and I but apart and a lot faster. They looked like professionals. Perfectly moving in sync with each other and to the beat of the music. Both girls were really into the song and started mouthing the words as they danced. Tysha's hair was swinging as she dipped down and sprung up tossing her head back while Nadia was dancing with her hat very stylishly moving it from hand to hand and back to her head so that it wouldn't fall off doing the same moves Tysha was doing. At this point a crowd of people were around the two girls watching them as they got low and popped their chests out and did moves that took skill and practice. Some people jumped in and danced with Tysha and Nadia but none of them could match the two girls. They danced for three songs straight like this before they returned to the table. Tysha and Nadia grabbed their drinks off the table and almost finished them off.

"When are you going to teach me to dance like that Tysha?" Tamao asked still with wide eyes.

"Whenever you like." Tysha said smiling at Tamao. "You wanna dance more Miyuki?"

"Don't you ever rest?" Miyuki asked Tysha amazed at how long the girl could go without stopping.

"Not really. You still tired?"

"No. Let's go then." Miyuki got up and pulled Tysha to the dance floor and started dancing again. I looked over to Nadia who just finished her drink.

"That's what I do back home." Nadia smiled at me with that smile I was starting to love.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Ok let's go dance more then."

"I always keep my promises."

The six of us danced till the club closed at three in the morning. By the time we called a cab I was surprised at how tired I was. It seemed everyone was tired and a more than a bit tipsy except for Nadia and Tysha. They both were tipsy of course but not tired. It's like alcohol gave them energy.

Tysha sat in the front seat engaging in a conversation with the cab driver while Nagisa and Tamao were kissing in the seats behind Miyuki, Nadia, and I.

"Why aren't you tired now? You are always tired." I asked Nadia.

"I'm not sleepy because I'm enjoying myself." I placed my head on Nadia's shoulder. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Oh well I'm sorry to say but the nights not over for us yet."

"What do you mean it's three in the morning." Miyuki asked as she lifted her head from the window.

"When we get back to the hotel I'm sure Tysha is going to want to play some drinking games or something."

"Well as long as we get back to the hotel I'm ok." Miyuki placed her head back on the window.

We walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor. Miyuki was holding onto Tysha for balance as we walked into the suite.

"Hey Tysha Miyuki is out drinking you." Nadia said as she tossed a beer out of the fridge at Tysha.

"Hey someone has to be sober while we are out."

"That's some BS you're not sober Tysha." I found myself laughing as I called Tysha out.

"I like it better when you didn't talk as much Shizuma." Tysha smiled at me as she handed me her beer.

"How do you open this thing." I asked while I concentrated on the bottle cap. I could hear Tysha laugh at me but I didn't care.

"Don't open it yet." Tysha said to me as she got some plastic cups and a couple of plastic balls out of a bag. "You and Nadia are going to be the first to play a special little game we Americans call beer pong. Who knows what you call it here." Tysha cleared the dinning room table off and set up two triangles of ten cups facing each other on both ends of the table and filled up two cups of water placing them on opposite ends as well. "Ok you'll go first since you've never played before. This game is easy." Tysha explained as she opened my beer and poured it evenly throughout the cup on one side. Nadia did the same to the other. "You're on this side. What you want to do is make these little ping pong balls into her cups. If you bounce it in its two cups she has to drink if you don't bounce it in and just throw it in it's one. Understand?"

"Yea that's easy." I said getting confident before my first game.

Nagisa, Tamao, Miyuki, and Tysha sat around the table as Nadia and I stood on the opposite ends. I tried to throw the ball in and it bounced off the rim of the cup and off the table. I decided to bounce the second ball in and I made it in the center cup.

"Drink two Nadia." Tysha told Nadia as she dipped the ball that I missed into the water cup. She took the cup that I made it in and drank it and picked a second one and drank it as well.

"This isn't my first time playing jerk." Nadia said to Tysha.

"I'm just helping the rookie's here learn ok. Gosh." Tamao laughed at Tysha.

"You ready Shizuma?" Nadia grinned at me and bounced her first ball into the center cup. "Ok Shizuma now don't get upset." She said as she bounced the ball into the top cup of the triangle.

"Cheater." I said as I drank four cups of beer. It tasted disgusting.

"Hey beer isn't supposed to taste good." Tysha lectured. "But we drink it anyway. If that at all makes sense. Don't listen to what I say right now I've been drinking." Nadia started laughing at Tysha but she stopped as I bounced both balls in.

"Cheater." Nadia smiled at me and drank four cups. She bounced her next two balls in as well.

"Damn." I drank four more and realized I only had two more left. I knew I was getting more drunk because I could definitely feel myself unable to concentrate on Nadia's cups. I bounced my first ball and made it in. I only need to do one more and I'll win. I bounced my second ball and it missed.

"It's ok Shizuma I'll end the game for you" Nadia gloated. She only had to bounce one more in and sure enough the first ball she bounced landed in one of the last two cups. "Now you have to drink my left over cups too." Nadia grinned as she watched me finish off the last of her cups.

This game went on for an hour in a half as everybody played at least twice. Nadia decided that we shouldn't drink anymore or else we'll regret it. We all thought it wise to take her advice. We didn't want to go to sleep just yet so we all gathered around the living room on the three separate couches and started talking about random subjects but there was one that stuck the most on all of us that some of us had different points of views on and none the less it was a touchy subject.

"Wait ok I understand that we attacked first but it was with good reason wasn't it?" Tamao asked Nadia as she tried to play mediator between Miyuki and Tysha who were sitting up next to each other arguing about a war that happened long before any of us were born.

"I guess." Nadia said trying to avoid saying the wrong thing.

"It wasn't our fault that we retaliated and bombed the hell out of you all." Tysha said starting to get angry with Miyuki. Tysha was of a Hispanic decent but she was born in America and was a very proud citizen just like every other American.

"If you all hadn't stopped our oil from coming into our country we wouldn't of had to do anything." Miyuki argued back.

I guess no matter where they were they were going to have something to argue about. I don't think it was a good idea to be talking about this while we were drunk off our asses.

Suddenly Miyuki stood up.

"You know what Tysha I don't like you." Miyuki told Tysha and for a second Tysha looked hurt. She quickly stood up facing Miyuki.

"You know what Miyuki?" Tysha paused for a moment and stared at Miyuki. There was silence for about ten seconds before Tysha pulled Miyuki to her body. " I do like you…A lot." Miyuki had a look of shock on her face that I hadn't seen since we were fourth years at Miator. Before Miyuki could say anything stupid Tysha kissed Miyuki. All in unison the four girls watching the argument jaws dropped and eyes widen at what just happened. Miyuki was stunned as Tysha's lips were pressed against hers. I looked over to see Nadia's hands over her mouth as she waited to see what Miyuki would do. As I looked at Miyuki I could see the tension leaving her body. She closed her eyes and returned Tysha's kiss. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

"Whoa" I heard Nadia say. I opened my eyes to see that Tysha and Miyuki were on the couch kissing each other passionately either oblivious that we were here or just not caring. "Nagisa you and Tamao can have our room. I'm going to take a walk."

"Yea we are tired I think we are going to bed now." Tamao said as she pulled Nagisa into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'll go with you." I followed Nadia out of the suite leaving Miyuki and Tysha alone.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen Tysha do." Nadia said as we walked down the street with no particular destination. "I wanted to get out of there fast but I didn't think of where to go. You must be tired Shizuma."

I was tired but being with Nadia made me not care. "A little." Nadia looked at me and smiled. "Ok I am. But I don't really mind it when I'm with you." I usually made the first move on girls when I like them but I felt like I shouldn't with Nadia I don't think I would win Nadia over if I tried anything first. I just wish she would hurry up though.

"Hey there is a park a little more down this road." Nadia pointed at a sign

"I've been there before. But I think it closes at night."

"I don't see the problem." Nadia held my hand as we walked towards the park. When we got there I noticed it was closed and fenced in. Nadia climbed to the top of the fence and leaned down to help me up. When I got to the top Nadia dropped down and turned up to face me. I threw the heels I was regrettably still wearing down and jumped down after them. Nadia made sure I didn't fall. We walked over to an open field and sat down in the middle.

"What are you thinking about?" Nadia asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I was just thinking about tonight and how we danced together." I looked away from Nadia and blushed. "Shizuma."

"Yes." I waited for Nadia to say something and when she didn't I looked turned back towards her. There was that look again the one that she gave me when we were dancing.

"If I were to kiss you would you be mad at me?"

Damn that was such a straight forward question it threw me off. I guess Nadia didn't really want to hear the answer because she leaned forward and kissed me anyway. I didn't expect to feel the way I did when Nadia kissed me. When I would kiss the girls at Astraea Hill I would feel nothing except for cold and emptiness but, when Nadia kissed me I felt warmth and passion and I loved it and I wanted more. Nadia put her hand behind my back and lowered me to the grass. With every second our kiss depend I pulled on Nadia's vest urging her for more. She took the hint and placed her hand on my thigh and traveled up. I gasped at Nadia's touch. It was strong but gentle. It seemed like Nadia knew everything to do me to make me feel good. A gasped as Nadia started kissing my neck and palming on of my breasts. Damn she was really good.

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and the sun was blinding me. "What the hell?" I said out loud as I wondered where the hell I was. I was still in the park and there was some ugly kid looking at me. Thank god I had my cloths on still. I looked over to my left and saw Nadia sleeping. Did I pass out? Oh well I remember more than enough that would make me want to get Nadia in a room with me alone and lock the door. "Nadia wake up we are still in the park."

"Noooo. I don't care. Please let me sleep." Nadia whined.

"Nadia there are people everywhere and I'm sure this looks really bad. I'm not doing this with you get up now." Nadia didn't even respond this time. I leaned over and bite Nadia's ear hard enough to get her to sit up. "Come on get up" I said as I tried to pull Nadia to her feet. It wasn't working. "If you don't get up Nadia we are never doing what we did last night again." This woke her up and got her on her feet very fast.

"Ok why are you still standing there let's go. This looks really bad Shizuma. I think we should leave." I smiled at Nadia as we started walking back to the hotel.

"Damn I'm so tired." Nadia looked over to me "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted." I replied.

When we got up to the suite both bedroom doors were locked. "Those assholes." Nadia mumbled as she made her way to the pull out couch. She started to unfold it but I was to tired to wait. I pushed her on the couch and laid on top of her. I felt her put her arms around me as I was trying to remember every detail of last night. Nadia's breathing deepened almost immediately and I knew she had fallen asleep. I wondered how Miyuki is going to feel when she woke up. Before I even knew it I had fallen asleep very comfortably in Nadia's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Thanks again for the reviews you guys are great.

"UGH." Why the hell did my head hurt so bad and why were my muscles so damn sore. I tried to remember the events that took place before I went to sleep. Ok first breakfast, there was coffee, drinking, going to the club, dancing, more drinking and…... I opened my eyes very slowly to see a sleeping Miyuki laying on top of me. Uh oh. I guess I better enjoy the peaceful look on her face before she wakes up and remembers what happened. It was a good thing Miyuki was still in a very deep sleep because I had to get up and drink some water I felt like shit. I left the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. I saw Shizuma all cuddled up with Nadia on the couch. I wonder what happened with them. The only thing that I can recall happening after I kissed Miyuki was a whole night of just us. I don't know who was around or anything. All that I know is that Miyuki must have had a lot of sexual frustration pent up cuz I for sure got tired before she did. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started to drink it.

"Can you hand me one?"

I looked to see Shizuma standing next to me with her eyes closed. I reached in the fridge and handed her a beer instead. As she opened her eyes I thought she was going to throw up for a second.

"That's so gross Tysha." I laughed as I handed her a bottle of water.

"How you feeling?" I asked as she drank the whole bottle in front of me.

"Not good."

"Hey let's go out on the balcony. Fresh air makes you feel a lot better and I'm sure the breeze will help to." Shizuma and I made our way through the living room where Nadia was still sleeping and sat down on two chairs out on the balcony. "So what did you two do last night?"

"You mean after you started making out with Miyuki right in front of everybody?"

"Ha yeeaaaa after that."

"I'm sure Nadia will tell you later."

"Ah ha so you two had sex huh?" I smiled at the thought that Nadia actually did keep up.

"Like I said Nadia, I'm sure will tell you later… Because I sure as hell can't remember all of it." Shizuma looked deep in thought like she was trying so hard to remember the whole night. "Do you remember everything that happened?"

"I think I'm the only one out of all of us that remembers everything that happened last night. I just hope Miyuki doesn't kill me when she wakes up."

"Why would she do that?" Shizuma was testing me or something because I knew she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Oh I don't know maybe it was because I just up and kissed her and we just started getting along and not to mention we had really crazy sex on top of that you know the minor things." I told Shizuma sarcastically.

"Oh I guess I see your point." Shizuma began to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny I'm actually scared for my well being." I let out a nervous laugh making Shizuma laugh a little harder.

"You'll be ok Tysha but, I do suggest that you go back into the bedroom with her so you both can talk about it when she wakes up and so she isn't all alone either."

"I guess you're right. All right I'll see you later Shizuma."

Shizuma stayed outside as I closed the door to the balcony. I looked over to see Nadia still sleeping of course. I walked past her and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I peeked in the kitchen to find Nagisa and Tamao both awake looking through the fridge and pantry for food. I left them alone and went to see if Miyuki was still sleeping I hope she is. I opened the door to see an empty bed. Shit. I quickly looked behind the door to see if she was there ready to hit me with something. She wasn't. I dropped to a knee to see if she was under the bed. Nope. I wasn't taking any chances of her sneaking up on me and attacking me from behind. I looked at the bathroom door and it was open. I went towards the open door and slowly peeked inside. The first thing I saw was Miyuki's feet and as I entered the small room I saw her leaning up against the bath tub next to the toilet.

"Hey Miyuki are you ok?" I went over to where she was and knelt next to her. At least she couldn't kill right now.

"Ugh." Was all she said as she laid her head back.

"Did you throw up?"

"Noooo. Sit next to me please." Miyuki groaned as she reached out for me.

I did as she asked and sat next to her still very on guard of course. She leaned against me as I took her in my arms. Man she is really sick. She did drink a lot more than the rest of us though. I brushed her hair out of her face and offered her some of my water which she gratefully accepted.

"Can you stay with me for a little while?" Miyuki asked as she started to fall asleep again.

"Yea of course." I told her feeling extremely bad all of a sudden. Normally I would be laughing to myself at how trashed any other girl got but, Miyuki was different. I actually cared about how she felt and I didn't want her to feel like I knew she already did. I wish I could just make it go away. I continued to stroke her hair as she slept trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Meanwhile in the living room.

"Nadia." I felt someone stroking my cheek but I didn't open my eyes. "Nadia your bedroom just opened up if you want to go sleep on a bed." I sat up without opening my eyes and rubbed temples as they were throbbing. I didn't want to move anymore. I felt someone kiss my lips and my eyes shot open. I was looking at the most beautiful person in the world who was sitting on my couch smiling at me.

"Good morning Shizuma." I told her as I smiled.

"Good morning Nadia." She told me as she smiled. I could tell she had just woken up a little while ago and she still looked beautiful. "Did you want to go to your room and sleep some more? Tysha said that today was going to be a recovery day and that we should all rest and try to feel better."

"No that's ok. For some reason after I drink and I wake up I feel awake. I'll probably feel tired later though." I looked at Shizuma while trying to think of something else to say as I recalled every detail of last night. Shizuma has a hardy sexual appetite for sure. "Sooo are you seeing anybody?" Shizuma started laughing at my awkwardness.

"Actually no. Are you?" Shizuma raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh actually me either. You know since you aren't seeing anybody and I'm not seeing anybody we should well I don't know maybe see each other."

"I guess we could do that I mean it's not like we have anybody else so I guess I could do that."

I smiled as I leaned into Shizuma and kissed her.

"Awwww look Tamao that was so cute." I looked over to see Nagisa beaming at the two of us sitting on the couch.

"Hey how are you two awake and looking so refreshed?" I know I looked like I had just ran a marathon but those two looked like they didn't even drink last night.

"Tamao and I barely drank last night. Sometimes I would pour my drink into Miyuki's cup and Tamao would do the same with Tysha's drinks." Nagisa smiled.

"Uh I think you better keep that between the four of us just incase Miyuki is feeling like she just go hit by a train."

"Sure."

A few hours later.

I hadn't left the bedroom all day but I was starting to feel a lot better than I did this morning. I looked over to Tysha who dozed off while she laid in bed with me. She took real good care of me today and I was surprised at how soft and gentle she could be.

"Tysha." I called to her and watched her sit up.

"Hey do you need more water?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at me.

I still couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next between Tysha and I. I liked her a lot but I wasn't sure if she honestly felt the same way but then again she took really good care of me.

"Miyuki are you ok?" Tysha asked looking concerned after I hadn't answered her.

"Yea I'm fine." We looked at each other for what seemed like a life time.

"Hey um I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to force myself on you or anything." Tysha said as she looked down.

I looked down as well but knew I should say something. It wasn't right for me to keep Tysha wondering.

"Tysha." Tysha looked at me as I was still trying to figure out what to say. "I like you a lot to." I could feel Tysha smiling at me which made me blush.

"You remembered. I didn't think you would."

"For some reason I remember everything. I even remember falling asleep." I let out a low yawn as I realized I was still tired. "I'm still tired. I think I'm going to sleep again." I told Tysha as I laid back down. Tysha didn't say anything as she laid next to me and pulled me towards her. We fell asleep just like that and didn't wake up till early morning next day.

The next three days went by faster than I expected. We ended up going back to the club one more time and went to the movie theater and other leisure activites. I was having a lot of fun and now was the time for the six of us to go back to Astraea Hill.

"This sucks." Nadia said nonchalantly as we all rode the train back to Astraea Hill.

"Yea." Tysha agreed.

"At least you don't have any responsibilities to go back to besides studying." Miyuki pointed out as she laid her head on Tysha's shoulder. "I really don't want to go back just yet."

"I know me either." Tysha kissed the top of Miyuki's head.

"Hey I don't want to be a joy kill or anything here but let's talk about that." Nadia said pointing at Tysha and Miyuki. "You two have a reputation at Miator and I know it's important to you both so do you want Tysha and I to back off a little while we our in school. I know we've been all over you two the last few days and everything."

Miyuki and I looked at each other. "I have nothing to hide or keep from anybody." I said as I waited for Miyuki to say something.

"I don't care either but it wont just affect us. People will treat the two of you differently as well."

"I'm not worried about that Miyuki." Nadia said while she moved to grab her luggage as the train approached the station.

"Wait does this mean you two aren't going to be sitting at our table in the dinning hall anymore?" Nagisa and Tamao looked at Tysha and Nadia.

"Uh" Nadia looked at me and back at Tamao and Nagisa.

"Of course she will you are her friends why would she leave you?" I said making the decision easier for Nadia.

"You know you both could always come sit at our table." Tysha added.

"That sounds good." Miyuki said as she stood up to grab her belongings while the train stopped at our designation.

"Well the break isn't over yet so we still have a little more freedom before classes start up again." Tysha tried to make us all feel better as we entered the Strawberry Dorms.

"I'll see you at dinner yea?" Nadia asked me as we started going separate ways.

"Why don't you both meet us at our rooms before you go." Miyuki asked Nadia and Tysha.

"Yea we can do that." Tysha gave Miyuki a kiss before she turned around to walk the other way.

"You want one too?" Nadia teased as she smiled at me. "here" I met her halfway for my kiss.

"I'll see you later." I turned around and followed Miyuki.

I saw the strip of paper I had torn off the bottom of Kaori's letter. I guess I better hide this. If Miyuki were to see it I'm sure it wouldn't turn out well. I looked at my phone and saw we had a couple of hours before Nadia and I had to pick up Shizuma and Miyuki from their room. I went across the hall and Knocked on Nadia's door.

"Come in." I heard Nadia say from the other side of the door.

"Hey let's go to the Cathedral." I told her

"Now?"

"Yes now. We can't lose focus while we are here."

"Ok." Nadia stopped unpacking and we both headed to the Cathedral.

"So how many left and how many right. Hey how did you get the paper I had it in…."

"You're top desk drawer. Yea that's where I found it. It's left 2 and up 15."

Nadia didn't say anything she just went to the middle column of seats and walked back 15 rows. "this is a long row." Nadia said as she started inspecting the end.

"Yea I know. You start from that side and I'll start from this side."

We spent an hour and a half inspecting that damn row and found nothing.

"Damn it Nadia have you found it anywhere?" I was getting irritated with the results we were getting.

"No dude not a damn thing."

"Nadia stop moving." I motioned for Nadia not to make any noise as I scanned the Cathedral. "I thought I heard something." Nadia and I walked every inch of the cathedral making sure there was nobody in there. "Hey we'll come back after dinner and look more."

Tysha and I left the Cathedral and went to over to Shizuma and Miyuki's room. I knocked on Shizuma's door and entered after she opened the door for me. Tysha also entered Miyuki's room. I looked around and took in everything in Shizuma's room it was really neat. She had a few pictures of her and miyuki when they were younger and two room temp letters tacked onto a board on her wall. On her desk was a cute looking bear that looked so adorable but so familiar. She had magazines and books neatly stacked on her desk as well. It looked like she had taken a few of the greenhouses flowers and placed them on a table next to her window.

"You almost ready?"

"Almost." Shizuma called from the bathroom as she was finishing changing back in her uniform.

I laid back on her bed and took in more of the room. "You don't have many decorations."

"Where would I get decorations and what kind do you think I should have Nadia."

"I don't know. What about posters? The bear is cute though. It's the only thing that makes this room look like it belongs to a young girl."

Shizuma came out of the bathroom, walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of me. "Making yourself comfortable?" She smiled down on me.

"Yup." I leaned up to give her a kiss. It didn't look like Shizuma wanted to end the kiss and she sure wouldn't let me either. "Shizuma we are going to be late." I said in between kisses. "I'm hungry." Shizuma smiled as she stood up again.

"Let's go then."

Miyuki and Tysha had already made it to the dinning hall and were sitting with Nagisa, Tamao, and Amane. There were a few people around as well but most of the girls from Astraea Hill hadn't returned home yet. Shizuma and I sat at the table and socialized with the other girls. I could tell that Tyhsa's mood was better but she was still pissed off at how good Kaori was hiding whatever it was we were looking for. She ate fast and I knew I should too. We were the first ones done while everyone else wasn't even halfway through.

"You were hungry weren't you?" Shizuma asked me.

"Yea I guess I was." I told her with a smile.

"Well we gotta go." Tysha said as we both stood up.

"Where are you both going?" Miyuki asked.

"We gotta call our mothers." Tysha lied.

I looked at Shizuma. "I'll be by later to say good night."

"Ok." Shizuma tried to smile but I knew she was a little disappointed.

Tysha and I both hurried back to the Cathedral.

"FUCK!" Tysha yelled as we approached the 15th row. It had been moved completely out of place and we both where staring at an empty envelop addressed to myself from Kaori. "I can't believe this shit!"

"Tysha stop yelling someone is going to hear us."

"Who cares Nadia we are screwed now someone knows. You just wait for the moment when some bitch comes up to us and blackmails us. Look how whoever it is left the envelope out." Tysha looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Ok ok we can figure this out." I tried to calm down and think clearly. "A lot of the students aren't here we just need to get a list of the ones who haven't left to go home and the ones who signed back into the school. The council presidents should have three lists from each school I remember helping Miyuki make ours."

"You make it sound so damn simple."

"I'll go talk to Shion and Chikaru while you get the list from Miyuki. Tell her that you lost something and wanted to know who was here and might have found it."

Tysha didn't say anything to me as she paced back and forth. Tysha was extremely angry right now and it was scaring me a little.

"Relax we don't know what's going to happen."

"Well Nadia it's not going to be anything good…. Oh shit and when word get's out how are Miyuki and Shizuma going to react?"

"I don't know. Let's get going and get the lists. The faster we work the less chance we have of the letter being made known throughout the school."

It was easy for me to get lulium's list but Shion of course had to be difficult but, eventually I got it. I went back to my room and noticed Tysha hadn't come back yet.

I looked through lulium's list and saw that it had only five names on it. All five didn't have anybody's name that I thought might take whatever was in the letter.

Spica's list was short as well. Amane was at the table with us so it couldn't of been her and the other girls were also in the dinning room. Where the hell is Tysha? It had to be someone from Miator. An hour later Tysha came into my room with a far off look on her face almost as if she wasn't in the room with me.

"Nadia I think we might have to take drastic action if we don't find that letter soon."

"Like what? Don't go crazy on me and don't forget we still have to abide by the rules here or else we'll get shipped back home with no artifact."

"That letter was our only lead. If we don't find it I'll start getting information out of Miyuki and you should out of Shizuma as well. Nadia I swear if we don't find that artifact before we leave I'll tear this school apart looking for it until someone drags me off the property."

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Tysha would do anything to get the artifact and that kind of scared me too. "Tysha doesn't Miyuki mean anything to you?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't think you are thinking of her at all right now."

"Stop being so stupid Nadia." Tysha stood pulling Miators list out of her pocket. "At the end of the school term what do you think is going to happen? Let's say we forget about the artifact and live the rest of our time here as two couples who are in love and blah blah blah. We are going to have to leave and we wont be coming back anytime soon. Then we are all heartbroken. If we find the artifact we'll be able to come back whenever we please cuz we'll be up to our necks in money. Why don't you think about that?"

She was right and I'm sure that that fact was in the back of all of our minds.

"Do you want to leave Shizuma after we graduate and never see her again?"

"Of course not!" Tysha was starting to piss me off and I realized that I was just as angry as she was but I knew how to control it. "But I wont cause her pain by blindly looking for the artifact and not worrying about who I hurt along the way. If we don't play our cards right then we will end up leaving here poor and loveless." Tysha was calming down as I reasoned with her. "Let's just go through Miator's list ok." We went down the Miator's list and realized it was short as well and we were able to identify everyone off the list and put them in the dinning hall at the same time we were.

"Damn it." Tysha went to my bed and laid down. "My head hurts."

"Mine too. Hey I'm going to say good night to Shizuma. Aren't you also to Miyuki?"

"No I already did that's why it took me so long to come back here." Tysha stood up and started heading out of the room. "I'm going to sleep I feel exhausted all of a sudden."

"Ok relax and don't think about it till tomorrow."

"Ha you of all people should know Nadia that that is easier said than done."

After tysha had left my room I made my way to Shizuma's. I hope seeing her will lighten my mood. To be honest I would rather be with Shizuma than worry about the artifact. Money is great but it can't make me feel the way Shizuma does. If I focus though and manage to get the artifact the money we get from it will enable me to keep seeing Shizuma even after graduation. I knocked on Shizuma's door and waited. No response.

"Shizuma are you there?"

Nothing. Maybe she is sleeping. It is kinda late. I pondered turning the door handle and after a few seconds I thought it wouldn't be to inappropriate. The door opened and I stepped in I didn't see Shizuma but her light was on. She wasn't in the bathroom either because it was wide open. I didn't want to stay there by myself so I decided I'd just leave and see her tomorrow. As I walked out to the hallway I closed the door behind me a little harder than I meant to. As soon as I took my first step Miyuki's door swung open.

"Nadia?" Miyuki asked as she looked out her door way.

"Hey have you seen Shizuma?" Miyuki didn't answer me and that's when I noticed that if she did she would probably start crying. Her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall and she had her lips pursed together. "Whoa what's wrong with you Miyuki?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

The response I got to my last question was a swift hand across my face. "Miyuki what the hell is wrong with you?" I stepped back as I said this. Miyuki stepped out of the door way to reveal Shizuma curled up on her bed crying. She was holding something. It was a letter with the same design that was on the other one in Kaori's room.

"Shit." I thought out loud.

"Shit? That's all you have to say? Were you and Tysha ever planning on telling us that you are Kaori's sister?" Miyuki said blocked my view of Shizuma forcing me to look at her.

"We didn't know how to and it was none of your business anyway." I told Miyuki as I started getting pissed off and defensive.

"What about now? Is it our business now? Did you think you would just toy with us while you were here? Why are you here anyway?"

"Miyuki it's a long story. I don't have to explain myself to you and I wont. That letter is addressed to me and I want it. Now." I must have sounded cold because a look of shock appeared on Miyuki's face.

Shizuma sat up from the bed and stood up while she kept her head down. She made her way across Miyuki's room and stopped right in front of me in the door way. Without saying a word she looked up and held the letter out to me. A sharp pain of guilt hit my stomach as I took the letter. She looked really miserable.

"I'm sorry Shizuma." Shizuma just stared at me. "Who gave this to you? We were all in the dinning hall when it was taken."

"A confidential third party." Miyuki told me.

"Who gave it to you Shizuma?" I repeated.

"We aren't going to tell you" Miyuki said as she stepped between the two of us. "You should leave now."

"Don't be upset with Tysha. I was the one who told her not to tell anybody. She actually wanted me to come forward with it." I lied knowing we both thought it was best to keep it secret. I figured I ruined my own relationship might as well help Tysha's. I turned around and walked away. I wonder how much information was on the letter I was holding. I got to my room and closed the door. I sat at my desk as I read the letter.

Hey Nadi!

If you found this letter that means you probably have met Shizuma. Isn't she the most amazing girl you have ever met? And Miyuki if you get on her good side she'll definitely always be there for you. Well I want to apologize if I made the last letter a little difficult to find. I figured that if you met and talked to Shizuma she would be a lot of help to you with your goal. I'm really sick now and I know I wont be here on this earth much longer. That's why I wrote these letters. I wont be able to keep my promise to you and give you back what is yours in person. I'm sorry. I'm sure that you will eventually find it though so don't worry. Nadi it is really pretty. I know you told me not to look but I couldn't help it. I know you'll forgive your little sister though. Just incase this isn't you who has found this letter I'll just say this.

You see her everyday and her eyes always seem to be looking at you no matter where you stand. I wonder how long she has been there and how she got there. She looks at her face everyday without a mirror.

GOOD LUCK NADI! OH AND TYSHA TOO!!!

If I know you two you both are still hanging around each other getting into trouble. I hope this helps you out.

Your loving sister, Kaori

Damn it why is the letter so wet? I realized as I touched my hand to my face that I was crying. I couldn't stop and my tears from dropping on Kaori's letter. I wasn't sobbing it's just tears wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes not matter how hard I tried. Why am I crying I found out Kaori died two years ago. I shouldn't be crying. Damn it this sucks. The first thing I thought of for comfort was Shizuma but who knows what was going through her mind right now. Damn it damn it damn it. I didn't want to wake up Tysha because she would freak out that someone gave Shizuma the letter and go on a man hunt. At that moment I realized that there were at least three people who read the letter I was holding and also read the three line clue Kaori left. That means people are probably trying to figure out where the next letter is. SHIT. Ok Ok think think think. Her who the hell is her? I see her everyday? Shizuma? No I used to not see her a lot for the first couple weeks I was here. She is always looking at me? How long she's been there must mean she hasn't moved for a long time. She looks at her face everyday without a mirror. What else can you see your reflection in without besides a mirror. Water? Yea water. How did she get there? She must be in an awkward place.

"Oh shit." I said to myself as I raced down the stairs hopping not to run into a sister. I ran all the way to where I saw the statue of the Virgin Mary dug into the side of that big rock thankful that I wore my shorts and T shirt I slept in over to Shizuma's room. There was water at the base of that rock too. I slowed down as I got closer not wanting to alert anyone if someone got there before me. Sure enough there were two figures standing at the base. Who the hell? It was that one bitch from Spica and her girlfriend. They weren't on Spica's list. Shion must know about this as well. I wish I had waken Tysha up now. Oh well there were only two I could take care of myself if it came to that.

"Nice night tonight don't you think Kaname?" I said as I stopped about ten feet from her.

Kaname and Momomi turned around and glared at me.

"A great night for being nosey and ruining other peoples relationships." I added.

Kaname smiled at me "Well you didn't think we would have forgotten the little tennis match we had did you?"

Again with that damn tennis match. I didn't even start that whole mess. It wasn't even a big deal. Why did they care so much.

"You looking for something?" I ignored Kaname's last comment.

"Maybe." Momomi answered. "Are you?"

"Yea I am actually and you happen to be in my spot. I'm looking for what is mine and I know you are also looking for what's mine and if you value your health I suggest you start walking away right now before you regret sticking around." I said without any hesitation. "I'm done messing around. Shizuma could barely stand looking at me and I just read the saddest letter in the world and I'll be damned if I lose what I'm looking for too."

Kaname's face turned serious. "You think you can make us walk away?" Kaname stood as if she was about to run at me. Ok if that's how she wants it. I was so pissed off that I just wanted to hurt anybody that was around me and I was actually happy that I might be able to let my anger out on somebody.

"I know I can." Kaname and Momomi jumped as all three of us were startled by the fourth voice. I looked over to see Tysha. Always there to help me out of trouble. She was wearing her usual basketball shorts and black wife beater. My spirit sunk a little though as I saw Shizuma and Miyuki following behind her. "Nadi were you planning to have fun without me." Tysha raised an eyebrow at me as she stood next to me leaving Miyuki and Shizuma behind us.

"I didn't know if you wanted in." I looked at Kaname "I'll say it one more time start walking or you'll have to deal with the both of us."

Every time I would end up in a situation like this by myself I could never make anybody back down. If Tysha showed up or was with me though it was like she would unnerve them and they would leave quickly. I guess it was because Tysha looked very intimidating. It wasn't because she was a huge girl who could beat on anybody but because she had a very intimidating look that scared even me sometimes. Kaname looked at Momomi. Momomi looked at me with daggers in her eyes and I knew she wanted to cause me extreme pain.

"Let's go." Momomi looked back at Kaname who was trying to stare Tysha down but lost as she followed Momomi.

When the two were gone Tysha turned and looked at me. "What were you thinking? Going off alone like that. Idiot." She scolded me as if I was a kid.

"I wasn't thinking." I didn't even bother to turn around knowing that Shizuma and Miyuki were right behind me.

"Yea you slam doors a lot you know that Nadi? When you stormed out of your room to come here I thought you went over to see Shizuma or something. When I uh found the both of them they said you had left awhile ago with that letter I naturally thought you were running straight into trouble."

Why did Tysha seem so calm now? I guess it was because we were in control again.

Without a word I went over to the statue. "I think we got here in time yea?"

"Maybe." Tysha looked at the pool of water in front of me. "I'm not stepping in that."

I rolled my eyes at Tysha as I took my shoes off and stepped into the water. I approached the wall and grabbed the ledge that the statue was on. No wonder Kaname and Momomi were just standing there. They probably were thinking of a better way to get whatever was here. I pulled myself up and rested on the edge. "How did she get it up here?"

"Maybe she threw it. Who said she had to gently place it up there."

"What are you two looking for?" Miyuki finally asked after hesitating so long.

Tysha looked at Miyuki and back at me. "It's your call." Was all I told her as I started to look behind the statue in front of me.

Tysha sighed and looked at Miyuki and Shizuma. "How bout I just show you if we find it."

"You gave it to Kaori Nadia?" Shizuma directed this question to me and I wish she hadn't I really didn't want to talk to her. I didn't feel I had the right after I kept such a big thing from her. I answered her as I continued to search.

"Yea I mailed it here. I asked her to keep it safe for me until I could come get it. It looks like she did a good job." I found a very small box behind the statue. I took it and put it in my pocket. Lowered myself back into the water and went to where I left my shoes. "I can't put these back on." I told Tysha holding out my shoes. Tysha smiled wryly back at me.

Tysha looked at Miyuki who looked like she had just finished crying. "Sorry for bringing back bad memories. I don't know about the rest of you but it's really late and I'm not thinking straight at all. Let's just call it a night and leave it alone for now."

"Sounds good." I said as I felt Shizuma looking at me. She looked so sad and as if she didn't know what she was doing right now.

"I guess we'll go to our rooms then." Miyuki spoke for Shizuma and they turned around and walked back to the dorms.

"I feel so guilty right now Tysha." We both were standing on the sidewalk outside by the statue. It was really quiet and nothing was moving and there was no wind. It felt very serene. Almost as if the world had just stopped and the only two people moving were Tysha and I. "I told Miyuki that I was the one who made you keep it a secrete and that you wanted to tell her earlier but I wouldn't let you."

"Ah so that's why she isn't as mad as I expected. You know they did get really worried about you. When I came over to Miyuki's room freaking out because I was still half asleep they told me what happened. When I told them you weren't in your room Shizuma figured you were where Kaori's letter dropped a clue at. She was right and good thing to or else you would of gotten yourself into a mess."

"Do you want to see what's in the box?" I asked Tysha.

"No let's leave it for tomorrow. I was thinking about what you said earlier in your room and you were right Nadia."

"What are you talking about?"

"Money and love. You know?"

"Yea I know. Let's go Tysha." Tysha and Nadia walked back to their rooms in silence. Thinking about what they were going to do next. Would they start searching again tomorrow for what they wanted or would they try to heal their relationships with the people they have grown to care deeply about? With these questions came more questions. Would Shizuma and Miyuki want anything to do with them? Should they not even try and continue with the reason they were there in the first place? What would Kaori say if she saw the four of them now? All these questions were put off for the next day and hopefully sleep will give them answers.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note:Sorry this chapter is shorter than the ones that I have been posting but it covers what I need before I move on to the next one. Enjoy.

I laid in my bed as I looked at my phone. It was ten minutes till my first class started. I am way to depressed to leave my room today. Fuck it. I closed my eyes again. I opened them some time later. I looked at my phone I had missed three classes already. Damn Nadia for making me realize that I had lost a lot of interest in the artifact and was focused more on Miyuki. I am such an idiot why did I feel this way? I need to focus on the artifact that thing is worth millions. Girls break your heart money doesn't. I would have been happy to of never tried hooking up with Miyuki. Miyuki probably is going through her own emotional turmoil and Shizuma as well. If I were to find out that I was dating the sister of the girl I loved and died leaving me all alone I would be pretty messed up too.

I picked my phone up and looked typed a text message.

"_What are you doing?"_

I waited for a response that came faster than I thought.

"_laying down in my bed. You?"_

I smiled.

"_Same."_

Just then I heard someone knocking on a door in the hallway. "Nadia? Are you in there? Why aren't you coming to class?" At that moment I received a text message.

"_Miyuki is knocking on my door."_

I typed in a response.

"_I know I can hear her. Haha."_

A second later another message.

"_What should I do?"_

I thought for a minute.

"_What you feel like doing."_

On the opposite side of the hall Nadia got up from her bed and went to answer the door for Miyuki.

"Hi." Nadia said only opening the door a crack. "Can I help you?"

"I would prefer you help Shizuma."

"I think I've done enough damage don't you." Nadia mumbled just barely audible.

"Maybe but why don't you try to fix your mistakes. I don't know what to say to her to make her feel better."

"I am in my room here trying to figure out my own feelings. How the hell am I supposed to help her when I can't even help myself?"

Miyuki's expression changed to one full of impatience. "Look Nadia it's simple for you. You messed up and things happened in a way we all wish they hadn't. You have feelings for Shizuma don't you?"

"Yea but."

"Then that's all there is to it. Help her out and talk to her. Why don't you start out by apologizing then see what you say from there. I really think she needs to hear from you Nadia."

Nadia opened the door all the way and asked Miyuki. "What about you? Don't you want to talk to Tysha."

"I'll wait for her."

"Why? If you care about her so much you should take the initiative. Here let me help you." Nadia walked over to Tysha's door and knocked. There was no reply. "Tysha it's me."

"Are you alone?"

"Yea." Nadia lied.

"It's open."

Nadia opened the door and pushed Miyuki into Tysha's room. "Tysha I'm going to talk to Shizuma. You better keep pace." Nadia smiled as she closed the door.

"You're an asshole." Tysha called out to Nadia in English.

Tysha was still in her night cloths and her hair was a mess as she sat on her bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well what do you want to tell me first Tysha?"

"You pretty much know everything. Kaori and Nadia are my childhood friends. Kaori got sent here because there were doctors here who knew how to prolong Kaori's life. Kaori and Nadia have the same mother who is a Japanese woman from Tokyo who attended Miator as a child. After Kaori's condition improved her mother thought it would be wise for her to stay in the same country as the doctors that helped her. Nadia and Kaori would write letters to each other all the time. That's pretty much it."

"I had heard so much about Kaori's sister but I never thought I would ever meet her. Let alone become her friend. Why did she try to hide it?"

"Ok Nadia was just trying to protect me or whatever. We both hide it because we didn't want to make a big scene and we tried to get close to you and Shizuma because we thought you might know something about what we are looking for but, things happened and I started having feeling for you and Nadia for Shizuma. Before we knew what we were doing we were trying to keep you both from knowing the truth."

"The truth as in how you both tried to use us for your own personal gain."

"Yea whatever." Tysha was getting a little defensive now. "Look I told you pretty much everything and it's all the truth. Whatever happens between us is up to you. I did what I did and I feel horrible about it but I can't take it back no matter how bad I want to."

"What did Nadia send to Kaori?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Miyuki asked as she began to get irritated. "If you want to try and fix this you have to be honest with me and stop keeping things from me."

"Maybe you don't want to fix this and you just don't know it yet." Tysha told Miyuki as she looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"What we are looking for. If you found out about it and how we got it you might not want anything to do with us anymore. Miyuki do you think I am a good person?"

"Y-Yes why would you ask that?"

"I am not a good person and I dragged my best friend down with me too. I got her to do something huge and it could have gotten us into a lot of trouble. If I learned something out of all of this it is that I need to change some things about myself and right now I don't like the person I am. I am not a good enough person to be in any type of relationship with you."

Miyuki didn't know what to say to this. She wasn't even sure what Tysha was trying to tell her. "What exactly are you saying Tysha?"

"I'm saying maybe we should pretend we never had anything between us."

"Is that what you really want?" Miyuki started to choke up as tears fell from her eyes.

"It is." Tysha didn't look at Miyuki knowing that if she did she would start crying and her new found resolve to protect Miyuki from herself would crumble. Miyuki walked out of Tysha's room without saying another word.

Tysha went to her phone and typed in a text message.

"_things didn't go as I wanted but I feel better come to my room when you are done."_

About a half hour later Nadia came into Tysha's room and was holding a small box. "I think we should focus on what we came here for."

"So I'm guessing you and Shizuma aren't together anymore."

Nadia shook her head and sat on Tysha's bed. "How could I when I couldn't tell her the truth about why I came here. If she found out we wouldn't be together anyway so might as well not tell her and not be together."

"Yea I had that same problem. Hey Nadi."

"Yea?"

"When we leave this place let's start over."

Nadia just nodded her head at Tysha.

"Ok open it." Tysha told Nadia.

As she opened the box there was a small picture of Shizuma and Kaori under a tree in the middle of a small clearing. There was no note or anything just the picture.

"That sucks." Tysha said as she started to brush her hair.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Nadia said more to herself than to Tysha.

"I don't know what to tell you but don't worry we'll figure it out."

Tysha and Nadia left it at that and stayed in their own rooms for the rest of the day.

Summer brake ended and Shizuma, Miyuki, Tysha, and Nadia all lived their days pretending nothing ever happened between any of them. Tysha and Nadia helped out in the council meetings as they did before the break. Tysha hung out with Amane a lot and flirted with the Spica girls. Nadia took up Miator's fencing club and was doing well there. Miyuki kept herself busy with student council duties and Shizuma with her Etoile responsibilities. It had been three months since the night Shizuma and Miyuki found out Nadia was Kaori's sister and if you weren't around for the short time both girls were on vacation with the two transfer students and fourth years you wouldn't of known they had ever changed and went back to their former selves.

"You did really well today Nadia."

Nadia turned around to see Sakura smiling at her. "Thanks." She turned around and closed the locker in front of her. "You better watch out Sakura. I'm getting a lot better and you're the only one I haven't beaten yet."

"Don't worry Nadi I didn't teach you everything I know."

It made Nadia flinch when Sakura called her Nadi. Only a few people called her that and it was only after she gave them permission. "I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the shower room. She started heading towards the stables where she knew Amane and Tysha would be. Tonight was poker night. The people who usually participated were the ones who attended the routine tea parties in Nagisa and Tamao's room. The only thing that Tysha and Nadia had to agree to to let them teach the girls poker is that there would be tea and cakes at the poker games. Amane had also started to join us in Tysha's room as she got better and better at the game.

"Hey loser." Tysha called Naida as she rode one of the schools horses towards her.

"You always use that horse."

"Yea he kinda grew on me. How was fencing practice?"

"It was ok? Hi Amane."

"Hi." Amane waved to Nadia.

"You ready for tonight?" Nadia asked both of them.

"You bet." Amane said as she and Starbride went to jump more hurdles.

"Hey I'm going to grab something to eat and I'll meet you in the council room." Tysha told Nadia.

"Sounds good. I'll be in my room studying before I have to be there too."

As Nadia turned around she saw a lot of girls standing behind her. "What the?"

"It's a small crowd but I'm betting as time goes by it'll be as big as Amane's." Tysha smiled and waved at the girls as the cheered her on.

"Wow. Ok I'll see you later."

"Bye Nadi."

In the student council room.

"Hey Shizuma."

"Yes?"

"Can you look these over for me?" Miyuki handed her a stack of files.

Everything had been so routine and boring the past few months. Things might start getting interesting with the Etoile election coming up but not that much. A few minutes later the student councils from lulium and Spica had entered the room followed by Nadia and Tysha. Everyone started discussing the preparations for the Etoile election and what each person was responsible for. The council room was awkward at first but everyone had gotten really used to pretending nothing ever happened and it had a lot to do with Miyuki's strong sense of duty. The meeting went on for an hour before Miyuki started wrapping things up.

"Ok does anyone have anything to add?" Miyuki looked around the room to see no one had anything. "Ok then I will see you all tomorrow."

As soon as Miyuki finished her sentence sister Mizue stepped into the council room.

"How is everyone doing today?"

The girls greeted her appropriately.

"Well I had realized that I hadn't checked up on the new transfer students since I told them they had to serve a suitable punishment for their little tennis match."

Everyone looked at Tysha and Nadia. Tysha rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm.

"It's nice to see you both are fitting in well and behaving yourselves."

Really? Is she serious? Tysha thought to herself as she blew a big bubble out of the gum that was in her mouth and let it burst with a loud pop.

Nadia burst out laughing without even trying to contain herself. While Shizuma and Miyuki put their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh. Shion and Chikaru's mouths just hung open.

"Oops." Tysha shrugged.

"You two are the most ill mannered American's girls I have ever met." The sister said as her shock changed to anger. "Both of you in my office right now."

As the three of them left the council room Miyuki started to laugh lightly. "Well I'll see you later." Shizuma followed Miyuki out.

Three hours later.

I had just got done saying the prayer when Nadia and Tysha walked into the dinning hall. All eyes turned to them as they broke the silence.

"Hi." Nadia said as she smiled wide at everyone. This caused some giggling throughout the dinning hall before it was filled with casual conversation. I sat done next to Miyuki at our usual table and began to eat what was in front of me. Till this day every time I see Nadia I ask myself the same question. What the hell happened? It was all over so fast and I still didn't understand why. All I knew is that it was what Nadia wanted and what she said was best. What else could I do? Both Nadia and Tysha walked by my table.

"You." Nadia and Tysha turned around to see a small fourth year student standing behind them pointing a finger at Nadia. "When you walk by the Etoile you are supposed to give the appropriate greeting."

This caused a smile to spread across Nadia's face but Tysha looked slightly irritated. The girl was a student from Miator who had been stalking me ever since news got around about Nadia and I and our sudden break up. What was her name again?

"Oh really?" Nadia said stepping up to the girl. "And just who are you supposed to be enforcing these rules and customs?"

"Aiko Kai and…"

Aiko was cut off as another girl walked by her and stood next to Nadia taking hold of her arm possessively. This was Sakura Mizrahi she was in the fencing club and the best fencer on the team as well. Because of Nadia's ability to pick up the sport quick and Sakura's teaching both of them will be participating in a competition in a week representing Miator. I don't know why but I didn't like the girl. "Aiko don't you have better things to do than to be brown nosing the Etoile?"

Aiko didn't say anything but just glared at Sakura.

"Ok that's enough." Tysha intervened before a cat fight broke out. "Just go about your business and how bout you let my friend have blood circulation back into her arm. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Sakura Mizrahi. I am on the fencing club with Nadia. Nice to meet you."

A flash of recognition past through Tysha's expression. "Oh ok nice to meet you. I'm Tysha Rios."

"Yes I know Nadia has told me a lot about you."

I didn't realize how hard I was holding my spoon until Miyuki tapped my arm and was pointing at the bent object in my hand. Aiko had snuck away somewhere and the three girls standing up walked over to Tysha and Nadia's usual table. I hated this. I can't take this it's like everything was over before I knew it and there was nothing I could have done about it.

"Shizuma I was thinking." I turned to Miyuki to hear what she was about to say. "How much would I be able to deal with knowing to be with Tysha."

I waited a little thinking about what Miyuki had just told me. "Well?"

"I haven't thought about it enough yet but ill let you know what I come up with."

Later that night Tysha, Nadia, Amane, Hikari, Nagisa, Tamao, Yaya, and Tsubomi. Where all in Tysha's room Nagisa and Tamao were sitting on the bed and the rest were sitting around a circular table Nadia and Tysha had "borrowed" from the cooking club. The game tonight was five card draw and the lucky ones today seemed to be Tysha and Amane.

"So Nadia, who is this girl who sat with us today? What was her name? Sakura?" Amane said as she discarded two cards and picked up two more.

"Ha it's her new girlfriend." Yaya laughed as she dropped one and drew another.

"Hush Yaya." Tsubomi poked Yaya.

"I was just kidding." Yaya smiled.

"Geez guys she's just a girl in the fencing club. We just practice together a lot."

"Yea so much that you just happen to be competing next week in a competition together right?" This was Hikari who all of a sudden had jokes.

"It's not like that." Nadia told them.

"Yea well she sure doesn't share your same view point." Tysha said as she threw down three and drew three more. "She's all hugged up on you and shit."

"You're one to talk Tysha." Tamao said as she handed out the tea her and nagisa made. "You have half of Spica going after you."

"Lesson number 66 Tamao. Never lead a girl on that you don't like. I don't lead those girls on because I don't like them like that. If I just want to mess around with one I'll make sure they know it. Speaking of, have you and Sakura done anything Nadi?"

"How could you even ask that?" Nadia asked a little shocked.

"Dude you know we don't see each other that much anymore and I feel like I haven't been really informed on anything you do anymore ever since you joined that club." Tysha explained.

"Hey I joined that club so I would always have something to do and that's all I've done with it and all I intend to do."

"Nadia, It wouldn't be such a terrible thing if you were to actually like Sakura it wouldn't be anything to be ashamed of." Nagisa said as he handed Nadia her tea.

"Thank you Nagisa but I don't think it's going to happen."

The girls played for a couple of hours before they called it a night. Amane had won followed closely by Tysha.

"Have a good night Tysha. It was fun taking your money." Amane said over her shoulder

"Yea yea sure whatever get the hell out." Tysha said playfully as she walked the girls out of her room. "You calling it a night?"

"Yea I gotta get rest because of the competition next week. You know got to make sure I do well." Nadia said as she started to walk out.

"Hey Nadi I still haven't got a clue on what to do with that picture. It's like I hit a dead end."

"When I get back I plan on taking it slow on the fencing and devoting more time to finding the artifact. Don't worry we'll find it."

"Ok good night. See you tomorrow." And with that Nadia left Tysha's room. Tysha at this point was starting to care less and less about it. It caused her to lose more than she could ever possibly gain from it.

A week and two days later I stood next to Shizuma and waited for my best friend and Sakura to return back to Astraea Hill. "I still can't believe they won. It was Miator's first time participating in a fencing competition."

"Well it is Nadia." Shizuma told me.

I thought about what that was supposed to mean but decided to leave it alone. Every time I look at Shizuma I try to remember her smile that she had that one week in Tokyo however, as time goes by I can't quite picture it anymore. She hasn't smiled since then. It kinda made me feel like I wanted to cry. Ugh I got to get away from her before I start thinking about things to much. Where the hell is Nadi or Amane? Anybody that would help me think of anything else. I looked to my right and saw Miyuki walking towards us. Damn it. Ok anybody ELSE but her.

"Do you see them?"

"Not yet." Shizuma answered.

Damn it. I'm between the two people I busy my life for so I don't have to be around them. As I looked towards the road I could see a car coming or at least I wanted to see one coming. As the girls behind the three of us started talking and asking each other if they can see the car coming was music to my ears. As the car pulled up and I ran to Nadia and gave her a hug.

"Dude I'm so glad you're here." I saw her look at me funny "I'll tell you later."

I congratulated Sakura as well. Shizuma and Miyuki walked up to Nadia and Sakura.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Shizuma said as she handed both of them a bundle of flowers. Shizuma had no emotion at all on her face. She was good. I wonder what she was really feeling. How strong or if at all her feelings were for Nadia still.

"You're victory has brought on a higher reputation for Miator." Miyuki added in. Miyuki and Shizuma both walked away after they finished congratulating the two girls.

"Aww look you didn't get roses Nadi." Sakura said smiling at Nadia

Ugh why did she call her that? "No I didn't did I." Nadia looked at her bundle. "They are Tusbaki flowers. They are better."

I looked to Nadia "Poker tonight?"

"Definitely." Nadia smiled at me.

That night the usual people got together and talked about Nadia and Sakura's victory. I had nothing against Sakura I thought she was a cool girl but, it pissed me off when she would cling onto Nadia like they were going out. No that's not right. I didn't like her because that wasn't her place to be doing that. It was Shizuma's and It just felt wrong. I wish they were still together. That night I won and did my gloating as I threw the girls out of my room laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Here is another one. Enjoy.

I had just concluded another meeting with the student council presidents and Shizuma and I followed Nadia and Tysha out of the room. As soon as Nadia went through the doorway she was almost thrown over by an obsessive fifth year student. Sakura pissed me off the way she hung from Nadia all the time. Every time I see Nadia I see Sakura. It was really annoying and I know it hurt Shizuma a lot. There was a rumor that the two were in a relationship but nothing could be proven. I looked over to see Shizuma's expressionless face. She is back to her very sad self again.

"Hey Nadi." Sakura held onto Nadia's hand.

"Hey." Nadia said as she let tried to flex her hand. "What's up?"

"Want to practice?" Sakura looked up at Nadia.

"Nadia has things to do right now Sakura." I told the younger girl.

"Who died and made you in charge of what Naida does, Miyuki? If you remember she doesn't have to be here anymore."

I was surprised how much confidence this little bitch had when she started hanging around Nadia. I was about to say something but Tysha beat me to it.

"Sakura we both volunteer to be here because we want to and because of that we have a lot to do. Nobody is in charge of Nadia. She chooses to be here. There for she chooses to accept tasks Miyuki gives her and fulfill them." Tysha said very annoyed. "And stop fucking calling her Nadi." The last sentence Tysha practically yelled. It was an outburst that caught all five of us off guard. Tysha turned around and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sakura asked Nadia who was wide eyed as her best friend walked away.

"I don't know. But Miyuki is right though I don't have time to practice. I've made other commitments. Maybe later tonight." Nadia looked back towards Sakura.

"Ok. Where you going?" Sakura pried.

"She is going to the Cathedral." Shizuma broke her own silence.

Sakura looked at Shizuma. I know that Sakura had no problem mouthing off to me but she didn't dare to Shizuma. Shizuma was in a very edgy mood lately. Almost like she was going to snap if someone sneezed. She yelled at a third year yesterday for accidently bumping into her while running in the hall. Nadia was the only one of us that was doing halfway decent. She had just won her fencing competition, her grades were good, she acted like everything was normal, and was calm while everyone else was trying to keep it together. Sakura finally turned away from Shizuma without saying anything.

"Will you come find me when you are done?" Sakura pouted at Nadia.

"Uh sure if it's not to late." Sakura walked away reluctantly. "See you there Miyuki."

Nadia said as she waved goodbye to me.

"I don't like her." I told Shizuma as we walked towards the greenhouse. Shizuma just looked at me and faced forward. When Kaori died Shizuma wouldn't even talk to me about her feelings but this time around we did talk. When Shizuma didn't say anything I got a little worried. "Shizuma are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. It's funny how Nadia has completely forgot about me. I mean you can tell that Tysha still likes you and that she has changed a lot. She let's her emotions show more but, Nadia has done the complete opposite. She has completely closed herself off."

It was true that Nadia was different and Tysha as well. Tysha acted with less thinking but more emotion. Just as I thought this I saw Tysha walking towards us but was looking down. Shizuma and I both stopped thinking she was going to run straight into us. Just before she got to close she looked up and was startled at how close we were. She looked like she had been crying. I was so shocked at her tear streaked face I couldn't speak at first I looked at Shizuma as I saw her eyes widen.

"Tysha are you ok?" Was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Yea." Tysha wiped her face and her sadness was replaced with anger. "I just don't like that girl."

"Sakura?"

"Yea but, you don't understand so just forget it." Tysha started to walk past Shizuma and I.

"Tysha what's wrong with you." I had never thought or expected I'd see Tysha like this.

"Nothing just leave me alone. It's all your fault anyway." Tysha said as she passed us.

I looked over to Shizuma "Shizuma I'll meet you there." Shizuma simply nodded as I went to follow Tysha.

"Tysha stop." Tysha started to walk a little faster. Thankfully there were no students around or else I would be making a scene.

"No. Stop following me." Tysha yelled over her shoulder.

"No." I wanted to say more but I didn't know what I wanted to say.

"Is there something you want from me or need to tell me?" Tysha asked as she started walking even faster.

"No."

"Than why are you following me? Go away you make things worse."

"What the hell are you talking about Tysha. I have done nothing to you. Stop acting so irrational"

"leave me alone." Tysha started to run.

I did my best to run after her but she was way too athletic. As I stopped I watched her get smaller as she ran.

"Tysha you damn coward!" I yelled across the distance between us. I wondered if I should of said that because Tysha abruptly stopped and started walking back towards me and she didn't look to happy. When Tysha reached me she grabbed both of my biceps and glared at me.

"I am not a coward."

"Oww idiot that hurts." Tysha loosened her grip on my arms. "Have you gone insane?"

Tysha didn't say anything for what seemed like the longest time she just kept staring at me making me feel uncomfortable. It was the look you give somebody when you are never going to see them again. She looked at every part of me as if she were taking a mental picture so she'll never forget it. Tears started falling from her eyes as she let go of me. Tysha reached up to her face and was surprised she was crying. She made no sounds she just cried.

"Tysha." Tysha didn't respond to me again she simply turned around and walked away. I didn't follow her this time. I didn't know what to do anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later.

I couldn't wait to go back home. I don't care about the artifact at all anymore I just want to leave this place and live an average life now. Anything would be better than to know that I am a criminal who isn't good enough for the person I love. If Miyuki knew I'm sure she would leave me before I realized she was leaving. Nadia and I talked for hours that day when I couldn't stop crying. Nadia had become what I didn't want to be anymore. She was cold and stuck to business. That way of thinking is a temporary relief. If I learned anything it is that when you act the way I did for a long time your problems build up and before you know it they you break down. I'm sure that's what is happening to me now. I just want to find peace within myself at least. I don't even have that. It would also help if it wasn't so freaking cold outside. I'm from Florida damn it I don't do cold.

"Tysha."

"What?" UGH to top my problems off I had to deal with this chick that Nadia was hanging around. Sakura. She was damn annoying.

"What are the council presidents saying about the Etoile election?" Sakura asked as she walked with me to the dinning hall.

"You know that's privileged information." I told her.

"Please I'm going to find out anyway just tell me who is going to enter from Miator." Sakura persisted.

"Ugh no. I don't even know that." I told her

"What about Spica? Oh well that's obvious. It's gotta be Amane and Hikari right?"

I almost lunged for the door to the dinning hall. I entered the large room looking pissed off with my fist balled trying my hardest not to yell at Sakura.

"Tysha did you hear me?" Sakura called to me as we made our way to our table.

"No." I sat down across from Nadia as Sakura sat next to her latching onto her hip.

"I'll just ask the source then." Sakura turned to Amane and Hikari who were eating quietly. "Are you both entering the Etoile competition together?"

Instead of answering Sakura's question Amane looked at Nadia who spoke for her.

"We have decided that there will be no talk about the upcoming election Sakura."

Sakura pouted her lips at Nadia. "To bad you are a transfer student. We could have entered together."

At that moment in time I completely lost my appetite. I was ready to lash out at Sakura for being such a dumbass.

"Uh yea." Nadia simply said.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'Uh yea' was all she had to say to that. What Sakura said was absurd. I got up form the table and started to leave.

"Tysha where you going?" I heard Nadia ask me.

I waved her off and left the dinning hall.

"Tysha." I heard the door to the dinning hall open as I walked away. I turned around to see Tamao.

"Hey you whats up?"

"I just wanted to let you in on who's running for the Etoile election from Miator."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You?"

Tamao nodded her head. "And Nagisa."

I looked at the young girl from a moment. "You remember all those rules I taught you?"

Tamao nodded her head.

"Forget them. They were wrong."

"Why don't you get back together with Miyuki?" The question was random as hell.

"It's complicated."

"Love isn't complicated." Tamao did make sense but at the same time didn't. She didn't understand either.

"I thought I was supposed to be teaching you." I smiled at the younger girl and was glad I was still able to. "You go back and eat your food."

"Ok. Feel better Tysha." Tamao smiled at me.

"Thank you Tamao." Tamao disappeared into the dinning hall as I turned around and went into my room. As I opened my door I was surprised to see Miyuki looking at me. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't going insane. I thought back and realized she wasn't in the dinning hall and neither was Shizuma.

"What the hell?" Was the first natural thing that came out of my mouth I was so caught off guard. "Why is the girl who memorized Miator's rule handbook entering my room without permission? Actually I don't want to know. Bye." I turned around and reached for the door as I felt myself walking backwards as I stumbled to the floor. "Did you just throw me down?" I asked a little surprised at Miyuki's strength. I realized now that she was enraged and I was sure it was because of something I did. "Miyuki you are uh kinda scaring me." I was being completely honest too. Miyuki was scaring the shit out of me. She was never a physical person besides slapping people around. "I'm just going to say one thing if you want a real fight with me I'm not gonna hit you I'll just curl up in a ball."

"Shut up Tysha."

"Ok." I didn't say another word.

"Sit on your bed."

I did what I was told and sat down.

"I just want to say I'm sick of your shit Tysha."

I was about to say something else but Miyuki gave me a warning look that made me think twice about opening my mouth.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. I know you don't want to tell me what you are hiding in this school if you've even found it yet but, I need to know and you obviously need to tell me."

Aww she was trying to take charge again. Uh wait this is not the time for that."

"Tysha! Are you listening to me."

Miyuki grabbed my attention from my thoughts as I nodded my head yes.

"All you have to do is tell me what it is and both of us can stop suffering. You'll have closure wont you?" I didn't say anything back to Miyuki. "You can talk now."

"Why are you so persistent with this?" I asked Miyuki.

"Because I'm tired of feeling the way I do. I'm not leaving this room until you tell me. You're bullshit stops now."

All of a sudden I got this enormous headache. She was right I would feel better if I told her but this isn't a little bad thing I did this was a big bad thing. "Miyuki, if I tell you you have to promise me something."

"Ok what?" I saw Miyuki's face lighten as she realized that I might just tell her.

"You wont call the cops." I said with the most serious face I had.

"Shit." Miyuki's as widened at my request.

"Ah forget it you already freaked out at that." I stood up to try to make a run for my door but Myuiki met me face to face as soon as I stood up from the bed.

"No no no no no. Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad." Miyuki grabbed both my hands to make sure I didn't get away. I looked at her for a moment not believing what I was about to tell her.

"Nadia and I stole an Artifact worth millions from a museum in New York. We shipped it over to Kaori so the cops wouldn't know it was us." Phew that was indeed a relief.

Miyuki just stared at me for a moment. "That is the stupidest lie you could have come up with."

I was completely taken back by what Miyuki had just said. It was the truth and it was a reality I had lived with for years. I didn't realize that it might sound like complete bullshit. Miyuki let go of my hands and sat down at my desk with her face in her hands. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I told the truth but she didn't believe me.

"Uh Miyuki I'm telling the truth." Miyuki just waved one had at me to stop talking.

I stood there like a kid who just got caught in a lie. Miyuki put her hands down and looked at me. "Fine Tysha don't tell me if that's how you want it. I give up."

Miyuki stood up walked towards me giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye." She turned around and walked out of my room leaving me to let what just had happened sink in. I sat on my bed without moving as I lost track of time suddenly the door to my room burst open.

"TYSHA!"

"Nadi? Calm down stop yelling. Damn I sound like you don't I?"

"I just got done talking to Shizuma and she told me Miyuki found out yesterday that Her parents are arranging her wedding. Dude you have to tell her about the artifact who cares now. We can work hard back home and get her over to the states or something. I'm sure we can figure something out." Nadia rambled on as I realized why Miyuki had really come to my room. She wanted to see if I would save her from an arranged marriage.

"Nadi I did tell her." Nadia's features became more relaxed.

"Oh ok so how did it go? You two back together?"

"She doesn't believe me."

Nadia came over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"I think it's really over now." I added.

"Damn." Nadia and I sat on the bed without saying a word to each other.

"We can find the artifact and prove it to her." Nadia threw the idea out there.

"We can't figure out what the hell that picture means. Nadi I'm done I just want to be home again."

"You're giving up?" Nadia asked me as I laid back on my bed. "You're giving up on Miyuki?"

I didn't say anything for awhile. "No. I don't want to. But I don't see how I can fix this."

"Hey I'll figure something out you just go to sleep." Nadia picked her phone up and showed me the time it read 12:00am. Damn.

Nadia left my room and left me to think about Miyuki. How was I supposed to make things go in my favor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week and a half later it was announced that Miator would send Tamao and Nagisa as their representatives and Spica would send Amane and Hikari. Big surprise. Miyuki and I were working hard with Tamao and Nagisa but for Christ sake they could not get the damn dance down.

Miyuki, Nagisa, Tamao, and I were working hard on the stage trying to get Nagisa to stop messing up.

"No Nagisa try again." I told the fourth year.

"Ok Shizuma."

"It's not looking good is it?" I told Miyuki.

"No it isn't."

"We'll get it Miyuki don't worry." I assured her.

"Ok that's enough we have to break for dinner." Miyuki told all of us. "Come right back you two."

Nagisa and Tamao nodded and let Miyuki and I leave first.

"Where is she?" I heard sakura's annoying voice from across the dinning hall. I looked over to see that Tysha and Nadia weren't there. I wonder what they were doing.

"Miyuki how are you feeling today?" Something happened between Miyuki and Tysha but I still haven't found out what it was but she looked very depressed ever since. She was just going through the motions of everyday life now. No feeling at all. I guess I couldn't say anything about that because I was doing the same exact thing. After the Etoile election the school term will almost be over and we can all go our separate ways.

"I'm fine. Just want to get back to the girls." Was all Miyuki said as she ate her food in silence. She never even talked about her marriage. I was worried about her.

Miyuki and I left the dinning room and started heading back to help Nagisa and Tamao. As we entered the auditorium Miyuki stuck her hand out causing me to stop.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked to see Nadia, Tysha, Tamao, and Nagisa on the stage. It looked like the older girls were trying to teach the younger ones to waltz.

"Nagisa my mom was a hard core Japanese woman ok. I know what I'm doing." Nadia explained to Nagisa.

"I don't understand how you both can dance at a club together but, you can't dance to some easy step old person dance." Tysha laughed.

"It's different." Tamao told Tysha.

"Yea well here check it out." Nadia placed her phone on the floor as a song came on through it. The song was like the ones we heard at the club that one night.

"Wow you have music on that too?" Nagisa asked.

"Yea it has everything." Tysha made her way to the stereo where the music for there waltzs was. "Ok you are going to dance with the music from Nadia's cell phone and then she's going to turn it off as I turn this music on. The point of this is to dance to the Waltz music with the same emotions and feelings you do with the hip hop song. Understand."

"Hai" both girls said.

"Now remember you both are one in both songs just because you aren't as physically close in the waltz doesn't mean that your souls shouldn't be linked in both." Nadia added.

Miyuki and I just watched as Nadia and Tysha began their teaching methods. It was working as Nadia and Tysha took turns switching off the songs Nagisa and Tamao got better and better. Soon Nadia wasn't playing her song nearly as much as before and letting Tysha play the waltz. Tysha had replayed the waltz quickly so the two girls didn't notice it had restarted. Nagisa and Tamao danced together through the whole song without messing up and it was perfect.

"Ugh there you are." Miyuki and I turned around to see Sakura enter the auditorium. "Nadi why the hell are you here doing their job?"

Sakura walked right between Miyuki and I and headed straight for Nadia. I heard Tysha say something to Nadia in English and I could tell she was pissed.

"Sakura I don't think I ever told you this but I think this is an appropriate time." Tysha glared at Sakura as she continued to walk towards Nadia. "I can't fucking stand your annoying ass."

"Whatever Tysha everyone knows you've gone insane since you broke up with Miyuki. What you say has as much meaning to it as a homeless person on the street."

"You bitch!" I heard Miyuki yell across the auditorium at Sakura. Nagisa and Tamao looked frightened and I was just as stunned as they were at what was happening.

"Miyuki don't even get me started on you. You turn into a stuck up prude if Tysha isn't around to give you a good lay. And Shizuma you.."

"SAKURA!" Sakura was cut of as all eyes quickly turned to Nadia who was infuriated. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura took a step back not realizing what was happening. "What?" She seemed like someone just hit her in the stomach.

"That's enough you've gone to far. You will not go around insulting my friends and on top of that why don't you stay the hell away from me for awhile. We aren't going out and never will so stop acting like we are." Nadia fumed "And for fucks sake stop calling me Nadi. Only people I love and care about call me that."

Sakura was stunned and didn't move or say anything.

"Just leave." Nadia told Sakura.

Sakura finally moved and walked angrily past Nadia as she looked towards Tysha and glared at her.

"Yea that's right bitch keep walking." Tysha told Sakura as she left the auditorium.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. I couldn't help but feel happy about what just happened. It wasn't a happy thing that just happened. Even though it was anger it was the first time Nadia had shown any emotion since we came back from Tokyo. I was mostly glad that Nadia stuck up for us and called us her friends. If it was true or not I didn't care. I was just glad to get some acknowledgment from her.

"Tamao, Nagisa, it's over." Nadia said looking worriedly at the two girls.

"I know Nadia but, that was really awful." Nagisa said as she started to change her expression from pure shock to sadness.

"Don't worry about it Nagisa it's over. The most important thing right now is if you and Tamao are ok for the Waltz during the Etoile election." Tysha switched topics.

"Yea we are good thanks to you Tysah and Nadia." Tamao spoke for both of them.

Tysha gave Tamao a thank you look for understanding that Tysha wanted to get the hell out of the current situation. Tysha nodded at Nadia and both of them left through the exit Sakura had.

I can't believe that the Etoile election is happening. It feels like ages since Kaori and I won the last election. Kaori if only you didn't have to leave me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later.

"Aww I'm so happy that you told Sakura off Nadi." Tysha said to me as we walked to the auditorium to help start the Etoile election.

"Tysha you have been telling me that since it happened." I kinda felt bad but not really. Sakura got on my nerves tremendously and I was glad that I ended whatever she thought we had while my arm was still attached to my body. I felt bad most of all because I had used her and fencing to hide my feeling from Shizuma and to make things easier for her. It didn't work on my side but I think Shizuma believed that Sakura and I had something going on. Ever since the day in the auditorium Sakura has been giving me death looks. Oh well.

"I know but every time I feel down I think about it and I smile again." Tysha laughed. Aww it was a real laugh. I barely hear one out of Tysha anymore. We arrived at the auditorium and made our way behind the stage where each council president, the two couple candidates, and Shizuma were at. As the lights to the stage went on Amane and Hikari made there way to the center first as all the girls attending cheered for them but I mostly heard Amane's name. Tamao turned around to look at Tysha. Tysha gave Tamao a wink causing her to smile.

"Nagisa are you ready?" Tamao asked Nagisa.

"Yes" Nagisa replied nervously.

"Good luck you two." I told them both as they walked onto the stage.

"Nadia who do you think is going to win? Honestly though be mutual with your answer." Shion asked me.

"I honestly don't know. Both couples are great." I really didn't care who one but it was whatever.

"I think Nagisa and Tamao are going to win for sure." Tysha inputted her own opinion.

"I didn't ask you Tysha." Shion glared at her.

"I know." Tysha smiled back.

"Shizuma. It's your turn." Miyuki reminded.

Tysha and I followed Shizuma out and held onto a boquet of flowers each. We stopped at our marks and waited for Shizuma to take the flowers from us. This was a small role that we were given to help out Shizuma. If Kaori were still alive she would be the one doing this. After Shizuma said a few words and handed out the boquets we followed her off the stage. I looked to the couples standing on the stage.

"Where is Shizuma?"

I turned around to see Miyuki about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Hey calm down I'll find her." I volunteered. I knew that Shizuma was probably thinking about Kaori now because I knew I was.

Miyuki just stared at me but nodded her head. I exited out the back of the auditorium leaving Tysha behind. Damn it was cold. I couldn't see Shizuma anywhere. I looked down and for once was thankful I was in the snow. Shizuma had left shoe prints in the snow. Why did she go into the woods? I followed her steps for a longer time than what I expected. I even ended up passing the lake. As I slowly lost feeling in my fingers I entered a small clearing. There was a tree in the middle it looked kinda slanted. It was weird at first because I couldn't tell if I was looking at Shizuma or not. Her hair was the only thing I saw and then I realized that she was sitting against the opposite side of the tree. I sat leaning against the tree on the other side of Shizuma.

"So did you get your letter?" I asked while looking at the snow in front of me. I knew she had to of seen it as she went to get Kaori's necklace.

"Yes. What was on the bottom?"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the strip of paper Tysha ripped off Shizuma's letter and also the picture from the statue. This is definitely the same spot as in the picture. I handed her the P.S. strip.

"I guess she knew you would be coming here." Shizuma sighed.

"What was she like before she died?" I had to know. Shizuma was the only one I would ask too.

"She was very happy. She wasn't upset or even sad that death was coming for her. She just accepted it and tried to live her life as happy as she could."

"That's good. I'm glad she stuck with that way of thinking. What do you think she would say if she were to see us now?" I asked

"I think she would be disappointed. I think that she would be more disappointed in me. I was everything that she told me not to be in her letter. Two years later though I did start being strong again and free but, that didn't last long."

It took everything I had not to take Shizuma into my arms. I wanted to real bad but then I would have to face the problem of telling Shizuma the truth about what we came to find here if Miyuki hadn't told her already.

"I am sorry Shizuma. I really am." Was all I could tell her.

"Nadia I don't care what you've done. I don't even care if I ever find out. I just know that I want be with you again. I miss you."

"Shizuma you can't know that until you know what exactly I did."

"Yes I can and I do know it. Even if you murdered sombo-"

"Whoa Whoa I didn't kill anybody." My eyes widened at the thought of that.

"Well then it can't be worse than that right?" Shizuma turned around to look at me but, I didn't look at her.

"You know Tysha told Miyuki what we were looking for right?"

Shizuma was silent for a moment. "No I didn't."

"I didn't think so. She didn't tell you because she thought Tysha was making it up. I didn't realize it but if someone were to tell me what Tysha told Miyuki I wouldn't believe it but, Tysha and I have had this knowledge and lived with it for awhile to get used to the idea."

"Why don't you just show it to me then?"

"Shizuma we haven't found it."

"Really? What have you two been doing this whole time?"

"Nothing at all."

Shizuma got up and sat next to me. "What did you find behind the statue that night?"

I handed Shizuma the picture.

"Nadia you do know why you don't know what to do next right?"

"Yea because it has something to do with you. I recognized the tree when I sat down."

Shizuma looked at the picture and back at me. "This picture was taken after she told me that she had a month to live."

"Can you tell me more about that day?"

"Well there isn't much to tell. Now that I think back on it she asked to take this picture randomly. It was just after she gave me her stuffed bear you gave her. Look you can see its head behind me."

As soon as Shizuma said that I remembered why that bear looked familiar I gave it to Kaori. It was Kaori's bear. The bear that was it that was the next clue.

"Shizuma let's go to you room really fast." I said as I stood up and looked down at Shizuma.

"Real fast?" Shizuma had an eyebrow raised at me and was smiling. "I just helped you out and all I get is a quicky?"

I couldn't help but smile at Shizuma. "Don't assume that I'm taking you back."

"Really? I thought I was the one taking you back." Shizuma stood up to look at me.

"Shizuma." I was on the verge of telling her how I felt but I didn't know if it was right to do so. "I want to be with you as long as I'm not keeping things from you. Until you know everything don't say you want to take me back."

Shizuma nodded to me as she took my hand. Damn she was already getting back to our old ways. "Shizuma you can't hold my hand either." I mumbled as she led me out of the woods.

"Then let go." Shizuma grinned.

"N-No."

"Then hush."

Shizuma and I made it to her room. She opened the door and I followed her in. There it was sitting on top of Shizuma's desk.

"Can I hold it?" I asked not wanting to overstep my boundaries.

"It was your sisters." Shizuma approved.

I reached over and grabbed the bear. It had nothing attached to him anywhere. Maybe it wasn't the bear I was supposed to look at. I started to squeeze the bear slowly. Why was it hard in the middle?

"Uh Shizuma have you ever cuddled with this bear or anything?"

"No why?"

"Ok I know this is going to sound kinda messed up but, I need to see what's inside of it."

"You're going to cut it open?" Shizuma asked worried.

"I'll sow it back up." I assured her. "There is something inside him."

Shizuma finally agreed as I started unstitching his back. "She probably felt like you'd keep things safe so she left almost everything where you would find it too."

A lot of the bears fluff had came out in an instant. I slowly reached into the bear's back and felt a cool metal on the tip of my fingers. I grabbed hold of a box and pulled it out. My heart skipped a beat at that moment as I realized that it had been years since I had last seen the box in my hand. Finally I found it. I know I probably was worrying Shizuma with the way I was looking at the box. That's when I remembered that I hadn't told Shizuma the story. At that same time Shizuma and I both were startled by loud voices in the hall.

"Tysha if you loved me you wouldn't be telling me bullshit stories. Hey are you a double agent too?" Miyuki said as she threw the door open to Shizuma's room. "Shizuma you have to be on stage soon." Miyuki stopped as she took in the sight before her as Tysha looked past Miyuki at us through the doorway. "What the hell is this?"

"Tysha." I held up the box and saw recognition in Tysha's eyes. Then I realized something. "Did you tell Miyuki you loved her?"

Tysha suddenly grabbed Miyuki from behind pinning her arms to her body. "Tysha what the hell are you doing?" Miyuki tried to free herself but it wasn't working out to well for her.

"I want you to look at this. Nadi open the box." Tysha practically picked Miyuki up and placed her right in front of me so she could have a clear view.

I opened the box as Tysha wanted and there was the most rewarding sight ever.

"It's so pretty." Shizuma awed. "What is it?"

"Miyuki, why don't you answer that question for Shizuma?" Tysha tried to shake Miyuki out of her surprise that Tysha had been telling the truth this whole time. "I can remember three years ago holding that thing and placing it into that box."

"No way." Was all Miyuki could say.

"Somebody tell me whats going on." Shizuma demanded. "Nadia if it wasn't for me you would have never found this out now spill."

Tysha and I told Shizuma the whole story and re told it to Miyuki. Tysha took the artifact from me and told me she was going to hide it were no one will be able to find it. Shizuma and Miyuki hadn't let the reality of the situation sink in yet so they weren't saying much.

I reminded the both of them that the Etoile election is about to end and that they should just take care of that and we'll talk about the situation later. Things were going to be interesting now. Great.


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do. Have fun.

"The winners of the Etoile election are-." We had just made it back from Shizuma's room

when the winners were about to be announced. I knew who was going to win though I was undecided like Nadia at first but after I had watched both couples I now had a good idea. I looked over to Miyuki who I know was still thinking about what she saw in Shizuma's room. I felt a small sense of victory right now but I wasn't sure why. All I know is that this is the best I have felt since Tokyo. "Miator's Tamao Suzumi and Nagisa Aoi." The cathedral had erupted into cheers as the announcement was made. I managed to watch a lot of the election and the dance. I didn't realize how much of an impact that the dance had on the election until I saw it. Both couples looked great and I supported both 100 percent but, Nagisa and Tamao gave off a feeling of being so into each other. So did Amane and Hikari but, you can tell the difference and that the better of both couples were Nagisa and Tamao. Also both couple's speeches to each other were amazing but I had leaned more to Tamao and Nagisa in that part too.

"Miyuki." I looked over to see Miyuki hadn't even reacted to the announcement. Chikaru

had to place a hand on Miyuki's shoulder for her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Miyuki blinked at Chikaru.

"Miator just won the Etoile election. Didn't you hear?" Chikaru looked at Miyuki with concern and looked at me.

I went over to pick up the box holding the Etoile Necklaces. "Here Miyuki." I handed the box to her and smiled. "Go on you have to give this to Tamao and Nagisa right?" Miyuki turned to the couple on stage.

"Let's go." Miyuki walked forward with Chikaru and Shion behind her and Shizuma following.

"Well I guess it's over then huh Tysha." Nadia said to me while she leaned up against the wall.

"Yea." I didn't know what to say about anything right now. All I wanted to know is what Miyuki is thinking.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nadia asked as the four girls started walking back towards us behind stage.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Shion glared at me as I knew she was pissed off at the outcome of the election. I was thinking about saying something smart but I just didn't have the energy.

"It seems I don't know a lot of things." I told Shion surprised at what had just came out of my mouth.

The six of us watched as the ceremony ended and the girls started filing out of the cathedral. Nadia went over to Tamao and Nagisa but I went over to Amane and Hikari who were looking rather happy despite the events that just took place.

"I thought losing anything will make anybody slightly upset or at least take smiles off their faces." I told Amane as I walked towards her.

"To be honest Tysha I was just happy to be involved in the election with Hikari." Hikari

smiled up at Amane as she said this. "Besides I think it was time for me to experience loss don't you think Tysha?"

"You are something else Amane." I told the girl as I shook my head.

"Well I mean all the times I beat you in poker, in your own room kinda makes everything better." Amane smiled as Hikari laughed.

"Hey Nadi." I called out as I motioned for the three girls to join us.

"Hey tonight, my room, all of us. Be prepared to have your money taken by me." I said to the five girls in front of me.

"Sounds good." Nagisa said as she looked over to Hikari.

"Yes I can't wait." Hikari said with a smile as she looked at Nagisa.

"Congratulations." Amane said toTamao.

"Thank you."

"Well now that I know we are all getting along and that this election didn't hinder any relationships. I'm hungry." Nadia said as she placed her hand over her stomach. This caused all of us to roll our eyes at her.

"Dinner is in 2 hours." We all turned around to see Shizuma and Miyuki walking towards us.

"Where did Shion and Chikaru go?" Nadia asked both of them.

"I don't know. Shion wasn't to pleased with tonight's outcome." Shizuma told us.

I looked over to Miyuki. No expression at all was on her face.

"I think I want to go and see Shion." Hikari looked up at Amane as Amane nodded her head.

"Yea me too. We'll see you all at dinner." Amane and Hikari walked out of the cathedral as they waved goodbye. I looked over at Tamao and smiled.

"Good job kid. So how does it feel?"

"Thanks Tysha." Tamao smiled at me as she looked back at Nagisa. "It feels great. I'm excited."

"We have time before dinner Tamao. Do you and Nagisa want to have a tour of the greenhouse?" Shizuma asked the new Etoiles.

"Yes that'd be great." Nagisa said enthusiastically. Shizuma looked over at Nadia.

"Do you want to join us Nadia?" Nadia took all of a second to answer.

"Sure. Let's go. See you both at dinner." Nadia said referring to Miyuki and I as the four walked out of the cathedral. I looked over at Miyuki who was staring at the floor.

"I don't like that." I told her as she looked at me.

"Don't like what?" Miyuki asked as I broke her train of thought.

"The Miyuki I know doesn't hang her head down like that." Miyuki seemed to be struggling with something she wanted to tell me until after a few seconds she finally let it out.

"Tysha I'm getting married." Miyuki said almost crying at the word married.

"So I heard. Is that what you want?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No of course it's not but, I don't have a choice in the matter. There is nothing I can do."

Miyuki said as she went back to looking at the floor. I stepped in front of her breaking her view of the floor causing her to look up.

"Why don't you ask for help?" I said as I smiled at her.

"What can you possibly do Tysha? Why do you always act like you can do anything you want?" Miyuki said trying to have anger replace her sadness.

"Because I can." I said with a more stern voice trying not to turn this into another argument. "Did you not see what was in Shizuma's room? If you don't want to marry whoever this guy is just ask me for help it's just that simple."

Miyuki didn't say anything to me at first she stared at me trying to get her head straight and actually believe that I was being truthful. After awhile Miyuki finally broke the silence.

"I want your help." Immediately Miyuki started to cry. I reached for her and pulled her in an embrace.

"Don't cry Miyuki it's ok. Nadia and I will make sure that everything turns out fine. I promise." I could feel tears soaking through my uniform as I held onto Miyuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was definitely a relief knowing that after today's events my duties and responsibilities were cut in half. Training the new Etoiles and getting them ready was actually fun for me. I just wonder what I'm going to do with my time. Nagisa had just finished saying the prayer and she did very well. I walked over to Nadia and Tysha's table, were Miyuki was already seated. Miyuki looked miserable but Tysha was doing her best to comfort her.

"May I sit here?" I asked as I gestured to an open chair next to Nadia.

"Of course." Nadia said as she stood up and pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and listened in on the conversation.

"So how does it feel Shizuma?" Yaya had asked me.

"How does what feel?"

"To be a former Etoile." Tsubomi asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I just have to get Nagisa and Tamao accustomed to their duties which wont take long. Then I'll have all this unproductive time on my hands." I told her honestly.

"Sounds like a good thing. It's like your retirement." Amane smiled.

"I suppose." I looked up to see sister Mizue heading for our table. "Hey Tysha the sister is coming to get you for whatever you did." I joked with Tysha.

"Hey I didn't do anything I've been on my best behavior. Sorta." Tysha said squinting her eyes at me.

"Nadia, Tysha you both have a visitor waiting for you. After you finish your meal you can meet her in the student council room." The sister said as she turned to walk away.

Tysha and Nadia looked at each other and without a word shrugged in unison as they continued eating.

"Who could it be?" Miyuki said her first words since I sat at the table.

"I honestly have no idea. Nadi?" Tysha asked her friend

"No clue. I hope it's not someone we don't want to see. Hey Tysha It's one of your crazy ex girlfriends coming to kill you for not calling her back." Nadia joked as Tysha threw her napkin at her.

"That's not funny Nadi. Hey Miyuki come with us so we have a witness."

"Do you really think it's an ex girlfriend?" Miyuki asked a little worried. "That would be really extreme wouldn't it?"

"I'm just kidding Miyuki we honestly have no idea." Nadia said as she looked at me. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I said wondering who it might be that came all the way here to see Tysha and Nadia.

We finished our meals and headed straight for the student council room. Miyuki and I stopped at the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Go ahead Tysha." Nadia told her friend.

"Naw you do it I don't think it would be a good idea if I went first." Tysha stepped back from the door.

"Chicken" Naida reached for the door and opened it. Tysha looked past Nadia and froze.

"What the?" Tysha turned around and tried to run.

"Tysha!" A call came from inside the student council room. "Get in here."

Tysha reluctantly turned around. "Yes Mrs. S."

We all entered the room and saw a stern looking Asian woman. She was about forty years old. She had long black hair and was wearing an all black dress business suit. She looked more strict than the sister. She was beautiful and looked like she didn't need anybodies help with anything.

"Hello Nadi. Aren't you going to greet your mother?" The woman asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hi mom." Nadia nervously smiled. "Whatever the sister told you I'm sure it was exaggerated."

"Nadia Salazar you are being rude." The older woman looked and Shizuma and I.

"Oh this is Shizuma Hanazono and Miyuki Rokujo." Nadia continued as she looked at her mother. "This is my mother Jasmine Sakuragi."

The last name caught my attention more than anything.

"Nice to meet you." Miyuki and I said in unison.

"Nice to meet you both. Why don't you all have a seat since Tysha and Nadia felt the need to bring you two." Nadia's mother motioned to the empty chairs that where around the student council table. She sat down in my usual seat as Nadia and I sat down on one side of the table and Tysha and Miyuki the other.

"Tysha I heard you have been a usual disturbance during school functions and your manners are horrible." The older woman said as she sat straight in her chair.

"Uh I think that's a little harsh Mrs S." Tysha said as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"I bet if the sister was here you wouldn't be saying that."

"No Mrs S." Tysha responeded.

"Well I'm not here to hassel you both but I must do so a little to Tysha because she needs it. Before I start who exactly are you two?" Nadia's mother pointed at Miyuki and I.

"Shizuma is the former Etoile and Miyuki is the student council president from Miator. They were friends with Kaori remember?" Nadia answered for us.

"I remember now. Thank you both for looking after my daughter in her last days. Nadia and I wish we could have been here with her but things were complicated at the time." Nadia's mother sighed. "I wont bother you with questions I'm sure it'll bring back to many memories so I'll spare you. Even though I'm sure Nadia's presence at this school has already done that. Even though it's been two years our family still has some healing to do."

"I can only imagine how hard it was for you and your family Mrs Sakuragi." Miyuki told the older woman that I noticed Kaori was a spitting image of. "Nadia and Tysha have become good friends and we are glad they arrived at Miator."

"I'm happy to hear that. Their grades have been better here than back at home to my surprise. I suppose it was good for them to be sent to a place with a more strict environment. No partying here." Mrs Sukuragi said looking at both her daughter and Tysha. "Well I'll get to the point." She reached down and picked up a brief case and set it on the table.

"Oh cool Mrs. S what'd you buy me?" Tysha said as leaned towards the brief case.

"A dictionary so you can copy every word in it."

"Yuck." Tysha said scrunching up her face.

The older woman pulled out two small stacks of envelops and handed one to Nadia and one to Tysha. Tysha and Nadia both looked at the sending address.

"I wasn't even home to send out college applications." Nadia said looking surprised.

"I know Nadi. Tysha's parents and I did it for the both of you."

"Hey I don't want to go to college." Tysha said dropping the letters onto the table.

"Don't be ridiculous Tysha what are you going to do back home to earn a decent amount of money if you don't go to college." Nadia's mother lectured.

"I was going to become a pirate and steal from rich tourists down in South America." Tysha joked with a serious face. Nadia let out a short laugh as her mother looked at her.

"When you get home Tysha I'm going to have you cut my lawn with scissors and I wont pay you. What about you Nadi? Which college do you want to go to?" Mrs Sakuragi looked over to Nadia.

"Uh I guess any one is fine." Nadia said while looking through the stack.

"Well you both got time to decide." Mrs Sakuragi said while standing up.

"Hey mom when are you coming home?" Nadia asked looking up at her mother.

"Well I have to go to France first before I can return home and I'll probably be there for three months."

"Ok." Nadia said while looking at the table.

"I should be home longer this time Nadi don't worry." Mrs Sakuragi stood up to leave.

Nadia just nodded her head as she stood. "I'll walk you out." Nadia followed her mother as she walked.

"It was nice meeting you Shizuma and Miyuki." We both bowed our heads and said goodbye as mother and daughter walked out of the room.

"Phew." Tysha sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "That is the only person that I straighten up for. Well at least a little bit."

"I guess you both will be leaving soon. Time went by to fast." I said as I let another reality start to sink in.

"Both you wanna come with us?" Tysha asked smiling mischievously.

"Yea right." Miyuki said as she leaned back in her chair like Tysha.

"It's a yes or no question Miyuki. But seriously though have either of you ever thought of living in America?" Tysha asked sincerely.

"Are you serious?" Was the first thing I could think of to say.

"Yea I'm serious or else I wouldn't have asked. Why don't you both come to America? Yea sure there are a lot of paper work things to take care of but it's not like you'll ever have to do anything when you get there but have fun. No work or anything." Tysha looked up as she imagined being home again.

"How are you going to get money from the artifact?" Miyuki asked already knowing what Tysha was planning. "You want to use the money to bring us to America."

"Miyuki if Nadia and I were broke we would find a way to bring you. It just so happens that we wont be broke and it makes things easier when you have money." Tysha said placing her hands behind her head as she leaned her chair back.

I thought it was to good to be true and I couldn't believe Tysha actually thought this was going to work. "Tysha." I said trying to get my words out. "Miyuki is getting married right after we graduate." As I said this Miyuki put her head on the table and didn't say anything.

"Yea I know I don't need to hear it again." Tysha said as she stood up from her seat. "That just means Nadia and I have to work faster." Tysha knelt down next to Miyuki looking up at her. "Miyuki come with me to America."

"Tysha I have a family here and I love them. It would be a complete dishonor to them if I ran away to America." Miyuki explained to Tysha. "My parents mean well they really do."

"So you want to stay here and have an arranged marriage with a guy you don't even know?" Tysha asked knowing full well the answer.

"No Tysha I don't and you know it."

"Well? What are you going to do then?" Tysha asked as she stood up and started pacing the room.

"Why don't you live in Tokyo." Miyuki asked

"I don't belong here Miyuki. I wouldn't like it. I'd be miserable here." Tysha said as she looked down.

"I need time to think." Miyuki said as she placed her face in her hands.

I was supposed to go to Tokyo University but running away to America with Nadia sounded more appealing. I always planned on living there in the future anyway. I knew that I didn't want to be apart from Nadia. In a way I needed to be with her. My heart has suffered enough and I know that wanting to leave my family was selfish but I refused to torment myself and if I wasn't with Nadia I know that's exactly what would happen.

"Tysha if you see Nadia tell her I'll be in her room." I got up and left the two to talk about what they wanted to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I gave my mother a hug and a kiss goodbye I went straight for my room. I was hopping that Shizuma was there waiting for me. Sure enough as I opened my door I found her asleep on my bed. I guess my mother and I talked outside for quite a long time.

I made me way over to my bed and laid down with Shizuma as I put my arms around her.

"You're mom is pretty." I heard Shizuma said as she woke from her sleep and leaned back into my arms. I noted that her hair smelled really good.

"She is taken." I felt Shizuma laugh. "So can you take me back?"

"I don't know I'm still thinking about it." I wished I could see Shizuma's face as she said this so I could tell if she was smiling.

"Anything I can do to help you come up with a conclusion?" I said as I brushed her hair away and placed a kiss on her kneck. Ha I felt her shiver. I hadn't let myself realized how I missed holding Shizuma.

"Maybe." Shizuma simply said as she turned around to look at me. "What did you have in mind?"

Shizuma looked really seductive at the moment and I suddently couldn't wait to take her cloths off. I rolled on top of her and started working on her tie as I kissed her. I got it off with ease as I started to unbutton the top of her dress to expose her breasts that, by the way I loved to touch. I heard Shizuma gasp as I started trailing kisses down her kneck towards her chest. I almost made it when I heard my door fly open.

"Yo Nadi." Tysha said standing in my doorway with her hands on her hips. I quickly laid on top of Shizuma to make sure Tysha didn't catch a glimpse.

"Tysha you are supposed to knock." Shizuma said as she pulled me closer to her body.

"Yea I know but I didn't think Nadia would already be trying to get you to have sex with her so soon." Tysha said with a frown. "Nadi it's poker night and we are all waiting for you and I even got Miyuki to come."

"Idiot close the door. I don't want to come tonight." I said glaring back at Tysha.

"Ok look if I'm not having sex you aren't having sex Nadi so put Shizuma's tie back on and get in here. Ill give you exactly two minutes before I come back in here. And don't try to lock the door it wont work and you know it." Tysha said as she closed the door behind her. "Two minutes has started now." I heard her call from the other side of the door. I looked back at a disappointed Shizuma and sighed.

"Do you want to learn how to play poker?" I regrettably asked her.

"I don't think we have a choice." Shizuma smiled and leaned up to give me a long kiss.

"One minute." I heard Tysha call from the hallway. I broke the kiss and started buttoning Shizuma's dress up for her as she smiled at me.

"Sorry." I told Shizuma. She just smiled and gave me another kiss.

"I'm sure we'll find time." Shizuma said as I tightened her tie.

"Ready?" I asked her as I stood from the watched her sit up. I couldn't help but lean down for another kiss. A few seconds later the door opened again.

"Ok enough of that let's go." Tysha said from the door way.

"I'm going to kill you later just to let you know." I told Tysha as Shizuma and I walked past her.

"Yea yea all talk." Tysha followed the two of us into her room. The usual crowd was there which made me extremely happy.

"Ok ok everyone who lost the bet hand the money over." Tamao said as she and Amane went around collecting money from the girls.

"What bet?" Tysha asked raising an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I envolved?"

"Because you were the bet." Yaya said reluctantly giving her money to Tamao.

"There was a bet going around to see when you four would get back together. We all knew it would happen but when was the question." Nagisa explained. "Yaya, Tsubomi, and I thought you would get back together before the Etoile election. But Tamao and Amane thought it would be after and obviously it was. You all suck." Nagisa handed her money to Tamao. "Tamao what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours right?"

"Sorry Nagisa not in this case." Tamao smiled while giving a pouting Nagisa a Kiss on the forehead.

We played through the night explaining the rules to Shizuma and Miyuki as we went along. I was happy but now stressed as to how I was going to be leaving soon. I didn't want to leave Shizuma and I sure as hell had no intenions on doing so. After we had finished playing all of us left Tysha's room except fro Miyuki. I lead Shizuma to my room but we were both so tired we just collapsed on the bed and I fell asleep holding the only girl I knew was perfect for me.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with familiar arms around me as I have for the past two weeks. I didn't want to move but I knew I had to get ready for class soon. I had moved a lot of my things from my room into Tysha's upon her insistence. Tysha figured since I spent the night in her room all the time that I should just bring my stuff over so I don't have to walk back and forth. I didn't mind at all and I loved being with Tysha. I had thought a lot about the artifact that Tysha and Nadia had and how they got it. At first I didn't know what to think but after awhile I figured that it was a mistake that they had made and they both knew it was wrong. Even though they did what they did I couldn't be upset with them. I had grown to love Tysha and my friendship with Nadia had developed before I found out what I know now. I couldn't just erase my feelings.

"Good morning Miyuki." I heard Tysha say as she woke up.

"Good morning Tysha." I turned to lay on my back and turn towards Tysha. Waking up to Tysha made me very happy. She was so pretty in the morning even when she slept with her hair down it gave her a messy cute look. I couldn't keep a smile off my face every time I looked at her now. "Sorry I fell asleep before you came back last night."

"Actually I was hopping you didn't wait up for me. Nadia and I were on the phones again till really late. We almost have everything taken care of." Tysha smiled at me as she brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You know Miyuki, I've been thinking that if you don't want to go to America because you wouldn't be happy I'd rather you stay here. I mean I'll stay here for you. I know I said before that I wouldn't like it but as long as you're here I'll be happy." Tysha had become a really loving person since I first met her but, she still had certain qualities of her old self that even though worried me I loved anyway. She still had an attitude issue when she got upset and when she was around people she didn't like she could be as mean and intimidating as ever.

"It's ok Tysha I have already decided to go with you. You know what happened after I talked to my father." I had called my father to ask him to call off the arranged marriage but, he wouldn't listen to me. I told him that if I ever got married I wanted to love that person. He told me that sometimes we all have to make sacrifices and not be selfish for the best and that my marriage would be what was best. I had gotten to the point where I was begging him to call it off. He didn't care which almost threw me into an anxiety attack. I realized how bad I wanted to be with Tysha then. "If I stay here I have to marry."

Tysha looked at me as she thought. "Maybe your dad will come around later on."

"I doubt that but that is wishful thinking." I told Tysha as I kissed her cheek and got up to take a shower. I looked back at Tysha. "You coming?" Tysha smiled and followed me into the bathroom.

I felt Shizuma climb on top of me as I started to wake up. Shizuma always woke up before me and had the most interesting ways of getting me out of bed.

"We're going to be late." Shizuma said as she started kissing my cheek. Shizuma I have come to learn was like the energizer bunny when it came to sex. She just kept going and going and going. I opened my eyes as she started kissing my neck. I knew she was trying to get me in the mood so I'd wake up but I just laid there enjoying what she was doing. Until she bit my neck really hard.

"Oww! That hurt". I told her as I rubbed my neck.

"You should have moved sooner and prevented that you lazy girl." Shizuma narrowed her eyes at me as she smiled.

"Yea yea of course I'm sorry." I told her as I lifted my head up as she allowed me to kiss her. "I'm not really sorry I just wanted a kiss." I said while trying to curl up into a ball but, I realized that Shizuma had already expected I would try that and was already laying on top of me in a way that I had no room to move.

"Really?" She raised eyebrow as she realized she had me.

"N-No I was just kidding" I tried but it didn't work. Damn she knew me to well now. I had to do something before she did or else I was in trouble. I raised my head off my pillow and grabbed Shizuma's bottom lip with my teeth pulling her down with me.

"Ahh ah ah." Shizuma sounded as I didn't let go. As she took her weight off me I seized the opportunity to get up I rolled her under me and pinned her hands above her head.

"Ha ha I win." I told her while smiling triumphantly.

"You'll pay." Shizuma glared up at me.

"Will I?" I told her as I stole one more kiss, jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom closing the door. I heard Shizuma make her way to the bathroom door.

"You act like you aren't going to let me in. You and I know full well that in two seconds you are going to open the door."

Damn. Again she knows me to well. I opened the door a crack as I peeked out to see Shizuma smiling. "All the way." She motioned for me to open the door more.

"What are you going to give me?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think it's more of what I wont give you if you don't open this door." Shizuma threatened.

"But it's my birthday." I pouted as I opened the door and pulled her inside. This was what we did every morning and it was always different. I can't wait to get her back home. We took our shower together and got ready for classes.

"Happy birthday loser." Tysha smiled at Nadia as she and Shizuma joined her and Miyiuki in the hallway.

"Thanks jerk. So what's new?" Nadia asked Tysha as the four made their way towards Miator.

"Psh nothing at all Nadi you know nothing interesting happens anymore. I'm starting to get really restless you know?"

"Tysha it's not all that bad is it?" Shizuma asked "Besides you and Nadia are working hard to get us Visas right?"

"Me and who are working on getting you Visas?" Tysha asked looking confused.

"You and Nadia." Shizuma looked even more confused than Tysha.

"Nadia?" Tysha looked over to Nadia. "Why does she call you that?"

Nadia smiled at Shizuma. "I don't know. You don't have to call me Nadia you know."

Shizuma looked over at Tysha. "Nadi?"

"There you go Shizuma." Tysha smiled at Nadia. "And yes Nadi and I have been working hard. Oh that reminds me tomorrow you have to go for an appearance interview."

Shizuma and Nadia were smiling at each other not even hearing Tysha.

"Appearance interview?" Miyuki asked Tysha.

"Yea it's part of the process of getting your Visa. Nadi and I will take you tomorrow." Tysha explained.

"Oh where are we going to do the interview?" Miyuki asked.

"In Tokyo." Nadia said tuning back into the conversation. "It'll probably take all day with the wait that there is going to be."

The four girls arrived at the dinning hall and sat at Nadia and Tysha's usual table. Tamao had finished saying the prayer and her and Nagisa had sat at their usual table as well.

Nadia sat without eating reflecting on the school term that had went by so fast yet so slow. Amane and Hikari were a great couple and they had some good times hanging out. Nagisa and Tamao would never be forgotten. Even Tsubomi and Yaya will always be in Nadia's memory. It was kinda sad that she will be leaving all of them. Nadia looked at Shizuma still trying to figure out a way to tell her she wont be going back to America with her. Not with her but she'll be there she just needed to take a few day detour. Shizuma looked at Nadia.

"What are you thinking about Nadi?" Shizuma asked trying out her new privilege at calling Nadia Nadi.

Nadia realized she was staring and smiled back. "Just how pretty you look today."

Shizuma just smiled back and blushed.

"Jim I know the situation but I really need your help. It's just for a few days." Tysha was talking to her and Nadia's friend back home in Miami over the phone.

"_I know Tysha but it's going to be extremely crowded here. Why didn't you think this through?"_

"I didn't know that things would turn out this way ok. Please help me out."

"_Tysha I love you to death and you know it but it's not just my call now. I have to ask Trevor. I don't mind and I don't think he will either but let me make sure."_

"Thank you so much Jim." Tysha waited on the line while Jim asked his new partner if it would be ok if three chicks crashed at their apt for a few days. As Tysha was waiting she saw Nadia, Shizuma, and Miyuki walking towards her.

"_Ok Tysha it's not a problem. Do you need a ride from the airport?"_

"Yea that'd be great Jim thank you. Tell Trevor I said thank you too." Tysha carried on her conversation in English.

"_Yea don't mention it. So Nadia is going by herself? Are you going to be ok with that?"_

"Not really Jim. I wish I could go with her but I can't for a good reason." Tysha said as she walked away from the three approaching girls so Nadia wouldn't hear her.

"_Which is?"_

"We both agreed that one of us has to come back with Shizuma and Miyuki. We can't wait because Miyuki is going to have an arranged marriage two days after we graduate and that's not enough time."

"_I don't like it. Going off to a foreign country where you don't have a clue what your're doing isn't cool."_

"Jim we go off to foreign countries like it's the cool thing to do." Tysha joked. "I'll talk to you later alright."

"_ok Tysha tell Nadia I said to look after herself and be careful."_

"Will do. See you soon Jim." Tysha hung up the phone and started toward the three girls that were waiting for her to finish her conversation.

"What's going on?" Nadia asked noting the fact that Tysha didn't want her to hear what she was talking about.

"Nothing just trying to get us a place." Tysha said in English. "Got one."

"You know you are going to have to teach us a little bit of English before we leave." Shizuma pointed out.

"That's true well I guess we should start relatively soon you think?" Tysha smiled at Miyuki. "We'll start on the train ride to Tokyo."

Nadia and Tysha escorted Miyuki and Shizuma to their interview and waited patiently and a little impatiently as well seeing as how it took six hours of waiting before the actual interview. Everything went smoothly and there were no problems with the two Japanese girls obtaining their Visas. They just had to pick them up before they left to America. By the time the girls returned to the strawberry dorms the gate was closed and they were locked out.

"Great." Nadia said as she and Tysha started climbing the iron fence surrounding the dorms. Both girls dropped down and helped Shizuma and Miyuki over as well. Just as Tysha turned around she was face to face with Kaname.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tysha said startled that Kaname, let alone anybody was out late and coincidently at the same spot they were at.

"I think I should be the one asking that question. What the hell are you doing?" Kaname smiled knowing she caught the four girls.

"None of your business." Nadia said as she stood by Shizuma and Miyuki.

"I think it is my business to report students sneaking back into the dorms after curfew." Kaname was a little to satisfied with her discovery.

"That's because you're a little rat." Tysha replied irritated and slowly getting angry.

"You know Tysha you are terrible when it comes to realizing you are about to get blackmailed." Kaname said.

Nadia and Tysha didn't care if they had to go into the sister's office but both knew that what happened to them would happen to Miyuki and Shizuma. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Nadia spoke.

"What do you want?" Nadia said trying to conceal her anger.

"Right to the point. I like that Nadia. Well it seems that the only thing I want is from you Nadia now that I think of it. Did you know that Sakura is my little sister? Well she isn't to happy that you left her for Shizuma as you can probably expect." Kaname revealed.

"So what? Your sister is a bitch just like you Kaname." Tysha told Kaname as she wasn't understanding exactly what Kaname wanted.

"Tysha I think you should just be quiet right now seeing how this doesn't directly concern you. What I want from Nadia is simple I want her to talk to Sakura and give her another chance. She really does care about you. I don't know why she cares about a little runt like you but it's not my business."

The request was so crazy that Tysha started laughing. "Are you kidding Kaname?" Tysha continued laughing.

Shizuma spoke up before anyone else could. "Sorry Kaname but we'll take a trip to the sister's office before that happens." She looked over to Miyuki who nodded.

"Don't think I don't know that you all are up to something and just for being a bunch of assholes I'm going to make sure you have a hard time doing whatever it is you are trying to do." Kaname said as she turned around and walked away followed by Tysha's laughter.

"Can you believe her?" Tysha calmed her laughter. "If you are going to blackmail someone try to get something reasonable from them. Let's go."

Tysha said goodnight to Nadia and Shizuma as they entered Nadia's room and she and Miyuki went into hers. As Nadia and Shizuma were getting ready for bed Nadia was contemplating how to tell Shizuma that they would have to part for a few days.

"Nadi?" Shizuma asked out of concern.

Nadia had been zoning out a lot lately and Shizuma didn't know why. Nadia looked at Shizuma as she pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yea?" Nadia put on the best smile she could but realized this time it wasn't good enough.

"What has been on you mind lately?" Shizuma sat on the edge of Nadia's bed and looked up at her. "I know you have been thinking hard about something. I can tell."

Nadia sighed as she made her way to her bed and sat down. "Shizuma once we graduate and go to the airport there is something that I have to do before we can all relax and live a decent life."

Shizuma waited patiently as Nadia thought of her next words.

"When you enter your plane you'll be going to America. When I enter mine I'll be going to England."

"What?" Was all Shizuma could say as she was trying to understand what she had just heard. "I… Don't understand. Why wouldn't you be going to America? The reason I'm going is to be with you now you're telling me you aren't even going with me." Shizuma had a mix of anger and confusion shown on her expression.

"Shizuma." Nadia stood up to approach Shizuma. Shizuma took a step back and folded her arms. "Look it's only going to be for a few days and I'll be in America with you again."

"Why do you have to go to England." Shizuma said as displayed and unreadable expression on her face. Nadia hated it when she did this.

"The artifact. I have to deliver it. Tysha will take you and Miyuki to Miami where you all will kind of just hang out till I get back." Nadia tried to approach Shizuma again and took one step. Shizuma didn't move. "This is the only way we can do this. We have to hurry before Miyuki has to marry. I know it sucks real bad but it's the only way."

Shizuma sighed and stepped to Nadia while placing her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you."

Nadia's eyes widened for a second. Nadia knew she had loved Shizuma but due to past relationships she wasn't about to be the first one to say it. "I love you too Shizuma."

"That is the only reason why I am going along with this crazy unorganized plan you and Tysha have formed." Shizuma leaned back from Nadia. "You both just go with the flow and don't really plan out your plans. That may have been fine when it was just the two of you but don't forget about Miyuki and I."

"I know I am truly sorry. Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise not to do it again."

"I promise."

Shizuma kissed Nadia shortly and looked at her. "You better hurry up." Shizuma didn't smile but was very serious.

"I will."

"There was times when I thought this day would never come." Tysha smiled as she stood in the cathedral with Tamao, Nagisa, and Chikaru.

"Are you excited to go home?" Chikaru asked.

Tysha slowly formed a frown and turned to Chikaru and watched her mark the stage for today's graduating students so they could know where to stand. "Yes and no Chikaru."

"We are going to miss you a lot and especially Tamao." Nagisa said sadly.

Tysha knew that Tamao had come to look up to her. "I wish I could take you all with me. But you'll come visit wont you?"

"Of course." Tamao said. Nagisa took Tamao hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Nagisa."

"Hey Chikaru how is the yearbook coming? I know I asked you to help me out a little but you've had the camera for awhile now." Tysha asked as she smiled towards Chikaru in appreciation as she finished helping her mark the stage.

"Actually Tysha a lot of people helped you out. I couldn't take a lot of pictures because I was in a lot of the special events but Remon and Kizuna took a lot of the pictures as did Chiyo and Kagome and we turned in the camera a couple weeks ago for you. The year books will be given to us when we graduate." Chikaru stood up and stood next to Tysha.

"Wow I'll have to thank them. Thanks also Chikaru." Tysha smiled at Chikaru.

"You are welcome Tysha and I hope that one day our paths will cross again." Chikaru smiled back.

"What are you all doing?" The four girls looked over to see Shion and her VPs watching the two on stage. Shion didn't look to happy.

"We were just marking the stage." Chikaru answered.

"Really? I didn't know that marking a stage involved being so close to each other and smiling so affectionately." This caught Tysha off guard and soon amused as to how unconfident Shion just made herself look. Before Chikaru could say anything Shion turned around and started walking away.

"Don't worry about her Tysha. I do have to go though but I'll see you later." Despite what just happened Chikaru embraced Tysha in a friendly hug just as she did this Shion turned around as she went out the door of the Cathedral and saw the two.

"Kaname."

"Yes?"

"Remember that thing you wanted to do to Tysha and Nadia and I wouldn't let you?"

"Yea."

"Do it now."

Kaname smiled and went towards Sister Mizue's office.

"I'm going to miss riding with you Tysha." Amane said as she ate her food. "And having you at lunch with all your crazy topics will be missed too."

"Hey when Nadi and I get back we want to hold like a reunion or something. We'll contact you guys and fill you in." Tysha told her lunch table. Tysha scanned her table and realized that Nadia wasn't there. She looked around the dinning hall and saw her friend who was for some reason having a conversation with Sakura. What the Hell? Tysha looked at Shizuma from the corner of her eye and saw that Shizuma was already watching the two like a hawk. The two smiled at each other but it was difficult to establish the tone of the conversation. The two embraced each other in a hug. Tysha could of sworn that Shizuma was about to get up and do something but she changed her mind as the two broke their hug and Nadia started making her way towards their table. "Nadi doesn't like to leave on bad terms with anyone." Tysha said towards Shizuma as she looked back towards Nadia she saw that the sister had stopped her and said something short to her that left a frown on Nadia's face. Nadia approached the table "Hey the sister wants to see the four of us now."

"Great." Tysha said as she stood up. "Well I couldn't think of a better way to say my good byes to the sister than having her yell at me in her office."

"I wonder what she wants." Miyuki said a little nervous.

"It'll be ok." Tysha assured her as she kissed Miyuki on the cheek.

"Tysha not in public." Miyuki smiled knowing that it must have been the tenth time that Tysha has shown her affection in front of people. "Yea yea I know you couldn't help it." Miyuki spoke for Tysha. Tysha only smiled back and took her hand as they both walked towards the sister's office.

"What was all that about Nadia?" Shizuma said with a firm tone as the both walked behind Miyuki and Tysha.

"With Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Oh I just apologized for being mean and she apologized for assuming things. We kinda called it a truce. Shizuma you didn't get upset with me did you? We were just talking."

"I didn't get upset with you. Nadia was it necessary to hug each other?"

Nadia looked at Shizuma and thought. "Did you get jealous?" Shizuma didn't look at Nadia. "Aww you did. Shizuma you know you are the only one for me." Nadia stopped her and puller her into a kiss that Shizuma deepened.

"Eehheemm" Tysha interrupted as her and Miyuki waited for them to finish.

"Sorry." Shizuma and Nadia said in unison as the both continued to follow them.

Shizuma smiled at Nadia. "I just go a little jealous. It's no big deal Nadi."

Nadia just smiled at her until they arrived at the sister's office door.

"Go on Nadia." Tysha said as she stood by the door.

"No you go Tysha." Nadia replied.

"Do you both do this all the time?" Miyuki asked.

"Well it is for good reason. Remember last time Nadia's mom was on the other side of the door. Who knows what's going to happen this time."

Shizuma sighed and opened the door to the office and stepped inside as Miyuki followed after.

The sister was sitting in her desk looking over some kind of paper work as we lined up in front of her. She spoke to us without even looking up. "Something has been brought to my attention that I as the senior sister of Astraea Hill am forced to deal with. If today wasn't graduation day serious action could have been taken resulting in expulsion from Astraea Hill lucky for the four of you today is in fact graduation day." She paused to look up from her papers. "It has been reported that the four of you were caught sneaking into the Strawberry dorms after curfew." She looked at Miyuki. "Is this true?"

Miyuki was never a bad child or a trouble making teenager so she never had to lie about anything. "Y-yes." Tysha sighed inwardly realizing that Miyuki was to innocent to lie.

"What were you all doing?" The sister continued.

"Just hanging out and we lost track of time." Nadia picked up for Miyuki.

Sister Mizue looked at Nadia with a raised eyebrow. "Really Nadia? Well other than that I have also heard some interesting things about your relationship with Shzuma Hanazono. Actually the things I've heard are quite disturbing. Shizuma would you care to elaborate?"

Shizuma froze for a minute but grabbed a hold of herself before anybody could notice. "I didn't know being friends was so disturbing sister Mizue."

"Oh but it's not but to have a romantic relationship with another female in a catholic private school is. Would you know why such accusations have been stated? Tysha why don't you tell me since the same has been said about you and Miyuki Rokujo."

"I have no idea." Tysha simply stated.

After a few seconds the sister began to speak again. " Nadia Salazar and Tysha Rios you both will not be attending tonight's graduations ceremony. Here are both of your diploma's" She laid two scrolled diplomas on her desk. "Your flights have been changed to 9:00pm today and you both will be confined to your separate rooms until it is time for you both to leave." The four girl's heart sank as the sister spoke. "Shizuma and Miyuki you will have no further contact with Nadia and Tysha."

"What but why?" Shizuma shouted unintentionally.

"Do not shout." The sister said. Miyuki was starting to panic as Tysha grew angry. Nadia seemed to be the only calm one. "You all may leave." The four girls turned around still trying to understand what just happened. "Nadia you stay." The other three girls looked at Nadia before they left. There was another sister outside waiting to escort Tysha to her room. The door to Sister Mizue's office closed.

"This isn't fair." Nadia told the older woman. "You can't prove anything."

"Nadia do you know how long I have been a sister at Astraea Hill? A lot longer than you have been alive. I am not a fool and neither are any of the sisters here. We see it all the time. There are no males here so naturally the girls that come her look for companion ship through each other and yes it does become sexual. I don't interfere at all unless absolutely necessary because it can't be helped. You were caught and some one alerted Miyuki and Shizuma's parent's. Their parent's will be at the graduations ceremony and it will not be a good idea if the two student's… No… The two AMERICAN transfer students that were having a sexual relationships with their daughters were there on top of their girls. Do you understand?"

"Why did reschedule our flights to tonight?"

"Shizuma and Miyuki's parents insisted especially after Miyuki talked to her father about calling off her engagement. Miyuki's father personally blames Tysha for this and wants the both of you out of the country as soon as possible. They are very influential people and I did it for the safety of Astraea's reputation. I have no doubt that you all have a strong and true love for each other but if you look towards the future you will never be together. I believe that this is for the best for all of us."

"You believe that this is for the best for all of us?" Nadia repeated.

"Yes I do. Please understand and leave this place behind."

"May I go to my room now?" Nadia startled the sister with this as she was expecting her to say something other than that.

"Yes you may."

Naida grabbed the diplomas and turned around and left the room and was greeted by another sister she escorted Nadia to her room were another sister was guarding Tysha's bedroom door. She went inside and started texting Tysha.

"_ok we have to think fast we have 6 hours."_

About five seconds later Tysha responded.

"_I already switched Miyuki and Shizuma's flight to my new one. You should switch yours too seeing as how people will be looking for us."_

Nadia responded back.

"_I'm going to call a cab to pick us all up."_

Nadia already had a plan forming in her head. It was going to be close. I bet Shizuma wont be upset with this plan that I just threw together. Well maybe she wont. This is going to be good. Nadia thought as she started preparing for their escape from Astraea Hill.


	17. Chapter 17

Two hours have past since Nadia and Tysha were confined to their rooms and both girls were thinking and texting furiously about their plan. Tysha sighed as she tried to relax. There were so many things she was trying to figure out. How were Nadia and her going to get out of their rooms with the sisters outside? How was she going to get Miyuki and Shizuma out of the cathedral and to the cab that she called to meet them at the bottom of Astraea Hill?

"_**CRACK!"**_ Tysha looked at her window and saw a long crack from top to bottom had formed in her window.

"What the hell?" She said out loud as she went to the window. It looked like something hit it. Tysha opened the window and looked down to see Tamao and Nagisa holding small stones. Tamao looked like she was about to have a heart attack at what had happened to the window as she pointed an accusing finger at Nagisa.

"It wasn't me! It was Tamao." Nagisa said as she saw Tamao pointing at her.

Tysha laughed as softly as she could so the sister outside her door wouldn't hear her. "So I guess you both heard?" Tysha said in soft voice.

"Yea the whole school knows." Tamao said.

"How is Miyuki?" Tysha asked.

"Miyuki and Shizuma are ok they have been in the library with the saddest faces." Nagisa informed. "We were with them for a little bit but decided to see if we could get you to look out your window."

Tysha looked at her broken window. "Good job." Tysha smiled. "Hey I need you both to do me a favor. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Of course we can. What do you need?"

Tysha smiled as she realized how good it actually was to have friends you can depend on.

Nadia could not figure a way to get out of her room unnoticed except to climb out the window. She was all for that idea but she wasn't sure if she had enough strength to lower herself down all that way, she was on the second floor. She looked at the sports bag she had brought with her and checked again that she had all her things and Shizuma's. There wasn't a lot of room so she had only packed the necessities and of course the teddy bear Kaori gave Shizuma. The window was looking pretty tempting since Nadia didn't like the idea of being imprisoned. Nadia was eyeing the window when her phone vibrating with another text message. She opened the phone knowing it was Tysha and read the message.

"_Can you climb out your window?"_

Nadia looked at the window again and tried to think seriously. _"Maybe."_ It was true anyway she just might be able to. Nadia's phone received another message.

"_When everyone heads over to the cathedral for the graduation ceremony climb out your window."_

Nadia sighed as she replied. _"What about Shizuma and Miyuki?"_

"_We'll pick them up before we leave. I got a plan I'll explain it to you when you get out of your room. Leave at six o'clock."_

Nadia waited impatiently as she kept looking at the time on her cell phone. It was 5:59 just one more minute and she would be able to climb out her window. Nadia stared at her cell phone and saw the digital numbers change in a split second 6:00.

"Finally." Nadia grabbed her bag and started for her window. She opened the window and looked down. Damn it was kinda far. Without another thought she hopped through and landed on a ledge. There was a ledge both each floors and the widows had seals around them making a step in between. She lined herself up with the window below her and grabbed the ledge she was standing on letting her lower half fall and land on a window seal of the first floor. Nadia almost lost her grip with the weight of her bag on her back. She needs to remember that that's there.

"HEY!"

Nadia was thrown off by the voice that had just yelled at her. Nadia took one glance at what was below her as she started to lose grip on the ledge. She pushed off the wall and tried her best to land in the bushes to her right. She managed to land where she wanted but soon regretted it when she felt the branches of the bushes scratch her back. Nadia rolled out of the bushes and saw Tysha hysterically laughing.

"You asshole." Nadia stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm sorry dude. I just couldn't help it. It was too funny." Tysha slowed her laughing and turned serious. "Ok this is what we are going to do. I am going to 'interrupt' the ceremony a little just long enough to get Shizuma and Miyuki and give them and you a head start towards the cab. The airport and the girl's VISAs are both in Tokyo we'll pick them up on the way to the airport. We change their flights when we get to the airport and we fly away. Simple."

"That does sound simple. How are you going to 'interrupt' the ceremony?" Nadia asked.

Tysha's face went blank for a second. "I didn't think that far yet Nadi. I'll think of something. All you have to worry about right now is making sure when I do whatever it is ima do you reach Shizuma and Miyuki and lead them to the cab."

"Ok."

"Nadi."

"Yea?"

"When you see them again make sure one more time that they are ok with this. This isn't something I want them to regret." Tysha looked down thinking of the thought that Miyuki might change her mind.

"I will."

Tysha and Nadia started towards the cathedral. Both girls separated as they got closer. Tysha going to the exit to the on the left side of the stage and Nadia going to the right. Lucky for Nadia, Shizuma and Miyuki were on her side of the stage. They both hide behind the curtains in the shadows as they both waited. Tysha waited for a good time that Shizuma, Miyuki, and her best friend could slip away unnoticed. It seemed that all the girls had their diplomas already and were listening to Sister Mizue give her finale words of wisdom to the departing sixth year students. Miyuki walked on stage as Sister Mizue left and began to speak, it is a good thing that Tysha asked Tamao and Nagisa what was going to happen in the ceremony or this would all be a surprise. She looked the same as when Tysha first saw her. Calm, cool and composed. She spoke with superiority and let her words flow smoothly.

"I have spent a wonderful six years here at Miator and I don't regret anything that has happened in those six years. The time has come for me as for the rest of you all to part with our sheltered childhood lives here on Astraea Hill. No matter the choices we make or the tough decisions that we will have to deal with in the future it is important to know that the people that love you the most, your family, will always be by your side. I hope everyone graduating today has a great family that will always support. Good luck everyone. I hope you all live your lives to the fullest and have no regrets. Don't be afraid to take those chances that will lead to your ultimate life happiness." Miyuki walked off the stage as everyone applauded her for her speech. Tysha watched as Miyuki started walking towards her side of the stage instead of Nadia's. Damn. Shizuma started walking towards the stage as well to give a speech of her own.

"I want to thank everyone here and those who aren't for choosing Kaori Sakuragi and I as the Etoiles two years ago. Being the Etoile with Kaori was a wonderful experience for me and I wouldn't give up the short time we were Etoiles together for anything. I do realize that I did get off track but I hope I made up for it my last year here. I believe that everyone one who graduates form Astraea Hill will have an interesting life simply because of the way we were brought up here. A lot of us are very competitive and a lot of us are talented as well. When we leave and join the outside world we will carry these characteristics and strengths that we have developed here and thrive. Good luck everyone and always live your life to the fullest and don't accept anything less than absolute happiness." Shizuma started towards Tysha's side of the stage. Nadia realized that their roles had just been switched and was a little nervous seeing as how she hadn't thought of anything to do to stall time for the other three girls.

Tysha was no more than 5 feet from Shizuma and Miyuki. The two hadn't noticed her and were watching Sister Mizue make her way toward the center of the stage.

"This concludes our ceremony and I would like to-."

"Wait there is one more thing." Everyone in the audience looked wide eyed as they saw Nadia walk on stage. The sister looked like she was about to faint at the sight of Nadia. She would have some explaining to do to Shizuma and Miyuki's parents. Word had gotten around the school and everyone knew that Nadia shouldn't be anywhere near the cathedral. Parents that were accompanying their daughters were whispering questions to them.

"Who is that?"

"That's Nadia Salazar mom. She is one of my best friends." Nagisa told her mother.

"Why isn't she in her uniform?" Mrs Aoi asked her daughter.

"Because she isn't supposed to be here. I'll tell you about it later mom let's just listen."

Nadia stood on stage as she hoped that something that slightly resembled a speech would just come to her head. As she was about to think this was a bad idea everything that happened to her this year came flooding back into her mind.

"Coming here from another country and meeting so many people has been the best experience I have had in my life. I will miss all of the friends I made here. I'll miss my lunch crew the most."

As Nadia was giving her half assed speech Tysha reached around behind Miyuki and pulled her into a hug. Miyuki was startled at first but soon realized who it was.

"Shizuma." Tysha called to the girl watching her girlfriend talk. Shizuma turned towards Tysha surprised at first. "Are you sure you want to do this. If so now is the time that we are going to leave."

Shizuma simply nodded. Tysha turned Miyuki around in her arms and looked at her implying the same question. Miyuki kissed Tysha on the lips as her answer.

"Ok let's go." Tysha said as Shizuma looked back towards Nadia and back at Tysha with a concerned look. "Don't worry she'll catch up." The three went out the exit Tysha had entered and started on the distance to the cab that was waiting for them on the road at the bottom of Astraea Hill.

"I guess this is goodbye now. Good luck everyone and don't worry, if we want we will definitely see each other again. Thank you all for everything." Just as Nadia was about to turn around Tamao ran up on the stage and handed her two books.

"Here are your yearbooks." Tamoa looked like she was about to cry. "Do you really think we will see each other again?"

"I know we will. If you want this summer. You have our cell phone numbers right?"

Tamao nodded her head.

"Then when you get a hold of a phone you call us and let us know how you are doing ok." Nadia pulled Tamao into a hug "I'll tell Tysha you said goodbye. Sorry we had to leave like this." Nadia broke their hug and looked at Tamao who couldn't hold her tears anymore. Nadia smiled and turned to leave as she left she called out one more finale goodbye. "Nagisa! Be strong!" With that Nadia left the cathedral and stepped out into the snow. "I can't wait to get back to Florida." Nadia said out loud to herself

"I can't wait till you leave as well." Nadia turned around to see a man who was surprisingly tall for an Asian man. He had grayish silverish hair and was wearing a black suit and had surprisingly broad shoulders. He didn't look to happy. Nadia stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked the older man.

"I think it's in the American culture to use the Mr. So you can call me Mr. Hanazono."

Nadia's heart sank a little but was damned if she was going to show any emotion towards Shizuma's father. "Oh. Nice to meet you sir."

"I was wondering what girl could make my daughter want to have any relationship other than friendship with her. I look at you now and see that you are, shall we say, different." Nadia was wearing torn blue jeans that she bought and a black shirt that hugged her body with a black open jacket over it and black shoes. She looked like a skate boarder. Nadia looked down at her cloths as she saw the older man do.

"Thanks. I guess." Was all she thought she should say.

"When you leave here don't contact Shizuma. Leave her to live a normal life here."

"A normal life? You mean a hetero one where she will marry a man and live the life you want her to live." Nadia didn't want to disrespect the man in front of her but was getting angry at the fact that he thought he knew better than anyone what was best for his daughter when really only Shizuma could know that. "Do you think that that will make her happy."

"Since you are not from here and you have your own views I will excuse your ignorance. This is not your ball park kid. This is how we live. We are not in America. I suggest you and your little friend leave and take all your views with you and stop poisoning Shizuma and Miyuki's minds."

Nadia was enraged but decided to keep it under control. Nadia smiled at the man in front of her and simply said. "Don't worry sir. Tysha and I will leave her with everything that is ours. Goodbye." Nadia turned around as she realized that the man she was leaving behind is going to be sooooo pissed when he realizes what is going to happen. She turned the corner to go around the cathedral and burst into a full sprint trying to catch up to the three girls in front of her.

Tysha, Miyuki, and Shizuma made it finally to the road. Tysha looked around for the cab that was supposed to be waiting for them. "Where the hell?" Tysha tried to catch her breath. She looked at her phone and realized that the cab was five minutes late. "I told that idiot to wait ten minutes for us. Damn it."

"Tysha maybe the driver is a little late." Miyuki tried to calm Tysha down.

"If it doesn't come we aren't going to get very far." Shizuma added.

"Thanks miss obvious." Tysha said smiling at Shizuma trying to lighten the tense mood. It didn't work. Shizuma rolled her eyes at her and smiled back.

Miyuki sat in the grass at the side of the road. Tysha and Shizuma followed her example and waited. It was about three minutes later when Shizuma turned around to look into the wood line to the sound of something rustling through the snow. Shizuma stood up just in time to see Nadia fly out of the wood line and out into the street. Nadia didn't stop till she was in the middle of the road and realized where she was. She looked left and right and back to see her friends on the side of the road.

"Where is the cab?" Nadia asked as she went to shizuma and took her in her arms placing a kiss on her lips. "Your father is kinda interesting."

"It's not here. Hold on." Tysha got up and started dialing numbers on her cell phone. She paused and waited for someone to pick up. "Where the hell is my cab?" Tysha yelled angrily into the phone. Tysha didn't really try to control her attitude problem at this point of anger she had reached.

"My father?" Shizuma asked Nadia.

"Yea. It's not to late if you want to go back Shizuma."

Shizuma looked at Nadia for a second before responding. "Did my father scare you Nadi?" Shizuma started to laugh in Nadia's arms.

"No he did not. I just want you to be aware that when he finds out it's not going to be easy for you."

"I already thought about all this already. Don't worry I already made my decision." Shizuma smiled as she kissed Nadia's cheek.

Tysha hung up the phone and looked at Miyuki. "It will be here in a couple minutes it had already started on its way awhile ago." Tysha sat next to Miyuki and waited as she placed her arm around her.

"Oh Tysha. Tamao said goodbye." Nadia said as she left Shizuma's embrace and reached into her bag to pull out a year book. "Nagisa and Tamao got everyone to sign this for you and Miyuki." She handed Miyuki one and Shizuma another. "that's ours." Shizuma smiled as she opened it up and saw all the signatures and goodbyes and contact numbers inside.

"This is wonderful." Miyuki said as she smiled at all the girls who signed their book. "Now whenever I feel homesick I can always look at this yearbook. I'm glad you brought up this idea. Look it even has everyone's name who worked on the year book. Wow Sakura took all the girls single pictures."

Nadia just smiled. "Hey look." She was pointing towards the road were two headlights were approaching. As the vehicle got closer it came to a stop.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up." The cab driver said as the four girls piled in the car and Tysha and Nadia put their bags in the trunk of the cab. "Where you girls headed?"

"The American Embassy and then the airport." Tysha told them as they drove away from Astraea Hill.

Sister Mizue watched as the graduates of Astraea Hill walked towards the dinning hall with their families. She watched as an older couple approached her from the crowd.

"Excuse me but have you seen Miyuki Rokujo? We can't find her." Miyuki's mother asked.

"I'm sure she is on her way to the dinning hall. Let's go over and see if we can find her." Sister Mizue lead the parent's to the dinning hall.

I was really nervous now. This was a simple plan but it wasn't solid. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight.

"Nadi don't worry we'll pull this off." Tysha told me bringing my thoughts back to the present. We had picked up the girls VISAs and were on our way to the airport. We were almost there.

"I hope so." I looked over to Shizuma and tried to smile at her reassuringly. She smiled back at me which was all I was hoping for. We arrived at the airport with forty minutes before Tysha, Miyuki, and Shizuma's plane took off.

"All right lets go to the help desk wherever that may be and get Miyuki's and Shizuma's ticket changed." Tysha advised. All the girls nodded and followed Tysha.

"Where are Tysha Rios and Nadia Salazar's rooms?" The very agitated Mr. Hanazono

Asked sister Mizue as The Rokujo family stood behind him.

"Why does that matter?" Sister Mizue asked.

"Because I can bet that our daughters are there with them right now." Mr. Hanazono grew impatient.

"I'll have you know that there are two sisters guarding their doors so it is impossible that they could even enter those rooms."

"If they were doing their job that Nadia girl wouldn't have walked on stage during the graduations ceremony."

"Fine it's this way." Sister Mizue said in defeat as she lead the three parents to the strawberry dorms. They reached the doors and Sister Mizue excused the two sisters and knocked on both doors. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. Mr. Hanazono couldn't take it no more.

"Which one is Nadia's?" Mr. Hanazono finally asked.

"That one." Sister Mizue pointed to Nadia's door. Without hesitation he reached for the door and threw it open and stepped inside the empty room. He looked in the closet and saw that it had been cleared out.

"Nadia Salazar, it seems you have left with what is mine." Mr. Hanazono said to himself.

"What time does their flight leave?" He asked the sister.

"In twenty minutes."

Shizuma's father knew he wasn't going to make it in time. "I don't believe this. I don't know about you two but I wont stand for this. If they think they can get away with this they are insane." Hanazono said to the Rokujo family standing across the hall in the empty room.

The woman that was switching their tickets was working hard but taking forever. The plane to America was going to leave in twenty minutes. The plane that I was to board to go to England will be leaving in thirty. I reached in my pocket to feel the cool touch of the metal case that was holding the artifact. I can't wait to get rid of this thing.

"Ok all done. Here are you 're tickets." The woman handed Tysha their tickets "That will be 1,000 American dollars." Tysha grunted and handed the woman her debit card. Tysha was already really tense and wasn't in the mood for anything and just wanted to go home.

"Wait a second you slag." Tysha looked extremely pissed off "This is wrong."

I couldn't help but laugh at Tysha's insult to the woman behind the desk. Slag? What the hell was a slag exactly? "Tysha calm down. Sorry ma'am." I apologized to the woman behind the desk and looked at the tickets. "What the hell?" I asked no one in particular as I noticed that Tysha and Shizuma's tickets were right but Miyuki's ticket said that she was going to England… With ME! "I'm sorry ma'am there has been a mistake. Miyuki Rokujo isn't supposed to be going to England but to America."

"I'm sorry but there are no more open seats on the plane to America. I thought that I told you that and that is why I just switched the other ticket to England."

The four young girls tried to understand the situation that was just presented to them.

"How long would it take you to switch Rokujo and Hanazono's tickets?" Tysha asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"We don't have time for that. Damn it." Tysha started pacing back and forth.

"Tysha I'll take Miyuki with me and keep her safe. I can only ask you to do the same with Shizuma." I didn't even think about saying those words they just came out. It sounded like I was calm and reasonable when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball with Shizuma and never let her go. How did things get this messed up? "I'm sure that Miyuki's parents will be here soon so I'm going to go hide her until our flight leaves."

"Nadi this is really messed up isn't it?" Tysha asked me with sadness in her eyes.

"Yea but everything will be better in a week or so. Don't worry Tysha you just make sure you stay out of trouble long enough to give Miyuki and I a good welcome home." This was ok. Really it was. Miyuki and I will be ok. Shizuma. I'm going to miss the hell outta Shizuma. I felt her looking at me and I felt a stab of guilt hit my stomach. I was having her go to America without me and now without her best friend. "I'm sorry Shizuma. I guess I let you down again."

"It's ok Nadi. I consider it an all in one deal." Shizuma smiled.

"Aww that doesn't make me feel good." I knew she was joking but it still made me feel bad.

"How about you'll have a clean record with me when you come back to America? Just hurry up." Shizuma pulled me into a short hug and looked at Tysha. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." Tysha was talking to Miyuki and saying goodbye. "You going to be ok?"

"Yea I'm sure I'll be fine." Miyuki looked from Tysha to Shizuma and Tysha again. "Tysha you better take care of my friend."

"Don't worry I will." Miyuki stood beside me as she said this. "Tysha you and Shizuma should go. Your flight leaves in ten minutes."

"Right." Tysha said as she motioned Shizuma to follow her. They both waved as they walked away. Miyuki and I stood by the large window that was over looking the air strip and watched as Tysha and Shizuma started their journey to America. Lucky bastards. I looked at Miyuki from the corner of my eye. She didn't have any emotion on her face. I knew she was trying to be strong which was good. She was strong and I was glad she was. We both had to be strong to get back to the people we loved. We haven't really got to know each other that much but I knew that this was about to change. We both sat in a corner to of the airport watching our gate for when they opened it allowing passengers to board the plane.

"Look." Miyuki pointed to a three people at the service desk. I recognized one being Shizuma's father.

"What do you mean that plane already left?" The other man was shocked.

"That one that just spoke is my father." Miyuki told me.

"Oh. He doesn't look happy." This man was skinny and short fitting the average stereotypical description of an Asian man. The woman with him was a spitting image of Miyuki with a few wrinkles and a few grey hairs.

"He thinks we all left on the same flight." Miyuki leaned back against the wall behind us as I did.

"Well let's not take any chances. If we can't see them they can't see us." I told her as we stood behind a pillar.

"Look Nadia." Miyuki pointed to our gate and I saw a line forming in front of it. "Let's wait for my parents to leave though."

"Yea good idea." I told her as I peaked around the pillar to see if her parent's had left. They hadn't they were trying to climb out of their denial that their daughter actually left them to go to America with her girlfriend. It seemed like Hanazono had left. After a few minutes the line was going down and there were only about 5 people left. "Hey they are leaving." I told Miyuki.

"Really."

"No. If they don't soon we aren't going to make it." Just as I said this I looked over to see a bunch of people leaving a gate and flooding towards the airport exit. "When they get here we are going to through the crowd and towards the gate. Understand?"

"Yea." Miyuki said. As the crowd past we both jumped in and walked towards the gate. I saw Miyuki's mom look towards the crowd but she didn't see us. We made it to the gate and showed are tickets to the man at the gate. Once we were cleared we entered the plane and took our seats.

"I want the window." Miyuki told me as I sat down. "I think I deserve it."

"Ha why is that?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Because I'm not even supposed to be on this flight and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Yea Yea whatever." I decided to be nice and give her the window. "So yea we'll talk about everything when we land. Right now I want some sleep."

"You mean talk about the artifact and stuff?" Miyuki asked a little loud.

"Shhh. Yea about all that."

"How long are we going to be in England?"

"We'll talk about it later Miyuki I'm tired." I saw a flight attendant and asked for a pillow and a blanket. "Thank you." I told the woman who didn't look much older than me.

"Fine." Miyuki sighed as she leaned against the window and watched as the plane started to taxi around the strip and fly off towards England. This was going to be an experience. It's going to be weird with Miyuki though. I could baby her like Tysha does or help her develop a backbone and help me out. She was strong at Astraea Hill but in the outside world where she had no power I didn't really know if she could hold her own. I'll make sure she can by the time we leave England. I thought of Shizuma and started to miss her terribly. I'll make sure this goes by fast and get back to her as soon as possible. I closed my eyes and didn't even feel the plane take off.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Hey guys thank you for all the reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story and can't wait to get feed back. Enjoy.

* * *

"Wake up." Somebody told me as they shook my shoulder. Nadia never woke my up like this at the rare times that she actually woke up before me. What is with her? I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting up. I turned my head to see that Tysha was standing in the aisle next to me and realized that I was on a plane I looked out the window and saw that it was night time.

"Are we finally in Miami?" I asked Tysha as I started to stand. Tysha had explained a lot to me as we flew away from Tokyo. We made the stop at an airport in Los Angeles that Tysha referred to as LAX. She explained to me the basic English phrases after insisting that I learn all the "Bad words" first since that was usually how people started off a new language. After we started on the serious stuff such as hello, thank you, I don't speak English, bathroom, and police and a few more. I know I have a pretty harsh accent seeing as how Tysha had a couple fits of laughter during my English lesson. When we left Los Angeles we headed to Florida.

"Yea we are finally here." Tysha let me in front of her in the aisle and I led the way. Well I led till there was an actual decision of left or right. The airport was crowded as Tysha took the lead to baggage claim.

"Ok so don't forget when something bad happens you gotta say 'oh shit.' Ok."

"Oh shit?" I repeated in English. "Is that one of the 'bad words'?"

"No that is a completely appropriate response here in America." Tysha started laughing.

"You damn liar." I laughed as I looked around the airport.

"There are so many types of people here Tysha." I asked looking at all the muscle built people to all the extremely round people, Short and tall, black and white and all the colors in between, Adults kids. Yea I had seen mixes like this before but not as often as I think I would see everywhere here in America. Everyone seemed to know a second language too. I couldn't tell what languages but I know that it wasn't English or Japanese.

"Yea it feels so good to be home you don't even understand. At least not yet." We arrived at the baggage claim belts and waited for Tysha's bag to make it around.

"Hey that's Nadi's bag." I told Tysha as she grabbed the bag.

"Yea we swapped bags because we decided it would be better if you and Miyuki had your own things. Don't worry, Nadi can fit in my clothes. Besides my clothes look better anyway. Ok we are all ready to go then."

"Are we taking a cab?"

"Nope my friend is going to pick us up. We will be staying with him until Nadi and Miyuki come back."

As we waited for Jim to pick us up outside the airport I thought of something. "Is Jim a boy?"

"Ha yea. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering." I never really was around boys that much. Just cousins and the occasional boys at my father's dinner parties. "Is he nice?" Tysha looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"Don't worry Shizuma nothing is going to happen to you if that's what you are worried about. He wont try anything I promise and you'll see why. Looks like you'll see why right now."

I looked over to see an old looking black car pull to a stop right next to us. Tysha must have seen the look on my face.

"Hey Hey Shizuma that is a classic ok. It's a 1985 Nissan 300zx. Yea sure it looks like crap but if Jim ever decides to get off his ass and fix it up it would look awesome."

"Tysha!" The guy who stepped out of the car had on a neon green button up shirt with his collar sticking up, he was also wearing black jeans that looked really tight, his shoes were neon green just like his shirt, his black hair was spiked up and the tips were dyed blond, he had both his ears pierced and was wearing a thick silver chain around his neck. "It's been ages!" The man ran up to Tysha and took her into a hug as he picked her up from the ground. He had a very feminine voice.

"Damn Jim easy easy." Tysha said as she tried to gasp for air. When he put her down Jim looked over to me.

"Ohh my and this must me by Miyuki. Niiiicce work Tyysshaaa. She is absolutely gorgeous." I had no idea what this man was saying but I thought it was weird how his voice sounded so girly and wispy. I think he thinks that I am Miyuki. I looked at Tysha who smiled and shook her head at her friend.

"Jim." Tysha said as she pointed at the man who I realized was a little older than Tysha and I. "Shizuma." Tysha then pointed at me. Jim reached out and extended his hand to me. I took it and smiled. The man looked at Tysha slightly confused. "It's a long story Jim I'll tell you in the car."

Tysha threw the bag in the trunk of his car and went towards the passenger door. She pushed the seat forward and jumped in the back. "You ride up front so you can see Miami at night." Tysha told me. Jim had said something to me in English that I didn't understand. "He said you are going to love it here." I smiled at Jim and looked forward as we pulled away from the airport. I noticed that there was a rainbow hanging from his rear view mirror. It was pretty. Not as pretty as all the lights that I was seeing.

"Ocean Drive." Jim said to me as he pointed at a part of the city that we could see from the interstate. It was light up as if the whole city was there.

"We'll go there when we get settled." Tysha told me. I looked around as we drove towards our destination. I can't wait for Nadia to get back I wish she could be the one to show me around. I'm sure she'll be back before Tysha and Jim show me everything.

* * *

I had been awake for two hours waiting for that lump in the opposite bed in our hotel room to move. I couldn't understand anything on the TV and there was nothing to read not to mention it was already noon here in England and despite the time difference I was hungry. I couldn't wait anymore. "Nadia! Wake up!" She didn't even move. I made my way over to her bed and poked her in the arm. "Nadia come on wake up." Nothing. I had heard from Shizuma that her sleepy girl friend was always really hard to get up out of bed. I tried shaking her arm.

"Whhaaaaattt?" Nadia groaned as she pulled the blanket from her face.

"I'm hungry and I think we should start working on what we have to do here also you need to start teaching me some English."

"Uh later not now." Nadia curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over her head again.

"But I'm hungry now!" I shouted astounded. "Why does Shizuma love a lazy girl like you anyway?" I went to the other side of the bed and decided to roll Nadia off the other side. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard her hit the floor.

"Ahhh what's wrong with you? Tysha always goes for the crazy ones." Nadia stood up finally. "Ok ok I'm up."

"Good I'm already ready so I'm just waiting on you." I told her as she walked to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Nadia emerged from the bathroom in familiar cloths. "You don't look half bad in Tysha's clothes."

"Thanks I guess. I prefer my style over Tysha's. Mine is cheaper and more comfortable. Hers might look like she has more money than me but we both know better." Nadia laughed as she thought of her best friend. "Ok let's go."

I followed Nadia out of our room and into the hallway. We weren't staying in a fancy hotel but it wasn't run down either. Nadia had explained to me that we didn't have much money left and that we couldn't afford to stay in a nice one like last time. We had enough money for five days of living comfortably. Hopefully we wont have to be here more than five days. Nadia told me that when Tysha had first came to find out about the plan to steal the artifact she had to do some digging to actually find out who her partners where going to sell it too. After a lot of work according to Nadia, Tysha found out it was to a museum in London. Well to be more accurate they were going to sell it to the owner of the museum and he was going to pretend he found it or something shady like that. It aggravated me slightly but I got over it. The only thing that we didn't know is which museum it was.

"Ok we'll pick up something quick to eat and see if we can find an internet café or something around here." Nadia and I stepped out of the hotel and started walking down the streets of London. I liked how the hotel was in the middle of everything because it seemed like we were going to be doing a lot of walking. London was very different. The streets looked just like they did in my text books. The buildings had an interesting style to them that made them look very old. I loved how some of the sidewalks were made of just laid bricks. Nadia taught me a little bit of English and unless we were talking about something important that I needed to know she wouldn't speak to me in Japanese. It was good I guess but aggravating at the same time. She did speak slow though so I could at least make out the exact sounds she was making. We stopped by a deli were we grabbed a couple of sandwiches. Nadia asked the man behind the counter something as he handed us our food. We left the deli and ate as we walked.

"So there is a café with computers down this street. He said it would take about ten minutes to walk there."

"Ok." We walked in silence for awhile. "So we are going to this café so we can find out which museum to go too?"

"Yea. I figure I'd do a search on London museums and narrow the list."

"What if the list is long?" I asked realizing I wasn't being very optimistic.

"Eh how long could it be?" Nadia tried to smile reassuringly and it worked. Well it sorta worked. It made me feel better but not about the odds of us having an easy time finding this museum. "So Miyuki are you scared or worried about anything now that you are practically on your own? No more mommy and daddy money."

I didn't know if Nadia was trying to scare me or just get on my nerves. "No more mommy and daddy money Nadia." I said as I smiled at her. "Now it's Nadia and Tysha's money." I reached over and patted Nadia's pocket where the artifact was and smiled. Nadia looked at me and almost immediately started laughing.

"Oh really? I should leave you here just for that." Nadia said through her laughter.

"You can't do that. Tysha would be upset with you. You and I both know that my last sentence was an understatement." I said as I finished my sandwich and threw the rapper in a nearby garbage bin.

"Yea yea whatever. Shizuma and Tysha are probably already chilling out in Jim and Trevor's new condo." Nadia went silent as she thought for a minute. "Hey I'm sorry again that you have to be here. This was supposed to be a 'me' thing." I knew that Nadia was sincere by the look on her face. It was a sad face. One thing I liked about Nadia is that you can read her facial expressions a lot more than most people and the only reason why is because she lets people read them. It's kinda like she was making a statement saying 'yea this is how I'm feeling and I'll let you know and I don't care what you think.' We continued our the rest of the walk in silence as we neared the café.

* * *

I hadn't seen Jim's new condo yet. I had an idea the only reason why Jim was even living in the beautiful condo, that we had just drove up to and drove passed the electronic gate as it opened, was because his new boyfriend of the month had allowed him to stay with him. I wonder how long this one will last. Oh well hopefully Nadia wont need a whole month. Shizuma was quiet through the rest of the ride here. I wonder what she was thinking. I knew for sure that I was just going through unfamiliar motions that involved getting myself and Shizuma to a safe but unfamiliar place and make sure we didn't attract attention till Nadia and Miyuki came back from England. Shizuma opened the passenger door and pushed the seat forward to let me out of the back seat.

"You ok Shizuma?" I asked the girl in front of me who was wearing her school uniform still and looked so different outside of Miator. She wasn't in her comfort zone anymore but if I didn't know her I'd say that she was completely calm and composed. I did know Shizuma though and I could notice the quick glances of nervousness she took of her surroundings and I noticed that she was standoffish to Jim by the way she watched his every move.

"Yea I'm fine." Shizuma lied.

"I'm glad that Nadia knows how to pick the strong girls out." I told her as I grabbed Nadia's bag from the trunk.

"Ok you two I'll give you a tour." Jim said as he led us to the front door of the condo. "Trevor is not here yet but you'll get to meet him later tonight. He is working."

"Oh is he the bread winner here?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Don't give me that smart ass attitude Tysha remember I'm doing you a favor." Jim didn't like when I messed with is ego but I didn't care.

"Right." Was all I said to him. Jim was cool but sometimes he made me mad at the fact that he was a male gold digger. It was like a love hate relationship between Jim and I at times.

"This condo has 5,660 square feet." Jim said as we entered the condo. "So here is the living room." The living room was huge. It was shaped like a baseball diamond with wood floors there was two long black couches and huge 52 inch plasma screen TV and a center glass table. The part of the baseball diamond that curved was all windows and glass doors. Not a lot of privacy but then again there was a wall of trees outside the living room. "There is the pool." Jim pointed outside the living room were there was a large patio between the trees and the living room. It had a nice ass pool too, it was big. There was also a Jacuzzi that held up to eight people and there was also a table and grill as well. "That's the kitchen" Jim pointed to the left side of the baseball diamond where the kitchen was visible. A long counter separated the kitchen and living room. Everything in the kitchen was black from the fridge to the tile on the floor. "Let's go upstairs." The three of us walked upstairs and saw that when we reached the top we could either go straight, right, or left. "Straight ahead is Trevor and my bedroom. Left and right are the guest rooms. Each room has a bathroom attached to it. There is a guest bathroom downstairs as soon as you walk in that I forgot to point out. Well I'm going downstairs to have a drink. Come down when you both get settled." Jim turned around and went downstairs.

"Without Nadi here you should try not to piss off people so much." Shizuma told me as she took a left and headed for the guest bedroom.

"Yea I guess you're right." Nadia had always made sure that I didn't push people to the limit. "I guess that you have a new job then right?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha yea how bout I don't think so. You should at least try Tysha." I followed her into the room and dropped Nadia's bag on the bed.

"You can go and get your stuff out and I'll get Nadia's out second. I'll be in the other room lying down. Just come in when you're done." I was tired. I couldn't sleep at all on the plane. At that moment a thought of Nadia sleeping on the plane came into my mind. That girl could sleep anywhere. A smile crossed my face as I laid down on the bed. I must of drifted to sleep because I heard Shizuma calling my name I as she shook me awake.

"Hey you can't leave me alone with Jim." She told me as I sat up and took the bag from her.

"You don't like him?" I asked.

"I don't really know him." Shizuma told me as she sat next to me.

"That's fair." I said as I started to unpack Nadia's clothes that I'd be forced to wear.

"There something strange about him. He talks funny and his cloths. There is something about his cloths."

I smiled as I realized that Shizuma didn't know yet that Jim was gay. I guess she hadn't seen to many gay men. "Shizuma Jim is gay."

Shizuma looked at me for a second. "Oh ok. That explains it then I guess. I never met a gay man before."

"Trust me they are better shoppers than some women and have better fashion sense. Ugh it makes me sick sometimes when Jim dresses better than I do." I laughed as I recalled several Mall shopping memories between Jim and I. I had finished unpacking and looked at Shizuma. "Ready to go back downstairs?"

"Sure." Shizuma stood up.

"Trust me with Jim around you'll have no choice but to learn English. You'll realize it's for the best that you know what everything that comes out of Jim's mouth means." Shizuma and I walked down the stairs and to the living room. We sat on two bar stools that where in front of the counter and watched Jim make some kind of mix drink.

"You both want one?" Jim asked holding up two empty glasses. I looked at Shizuma and she nodded her head.

Jim looked at Shizuma. "The correct and polite response would be 'yes please.' Jim said as clearly as he could. Shizuma repeated Jim's short sentence and over exaggerated the Y in yes and P in please. It seemed so difficult for her.

"You'll get the hang of it." Jim said as he poured her drink first. Shizuma looked at me as she didn't understand Jim's last sentence. I translated and she smiled back at him.

We went on like this as we drank our drinks and carried on small conversation. Just as I was getting tired and considering going to bed I heard the front door open and close. I turned around to see a tall, very attractive man walk into the living room. He was wearing a black business suit with black loafers and had blond hair that was slicked back and blue eyes. I noticed he was carrying a brief case and was sporting a class ring on his right ring finger. I got off my bar stool and approached him.

"I'm Tysha Rios." I said as I extended my hand.

"Hi Tysha. Jim has told me so much about you. My name is Trevor " He smiled down at me as he took my hand. The only thing I was hopping was that Jim didn't tell this man everything about me. Well he was smiling so maybe Jim didn't tell him anything to bad. He took by my hand and stepped to the side as Shizuma stood by me.

"This is Shizuma Hanazono." I introduced.

Shizuma extended her hand and shook Trevor's. "Nice to meet you." Shizuma said in English the best she could. It took us forever to teach that to her. Trevor laughed a little.

"Not bad Shizuma you'll catch on to the language quick. I can tell." Trevor told her as he let her hand go. I translated for Shizuma who in turn looked to Trevor.

"Thank you." To my surprise her 'thank you' came out normal. So normal that it sounded weird coming from her. Hmm maybe she will catch on quick.

"Well you ladies will have to excuse me I must go to bed I am exhausted. See you in the morning."

"Nice meeting you." I told him as he went up the stairs. After I heard the bedroom door open and close I looked at Jim. "Wow Jim he doesn't seem like a total shit bag."

Jim laughed a little. "You know Tysha a lot has happened since you and Nadia left. I am not the same person anymore. I still have crazy times but I have my head on a little straighter now."

"That's great Jim I'm glad to hear that but as you know I'm in no position to judge so you do as you please."

Jim sighed as he made his way from the kitchen to the stairs placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair as he passed. "You are like the little pain in the ass sister I never had."

"Hey hey watch the hair." I told him as I tried to smooth my hair down. "Goodnight." I called to him as he went to his room.

"Goodnight Tysha. Goodnight Shizuma."

"Goodnight." Shizuma said with a strong accent. Man she is so inconsistent with this whole English speaking thing.

I looked over to Shizuma. "Tired?"

Shizuma nodded her head.

"Yea me too. Well I'll see you in the morning then. We'll give Nadia and Miyuki a call when we wake up ok." This brought a huge smile to Shizuma's face.

"I miss her a lot. I'm sure you miss Miyuki too." Shizuma said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yea I do."

We said goodnight again as we went to our separate rooms. I closed my door behind me and jumped on the bed after I had changed into one of Nadia's winter pajamas. It wasn't cold here at all but I couldn't find her other one. I don't think I'd wear it anyway even if it was only to sleep in. It wasn't my style. Neither was what I was wearing now but sweat pants and a T shirt were close enough.

* * *

I had been laying in bed for two hours and I was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. My thoughts were to focused on Nadia. I missed her so much and this was going to be the first night since we told each other we loved each other that I would be sleeping by myself. I missed cuddling with her. It was so frustrating not knowing English. I was thankful that Trevor wasn't some creep but he actually looked like a respectable man. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning I decided to go downstairs and sit outside on the patio. Maybe the fresh air will calm me down. I made my way down the steps as quietly as I could. When I started walking towards the glass doors I saw that Tysha was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She looked up as I opened the doors to the patio.

"Cant sleep either huh?" She smiled thankful she wasn't alone.

"No I can't. Missing Miyuki?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You always ask me questions that you already know the answers to. Of course I'm missing her." Tysha smiled as she kicked her feet in the water.

"Can I join you?" I asked

"Sure have a seat. Hey you're wearing Nadia's pajamas." Tysha observed as I sat next to her. I was wearing her silver silk ones that she wore in Tokyo.

"Yea. I thought it would help me sleep. It didn't."

Tysha looked at me for a minute and reached in to her pocket. "I think I know something that will help us both sleep." She pulled out her cell phone and held it up so I could see it.

I smiled at Tysha "Do you think she'll answer?"

"Well it is daytime over there so I don't see why not. You want to call?" Tysha asked me as she extended the phone to me.

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answers to?" I took the phone and looked under N for. "Her names not here." I told Tysha as I held the phone up for her to see.

"Oh yea look under L for loser."

"You're so mean." I said as I lightly pushed Tysha. I did what I was told and hit the talk button.

* * *

Miyuki and I had arrived at the café and had sat at one of the computer terminals.

I could tell Miyuki was anxious to get started so I didn't waste any time. I typed in London museums in the search engine and saw a full list of names. I started to scroll down the list. I looked at Miyuki's face and saw her jaw drop as I continued to scroll down. This fucking thing had an A-Z list of museums in London. When I got to the bottom I leaned back in my chair and we both sat in silence for a second.

"looks like we have a lot of work to do." I said trying to break the silence and get back on track.

"Yea no kidding." Miyuki said in a distant voice. "There is no way we are going to be able to do this in five days."

"Come on Miyuki yea we will. Everything will work out." I saw Miyuki's eyebrow raise as I said this. "Hey have a little faith in me. If you help I am positive we'll get done in time."

Miyuki eventually agreed and we started working on the list. Relief set in as I started weeding out a lot of the museums. There were all kinds of museums that had nothing to do with artifacts and most of them were museums about an important person or place. Miyuki was a great help too. I wouldn't of gotten as far as I did without her. We had been working on the list for three hours straight. We had written out a full list of possible museums and decided to call it a day. The time change was hitting us now and we were getting tired. Just as we both walked out of the café I felt something vibrating in my pocket. It was the phone. I looked at it and saw that Tysha was calling. I looked at Miyuki who had been watching and smiled. A smile formed on Miyuki's face as she realized it was Tysha.

"Hey Tysha." I said to the person on the other line.

"_This is not Tysha Nadi and I feel insulted."_ Shizuma's voice came form the other end of the phone.

"Hey Shizuma how are you? Did you get to Jim's condo ok? Are you feeling well? Wait shouldn't you be sleeping?" I rambled as a flood of happiness engulfed my heart. Just the sound of Shizuma's voice made me happy.

"_Calm down sweetie everything is fine. I'm fine I just couldn't sleep. I miss you a lot." _ Shizuma sounded sad but I knew how she felt. _"Have you been working hard?"_

"Yes of course I have. Miyuki has been working hard too and is actually helping me a lot. She wants to get back to the both of you as well."

"_I'm very glad. I miss you and I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again."_

"I love you too and I'll be back soon."

"_I'm going to give the phone to Tysha so she can talk to Miyuki now."_

"Ok I'll give the phone to her now." I handed the phone to Miyuki. Miyuki and Tysha talked as we both walked back to the hotel. Miyuki and I said one final goodbye to Tysha and Shizuma before we hung up the phone.

"That was nice." Miyuki said as she held a smile on her face. "But to short."

"Yea it was." I said as I drifted into memories of Shizuma and I. I know I'll definitely dream of her tonight. Tomorrow is another day and I know I'll get a lot of sleep tonight since we are going to bed so early. Both of us will be able to work all day tomorrow. Ugh I can't wait to be home.


	19. Chapter 19

Day four and Miyuki and I had been working hard with no avail. We narrowed the list down to twenty museums and owners and had checked out only four of them. Miyuki was getting restless and was doing her best not to panic.

"Ok Nadia let's take educated guesses here. Which of the remaining sixteen museums would be the most likely to find the man who made the deal with you and Tysha?"

I thought hard. The rest were all very good educated guesses. "I don't know Miyuki."

"Damn it Nadia think will you." Miyuki stood up and started pacing the floor of our hotel that we had only one night left to stay in. We should of went to a cheaper hotel.

"Let's go eat somewhere relaxing. We can think better on full stomachs." I told her as I grabbed the room key and walked towards the door."

"Ok fine." Miyuki sighed.

We walked to a nice Lebanese restaurant. It was our first sit down place to eat since we've been here.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked Miyuki and I.

"Whatever you think tourists like us would like." I told her just wanting anything and I had no idea what any of the stuff on the menu was so I trusted her judgment more than mine right now.

"Ok I'll be right back." She took our menus and left.

"So what are we going to do? Tysha and Shizuma will be asking questions now. We haven't told them about the very bad situation we've been in."

"That's because they don't need to know right now. Things might work out." I told her not believing myself.

"You said the first day we came here that it will work out and now it is 'might' work out."

I knew that tension levels were really high right now and I couldn't argue with Miyuki. She was right.

"Look Miyuki I know what I said and I know the situation we are in now. You were right. Things aren't working out as I had hoped and I just like you I am very stressed out. What I need from you now even if I don't deserve it is for you to stop acting like a student council president and take it easy on me. Please." I placed my face in my hands and sighed at the thought that we might be on the streets really soon.

"Sorry Nadia. You're right. It's not the time for me to be so negative. We are both in the same situation right?"

"Yea."

The waitress came back with two weird ass entrees. I didn't even ask what it was I just started eating it.

"Nadia Salazar?" I looked up as I saw a woman approaching Miyuki and my table. Who the hell is this? I don't owe anybody money. I didn't recognize the woman at all but she did look familiar even though I was sure I had never met her.

"Uh who are you?" Miyuki asked the woman as she stood at our table.

"Oh I'm sorry I got carried away at the sight of Nadia. My name is Ima Aoi. I heard your speech at your graduation from Miator. I've heard a lot of interesting things about you." The woman was beaming at me like if I had made a miracle happen.

"Aoi? Nagisa's mother?" I asked surprised. What were the odds? I knew that Nagisa's parents were always overseas but I never expected to run into her here.

"That's right."

"Oh nice to meet you ma'am." I stood up and shook the woman's hand. She looked like Nagisa but her red hair gave her away more. "Would you like to join us? I hope you've only heard good things."

"Oh I did. Nagisa speaks very highly of you and how you stole Shizuma away. But I can't stay I have to go back to work. Nagisa and Tamao are here in London. Why don't you stop by for dinner? You too Miyuki. I have also heard your story as well."

Miyuki looked at the woman and stood up. "You aren't going to turn us in are you?" Miyuki said calmly but I could only imagine how panicked she was inside.

"Oh no it's none of my business." The woman laughed. "I think what happened is absolutely wonderful. Almost out of a story."

"In that case we would love to join you and the girls for dinner tonight." Miyuki shot me a glance as I said this.

"Perfect." Miss Aoi gave us directions and a time to be at her house in London. "I'll see you tonight." The red head woman walked out of the restaurant leaving me with Miyuki who was looking at me a little unsure.

"What's up?" I asked Miyuki.

"Should we be wasting time going to dinners when we don't have any to waste?"

"I see your point but I think we'll need this to keep us sane after today if things don't take a turn for the better."

"Yea you're probably right." Miyuki sighed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make a phone call." I went outside leaving Miyuki at the table before she could say anything. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell and called Tysha.

"_I'm going to kill you for waking me up in the middle of the night."_

I smiled hearing Tysha's voice wishing that I was in Miami with her. "How's the tan coming along."

"_Actually it is coming quite nicely."_ I heard Tysha laugh.

"Ok look I got a lot of bad news and I'm about to dump all of it on you and ask you for help"

"_Go on."_ I heard Tysha's voice go serious and it made me sick knowing how mad and worried she is going to be.

"Ok here goes. We haven't found the man we need to find and are so far from it and Miyuki and I will be on the streets tomorrow night. I need you to do as much investigating as you can from home to help me find the asshole who wants to buy this stupid artifact I've been carrying around." Tysha went silent for what seemed like forever.

"_Nadia how the hell did you let things get so bad?!?!"_ Tysha yelled into the phone.

"Shh you'll wake Shizuma up wherever she is in that condo. I know I know I fucked up bad but you can kill me later right now I need your help."

"_I don't have any money Nadia. How am I supposed to help you and you did this to Miyuki too after you told me you'd take care of her!"_

"Look Tysha I'm not in a nice condo with food and no rent to pay. I'm in fucking England on my own. All I need from you is to find out whatever you can about the people who we worked with in New York and the person we were supposed to sell this thing to and that's it. That's all you can do and it would be a great help."

I could hear Tysha sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_All right I'll start now. I'll call or text you when I find something. Just so you know I'm am going to beat the living crap out of you when I see you."_

"Looking forward to it. Don't tell Shizuma." I hung up the phone and went back inside to Miyuki.

"What's wrong with you?" Miyuki asked as I picked up the bill and handed the waitress my card.

"Just got off the phone with Tysha. I told her. She is going to help us out somehow."

Miyuki remained silent as we walked out of the restaurant and headed for our destination. The museums that were left on the list were focused on prehistoric artifacts and had a huge collection of the stuff already. We continued our search for the right and visited three museums but none of the owners seemed like the type that would want to buy a stolen artifact from a few thieves. Then again what are those type of people like? I had no Idea. It was dark now and we hadn't gotten in any better situations than we were in before.

"Aoi's dinner is going to start in twenty minutes. Let's take a break." Miyuki looked at me with exhausted eyes. I was surprised that she brought the dinner up.

"Ok." Was all I could say as the guilt started building up inside of me.

We walked to the address Miss Aoi gave us and arrived at a nice little apartment block. I knocked on the door and waited. The door flew open and before we both knew what was happening we had two young girls latching on to us.

"Nadia! Miyuki! We miss you both so much." The young girl that was constricting my body said. I looked closer and saw that it was the top of Nagisa's head I was looking at. I looked at Miyuki and there was Tamao clinging onto her.

"It hasn't even been a week." Miyuki laughed. It was a small relief to see that Miyuki was temporarily happy.

"We know but it seems like forever." Tamao said as she released Miyuki from her death grip. "Where is Tysha and Shizuma?"

"Oh there in America we just had to come this way to see family of mine but Shizuma and Miyuki's plane tickets got switched somehow." I lied.

"Oh that is unfortunate." Miss Aoi said as she came towards the door.

"It's ok things happen." I told her.

"Do come inside dinner is almost ready." Miyuki and I followed Nagisa and Tamao as they led us inside. We were given a tour of the apartment which was small but very cozy and eventually were seated at the dinning table that was right next to the kitchen. All five of us ate as we carried on conversation.

"I'm impressed at your and Tysha's courage Nadia. I don't know to many people who would swipe the daughters of such influential families." Miss Aoi told me. "It's kind of romantic isn't it?"

"I am surprised that you are ok with it being a female female relationship. Not many people would agree with it." I said raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Well I guess you could say there was a time where I considered such things taboo but I had to get used to the idea." Aoi had said as she glanced between Nagisa and Tamao who shyly stared at the plates in front of them.

"So you know about Nagisa. It's great that you support her. Not many parents would do that." Miyuki said seeming pleased with Nagisa's situation.

"Yes well I feel like no matter what all I want is for my daughter to be happy and Tamao is such a nice girl."

"So Miss Aoi you work overseas a lot right? What is it that you do exactly?" Miyuki asked changing the subject seeing it was making the younger couple embarrassed.

"I have small businesses all over Europe and I travel to tend to them all. And please call me Ima."

"How many do you have Ima?" I asked as I ate some pretty good cooking. I didn't know what it was but like I always do I didn't ask questions.

"I have thirty two. But our favorite is not a business but a museum."

"Yea it's pretty cool." Nagisa chimed in. "It's got all this old cultural stuff in it."

If you looked closely you could of seen Miyuki and my ears perk up at the word museum.

"Oh. Where is that one?" Miyuki asked a little anxiously.

"It's here in London. You should see it while you're in town." Ima took a bite of her food after she said this. "It's called the 'Objet d'art' it's no more than a five minute walk from here actually."

Miyuki's foot started shaking at this as we both knew that the museum was on our list but wasn't one we had visited. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out under the table and saw I had a text message.

_The owner of the museum is a male but his wife requested the job of us. I guess she wanted to help his museum out. He doesn't know about it. All I know is that his first name is Jason. This probably is going to make your search a lot harder. I'll let you know more as soon as I find more to tell. The woman is a real spit fire so be careful._

I quickly closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Are you ok Nadia? You look a little sick." Tamao asked.

"It's mom's cooking." Nadia laughed.

"You ungrateful child." Ima teased her daughter and then looked at me "You do look a little pale dear are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. So do you have a husband Ima?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes I do. We share and run all the businesses together. But not the museum. He had the idea about three years ago but I didn't think it would ever work out so I didn't have any part in it. Three years later it's doing very well." Miss Aoi happily explained.

"Will I meet him tonight? What's his name?" I asked trying not to sound like I was prying.

"His name is Jason. He is actually in France right now so not tonight but hopefully one day you will meet him."

"Well I'm sure we will meet one day." I said with the best smile I could come up with.

We wrapped up the rest of the night with coffee and more bullshit conversation that I really didn't want to deal with knowing what I knew. If Nagisa and Tamao weren't here I would of handled business right away.

"Ima can Nagisa and I go visit Tysha and Nadia in America?" Tamao asked the older woman.

"I don't see why not. They seem like very good girls." Miss Aoi agreed.

"Yesss." Nagisa said as she smiled at Tamao.

"Well it's been nice but I'm afraid Miyuki and I will have to be leaving now." I said as I stood up from the table.

"Well you both have been great company and I hope I will see you again soon." Miss Aoi lead us to the door.

"Oh I'm sure we will see each other soon." I told the woman with more meaning behind my words than she realized. Miyuki and I left the apartment and I began to feel sick.

* * *

I rubbed my temples as I sent Nadia the information I found out through a text message. I had the biggest headache I have ever had in my life. All I could picture was Miyuki out in the cold streets of London half starving to death. I shouldn't think this way though I know Nadia will do whatever it takes even if it was extremely illegal to keep Miyuki safe for me. She was that much of a loyal friend and I loved her to death. I looked up from the kitchen counter and saw Shizuma walking down the stairs. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tube top with black heels. Damn her boobs were big. I'm sure Nadia had some fun with those. I smiled at her as she sat on the bar stool next to me.

"Ready?" She asked me in English. She was sounding a lot better now. She still didn't know a lot but what she did know sounded pretty decent. I had promised her I'd take her out to a restaurant in coconut grove for breakfast. "You look nice." I was wearing black slacks with a white dress top and heels. Both our outfits were different but acceptable at the place we were going. I felt bad about not telling Shizuma what was going on but I decided to keep it to myself for her sake.

"Thank you. Yea I'm ready let's go." I told her as I grabbed Jim's car keys. "I'm sure he wont mind he is still sleeping from saying 'goodbye' to Trevor all night." Trevor I learned was a lawyer and had been called to California to represent a client there who had heard how good he was. Shizuma jumped in the passenger seat of Jim's car and we drove to the restaurant. We stayed out longer than I planned after we ate just walking around and window shopping.

"Are you making a list for when Nadia get's back?" I asked her as she was eyeing a gorgeous black dress in a store window.

"No I'm not actually. Tysha do you ever feel guilty about how you are acquiring your new wealth?" Shizuma turned to me with sad eyes. Almost as if she was guilty about it. "I do." She confirmed my thoughts.

"Sometimes. It was so long ago and Nadia and I haven't done anything bad since then it kinda feels like it never happened. I know that must sound strange to you." Why was she making me feel so guilty without even trying? Oh this must be my conscience that had recently started bugging the hell outta me since I met Miyuki.

"Strange but not that strange. I guess I understand. Can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad." Shizuma looked at me as she started telling me what she had been thinking about these past few days.

"Sure go ahead."

"I don't want to live off of this money so leisurely. I want to work for things and get an education. I want to go to school and I don't want Nadia to shower me with the money either. What do you think she will say to that if I were to tell her?"

I went over and sat on one of the benches that were placed on the outside of the shopping strip. "Shizuma, Nadia has been in her fare share of relationships and I can tell you that no matter what you want that you feel will make you happy she will do. She has never been like that with any girl. You mean the world to her and trust me I know. If you told her you wanted to be a starving musician and play music on the streets for people who pass by and throw coins at you she would be behind you 100%."

This brought a smile to Shizuma's face.

"Do me a favor Shizuma." I said with the most serious face I had.

"What?"

"Don't break Nadia's heart. I think it would be the most painful thing for her and for me as I helped her pick up the pieces."

I think I went a little to deep in this conversation because Shizuma did her best but tears just started flowing out of her eyes. Hehe oops my bad. I felt that Shizuma and Nadia were destined to be together and this confirmed it even more for me.

"Hey Shizuma I'm sorry don't cry." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just started crying. Of course I wont break her heart Tysha." Her crying didn't stop. Man I only knew how to cheer girls up that I am dating at the time. I don't know how to handle other people's girlfriends. I cheer girls up by sweet talking them and putting the moves on them. What makes girls happy again?

"Shizuma do you want ice cream?" I asked flustered at my lame attempt to cheer Shizuma up.

Shizuma pulled away from me as she started hysterically laughing. "Nice Tysha real nice."

"What?" I started to laugh softly.

"That would have been an epic failure on your part if I didn't know you." Shizuma wiped the tears from her eyes and regained some of her composer. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked a little confused.

"Ice cream. Duh." Shizuma smiled "Let's go."

"Really. Ok." Shizuma and I went on the hunt for ice cream and talked more about how we couldn't wait for Nadia and Miyuki to come back to us.

It had turned dark and we decided we should go back to the condo before Jim got worried. Ha as if. We pulled to the drive way but realized we couldn't even get in. There was a lot of cars blocking our way. I managed to find parking down the street and Shizuma and I walked the rest of the way.

"What's going on?" Shizuma asked me as we approached the front door.

"I have no idea." I said as I opened the door and realized exactly what was going on. Jim was throwing a fucking party in Trevor's condo. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"Oh wow." Shizuma said while looking through the house.

There were people everywhere. There were a lot of gay guys and lesbians around who were making it painfully obvious as they were sucking face with one another. The music from the surround sound was blasting and people were jumping in the pool an there was definitely more than eight people in the hot tub. I looked over to the bar and saw Jim lining drinks up on the kitchen counter. At the corner of the corner was a huge keg of beer.

"Yo Tysha!" I looked over to see a familiar but welcomed sight. It was my friend Jess who was about to spill her drink on me as she rushed up to me to give me a hug. Jess had been a pretty good friend to Nadia and I and was the same age as us. We were in good physical shape because of her. She had us actively participate in sports and was always inviting us to go work out with her. She was more of a Puerto Rican tomboy with black straight hair and blue eyes giving her a distinct sense of attraction and her tan that she managed to maintain through the whole year helped her out a lot. Her usual cloths revolved around pants and some kind of T shirt that shouted lesbian. "Ooooh very very nice." Jess said as she looked Shizuma up and down. I instinctively got in between the two.

"Hey Jess nice to see you to but this girl here is taken" I said a little more harshly than I intended.

"Whoa Tysha I was just appreciating the hottie you managed to scoop up. Miyuki right?" Jess asked me.

"No fool this is Shizuma, Nadia's girl not mine. Miyuki and Nadia haven't gotten here yet." I explained.

"Aww that sucks bro." Jess move around me and said her name in a greeting as she extended her hand.

"Shizuma. Nice to meet you Jess." Shizuma said smoothly. "I don't speak much English."

Jess smiled at me and back at Shizuma. "Well you sound good. It's always good when you don't know what you're doing to at least pretend that you do." Jess laughed at her own wisdom. "Let's grab a seat outside." Jess lead Shizuma and I outside to the patio were there was round tables that weren't there this morning. I guess people must have known this was going to be big and brought some stuff over. As we sat down I saw that Jim had spotted us and started making his way over to us.

"Hey ladies how was your outing out with my caaarrr?" Jim didn't seem to angry that I took his car without asking and was actually smiling.

"I'm glad you didn't mind." I said as I took the drink he handed to me.

"Of course not as long as you don't tell Trevor about this party you can take the car out as much as you like." Jim handed another cup to Shizuma who looked grateful to have it.

"Right." I said to him as I rolled my eyes.

"Tysha is this party full of gay people?" Shizuma asked me as she looked around.

"What she say?" Jim and Jess said in unison.

I smiled and repeated the sentence in English.

"Oh let me teach her something." Jess said as she pulled out a pad of paper from her pocket. Jim reached behind him and pulled a pen off the grill. Why he had that there I had no idea. Jess started making stick figures on paper. Some with skirts and some without.

"Yes Shizuma this is a gay party. It's not the guys you have to watch out for but the females ok?" I told her in Japanese so she could understand.

Shizuma nodded her head and looked at the paper Jess had placed in front of her and started laughing.

"See the skirts go together and the ones without skirts go together. This is L-E-S-B-I-A-N and this is G-A-Y." Jess explained as she let Shizuma study her stick figure drawings.

I couldn't help but laugh a little until someone sat between Jim and I. I recognized the girl and it was not someone I liked at all. Natalia was a well known lesbian whos reputation was one of a home wrecker. This girl for some reason got a thrill from trying to get into other girl's pants who were taken. She was very attractive which made her succeed in her endeavors. She was a wild Cuban girl with blue eyes and blond hair. This often makes people think she is Caucasian but once you hear her speak Spanish you would be able to tell that she was far from it. She dressed really preppy though and that didn't help at all. She was about two years older than I was.

"So Tysha I hear that this is your new girlfriend that you swiped from Japan." Natalia eyed Shizuma.

"Actually she's Nadia's girlfriend. Tysha's girlfriend Miyuki and Nadia aren't here yet." Jess informed Natalia.

"I'm sorry but how does everyone know Nadia and my business?" I looked at Jim who looked the other way avoiding my stare.

"What? Ok I might have told a few people. I couldn't help it. It was such cute story." Jim asked one of his friends passing by to bring back some more drinks.

"Wow Nadia got a fine woman like that? Shocking." Natalia asked as she took a shoot of some kind of liquor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked becoming annoyed by Natalia.

"Nothing. Does she speak English?" Natalia asked.

"Not a lot but she is learning." Jess chimed in innocently.

"Don't even think about it." I told Natalia.

"I wouldn't think of it Tysha." Natalia smiled

"Uh huh." I said as I took a drink out of my new cup of beer.

"Well you're business has gotten around to a lot of people. There has even been reports of seeing you and you're new assumed girlfriend sharing an intimate moment in coconut grove today."

"We were there but the rest is just rumors." I confirmed.

"Yea well you left behind a lot of longing hearts when you left to Japan and some of them wont take this lightly Tysha. I'm surprised no one has come up to you." Natalia sipped at my cup of beer. It was kinda pissing me off.

"I think I need to hang around straight people more. You gays have to much drama." I said as I took my cup back from Natalia.

"Boring." Jim and Jess said at the same time.

"Yea well maybe I'll like boring better than this." I finished off my cup of beer and asked someone else to bring me another.

I sat listening to Tysha, Jess, Jim, and this other new girl talk picking up bits and pieces of the conversation. I liked Jess almost immediately with her drawings. It was cute and funny. I wonder if she is as funny sober. The other girl whos name I think is Natalia keeps looking at me and it makes me uncomfortable. I was still wondering if Trevor will get mad at Jim if he knew that he was throwing a party here. I looked over to see a few girls run into the pool topless. Some people were dancing to the music in the living room. After seeing Nadia and Tysha dance though the people in the living room looked like they barely knew what they were doing. I suddenly missed Nadia a lot and wanted to hear her voice very badly.

"Tysha can I have the phone?"

"Sure Shizuma. You gonna call Nadia?" Tysha handed me the phone.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" I smiled at her as I started to get up from my chair.

"Ha Ha." Tysha mocked.

Just as I walked towards the glass door to go back into the living room some girl burst through the door and called Tysha's name. As soon as Tysha turned around the girl threw her full cup of beer in Tysha's face. She yelled something at the stunned Tysha as she pointed at me. When Tysha realized what had just happened she started shouting at the girl who shouted right back. There goes that famous attitude of Tysha's but this time I think it was justifiably used . I think I have a feeling about what is going on here but I'd rather not stick around. I turned around and went into the living room. I almost made it to the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around to see the girl who was sitting with us at the table. She tried to tell me something in English but I was just not getting it. She then reached out her hand like so many people have been doing to me.

"Natalia." The girl said as she looked at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I took her hand trying not to be rude.

"Shizuma." I said as I realized what this look meant. I used to give it to the underclassman from Miator when I wanted to…uh… yea. This was actually amusing this girl really thought she was going to be able to seduce me. She started to get close to me as she said something about being 'sexy' I knew that word from some of Tysha's comments about the clothes we were looking at today. I took a step back and glared at her. She must have taken the hint because she stopped. I shook my finger at her to make sure I was clear.

"Natalia!" I saw Tysha enter the living room as she shouted something at the girl in front of me who held her hands up innocently. Yea right. "Shizuma go to your room and call Nadi." She ordered and I wasn't going to argue. I went upstairs and opened my bedroom door. I wondered why the lights were on and realized why as I looked at two girls who were half naked on the floor making out. Why were they on the floor when my bed was there. Wait what was I thinking I'm soooo happy they are on the floor.

"Eh hem" I interrupted.

Both girls looked up and saw my not to happy face at the thought that they could have been in my bed. They quickly put on their cloths and ran past me giggling. It was probably early morning in London right now but I needed to talk to Nadia. I listened to the dial tone and soon enough heard someone answer.

"_Hello."_ The voice on the other end sounded strange.

"Nadi." I asked.

"_Um no. Shizuma?. Uh hold on."_ Said a very sleepy Miyuki.

There was a long silence on the phone.

"_Hold on she might be in the bathroom or something."_

Another long ass pause.

"_I uh can't find her."_

I was confused at this simple statement.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

* * *

"I'll find her and have her call you back ok she probably went downstairs for air or something." I told Shizuma as I had hung up the phone holding a note in my hand and staring at the artifact laying on my bad.

Miyuki,

I'm going out to seal the deal with our buyer. I'll be back soon for the artifact. Keep the phone with you.

Nadi

I couldn't believe that Nadia left without saying a word to me by herself. We were supposed to be a team. Asshole. I knew something was weird when we left Aoi's apartment and Nadia ducked into an alley to throw her guts up. Aoi couldn't be the person because she didn't' own the museum and she wasn't a man and her husband was out of country. Wait. Nadia got a text message that I completely forgot about. I looked through her inbox and saw the most recent one from Tysha. Damn it Tysha why didn't you write it in Japanese. There was the name Jason in the message. Wasn't that Aoi's husband's name? I couldn't understand anything else my English was getting better but it wasn't where I wished it was. I paced the room back and forth and just could not fall back asleep.

* * *

I reached Ima Aoi's apartment and mapped out the layout and rooms from the tour I had received early in my head. I was grateful that Aoi forgot to turn on her front door light. So no one could see me "let myself in" this late at night. I was so happy I knew how to pick locks. I didn't consider myself that much of a hard ass but I wasn't going to be considerate of Miss Aoi's sleep. I wanted this to be over with I wanted to be back with Shizuma. I picked the lock of the front door and let myself in. I didn't close it all the way so I didn't make to much noise. I had to creep past Nagisa and Tamao's room to get to the stairs where Aoi's room was on the second floor. I wonder if Aoi is a spit fire woman or not. I climbed the steps quietly and reached the door to her room. I opened the door and saw Aoi sleeping in her bed. Just in case I checked her night stand for any weapons or crap like that. I would have considered her stupid if I didn't find the small pistol. Anyone dealing with the people that Tysha and I worked with in New York should have some kind of weapon for defense. I went to the foot of her bed.

"Aoi." I called.

The woman stirred awake and looked like she almost had a heart attack when she saw me. I realized that there is now way she would be able to tell it was me in the dark room. She instinctively went for her pistol that wasn't there.

"I think you'd feel real bad if you shot me."

She turned on the lamp on her night stand and looked at me.

"Nadia what in the world are you doing here?"

"Ok let's just cut through all the bullshit. I'm tired and I'm about to be on the streets so here it is. Do you by chance remember, uh I don't know let's say three years ago, about a deal you made with a group of people that concerned a certain artifact in New York city? The kind of artifact that would make your husbands museum become more popular."

It took awhile for the words to sink into the older woman's sleepy head. All of a sudden her eyes went wide.

"How do you know about that? That was a long time ago and it was a mistake. We weren't doing so good money wise. We didn't have as many businesses and they were doing poorly and we were about to go broke." Aoi rambled.

"Look Miss Aoi I'm not here to judge you or anything I'm just here to seal the deal."

"What do you mean." The older woman said slowly understanding.

"I helped steal it and I had a hard time getting it to you and now here I am. So can we just talk business?" Maybe I shouldn't have did this on no sleep. I was kinda grouchy.

"I didn't make the deal with some kid."

"Yea I know but the people you made a deal with made a deal with me so here I am." I told the woman who was starting to wake up.

"But they all died. The police shot them."

"All of them?" I asked. I didn't know the details of what happened just that we failed kinda sorta.

"Yes. How did you make it out?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "If you were going broke how the hell were you planning on paying us in the first place?"

"I was going to pay you when the money from the museum came in."

"Wow that's just brilliant isn't it?" I told the woman causing her to look down. "So I guess I'm the sole survivor then and a deal is the deal so let's talk business." I didn't want Aoi to know about Tysha's evolvement.

"You seem so detached now." Aoi told me. Aoi in my book wasn't a bad person, to me she was just someone who made a desperate but very bad decision.

"I've been waiting for this for three years." I simply stated.

Just I had said that the door to Aoi's bedroom started to open. Shit I woke Nagisa and Tamao up. To my surprise there was Miyuki looking as pissed off as ever. I smiled at her.

I watched as Aoi stood up and made her way to her computer next to me. "I guess a deal is a deal. How does five million dollars sound?"

"That is satisfying." I said as I was still sinking in the numbers.

"Ok the bank transfer is done on my part." She moved out of the way so I could type in my information. I finished and looked at her. "Now where is the artifact?"

"You have it?" I asked Miyuki.

"Don't be mad Nadia but I dropped it in a river on the way over here."

My jaw hit the floor at the same time Aoi's did.

"What." Aoi and I said in unison as we stared at the unreadable Miyuki.

"Ha ha just kidding." Miyuki said as she pulled the familiar case out of her pocket.

"Bitch." I called Miyuki as my heart started to return to its normal beat.

"I'm telling Tysha you called me a bitch when we see her." Miyuki smiled.

I smiled going back to the thought that there was five million dollars in my bank account.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Aoi."

"Call me Ima." The woman said. "And don't forget my pistol."

"Oh yea." I placed the pistol on the foot of her bed. As I went to follow Miyuki down the stairs I turned to Aoi. "I guess we both have made some mistakes huh?"

"Yes we both have."

Miyuki and I left the apartment without waking up the girls and walked to the hotel. The sun was just starting to come up.

"Miyuki."

"Yes Nadia."

"We are rich."

"Being rich is overrated." Miyuki said with a smirk growing on her face.

"Sure it is Miyuki. Oh guess what."

"What?"

"You have the honor now of calling me Nadi." I said as rested my arm on her shoulder.

"Wow thank you so much I think I'm going to shout that out from the Eifel tower so everyone can hear." Miyuki sarcastically said.

"Now Now you'll make everyone jealous."

We both laughed until we made it back to the hotel and crashed without a worry in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long. Well I'm going to start wrapping this up now so I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.

I was unbelievably worried when Miyuki told me she couldn't find Nadia. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack after I waited five minutes on my bed for Nadia to call me back. Now It's two hours later and I'm drunk off my ass because Tysha thought it would help my nerves if I came back to the party and drank. I must admit I feel a little better. We were just about to finish up a beer pong tournament that started off with twenty people out on the patio now down to four which were Tysha, Jim, Natalia, and myself. There were a lot of people watching the game because they had placed bets on who they thought was going to win. Jim and I were playing each other then it would be Tysha and Natalia.

"Good job Shizuma." Tysha told me as I bounced one of the balls into Jim's last cup to win the game. I smiled as Jim drank his last cup and my last six.

I looked over to Tysha who was making her way over to the table and I started bursting out laughing. I never new how funny she could look.

"Shizuma why are you laughing so much?" Tysha asked out of concern.

"What do you mean?" I said half laughing. Ahh Tysha is so funny for some reason.

"For the last twenty minutes you've been laughing like a child. Kinda like you are-

Jim cut Tysha off by asking her if she wanted some of those delicious brownies he made. At least I think that's what he was doing. I really didn't want any but he insisted and when I said no and he looked really sad that I didn't want any so I felt bad and had a couple. Tysha looked back at me and patted my shoulder and handed me her drink before she turned around to play her round of beer pong with Natalia. I watched as I drank the rest of Tysha's drink.

* * *

"You ass, give me one of those." I reached out and took one of Jim's brownies. "I can't believe you gave Shizuma pot brownies. I 'm supposed to be taking care of her and not getting her shit faced or high."

"Don't worry Tysha I'll make sure nothing happens to Shizuma." Jim said assuring.

"Thanks Jim that brings me comfort. NOT!" I said as I bounced two balls into Natalia's cups. "Drink bitch."

"Tysha am I sensing hostility from you?" Natalia asked as she bounced two balls in my cups. "Drink four."

"Careful Tysha Natalia is pretty good now." Jim told me as he ate more of his brownies. "Natalia you want some?" Jim asked.

"Sure." Natalia reached over and grabbed a brownie from Jim.

"Here is something to wash those brownies down with." I told Natalia as I bounced two more balls in her cups.

"Thank you you're so nice." Natalia gave a fake smile as she landed two into my own cups. We were tied now unfortunately but it was my turn.

"It's all good Natalia I'll save you from not having to play another game." I threw my first ball but as it left my hand I couldn't figure out why there was four cups left when there should only be two. As I heard the ball miss and hit the floor I realized that my vision had blurred. I looked over to Shizuma who had a new twin sister. Oh wait no that's not right. Shizuma looked wide eyed as she realized that if I miss this one she was going to have to play Natalia. The look on her face was hilarious.

"Why are you laughing Tysha?" Jim asked me as he started to laugh.

"I don't know." I laughed as I looked back at Shizuma. "It's ok Shizuma I'll save you." I threw the ball in one of Natalia's cups. At this moment everyone around the table except Shizuma busted out laughing.

"Wow Tysha you could of bounced it in and won. You're dumb. Now she only has to drink one and she gets to two chances to beat you." Jim felt like he had to tell me this as he laughed.

"Ok yea I know it was stupid but I'm too high for this." I said as I saw Natalia smirk and bounce her first ball in to win the game. I looked over at Shizuma who I think was still trying to process what happened.

"Ok sexy come on over here and play with a real winner." Natalia said towards Shizuma.

"Hey don't call her sexy." I slurred to Natalia. "None and I repeat NONE of Nadia's girlfriends are sexy." I said as I started to feel dizzy. I guess my comment was funny because a few people laughed.

"Idiot why did you lose?" Shizuma asked as she took my spot at the end of the table.

"I am so so sorry." I laughed.

"You are not. Ok let's get this over with." Shizuma said as she filled her cups up.

I made my way over to a chair near the pool to sit down. I wasn't feeling to well. I closed my eyes for two seconds and I was done.

* * *

"Tysha! Tysha!"

I knew someone was calling my name but it was a little hard to make out over the banging that was going on. It was like someone was banging on the wall. I tried really hard to open my eyes but they wouldn't open I was so tired. My throat was dry and it was really hot right now. It sounds like Miyuki banging on my door at the strawberry dorms. My eyes snapped open as I sat up trying to remember where I was. I looked around and realized there were a lot of people sleeping….On the floor…..outside by the pool. Oh yea the party. Shizuma? Where is Shizuma? I stood up and looked around the pool and inside making sure she didn't drowned. I went inside to the living room and saw Shizuma clothed and crashed out on the couch. Thank god she was clothed. Where is Natalia? I wondered as I narrowed my eyes wondering if she tried to get into Shizuma's pants last night.

"Tysha Rios I know you're in there. Open this door right now. I can't believe you kidnapped those two girls."

WTF? I realized someone was at the front door calling my name. I made my way over to the door and wondered who it was. Probably some old girlfriend or something. I opened the door and almost ran away in the opposite direction at the sight of the person in front of me.

"Hi Mrs. S. Whatever you heard I'm sure it was all exaggerated." I said as the scary lady in front of me looked me up and down.

"You look horrible." Sakuragi said as she walked past me into the house. "Well it looks like you and Nadia have been having a lot of fun with your captives."

"They aren't captives and Shizuma and I are here and Nadia and Miyuki aren't here yet."

"Tysha I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. I still am in shock at what I was told yesterday. Shizuma's father is so worried that he sent people to Miami to look for her. And Miyuki's parents have put out a missing persons report. You and Nadia have done some ridiculous things but this must top it all off. Not only do you pull a stunt like that but now you both are being accused of being homosexuals."

"Uh Mrs. S about the homosexual thing." Sakuragi raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I prefer the word lesbian so I'll use that word. Um you see I think what you might of heard could be very true um in the sense that I am romantically involved with Miyuki and Nadia with Shizuma."

Sakuragi didn't say anything for a minute. "Well I hope you have had your fun because it ends now. I'm putting Shizuma back on a plane to Japan tonight." The older woman shook Shizuma awake. Shizuma sat up with her eyes closed. She rubbed her eyes open and looked like she was about to die of a heart attack when she saw the woman in front of her.

"You can't take her back." I told Sakuragi in Japanese so Shizuma can understand. "We'd just go back and get them again."

"Oh you both are such stupid fools. What is going through your minds Tysha they are seventeen years old, They are here on temporary VISAs, they don't even have a home here. What exactly were you planning to do next?"

"We have a plan and you're ruining it. I'm sorry Mrs. S but you can't take Shizuma."

"Oh and I suppose you are going to stop me." Sakuragi walked closer to me. Shizuma stood up quietly and walked towards the kitchen counter.

"Uh uh uh ye-yea." Sakuragi was scarring the crap out of me but I felt like I might be able to survive this when I saw Shizuma pick up Jim's car keys off the counter and head for the open sliding door.

"There is nothing you can do Tysha you might as well except it. We all suffer through heartbreak but you'll get over it and so will Nadia. Shizuma." Sakuragi turned around and stopped suddenly and scanned the living room and kitchen. I took this opportunity and ran out the front door as fast as I could. I could here Sakuragi calling after me but I wasn't going back there. It was a welcome sight to see Shizuma in the passenger seat of the car with the engine running.

"Good job." I told her as I got in and drove off.

"No problem." Shizuma smiled. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know." I told her truthfully. "Hey where is the phone?"

"Oh I have it in my pocket from last night when I was waiting for Miyuki to call. Wait they never called back." Shizuma said as she hit the speed dial for Nadia's phone number. "Her phones off."

I looked over to see a tear fall down Shizuma's cheek. "Hey no crying. What happened to that strong girl I met at Astrea Hill?"

"Tysha it's different when it comes to Nadia and you know that. Why is her phone off?"

"I don't know Shizuma. Don't worry she is fine ok her battery probably just died. Now let me see that phone I have to find us another place to stay." I took the phone and dialed Jess's number.

I dialed Jess's number about ten times before she finally answered and she sounded worse than me when I woke up.

"_What do you want oh my god. Weren't you at the same party too? You know That I am really messed up right now."_ Jess said over the phone.

"Yea I know sorry. Where are you?"

"_Uh…..I'm not really sure. I'm in a room….. There is like leopard bed sheets on this bed…..Oh shit Tysha I got really lucky there is a chick laying next to me!!!"_ Jess said excitedly over the phone.

"Yea and you probably did her on the most sexed up bed in Miami and guess what you're laying in Jim and his boyfriend's bed."

"_Eeeewww."_ I could here Jess scurry up out of the bed. _"Ok thanks for ruining the moment for me what do you need?"_

"What makes you think I need anything?"

"_Because you called me like ten times."_

"I need a place to stay and so does Shizuma."

"_I thought you both were living large here?"_

"Yea well guess what Nadia's mom found us and we had to practically run away from her. She came to the house this morning."

"_Oh shit. She isn't here still is she? That woman can't stand me. Ever since she caught Nadia and I smoking pot together….. Yea it was bad. And we had never smoked before so she ruined the experience for us. But anyway yea I'll help you out."_

Jess gave me directions to her house and told me she was going to be there in a half hour. I tried to call Nadia again but it went straight to voicemail. What the hell was going on with her phone?


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: One more chapter after this one. Hope you all enjoyed the story.

Miyuki and I waited at baggage claim for our bags to be unloaded off the plane and onto the baggage carousel . We had booked the first flight to America as soon as we got to our hotel. Thankfully the flight was only two hours away so we grabbed our stuff and took a cab to the airport. I must have checked my bank account a hundred times. I couldn't believe that we had pulled it off and Tysha and I found the loves of our lives all at the same time. Sure it took years but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Nadi you're going to miss our bag." Miyuki broke my train of thought as she lunged for my bag.

"Sorry Miyuki I got it." I grabbed the bag just before it passed us.

Miyuki followed me towards the pick up area. It was still daylight outside but it wouldn't be for long. I waved to a cab driver and waited as she pulled to a stop. Miyuki and I both got inside and I gave the directions to Jim's house. Finally all this madness is coming to an end.

"I'm kind of happy we went to England." Miyuki said as she looked out her window.

"Why is that?" I asked as I looked out my window.

"Because I can pick up little bits of conversation now."

"Eh Miyuki they speak with an accent over there. Now that I think about it it'd be funny to hear you talk with an English accent."

"Why do they have the accent? Why can't it be you Americans that have the accent?" Miyuki said while poking my arm.

"That is a good question. I don't know. Let me think about it." I smiled at Miyuki before we both turned towards our windows and rode in silence.

* * *

"Oh no. I don't see Jim's car." I said as the cab drove away and left us in front of what looked to be an empty house. It was dark by now and I thought I'd at least try and knock on the door. Miyuki and I walked up the drive way and I knocked on the door. To my surprise a light inside turned on.

"Who is it?" I could hear Jim's extremely gay voice ask.

"Hey jerk it's me."

Jim threw the door open and gave me a huge hug and went over to a startled Miyuki and gave her a big huge too.

"Did you miss an awesome party last night or what?" Jim asked as he motioned for us to follow him into the house and towards a nice looking bar if I do say so myself.

"Party?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How big?"

"Oh my god it was huge and fabulous. You're girlfriend was the beer pong champion last night too. I guess you found a girl who can keep up. Oh and man was it funny when I made her eat my brownies. She was high last night and if you asked her today she wouldn't even know what you're talking about because she had no idea. Oh it was so hilarious." Jim said as he poured and three drinks from the bar and handed it to Miyuki and I.

"What is this?" Miyuki asked me as she sipped her drink.

"It's called Sex On The Beach." I informed her.

"Yup a nice light drink after a night of heavy drinking." Jim said as he drank his drink like it was water.

"You're a damn alcoholic you know that Jim?" I said with all seriousness. "Now let me get this straight. You got my young and impressionable girlfriend from Japan drunk and high last night at one of YOUR parties, because we all know how your parties are, and exposed her to girls without any restraint and dignity and guys who are the gayest in Miami? Thank you soooo much for looking out?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy ok she was loving it." Jim took another drink.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wait was Natalia here?" I asked with a little concern.

"Yea but don't worry about that Tysha watched Natalia like a hawk it was funny as hell."

"Oh and to my next question where the hell are they?" I asked a little annoyed that Tysha didn't tell me about the party.

"They ran off this morning with MY car!" Jim exclaimed as he remembered what happened this morning. "Ugh I was so pissed off."

"What do you mean ran off?" I asked wishing Jim would continue with at least one train of thought.

"Well we were all passed out this morning due to the party last night and your mom decides to show up and start banging on the door. I hear her and I just smoke some pot and go back to sleep. She must have been out there for awhile because Tysha answered the door like forever later and the only reason I woke up is because I heard your mom screaming for Tysha to come back but I wouldn't of come back either. You're mom was like the dragon lady. I pretended I was in a coma when she tried to wake me up I wasn't going to move I thought that would be considered suicide. That is the only reason why I didn't get pissed off when she took my car."

It took me a minute to realize that this wasn't the safest place right now and that Shizuma and Tysha were who knows where. "So you don't know where they are?"

"I think I do actually. Tysha had called me and told me that she would bring my car back after she met Jess at her place cuz they were gonna stay there for now. Also Jess is throwing a party down on south beach tonight and I'm sure you're girlfriend will be there and along with Tysha." Jim took my glass away and started to wash it.

"Why would Shizuma be there? She could want to stay at Jess's house."

"Eh not so much. I mean she technically could but the question is will she? For someone who can't speak English everyone wants to party with her. She is like cool and free spirited. Well at least when she's been drinking. Hmm the party started already and I have no way of getting there." Jim pouted.

I didn't know how I should feel about this. I didn't feel angry because I partied hard when I was here and I wanted to be mad about it because there was just so many things Shizuma didn't know and people might take advantage of her. "What are those?" I said pointing at some keys on the table.

"Oh those are the keys to Trevor's Ferrari." Jim stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Oh no we are not taking the Ferrari to south beach."

"Why not that's where people take their Ferraris to park them and show them off and not to mention it's the only car we got. It's no big deal." I tried to manipulate him.

"No way Nadia. Besides it only has two seats." Jim said as he grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Come on Jim there are going to be a lot of hot guys on south beach. Also a lot of alcohol. We can improvise on the seats." I waited to see any changes in his expression. I saw him sigh and I knew he gave in.

"Ok but we aren't staying for long ok."

"Yea that's fine with me." I said as I looked towards Miyuki who was waiting impatiently for me to tell her what was going on.

"Well?" Miyuki asked aggravated.

"We our going to go see Tysha and Shizuma now." I explained.

"Why aren't they here?"

"Eh It's a long story Miyuki I'll tell you later." I said hoping that I wouldn't have to and that Tysha would.

Jim jumped into the driver's seat of Trevor's Ferrari and I sat in the passenger seat as Miyuki sat on my lap.

"Hey Nadia keep your head down. I don't want to get pulled over." With that Jim started towards South Beach.

* * *

"Shizuma let's go." I turned away from Ocean Dr and all of it's beauty towards the beach where Tysha was motioning me to follow her. Jess and a lot of her friends set up a bonfire on the beach and were drinking while battery powered stereos were blasting some guys were throwing a Frisbee back and forth to each other and some of the girls were playing volleyball. It looked really fun. Even though it was fun I still couldn't stop thinking about Nadia and Miyuki I had bee calling them all day and Nadia's phone was still off. If I thought too much about it I would cry.

"SHIZUMA!" Jess yelled as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the bonfire laughing. It made me smile a little. We made our way over to Tysha who handed me a beer. She had her hair up since she almost lit it on fire when she started the bonfire.

"How you feeling?" Tysha asked me with concern.

"I don't know Tysha I'm worried." Tysha pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure they are fine. I wouldn't start worrying until another day ok." Tysha said as she stepped back.

"Hey Shizuma." I looked over to see Natalia heading towards us. I looked at Tysha and we both rolled our eyes in unison.

"Hi." I said back. I heard someone call Tysha's name and saw a guy motion for Tysha to help him carry more speakers for the stereos.

"I'll be right back." Tysha told me as she ran to save the falling speakers. I looked at Natalia to see her staring at me like she did by the stairs a Jim's house. Great.

* * *

"This is kind of a big party isn't it? I mean there is no parking at all." Miyuki said as she kept scanning for parking.

"Is she talking about the parking?" Jim asked me. "Tell her it doesn't matter what is going on there is never any parking here."

I relayed the message to Miyuki. "It's pretty here. Everything seems to be open. There are so many restaurants and clubs here. It's awesome because the beach is right across the street. Hey look is that the party?" Miyuki pointed to a huge fire on the beach.

"Yea it is." I told her as I tried to catch a glimpse of silver hair. No luck.

"Do you want me to drop you both off here and look for parking on my own?" Jim offered.

"Are you sure Jim?" I asked out of concern.

"I can handle myself Nadia." Jim smiled. "Go on I know you are practically jumping out of your pants."

"Thank you." I told Jim. "Let's go Miyuki." Miyuki and I got out of the car and made our way down the beach. I could see a lot of people around the fire already and was wondering how hard it was going to be to find Shizuma.

"Look." Miyuki said. I followed her gaze which was set on the most beautiful girl in the world. Shizuma was dancing in the middle of a huge crowd that had their eyes on her. They all wanted to dance with her and kept coming up to her one by one. Miyuki and I watched for a little bit as Shizuma smiled and laughed as she danced and drank the beer in her hand. Wow she looks like a natural. I looked around to find Tysha watching Shizuma. I saw Tysha yell at one of the girls who got a little to close to Shizuma while dancing. Awesome. I saw Natalia make her way to Shizuma. Slut. Natalia put her arm around Shizuma which made the silver haired beauty stop dancing and put an aggravated look on her face as she took as step back. At that moment Tysha ran up to Natalia and got in her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you Natalia. Shizuma doesn't like you. You're creepy to her. Not to mention she is with Nadia. She should be here any day now and when she is I know you wont try to get with Shizuma then because you're too scared." Tysha told Natalia in a not so friendly voice.

Natalia didn't expect Tysha to get in her face like that and it startled her.

"From the looks of it she seems scared of you Tysha." I told my best friend as she turned around in surprise.

"Nadia!" I felt someone jump on my back as they shouted my name.

"Who the?" I looked around to see Jess smiling down at me. "You're too fat for this." I smiled at her.

"Oh whatever." Jess said as she jumped off my back. "Hey you're girlfriend is so cool."

I looked over towards Shizuma and saw that she was already next to me. "Why didn't you have your phone on?"

I looked over to Miyuki who was already buried inside Tysha's embrace. Tysha looked as if she was scarred of letting Miyuki go in fear that she might not ever see her again. Miyuki had the phone on her and I told her to turn it on. I guess she forgot.

"We had to turn the phone off on the plane. It was a long flight back here. I don't think we remembered to turn it on. I'm sorry." I said sincerely as I pulled Shizuma into my own embrace. I felt like I did when I first me Shizuma. I was so awestruck by how beautiful she was. I realized that I could stare at her forever and she would always have the same effect on me. Shizuma leaned towards me and gave me a gentle kiss. I missed her so much I couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

"Whoa you two can't you wait one more night before you rip each others cloths off. Geez." Jim said pulling us back to reality. I pulled away from Shizuma's kiss but I didn't let her go. "Well come on now Nadia I want to see Shizuma kick your ass in drinking."

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't drank in forever. I knew I would lose. "All right let's do it." I said regardless. "Hey Tysha don't think I haven't heard about how you have been taking care of Shizuma."

"Oh ok Nadi well then we'll have a talk about how you almost ran out of money in England with Miyuki." Tysha smiled as she held Miyuki.

We enjoyed the rest of the night. I "let" Shizuma beat me that night. Miyuki and Tysha were completely out of it they drank so much. To bad tomorrow we are going to have to do a lot of thinking.

* * *

Mrs. Sakuragi waited in her car at the airport pick up for Mr. Hanazono. Mr. Hanazono wasn't to confident that Mrs. Sakuragi would be able to put his daughter safely on a plane home after the phone call he had received twenty four hours ago.

"Good Morning Hanazono." Sakuragi greeted the silver haired man who sat in her car.

"Good morning." Hanazono said shortly. "Did you find out where my daughter could be?"

"No I didn't. But I might have a way of finding out. What happened with Miyuki's parents?" Sakuragi asked curiously.

"Ha they broke down and went to go see a therapist together. Two actually. A Japanese therapist and an American therapist. I think they liked the American's advice more because they listened to him." Hanazono laughed.

"What did he tell them?"

"Something along the lines of 'She will contact you only if you stop chasing her and she might actually be experiencing true love and that all that matters is that they all find a common ground to communicate and so forth.' Quite liberal don't you think? Do you know that I have serious plans for Shizuma?"

"No. I haven't known you for all that long Hanazono and your personal affairs are none of my business anyway." Sakuragi plainly stated.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. There is a very wealthy family who has a son about thirty years old. The son has taken special interest in Shizuma. Do you know how well things will work out if she marries him?" Hanazono asked.

"You are going to marry your daughter off to a thirty year old man?" Sakuragi seemed a little annoyed. "For money? Has she even met him?"

"It doesn't matter if she has met him or not. Have you been away from Japan that long that you have forgotten the way we do things? I love my daughter very much but this is in the best interest of our family." Hanazono spoke the words that his father had told him once before. "She will grow to love him. It worked for my wife and I and our generations before us. Isn't that how your family was?"

"I suppose. But I didn't keep up the tradition. I fell in love with a Mexican America who was doing business in Tokyo. We ran away together and had Nadia. So I can't really relate to anything you're talking about but as I said before your business is your business and Shizuma is your business not mine nor is she Nadia's." Sakuragi finished.

"Where are we going?" Hanazono changed the subject.

"To a young mans house named Jim. I didn't get to talk to him the last time I was there but we'll get him talking this time."

Hanazono and Sakuragi rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

My first night in America was a night of wild drinking and dancing and playing volleyball on a beach. It was really fun but I think that now was a time to stop and think about what we are going to do. Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes to a bright blue sky. I felt the weight of someone's arm on me which I discovered was Tysha's and when I shifted my body I felt the soft shift of sand underneath me. Wow I passed out on the beach. I looked over to see Nadia stand up about ten feet away. I waved at her to tell her to come over. She nodded her head and bent down to pick up a sleeping Shizuma. As she brought Shizuma over I could hear her whining.

"I don't feel good Nadi." Shizuma said as Nadia sat her down next to me.

"Aww I know. See I knew this would happen that's why I didn't drink as much as you. I wanted to be the one to take care of you." Nadia said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Whatever Nadi, you know very well that you were trying so hard last night. You lost fair and square." I told the girl who new that I was right.

"Shhhh Miyuki if you let Shizuma know that she's gonna brag all the time." Nadia smiled and gave Shizuma a quick kiss. Shizuma smiled with her eyes closed.

Tysha sat up and looked at Shizuma. "What happened Shizuma? You didn't get sick at Jim's house." Tysha commented as she laughed.

"Aww don't make fun of her." Nadia said as she hugged Shizuma tighter.

"Hey ladies." Jim said as he came out of no where.

"What's up Jim." Tysha said as she stretched out into the sand.

"Hey Nadia tell Shizuma I know what would make her feel better." Jim offered.

Nadia relayed the message.

"What?" Shizuma asked Jim as she stood up slowly. Before she got an answer Jim picked her up and ran towards the ocean. I heard Nadia get up and yell at Jim but as soon as he threw her in the water and we saw her face we all started laughing.

"That will make her feel better even though that was a little messed up, but very funny" Tysha said.

"Miyuki come here!" Shizuma shouted towards me.

"Go on Miyuki. You only live once and who knows if we'll ever do this again." Nadia told me as she sat next to Tysha. Without another word I ran towards Jim and made him fall in the water before I dove in. I felt really free at that moment. What did Nadia mean about us not being able to do this again?

"Man do we have a situation here or what?" Tysha asked Nadia.

"Yea we sure do but the up side here is that we are rich haha." Nadia smiled as she said this.

"Yea but here is the thing I don't think Shizuma wants to blow the money or lean on it like a crutch just yet." Tysha said in the best way she could.

"What do you mean?" Nadia wondered.

"Well she wants to go to school and live a normal life and get a good education and she wants you to do the same. To be quite honest I think it'd be the best thing for all of us and our development out of adolescence." Tysha said while thinking of how she wanted her future to be.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Tysha?" Nadia sounded a little annoyed. "Ok we'll get back to that one. What else?"

"Our parents. Mine are cool you know they don't even speak English so no one is even getting them involved. Yours is on the hunt and Mr. Hanazono as well. I don't know how we should proceed with this. I mean I don't think it'd be cool if we just threw our parents out on the curb like that you know?" Tysha said.

"Here is the thing Tysha Mr. Hanazono and my mother want to send Miyuki and Shizuma back. They both turn 18 soon but until then we basically kidnapped them which means that if Hanazono hasn't already he could have the cops looking for us."

"I don't know dude I think we should ask them before we decided anything." Tysha nodded towards the ocean where Miyuki and Shizuma were attacking Jim. Jim made his way over to Nadia and Tysha leaving the other two girls behind.

"Hey one of you has to drive my car while I drive Trevor's to my house." Jim said as he sat in between Nadia and Tysha.

"Hell no man that is hot territory right now." Tysha told Jim.

"Oh come on I have to get these cars back. Look only one of you has to go not all three. Jess can give you the rest of ya a ride back to her place." Jim reasoned.

"I'll do it." Nadia volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Tysha offered. "I can do it Nadi I mean you have had all the crappy jobs since this whole thing started."

"I'll be ok Tysha don't worry about it. I'll be right back." Nadia stood up and walked towards the water. "Shizuma." Nadia called as she reached the water. "Come hear real quick."

Shizuma made her way towards Nadia with dripping cloths and hair. Nadia couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. You wanna swim with us?" Shizuma asked.

"No I can't right now. I have to drive Jim's car back to his house." Nadia told her.

"I'll go with you." Shizuma offered.

"No I don't think that is a good idea. I heard about how you and Tysha ran away from Jim's house when my mom showed up. I don't think it'd be the smart thing to do." Nadia reasoned.

"I don't care. We both finally reached each other after being separated and now you're going to leave again?" Shizuma's expression turned sad as if she was about to cry.

"Shizuma don't cry. It's just that if my mom is there it'd be a very bad thing and we'd be separated anyway."

Shizuma didn't respond for awhile, her face returning expressionless. "I'll take my chances." Shizuma simply said as she walked past Nadia and headed for her bag of dry cloths she hadn't dropped off at Jess's yet. Nadia sighed and went to Tysha to get the keys.

"I'll call you ok." Nadia told Tysha as she motioned Jim to follow her.

"Ok. Be careful." Tysha said over her shoulder as she made her way over to Miyuki.

* * *

"So what do you want to major in?" Nadia asked Shizuma as she sat silent in the front passenger seat of Jim's car.

"What?" Shizuma asked.

"What do you want to go to college for?" Nadia repeated.

"Business." Shizuma smiled.

"Are you planning on running like stores and stuff?" Nadia asked.

"Night clubs." Shizuma's smile grew.

"What? Really? Why?" Nadia laughed.

"Because everyone goes to them to unwind from whatever they do that stresses them out, they go to meet people, or they go just to have fun. No matter what the reason I feel like people will always go out to night clubs. Making it a good business. Also I like night clubs a lot and I want to actually build and run my own." Shizuma explained.

"That's really cool and smart Shizuma." Nadia smiled as she remembered their vacation in Japan and the club they went to.

"I heard you wanted me to go to college too." Nadia smiled.

"You talked to Tysha?" Shizuma thought aloud.

"Yup. I guess we could do what you suggested. If it's what you want." Nadia offered.

Shiuzma nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok then that's what we'll here we are."

Jim parked Trevor's car first and then Nadia parked behind him.

"There just like I left it." Jim said satisfied with his parking.

"You just better hope he doesn't keep track of his mileage." Nadia killed Jim's assurance that Trevor would never find out.

"Thank you Nadia thank you very much. Come in and get the rest of your things Shizuma."

Nadia and Shizuma followed Jim inside. "Hey Jim what are you doing?" Nadia asked as she looked past Jim and followed his gaze to his bar where her mother was sitting at. Nadia felt Shizuma practically shove her into Jim and push them both forward. Nadia turned around to see Mr. Hanazono making his way through the front door.

"Well this is awkward." Jim said under his breath.

"The three of you sit down." Nadia's mother told the three who she had finally caught.

Nadia, Shizuma, and Jim sat down on the couch in the living room as Mrs. Sakuragi

and Mr Hanazono sat at the bar.

"Nadia you know it's over right? No more running away. You have been caught now it's time for you to face the music." Sakuragi told her daughter in English who was already thinking of a way to leave. "I know what you're doing so you can stop right now. There is no way you're going to get out of this one."

"Mom you're such a damn hypocrite." Nadia told her mother knowing that it was over.

"You're father and I were old enough to do what we did and you are lucky that Mr. Hanazono was nice enough to not call the police on you. Shizuma is seventeen." Sakuragi told her daughter.

"So when she is eighteen I can try again?" Nadia said in all seriousness unknown to her mother.

"No. Why don't you try to do the right thing here Nadia?" Sakuragi asked.

"Which is what? Let Shiuzma get dragged back to Japan and live a life she doesn't want?" Nadia argued.

Jim was growing seemingly uncomfortable as the conversation carried on and Shizuma had no idea what was going on. Hanazono sat listening to mother and daughter arguing wondering if Nadia will just give up.

"Right now it's out of your hands. You have no options at all right now Nadia. Shizuma will leave for Japan today. I'm sorry Nadia." Sakuragi finished.

"No you're not. You never cared about my feelings. You have always been emotionless towards me. You're not sorry." Nadia said while instinctively grabbing Shizuma's hand at the sight of Hanazono standing up and looking at his daughter. "Mom please don't let him take her." Nadia, on the verge of tears, begged her mother.

"Shizuma it's time to go." Hanazono told his daughter.

"No. What's going on? What just happened?" Shizuma asked confused with the English conversation she tried to understand.

"What'd you think was going to happen? Did you think you were going to stay here? Your life isn't here with this girl. Your life is back in Japan. Now let's go." Hanazono started towards the door.

"No." Shizuma stated.

"I'm not going to say it again. Let's go." Hanazono said.

"You should go." Nadia mumbled.

"What?" Shizuma was shocked at what she thought she just heard.

"There is nothing we can do at this point. I'm sorry I guess I keep letting you down. I should have planned this one out too. One day I'll stop screwing up and make it up to you." Nadia fought to hold back her tears. "This isn't goodbye Shizuma." Nadia looked at Shizuma and tried her best to smile.

Shizuma held on tighter to Nadia's hand. "As long as you aren't giving up." Shizuma smiled as she gave Nadia's hand a finale squeeze before letting go. Shizuma stood up and followed her father taking a glance back at Nadia before she left through the front door.

"Damn." Jim said as he leaned back onto the sofa. "That was the saddest thing I have ever seen. Mrs. Sakuragi how are you going to live with yourself? Get the hell outta my house."

Mrs. Sakuragi looked at her daughter who was letting tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Don't look at me as if I'm going to tell Jim to respect you. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother." Nadia said through her tears.

"One day you'll understand Nadia." Sakuragi predictably said.

"That's bullshit!" Nadia yelled. "I'll never understand because you and I have different hearts."

"I guess we do. I wouldn't start making any plans to go back to Japan to get Shizuma. You'll be to late anyway." Sakuragi informed.

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked.

"She's getting married as soon as she is of age." Sakuragi stood up and walked out of the house leaving Nadia and Jim in shock.

Nadia sat on the couch trying to slow her tears. Jim sat next to Nadia knowing that there is nothing he could do to ease her pain.

"So when does she turn eighteen?" Jim asked. "I'll help."

"Ugh it's going to be too late by then." Nadia as she stood and made her way to the bar.

At this point Jim was texting Tysha everything that happened and asked her to come over.

A half hour later and 6 shots of tequila Tysha and Miyuki finally arrived.

"Nadia I'm so sorry." Miyuki said as she gave Nadia a hug.

Nadia proceeded to fill in the blanks of what had happened.

"You know Nadia Mr. Hanazono is a business man. Maybe you can make him an offer." Miyuki tried to help.

"What like a million dollars?" Tysha interjected.

"No. No one needs to know about that money except those who already know. What I'm saying is that Shizuma's father wants her to marry into a rich family with wealth and influence. If I remember you have that Nadia. It's just not in Japan but influence outside of the country would help his business out a lot. You're mom is not poor either she is actually rich isn't she?" Miyuki made a point.

"Yea but that bitch wont share." Tysha said "Sorry Nadi about the bitch thing."

"Eh she is a bitch you should have heard her. Completely heartless. It's so weird after she would tell me the stories about her and dad. Now she has completely forgotten what it felt like to love someone and run away together." Nadia took another shot.

"I think you should talk to her and discuss this." Miyuki suggested.

"Discuss what?" Tysha asked.

"That Nadia has everything that Shizuma's fiancé has and maybe more. It'd be the best thing for everyone if Shizuma and Nadia were together. You just have to put this as a business proposition." Miyuki reasoned.

"Babe there is one problem." Tysha told Miyuki.

"What?"

"Nadia is a girl." Tysha thought she should mention.

"Oh thank you I had no idea." Miyuki said sarcastically. "That means that you'll have to make the deal sweeter somehow.

"I told my mom before she left that as far as I was concerned I had no mother." Nadia confessed.

"People say messed up things when they're angry. I think your mom knows at least that." Tysha offered.

"Yea maybe."

"Hey what the hell is going on with your parents Miyuki?" Jim asked as he broke out of his train of thought.

Tysha relayed the message to Miyuki.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to call them today and see if they even care I'm gone." Miyuki looked over at Nadia. "Nadia you should just take it easy for now and wait for tomorrow to do anything."

"Yea. I'm going to sleep." Nadia stood up and went upstairs to the guest room and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day Nadia stood at the front door of her old home, a nice sized property right on the beach. She had called her mother and told her she wanted to talk to her. Mrs. Sakuragi agreed to have lunch with her daughter. Nadia rang the doorbell and waited for her mother to make it to the front door.

"Hi mom." Nadia greeted.

Mrs. Sakuragi smiled and gestured for Nadia to come in. Both women sat down at their kitchen table in silence both wanting to talk to each other but not exactly sure how to go about it due to the events of the previous day.

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I thought maybe we could cook something up together." Sakuragi suggested to her daughter.

"Sure we could do that." Nadia agreed.

Mother and daughter decided on Cuban sandwiches and prepared the meal rather quickly. As they were setting the table Nadia decided to break the silence.

"Mom."

"Yes."

"I want to do something the right way." Nadia recalled her mothers words from the previous day.

Sakuragi let out a sigh. "What did you have in mind Nadia?"


	22. Chapter 22

Miyuki sat in Tysha and her new dormitory, a small and standard dorm that looked like every other one on the University Of Miami campus with two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and a small balcony. It had been a month since Shizuma was taken back to Japan and Miyuki still hadn't called her parents. Now extremely aggravated that they barely even tried to get her back she finally sit down with the phone in her new living room and called her parents.

"_Hello."_ A woman's voice answered the phone after a few seconds.

"Hi. It's your long lost daughter. Do you remember me?" Miyuki said with a little sarcasm.

It took a minute for Miyuki's mother to register that it was indeed Miyuki on the other end of the phone.

"_You left us remember? I'm glad you are still alive. How have you been?"_ Miyuki's mother asked calmly.

"What? You aren't even going to yell at me for running away?" Miyuki asked shocked. "Do you even care?"

"_Of course I care. Your father and I have been seeing a therapist so that has helped us a lot in coping with your decisions and sudden disappearance and look he was right you eventually did call on your own. Besides you just had a birthday recently right?"_ Miyuki could hear her chuckle through a smile on the other end of the phone line.

"Um…. That's great." Miyuki said with a lack of words.

_So how have you been? What have you been up to? Where are you exactly anyway?"_ Mrs. Rokujo asked excitedly.

Miyuki told her mother where she was and that she would be going to college next semester to get her degree, she told her about Tysha and how they have both been beating around the bush about marriage, and that she wanted to see her mother and father again. Miyuki hung up the phone and didn't move for awhile a little in shock about how well that conversation had just went. She didn't move till she heard the front door open and her girlfriend calling her name to see if she was still home.

"Hey you." Tysha said as she made her way to Miyuki who was sitting on the living room couch with the phone in her hand. Tysha bent down to give Miyuki a kiss and sat down next to her. "So how did it go?" Tysha asked as she nodded towards the phone.

"Good…Actually very well surprisingly." Miyuki said still a little surprised as she looked at Tysha and smiled. "Have you heard from Nadia?"

"No I haven't." Tysha said as she sighed. Neither Tysha, Miyuki, Jim, or Jess have heard from Nadia or Shizuma for three and a half weeks since Nadia flew back to Japan. "I wonder if Nadia is ok. Well Jess and Jim are coming over tonight with a few friends to 'break in the place'. This should be fun seeing as how we haven't been drinking since that night at the beach."

"That is good though you and Shizuma were turning into complete alcoholics." Miyuki smiled as she got up to go to the kitchen but looking a little sad at the sound of her best friends name leaving her mouth. "I'm going to cook something, any requests?"

"I like anything you cook." Tysha smiled back at Miyuki as she disappeared towards the kitchen. She dropped her smile as she thought of Nadia and how she has been holding back the urge to fly to Japan after her to make sure everything turned out ok. Tysha couldn't just leave though, she had started establishing a life here with Miyuki and it wasn't something she wanted to mess up. A smile returned to Tysha's face as she thought about how lucky she was and how great Miyuki was to her. Her smile grew wider as her thoughts drifted back to Astrea Hill and how she thought Miyuki absolutely hated her. It was all a great that everything worked out for her. Tysha only wished things would go well for her best friend, who without her, Tysha wouldn't have what she has now. "Hey you need any help?" Tysha called as she got up to find her girlfriend or even better, soon to be fiancé, in the kitchen.

"If you want to help that'd be great." Miyuki said as she lowered her head back into the fridge as she searched for ingredients.

Tysha reached inside her pant's pocket to make sure the ring she bought Miyuki was still there. After confirming it was there she went to assist Miyuki in making their dinner with a smile stuck on her face.

* * *

On the other side of the world in Japan Nadia had just taken the first few steps of her usual morning run. She was always in shape and ran to stay that way but now she had found a new reason to run. It helped put her mind at ease. With all the mental demanding she had been putting herself through it felt good to be physically exhausted instead of mentally. Doing things "the right way" was hard work especially when it involved getting her girlfriend back from a demanding father. Lucky for Nadia her mother had come around after she, how Jim would say, "did Nadia dirty". After it boiled right down to it the main problem was the female female relationship that Nadia and Shizuma wanted to pursue. Nadia took Miyuki's advice and with the help of Mrs. Sakuragi Nadia proved to be a better financial investment than that old guy he wanted Shizuma to marry. According to Mr. Hanazono if word got out that his daughter was involved with another female it would be an embarrassment. Nadia had planned to do another attempt at talking to Mr. Hanazono face to face. Her mother had did everything else over the phone but maybe if Nadia can show Hanazono how much she really cared about Shiuzma just maybe he would just give in. Maybe. Nadia had finished her run and took a shower at her hotel. When she was dressed and ready to leave she took a cab to a little café that Nagisa and Tamao had invited her to before she would talk to Mr. Hanazono.

"Hey Nadia." Nagisa called as she waved for Nadia to join her and Tamao at a window table they had chose in the café.

"How have you both been?" Nadia asked as she sat down if front of the two girls that were showing serious forms of PDA (Public Display of Affection).

"We've been great. Any luck with Shizuma?" Tamao asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nope. I have only seen her twice and she didn't see me both those times. I feel like I'm stalking my own girlfriend." Nadia said as she sunk into her chair.

"It's ok Nadia. Tamao stalks me all the time. She did it before we got close and for some reason she still does it." Nadia smirked at Tamao.

"I can't help it. You're to cute Nagisa." Tamao pouted.

"Not helping at all guys." Nadia interjected the would be cute moment yet slightly weird if it wasn't at such a crappy time.

"Sorry Nadia." Tamao said. "So what are you going to do next? I mean what can you do next?"

"I'm not even sure I'm just going to talk to her father and see what comes out. I mean I don't know what I'm going to say but I've come this far things have got to work out." Nadia took a sip of the tea she just ordered. "I miss Shizuma's tea." Nadia said as she slowly drifted into depression.

"Nadia don't do that come on you can't start giving up now." Nagisa exclaimed. "Especially not before you talk to Shizuma's father…Again."

A slight gasp slipped from Tamao's mouth as she pointed outside the window. Nadia and Nagisa followed Tamao's gaze right to Mr. Hanazono and Shizuma walking across the street towards the café.

"Hide!" Nadia yelped as she darted to the back of the café while dragging Nagisa and Tamao with her and the three of them sat in a booth in the back corner of the cafe.

"Why are we hiding?" Tamao asked as she drew her attention from Shizuma to Nadia who was furiously writing something on a napkin.

"I don't know I did it on impulse." Nadia said without even looking up from the napkin she was writing on. "If it was just one of them at a time then I wouldn't mind so much. Why? I don't know. Now I'm stuck in here till they leave."

"It looks like they are sitting down." Nagisa observed.

"Great. How am I supposed to get out of here now?" Nadia asked mostly to herself. After a brief brainstorm she looked over at Nagisa and smiled. "Here take this yen and buy a red drink it doesn't matter what it is but it's gotta be red ok. Then you are going to walk by their table and look at Shizuma and act like you are excited to see her and 'accidentally' spill your drink on her father."

"That is so unoriginal Nadia." Nagisa cried at the thought that she had to be the one to do this. "Why me? Why can't Tamao do it?"

"Because it'd be more believable if it were you." Nadia added.

"Wha-What is that supposed to mean? Look you don't know anymore Nadia I've gotten a lot better." Nadia pouted.

"I'm sure you have Nagisa." Nadia and Tamao exchanged smiles "So are you going to do it?" Nadia asked.

"Yes sure why not. But wait why don't you just wait till they leave and follow him I mean aren't you supposed to try and talk to him?" Nadia asked.

"Yea but I have the feeling that Shizuma has no idea that I'm in Japan and I want to say at least something to her and give her this letter I just wrote while her father is in the restroom trying to get your beverage off him." Nadia explained as she looked up to see an angry Shizuma stand up and run into the restrooms. "Shit. That completely messes up my plan. Ok Tamao new plan I'm just going to sneak out behind Hanazono and leave. Can you go into the restrooms and give this to Shizuma?"

"Yea of course. Call us later ok." Tamao said as she held up her new cell phone that she had been sneaking back into the dormitories of the strawberry dorms.

"Will do." Nadia stood up and moved towards the exit as Tamao went to deliver the folded napkin in her had with Nadia's writing.

"Shizuma?" Tamao called out as she entered the restrooms. A split second later Shizuma came into view and was leaning up against the sink trying to hold in tears. Shizuma looked up to the sound of her name.

"Tamao? Hi." Shizuma tried to smile but failed epically.

Tamao just extended her hand to Shizuma giving her the Napkin. Immediately recognizing the hand writing Shizuma didn't even read the Napkin before running out of the restrooms and out of the café as she searched for her tanned skinned girlfriend. She looked through the crowded streets without any success.

"Shizuma what are you doing?" a deep voice came from behind her.

Shizuma quickly tucked the napkin in her pocket. "I want to go home."

Mr. Hanazono sighed. "When are you going to stop behaving like this and move on? You're birthday and wedding day is tomorrow so I think you should consider trying to cope with things now. I know things seem hard and unfair now but everything will be fine."

Shizuma remained silent.

"Fine then we'll return home." Mr. Hanazono told his daughter as he started the walk back to their house.

Two blocks down the road Nadia watched as Shizuma ran out of the café trying to find her. She wanted so badly to run to Shizuma but knew if she did she would ruin everything.

When Shizuma and her father arrived back at her house she went straight to her room and closed the door. She walked to her bed and fell back on it as she retrieved the napkin that was given to her. As she finished reading the napkin tears fell from her eyes.

_Shiuzma,_

_I haven't given up. _

_Love, Nadia_

It was short but anything written from Nadia at this point would cause tears to fall from Shizuma's eyes. Especially since the napkin is the only thing Shizuma had of Nadia from her sudden departure from the states. Shizuma felt relived after reading the message Nadia had written her. She felt enough relief that she was able to sleep all of a sudden. Shizuma laid in her bed and took an afternoon nap.

Mr. Hanazono looked over to the security camera screen that was placed at the front gate of his house and saw Nadia Salazar waiting for him to open the gate. If it wasn't for her promising that she would leave Japan if he just heard her out then he wouldn't have pushed the intercom button and let her in.

"Go around the back. Shizuma is asleep. Don't wake her up." Hanazono told Nadia.

"Ok." Nadia said as she walked past the gate and around the house passing a small man made pond full of fish she couldn't tell the difference between. She entered through the back glass doors and went up three flights of stairs to get to Hanazono's office. The house was very well-off and had a lot of dreary decorations and paintings along with Asian style rugs. Surprised that the atmosphere didn't turn Shizuma extremely emo while growing up Nadia continued up the stairs. Every door she passed was closed and she wondered which room was Shizuma's. The only door that was open was undoubtedly Hanazono's office. Nadia walked to the open door and knocked lightly on it.

"Come in." Hanazono called out. "Ok let's get this over with."

Hanazono's tone didn't give Nadia to much hope as she stepped into his wood furnished office with black leather chairs and several bookcases. "Well I want to find some kind of solution to our problems." Nadia started.

"I don't have a problem. It's you that has the problem." Hanazono shot back.

"Actually I meant Shizuma and my problems but anyway I believe that there is some way that we can work this out. I love Shizuma and I know she loves me too. The only thing stopping us from being together and being happy is you so what can I do to make you feel at ease about our relationship? I mean I know it's not financial and I know it's the same gender relationship that bothers you." Nadia thought it'd be better to be reasonable and logical rather than fly off the hanger and start yelling.

"Well then Nadia since you know everything about why I wont allow this then tell me how you plan to put my mind at rest. I really don't see myself ever getting used to my daughter being a lesbian. That's not the only thing that bothers me either Nadia. You plan on taking Shizuma out of the country and to America. She has to be around to learn everything about my businesses and she can't do that a half a world away." It was apparent that Hanazono wanted the conversation to be over already.

"What if she didn't move and I moved here?" The words escaped Nadia's mouth before she realized what she was saying. "I think Shizuma can handle your businesses on her own if she gets a degree in business right?"

"I suppose that solves one problem." Hanazono replied. "But there is still one more and that was the original one."

After a moment Nadia still couldn't find a solution to the problem. No thinking back on her approach to the situation and thinking maybe kidnapping Shizuma again and laying low for twenty four hours until she turned eighteen.

"Our relationship doesn't have to be public." Nadia turned around to see Shizuma standing behind her and turned back to see Hanazono shoot her a glare for waking Shizuma up even though it really wasn't her fault.

"I could go to school and say that I'm going full time and have no time to be a house wife." Shizuma told her father.

Mr. Hanazono sighed as he thought over the situation. Everything would turn out ok and even better on the business side if he took up Mrs. Sakuragi's offers. Shizuma might stop moping and not completely hate him. There was just something about the situation before him of seeing this young woman with his daughter in an intimate relationship that didn't sit right with him. He was too old fashioned.

"Shizuma go to your room." Hanazono told his daughter.

Shizuma didn't move for a second and looked at her father unbelievingly before looking at Nadia. Shizuma turned around and went down the stairs.

"You stand to gain so much from this." Nadia tried to reason.

"I know." Hanazono said as he seriously started considering the options before him. The money that would come out of international business would enable him to retire a lot sooner than he ever thought he would.

I small feeling of hope entered Nadia's heart as she watched the man in front of him ponder the situation.

"The relationship will be hidden? Do you think you can do that?" Hanazono asked.

"Yes." Nadia said disappointedly at the thought that she would have to sneak around to be with the one she loved.

After what felt like an eternity Hanazono looked up at Nadia who was still standing in front of him. "No. It's too risky and I can't have my name put to shame. Shizuma will marry tomorrow and you will leave this house now and except the decision I have made." After a second of Nadia not moving Hanazono repeated himself. "Leave now."

Nadia turned around defeated. At that moment Nadia reached a breaking point of just not giving a damn anymore. She went down the stairs to the second floor and found Shizuma exactly where she knew she'd be. Nadia stood next to Shizuma and held her hand out to her hand.

"How bout we run for about…" Nadia looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. "twelve more hours? Then you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"We don't have time to leave the country and as soon as my father finds out I left he'll have the entire police force looking for us. He'll probably lie and say that you kidnapped me and are going to murder me or something" Shizuma explained nervously.

"I'm really not caring right now." Nadia said as Shizuma reached for her hand. "Let's go." Nadia and Shizuma ran out of the Hanazono house and jumped on a city bus that was passing by. At this point Shizuma was extremely worried about Nadia's well being this was a reckless idea she would even go so far as to call it instinctively stupid.

"What are you doing?" Shizuma asked as she saw Nadia calling someone.

"I'm calling Tamao." Nadia simply stated. "That asshole." Nadia mumbled thinking back at how Shizuma's father had gotten her hopes up and crushed them in all of five minutes.

"Why is Tamao an asshole?" Shizuma asked.

"I didn't mean Tamao." Nadia said as she listened to the dial tone. "Hey Tamao how are you?"

"_Good. How did it go? Did you get Shizuma?" _Tamao asked.

"Oh I have her but not legally." Nadia let out a nervous laugh as the reality of what she just did started sinking in.

"_Oh no Nadia what did you do?"_ Tamao asked knowing that the situation was bad.

"I'll fill you in later can I talk to Nagisa please?" Nadia quickly asked.

"_Hello?"_ Nagisa's voice was heard over the phone.

"Hey Nagisa is your mom in town?" Nadia asked while looking outside the bus window to see if Hanazono had the cops following them already. It was a ridiculous thought that he would do it so quickly but Nadia was panicking a little too much to think clearly. "Please tell me she is in town."

"_Actually yes she is. She flew back with Tamao and I. Why? What happened." _

"I'll fill you in later. Um can I have her number please?" Nadia wondered if Mrs. Aoi would even be willing to help in the slightest after she snuck into her room in the middle of the night to do an illegal business exchange. Nagisa gave Nadia her mother's number and told Nadia to call her as soon as she could. Nadia hung up the phone and called the number Nagisa had given her. As soon as she heard Mrs. Aoi answered the phone she started talking a million words per second.

"Hi Mrs. Aoi this is Nadia and I really really really need your help or else I'm definitely getting arrested in Japan and I'm sure you've watched CNN and what people do to foreigners in their prison's. I know what I kinda did in England was probably not the best way to go about things but I was really desperate so I ask your forgiveness on that situation because I really think you would forgive me because you seem like a cool lady an-."

"Nadia stop rambling already." Aoi cut in. "I will most definitely not help you."

Nadia's heart sank and she felt like she was going to die were she sat.

"I will most definitely not help you if you don't stop calling me Mrs. Aoi. I told you to call me Ima. Now what in the world happened?" Ima laughed a little.

After telling the shortened version of the incidents that took place that day Ima told Nadia to stay on the bus for two more stops and that she would be there waiting for them when they stepped off. When Nadia hung up the phone she leant back in her seat on the bus and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. Nadia's eyes opened as she felt Shizuma lean against her and put her head on Nadia's shoulder.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend aren't I?" Nadia asked.

Shizuma smiled as she spoke. "You're not a terrible girlfriend. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change anything about you. No matter what crazy situations you get us into I never doubt my feelings I have for you and I never doubt the ones you have for me."

Nadia closed her eyes and smiled as she savored the few minutes of peace the bus ride provided until they had to stand up and walk off the bus. Nadia looked for Ima as she held on tightly to Shizuma's hand. She took her phone out and cursed at the time. How has it only been a half hour? Eleven hours and thirty minutes to go. The streets were crowded with people and the sides of the streets were lined with parked cars and Limousines. One limousine's door had opened and a head of red hair appeared. Nadia recognized Ima in an instant and lead Shizuma over to the limo.

"Well look at the troublemakers. Hurry up and get inside the limo before I'm arrested as an accessory to a crime." Ima told the two girls as they practically dove into the limo. Nadia and Shizuma sat on the left side of the limo together as Ima sat across from them. Ima pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured some into a glass. "Do you want some?" Nadia and Shizuma both shook their heads no. "Good idea we don't want to add on the charges incase we are caught."

"Um Ima I'm sorry about all this. I just had no one else to call who could help us and I feel really bad about breaking into your house back in England." Nadia said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"You broke into her house?" Shizuma asked a little surprised.

"I haven't gotten around to telling you about England yet." Nadia smiled weakly. "It was interesting."

"Oh don't apologize for what happened in England Nadia actually I should be thanking you." Ima said as she took a sip from her glass. "Do you know how I'm paying this limo to drive us to the bottom of Japan and back up to the top for eleven hours?" Nadia shook her head.

"The artifact. You wouldn't believe how many people want to look at it. It's become my biggest investment I have ever made. I'm thinking about selling it to a bigger museum. The offers just keep coming. I was always wealthy but now it's ridiculous." Ima laughed as she said this obviously reveling in her current financial status.

"So that's our plan?" Nadia asked.

"Yes. What is it not good enough?" Ima asked.

"No no that's not what I meant I mean it's a really good plan actually." Nadia said as she sank in her seat in relief. The windows of the limo were completely tinted and there is no way that the police would ever find them. "I feel relieved right now. I felt like I was going a little insane." Although Nadia was relaxed Shizuma wasn't completely at ease.

"What about gas? We'll have to stop for gas sometime." Shizuma asked.

"That takes about two minutes to do. Shizuma is it?" Ima asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Shizuma and this is Ima." Nadia introduced.

"That's right you were the Etoile at Astrea Hill. I'm sorry about the other Etoile's passing." Ima said sincerely.

"So are we." Nadia simply said.

Hour after hour and conversation after conversation it quickly approached midnight and there was only thirty minutes remaining.

"I can't believe we are going to get away with this." Shizuma said still a little paranoid.

"I know I feel like this isn't real." Nadia added. "Or that something bad is going to happen at the last second." This caused Shizuma to have an even worse look of worry displayed on her face.

"Oh both of you are worry warts." Ima laughed as she had drank the entire bottle of champagne by herself and was completely lost in her herself and her new acquired wealth. Unfortunately however entertaining she was she frequently had the driver of the limo pull over to a public establishment so she could use the restroom which made Shizuma nervous.

"So there are a lot of questions that you should be asking yourself. For example Where are you going to go after it turns midnight because I have a dinner meeting with my husband in Egypt that I have to make." Ima informed.

"Well I haven't thought that far but I'm guessing back to Miami." Nadia looked at Shizuma for approval. Shiuzma nodded her head.

"Well I guess you should make a phone call to the airlines to get your tickets so I can drop you off at the airport." Ima handed Nadia a credit card. "I have so much money I need to get rid of some of it so use this to buy your tickets." Ima laughed.

Nadia had bought the tickets and hung up the phone to see Shizuma and Ima staring at the time. It was one minute from twelve and Nadia joined in on watching the digital clock till it changed to midnight. It happened and if you had your eyes closed you would know that it happened from the sighs of relief that could be heard inside the limo. Everyone leaned back in the seats except Nadia.

"Shizuma." Nadia said while leaning towards Shiuzma.

"What?" Shizuma asked.

"Happy birthday." Nadia smiled and leaned more to Shizuma and kissed her lips.

"Ugh that's so cute it makes me sick. I still remember what young love feels like for some reason. Because I know I'm not young anymore." Ima laughed as she leaned a little to far to the right and fell into a laying position on the limo's seats and passed out.

Shizuma and Nadia felt the weight of the world lifted from their shoulders as they shared a passionate kiss and a moment that they would never forget.

* * *

Author Note: Well guys it's been fun. I'm going to finish one more chapter and then this story that I have written in the late hours of the night will be complete. I have a lot of things going on during the day so I usually write when I'm done with my stuff which is usually around ten at night. As a result of this I realize that I always end scenes and chapters with someone going to sleep. lol. When my characters sleep or SP characters sleep I sleep. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll enjoy the final one as well. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Well last chapter guys. I hoped you enjoyed the story.

* * *

Nadia frantically searched the dressing room for the two most important items of the day that she was specifically tasked to take care of until the appropriate time.

"Nagisa! Tamao! I have never been more happier to see you both." Nadia said as she saw the two walk into a dressing room of an expensive hotel. "Ok I need your help ok. I need you to help me find Tysha and Miyuki's wedding rings." Nadia said as panic began to rise in her voice.

Nagisa's jaw dropped and Tamao place her hands over her mouth. "You lost the rings?" Nagisa asked in shocked surprise.

"I didn't lose them ok. I just placed them in a place I don't remember is all." Nadia reasoned.

Without saying another word all three were frantically searching for the ring in the dressing room until Yaya stepped into the room with Tsubomi. Nadia gave a look to Nagisa and Tamao signaling for them not to say anything about the missing rings.

"Hey Nadia, Tysha asked to me to come get you. She said she wanted to talk to you." Yaya informed.

Amane, Hikari, Nagisa, Tamao, and Nadia were all dressed in bride's maid dresses. Nadia reflected on the night she had brought Shizuma back to Miami. Shizuma and Nadia had went straight to Miyuki and Tysha's dorm and the four stood up all night talking about the time they were separated and filling each other in on what they had missed. Miyuki was the one to top off the night with Tysha's wedding proposal. Nadia was shocked to hear about Tysha's unexpected proposal and considered the fact that Tysha had finally settled down. Four years have passed since Tysha had placed Miyuki's engagement ring on her finger and they both had promised to wait till after they got their degrees. Tysha had decided to settle on a degree in photography. Tysha's original plan was to get a degree in computer technology seeing as how it was already easy for her to crack almost any protection program and her computer knowledge was above most people, but she couldn't help but go with what she had more passion for and had used a little of their "Acquired" money to build a very thriving photography studio. Miyuki on the other hand had went and got a degree in business management. It took awhile for Miyuki to decide her major, but in the end she decided to do what she was probably going to be best at and it was reflected through her grades and top scores that she was earning. Miyuki hadn't even sent out applications for jobs when she graduated, instead possible employers were calling her asking if she was interested in working with them. She had finally decided on a job offer and worked with home realtors and apt complexes making sure everything was kept up to par and everything ran smoothly when it came to home owners and tenants.

Nadia straightened up and spoke. "Ok thanks Amane."

Amane and Hikari turned around and left the room with a slight nod.

"Ok don't panic Nadia. You go talk to Tysha and Tamao and I will keep looking." Nagisa assured.

"Thanks Nagisa. I owe you. Again." Nadia smiled at Nagisa before she turned and left the room.

Nagisa and Tamao had made frequent trips to Miami over the past four years and the two were now considered family to Nadia. Nadia made her way to the room Tysha was supposed to be staying at until she was told the ceremony was about to start. As Nadia opened the door she saw Tysha pacing the length of the room while Chikaru and Shion were organizing and cleaning up the mess they had made while preparing all the brides maids and brides' makeup. Chikaru and Shion had been a couple since they left Astrae Hill and lived together but had not married. Word traveled about Shion, Kaname, and Momomi's cruelness causing Tysha and Nadia to be locked in their rooms for graduation. When Chikaru had heard about what had happened she was so upset she had broken up with Shion for a time and couldn't express enough her disappointment in Shion. Shion was devastated and worked really hard to get Chikaru to forgive her. At the end Chikaru had gotten back with Shion, but only after they had taken a trip to Miami and apologized to Tysha and Nadia. Needless to say it was a crazy vacation for Chikaru and Shion.

"Can you give us a minute." Tysha asked as she stopped pacing and looked in Shion and Chikaru's direction.

"Yea sure." Shion spoke for both of them as Chikaru followed her out of the room and waved. "See you when standing at the altar."

"What's up Tysha" Nadia asked as she stepped more into the room and closed the door.

It took awhile for Tysha to speak, but when she did it surprised Nadia. "I don't know if I can do this."

Nadia was taken aback at this because this was the first time Tysha had shown any signs of being unsure of her proposal to Miyuki. "What are you saying?" Nadia asked. "You both were meant for each other and you both love each other so much."

"Yea I know that's what I keep telling myself. I just don't want to do anything stupid and ruin our marriage and what if I'm not a good enough spouse? Do you think Miyuki would leave me?" Tysha asked.

At this point Nadia felt relieved noting that this was just a classic case of cold feet. What else could it have been you wonder? Well Nadia knew that Tysha wasn't the settling down type of person and ended up running away from commitments with other girls. This would cause these girls to react sometimes with a violent palm to Tysha's face or a splash of liquids from the nearest beer cup. Nadia was very much on her toes just incase Tysha started going back to her old ways and couldn't handle the thought of marriage anymore.

"Hey the truth of the matter Tysha is that you both have already been married for four years. It just hasn't been made official yet. Until today that is. If you both weren't going to work you would know by now."

Tysha thought about what Nadia was saying and seemed to calm down.

"Thank you Nadi. It's just kinda crazy for me right now. You know what I mean. Four years ago if anyone asked me about marriage I'd just laugh." Tysha smiled nervously, but not to nervous.

"Hey not a problem." Nadia took a minute to look at Tysha and her dress.

Tysha was wearing a black tight dress showing off her curves and the shoulder straps were off her shoulders, as it was designed to be and, draped on her arms. She wore black heels and her hair was down and curled naturally. This wasn't a traditional marriage it was something that their generation would come up with and their parents would disapprove of which they did.

"You keeping the rings safe." Tysha asked with a smile.

Nadia died a little inside as she smiled and spoke. "You bet. Shizuma is holding them for me right now but I'm going to go get them right now."

"Ok." Tysha smiled and watched her friend leave the room.

On the other side of the hotel Shizuma was looking at Miyuki through the mirror as she stood behind her finishing the touches on Miyuki's long hair she had decided to grow out.

"Nervous?" Shizuma asked with a sly smile.

"Weren't you?" Miyuki asked looking at the ring on Shizuma's hand.

"A little. Not as much as Nadi was." Shizuma smiled inwardly as she thought back to their marriage two years ago.

"I remember Nadi that day." Miyuki recalled her memories of Nadia and Shizuma on their wedding day. "I knew that Nadia would go through with it but I still felt like I had to make sure she didn't get so scared she would just jump out the window."

Shizuma laughed at the mental image. "It was a little harder for her than it is for Tysha. Tysha proposed to you. I proposed to Nadia."

"I still can't believe you did that. You always waited on Nadi to make the first move." Miyuki said.

"Yea but She was taking to long that time." Shizuma smiled.

Both girls looked toward the door as they heard someone knock.

"You can come in if your name isn't Tysha." Shizuma called to the door. Just then Chiyo and Kagome walked into the room holding the hands of two small children around the age of three, one girl one boy. The little girl was dressed in a cute little dress that matched the brides maids dresses and the boy was wearing a tuxedo. When the two children saw Shizuma their faces brightened as they released Chiyo and Kagome's hand and ran to Shizuma.

"Mommy!" both children cried out as they leaped into Shizuma's open arms.

"Look at you two you both look so cute." Shizuma said as she hugged her twin children.

Nadia and Shizuma had witnessed a very bad car accident while they were getting gas at a gas station. The twin children she held in her arms were in a car that was hit by a drunk driver killing both their parent's. Nadia had rushed over to the accident and took the, at the time, twin babies out of the car and saved the drunk driver of the other vehicle. The authorities tried to find relatives of the twins but couldn't. Nadia had offered to care for the children until their family was found. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years and Shizuma and Nadia finally became the twins' official adoptive parents and gave them their new names Kaori and Juan.

"You look pretty mommy." Kaori said as she looked up at Shizuma with beautiful round child eyes.

"Thank you Kaori you look beautiful and Juan you look so handsome." Shizuma smiled at her blushing sun as he hugged Shizuma and hide his face in Shizuma's chest.

"They are so cute. Aww you embarrassed Juan, Shizuma." Chiyo said.

"He is shy." Shizuma said still looking at the top of Juan's head as he continued to hide. "Are you both ready to carry the rings to Auntie Miyuki and Tysha?"

Both children looked up at their mother and nodded.

"Good. Now let's find mama and see what she is doing." Shizuma said as she stood up and took her two small children by the hand. "Will you be ok?" Shizuma asked Miyuki.

"Oh yes I'll be fine it's almost time anyway." Miyuki said.

"Yea and we'll be here with her." Kagome told Shizuma. "We'll keep her mind occupied."

"Ok. Well I'll see you later then Miyuki." Shizuma led her two children out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"They make good parents." Kagome observed.

"Yea." Chiyo agreed.

Jasmine Sakurgi was looking for her daughter for the past twenty minutes and could not seem to find her. Just as she was getting frustrated she saw Nadia walking down the hall rather quickly.

"Nadia." Sakuragi called out to her daughter. Nadia heard her and turned around to her.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Sakuragi asked.

"I left them with Chiyo and Kagome." Nadia replied.

"Alright." Sakuragi was about to turn around, but before she did her curiosity spiked. "Where are you off to so quickly?"

"Nowhere mom Geez. I'm just looking for Nagisa and Tamao." Nadia said defensively.

"Ok I was just asking. Don't think that just because you have a bachelors and a family that I still wont beat your ass like when you were younger." Sakuragi warned.

"Yes mother." Nadia said as she smiled and turned away.

A couple years ago Sakuragi had divorced Kaori's father and was now living the single life of a very successful business woman.

Nadia made it back to the room Tamao and Nadia was supposed to be in. When she arrived she saw another person in the room looking under the bed. When the figure stood up to look at Nadia a smile stretched across her face.

"Ima I'm happy you made it." Nadia embraced Ima in a warm hug and realized that Ima seemed to be looking for something. "Did they tell you?" Nadia asked pointing at Nagisa and Tamao.

Ima's smile grew as she said "Why I'm I always there to help you out of trouble?"

"Because you're the best Ima." Nadia said. "Hey if you don't mind let's look in other rooms that I've been in today. It's gotta be in one of them."

The four women started searching other rooms while Ima told them about her husbands sudden mention of divorce. Ima saw it coming and wasn't all that upset about it. Nagisa was the one that took it the hardest. Tamao did her best to comfort Nagisa and it seemed to work.

Amane approached Tysha's door and knocked. When Tysha gave the ok to come inside Amane opened the door.

"Hey Tysha it's time." Amane smiled at Tysha. "You don't look half bad."

"Why thank you. To be honest I'm a nervous wreck." Tysha walked to the door and followed Amane to the ballroom of the hotel where the wedding ceremony was being held at.

"To be honest you don't look like you're nervous." Amane told Tysha.

"I guess that means I'm doing a good job then." Tysah replied.

Shizuma had looked everywhere for Nadia but couldn't seem to find her and the wedding was about to start.

"Mommy where is Mama?" Kaori asked Shizuma.

"I'm not sure but we'll find her." Shizuma assured her.

Just then Ima, Nagisa, Tamao, and Nadia entered the hallway where Shizuma was at from a dressing room.

"There you are." Shizuma said as she released the twins' hand and watched them go to Nadia. "Where have you been and what have you been doing we have five minutes before the wedding starts." Shizuma saw the color fade from Nadia's face.

"Honey what's wrong?" Shizuma stepped towards Nadia with concern.

"I lost the rings." Nadia said as she looked towards the ground."

"What?" Shizuma asked confused.

"I lost Tysha and Miyuki's rings." Nadia repeated.

It took Shizuma a moment before she responded. "Ooooh. Yea I have them."

"What?" Ima, Nagisa, Tamao, and Nadia said in unison.

"Yea I forgot to tell you that I had them. I picked them up off one of the tables when you placed them there and left them on accident." Shizuma reached into her purse and pulled out two diamond cut rings. At the site of the rings you could hear four very loud sighs. "Come on Nadi we have to get Juan and Kaori ready."

"Right." Nadia said with relief as she, her wife, and two children walked to the ballroom.

"They moved fast." Ima told Nagisa and Tamao when Nadia was out of ear shot.

"I don't think it was planned though." Tamao said. "I know Kaori and Juan weren't but I know they love them both very much."

"The marriage?" Ima asked.

"Oh that was Shizuma that jumped at that. It makes sense though. They had the twins for a year and they were practically like a family already so Shizuma didn't see the sense in waiting." Nagisa explained.

Ima chuckled a little as the three walked towards the ballroom.

Nadia and Shizuma took their places on the appropriate sides of the ballroom. Nadia stood as a brides maid on Tysha's side and Shizuma on Miyuki's. At the same time the rest of the brides maid walked in to single file lines down the aisle of the ballroom and split off at the end to go to their appropriate sides. Shizuma, Chikaru, Shion, Jess, and Jim (Jim was an honorary brides maid) were on Miyuki's side and Nadia, Amane, Hikari, Tamao, and Nagisa were on Tysha's side.

Tysha felt very happy seeing all her friends at that moment when she was waiting for Miyuki to walk the down the aisle. She saw Yaya and Tsubomi sitting next to Chiyo and Kagome with smiles on their face. Mrs. S was there sitting next to Ima. Most importantly though was her Mom and Dad who were sitting in the front row smiling up at her.

Just as the music started to play Tysha looked to the aisle and saw Kaori and Juan walking side by side. Juan's face was pink as he blushed from all the people looking at him while Kaori smiled and threw flower pedals everywhere loving the attention.

Finally everyone turned in their chairs to face Miyuki who in a stunning long traditional white wedding dress with a silver flower design going down the full length of her body. Giving her away was her father who had finally come to accept Tysha and Miyuki's relationship. It took forever but he finally came around unlike Miyuki's mother who was completely accepting. Miyuki stood in front of Tysha and both smiled at each other as the priest began to speak. Miyuki placed Tysha's ring on her finger and Tysha did the same. Hearing the words "I do" coming from Miyuki made all her worries go away and she felt sure of herself when she returned Miyuki's words. When Tysha kissed Miyuki the ballroom was filled with applause. Shizuma glanced at Nadia and noticed she was looking at her and smiling. Shizuma smiled back knowing that Nadia was recalling memories from their wedding day. Everything Shizuma thought was perfect except that her father hadn't attended, but that really didn't preoccupy her mind that much and after the honeymoon it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Ok it's time to party!" Everyone looked behind them to see Jim standing up and Trevor sink farther into his chair. "What?" Jim shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone did in fact party that night at Shizuma's club "Miator". The DJ was fresh and playing great music while drinks were passed around and people danced like they would never dance again on the dance floor.

"HEY! I know that Miyuki has a garter and someone should be taking that off right?" Jess said over the speakers of the club as she stole the DJ's Microphone. "Tysha where are you?" Jess laughed.

Tysha tried to run away but Nadia caught her. "Where do you think you're going I remember you giving me such a hard time on my wedding day." Nadia smiled thinking about revenge. Shizuma was practically dragging Miyuki to the stage that was set up and had to sit her down in the chair Jim had brought.

Miyuki was blushing as she saw everyone watching her and Nadia pulling Tysha on stage to stand right in front of her. Tysha smiled down at her causing her to blush more.

"Ok hurry up we haven't got all day." Nadia smiled as she stood to the side so everyone could see.

"What leg is it on?" Tysha asked.

"No don't answer that it's cheating." Shizuma called out to Miyuki who had her hands buried in her face.

"Just hurry." Miyuki laughed nervously through her hands.

Tysha's face was hurting from smiling to much as she went under Miyuki's dress searching for the garter. Tysha could not find it at all.

"Hey what's taking you so long? I thought you would be good at this by now." Nadia said through the microphone causing everyone to laugh.

Tysha came out from under Miyuki's dress. "Where is it?" she asked embarrassed as hell.

"It might have rode up my thigh." Miyuki said with an apologetic smile.

"What? where is it Tysha?" Shizuma asked

Before Tysha answered she went back underneath Miyuki's dress to search again obviously going further up than before. Tysha finally came out with the garter in her mouth. Shizuma walked over to a embarrassed Miyuki and handed her her bouquet.

"Ok everyone ready?" Shizuma said as Miyuki and Tysha turned away from the crowd about to throw the bouquet and garter. Miyuki and Tysha both threw at the same time and turned around to see who caught the garter and bouquet. As everyone started to settle down and move away from the two lucky ones Tysha smiled as she saw Tamao had caught the garter and Nagisa the bouquet.

"Oh well look at that. That means someone is going to get married next." Nadia said over the microphone causing the two to blush.

Nagisa and Tamao had moved to New York. After sight seeing in New York they fell in love with it and decided to stay. Tamao wrote for the New York Times and Nagisa had studied to be an architect and was working with other architects trying to develop a plan for a new skyscraper. They live together and but hadn't married but everyone knew it was going to happen soon.

Nagisa looked over at her mother to see her dancing with someone. Confused Nagisa went closer to see who she was dancing with. Mrs. Sakuragi? What? Tamao stood next to Nagisa and followed her stare to Ima and Mrs. Sakuragi.

"That wont work." Miyuki said as she stood behind the two younger women.

"It might." Tysha said as she put an arm around Miyuki's waist and placed a kiss on her lips.

The night went on with more conversation and dancing it was two in the morning before people decided to go home or to their hotels and call it a night. Tysha, Miyuki, Shizuma, and Nadia were the last to leave and walk to their limos.

"Awesome night." Nadia said with eyes half open.

"Yup." Shizuma said as she let Nadia pull her in an embrace as they walked.

"Thanks you two." Tysha said. "You guys are the best friend I could ever have."

"You're drunk." Nadia pointed out. "I'm not your friend jerk." Nadia teased.

"Oh whatever ass face. You love me." Tysha smiled as Miyuki began to laugh.

"Well it was a great night and we'll see you two at breakfast." Miyuki stated as she smiled mischievously and pulled Tysha into the limo knowing that her night was not over yet and was anxious to get to the next part.

"Have fun you two." Shizuma called out. "I remember our honeymoon." Shizuma reminisced.

"Me too." Nadia smiled. "Let's go home."

Nadia and Shizuma went to their new house and paid the babysitter. Nadia made her way to the twins' bedrooms and walked into Kaori's room placing a kiss on her forehead and tucking her in again. Nadia walked across the hall and did the same with Juan. Satisfied that her children were safe and comfortable Nadia went to her own bedroom were Shizuma had already changed into her night clothes. Nadia changed and turned off the lights as she got into bed with Shizuma placing her arm around her waist. Even though Nadia was tired she couldn't help but be kept awake by a long string of thoughts and memories. Tysha and herself had grown up and done some crazy and stupid things and they both had come a long way in the past four years. If it weren't for Miyuki Nadia would of never thought of Tysha getting married. Nadia thought she would get married but not until she was older and adopting kids wasn't even remotely close to the first things on her mind. Now though Nadia couldn't picture her life any other way. Ever since she pulled Kaori and Juan out of that car her life was changed and so was Shizuma's and Shizuma stood by Nadia and she couldn't ask for more.

"What are you thinking about?" Shizuma asked Nadia as she turned to face her.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Shizuma asked.

"You, Kaori, Juan, Tysha, Miyuki."

"Oh that stuff." Shizuma smiled.

Nadia still fell in love with Shizuma all over when she smiled at her like Nadia was the best thing in her life. Nadia wasn't so tired anymore and leaned forward to take Shizuma in a passionate kiss. "I love you Shizuma."

"I love you too."

At a beach house on private property Miyuki and Tysha where panting tiredly in bed.

"If we stop now and go to sleep now we'll get an hour of sleep before we have to get up."

Tysha reasoned.

"It's ten in the morning we might as well not sleep." Miyuki reasoned as she climbed on top of Tysha and gave her a kiss. "Ok fine we'll take a break." Miyuki laid down next to Tysha and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Miyuki?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course. That's a silly question Tysha." Miyuki said as she kissed Tysha's shoulder.

"Like all the way happy? As in there is nothing unhappy in your life?" Tysha wanted to make sure.

"No. I have everything I could ever want now." Miyuki smiled as she thought how Tysha still tries to make sure that she is always happy. Something that Tysha had begun to do after she had come to America was make sure she was completely happy because she started feeling guilty about "taking" Miyuki from Japan and everything she knew. Even though she would constantly tell her that she was ok Tysha was still adamant about it.

Tysha drifted off to sleep thinking about how she really didn't deserve to be so happy but she was loving every minute of her life. She had the greatest friends in the world and now the best wife. They both had great careers and can pretty much do anything they want and their retirement was waiting for them. That's what the two couples called their money that was sitting in the bank. "retirement". With these thoughts the newly wed couple fell asleep and not waking up for their scheduled breakfast with Shizuma and Nadia. They understood. They did the same thing when they got married.

Shizuma and Nadia lived happily and moved around a lot after Juan and Kaori graduated highschool and went to college. Living life freely was their lifestyle and they did so until they decided to stay put on a beach in Hawii.

Tysha and Miyuki ended up having seven children, 6 boys and 1 girl all by two different methods including adoption and insemination. Tysha would be at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and look down the table to see all the children and ask herself how the hell that had happened. Then she would reach the end of the table and see Miyuki and remember how she had so many children. After the first adoption Miyuki just wanted more and more. It was fine though. They had money and they were a happy family. Tysha didn't like saying she had a favorite child but she couldn't help but admire her daughter on how she would kick the crap at of her brothers when they would try to tease her.

Tamao and Nagisa eventually married and had one child. Tamao had told Tysha that she only wanted one so she can spoil it just like she spoils Nagisa. That's just what they did. They spoiled their daughter into a very popular and well off teenager.

Amane and Hikari stayed in Japan and Amane rode Starbride in many competitions and won several. Starbride was old now and the horse had ran its' last race. Amane had bred Starbride and Starbride had given Amane's adopted son a pony. Hikari loved to watch Amane teach their son how to ride Chiapas.

Chikaru and Shion never had any kids of their own but at the same time had a lot. They opened up a foster care home and would say that every child that walked through their door was their child. Shion wasn't too excited about the idea, but did it for Chikaru and found that it was a very self rewarding thing to do for small children that have no where to go.

Yaya and Tsubomi had made a bad and were the lead singers. The band became really popular and made a lot of money for the two to retire. Because of their lifestyle of always being on tour they never had any kids and were completely contempt with that.

Kaname and Momomi opened up gambling casino's in Tokyo and were making a killing on their own. They had a son that went to school with Anames son and both boys always fought. Amane and Kaname never told their boys about the rivalries that they had as students at Spica.

Chiyo and Kagome became sisters at Astraea Hill and will probably be there for the rest of their lives seeing as how they love being around children and knowing that they are the favorite sisters because they understand the girls' feeling more.

Jasmine and Ima eventually settled down together and enjoyed each others company as they grew old together.

Hanazono never talked to his daughter Shizuma since her second run away from him.

Jim and Trevor are still together and Jim has finally finished school. Thanks to the influence of Trevor. Adoption has been the current topic in their relationship.

Jess had met Sakura at a reunion party Tysha and Nadia had arranged on a yacht and Jess had fallen in love and moved to Japan to live with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story!!! :)

I have a few ideas on another story but I really don't know. If you guy have any recomendations on what to write next let me know. Thank you all for you comments and especially my hard core commetners like Starvi, Kukri-han, ZIIIX, elitemassacre6, mununita, Rayisme, gnil, and Z3X. You guys are awesome.


End file.
